GOD OF TIME TRAVEL
by TheDarkHollow
Summary: Seorang anak yang selalu berkeliling dunia lebih tepatnya dimensi yang akan membawa sebuah perdamaian diseluruh DUNIA
1. Hilangnya Naruto

**_GOD OF TIME TRAVEL_**

**_Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : God!likeNaru,Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru,Typo,Gaje,Abal_**

**_Pair : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita_**

**_Rate : T semi M_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_God Of Time Travel_**

**_Chapter satu :_**

**_Hilangnya Naruto_**

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sedang berlari dari kerumunan warga yang mengejarnya, rambut pirang, bermata sebiru samudra yang menenangkan.

Ya.. dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Dia setiap harinya selalu ditindas oleh penduduk warga Konoha, Mengapa? Karena didalam tubuhnya terdapat monster berekor sembilang yang sering disebut KYUUBI.

" JANGAN LARI KAU MONSTER! "

" AKAN KUBUNUH KAU IBLIS! "

Naruto terus berlari menghindari kejaran warga, tetapi kami-sama tidak berkehendak untuk Naruto. Dia terjebak disebuah gang buntu yang langsung dikepung oleh warga desa.

" Hahaha.. mati kau MONSTER"

"Hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi MONSTER, Hahaha"

"Hiks.. apa salahku hiks.. dan kenapa kalian memanggilku hiks.. monster. Aku hiks.. tidak salah sama sekali hiks.." ucap Naruto sambil menangis

" Tidak salah katamu ? kau telah membunuh istri dan anakku "

" Ayo kita hajar monster ini! "

Buagh!

Duakh!

Bugh!

" Hahaha.. mati kau monster! " ucap salah satu warga dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto dengan luka ditubuhnya dan tergeletak tak berdaya. 'apa salahku? Mengapa mereka menyiksaku? Apa salahku KAMI-SAMA!" batin Naruto lalu pingsan tak berdaya

Tap Tap Tap

Datanglah seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan lambang pusaran dipunggungnya. "apa ini perlakuan desa terhadap Jinchuriki dan clan Uzumaki" gumam laki-laki tersebut lalu membawa tubuh Naruto meninggalkan termpat serta desa itu.

-X-

At Kantor Hokage

.

Terlihat seorang kakek tua yang sedang membaca sebuah buku hingga darah berusaha keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Tok tok tok

Dengan secepat Hiraishin buku itu telah kembali kedalam loker dan Sang Hokage kembali kesifat bijaksananya. " Masuk "

Muncul seorang Anbu dengan kode Inu ditopengnya dan rambut silver yang melawan gravitasi. " Ada apa Kakashi?" "Hamba melapor.. tugas mencari Naruto.. " Kakashi memberi jeda sejenak " GAGAL ". " APA ?! lalu dimanakah Naruto? Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Hiruzen kaget akan penuturan Kakashi lalu menunduk dan menyesal. 'maafkan Jiji Naruto' batin Hiruzen.

.

.

5 Tahun Kemudian

Bisa dilihat seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru samudra sedang berlatih dengan laki-laki berambut merah.

"Katon : Goka Mekkyaku"

"Doton : Doryuuheki"

BLAR ! Ledakan besar akibat jurus api milik Naruto berhasil diblok oleh dinding tanah yang tinggi dan kokoh.

"Kau sudah hebat sekarang Natuto" Ujar Laki-laki berambut merah

"Terima-kasih Arashi-Jiji" Balas Naruto tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah laki-laki berambut merah yang bernama Uzumaki Arashi.

"Sudah 5 tahun kau berlatih disini, apa kau tidak kangen dengan desamu, Naruto?"

"Sebenarnya aku kangen Jiji. Tapi dari sini keKonoha sangat jauh walaupun menggunakan Hiraishin akan kehabisan chakra saat sampai disana" Jelas Naruto

Arashi nampak berfikir untuk mengantar Naruto keKonoha, tiba-tiba dia memiliki sebuah ide.

"Naruto, aku punya ide. Tapi aku ingin melihat bingo bookmu boleh?" Naruto mengangguk sambil memberikan sebuah buku ke Arashi. Tidak sampai 5 detik Arashi menganga melihat isi buku tersebut.

Name : Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto

Age : 10th

Rank : - (KageLevel+++)

Ninjutsu : SSS

Fuinjutsu : S

Taijutsu : A

Kenjutsu : A

Genjutsu : S

Doujutsu : Sharingan

Kekkei Genkai : Mokuton,Hyouton, dan Rantai Chakra

Senjata : Totsuka no Tsurugi

Elemen : Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Fuuton, & Doton

" Itu Kurama yang menilai " Ujar Naruto santai. "dan apa idemu paman?"

"Fuin : Kai! " Muncul gulungan besar di hadapan Naruto. "Ini adalah Kuchiyose 4 penjuru mata angin dan aku memiliki sebuah Jutsu. Jutsu itu murni buatanku bernama JIKKUKAN UZU"

-X-

.

"Sudah 5 tahun kamu pergi Naruto. Kapan kau akan kembali?" gumam seorang kakek tua yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Hokage. " Maaf Jiji membuatmu cemas" Hiruzen tersentak lalu mengengok keasal suara. "Naruto?" Bruk! Hiruzen memeluk atau bisa disebut mendekap Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berbincang hingga matahari mulai tenggelam dari singgasananya. Langit mulai berwarna jingga dan orang lain menyebutnya dengan Sore Hari.

"Jiji apakah apartementku masih bisa digunakan?" Hiruzen mengangguk dan menjelaskan bahwa apartementnya selalu dibersihkan oleh salah satu anbu suruhannya dan menaruh beberapa uang disana. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menghilang dengan sunshin.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

KRING! KRING! KRING! BRAKK!

Sebuah jam weker berusaha membangunkan tuannya tetapi hari ini harus sial ketika pemuda tersebut melemparnya hingga hancur tak bersisa. "Aku menghancurkannya lagi" Gumam pemuda itu, lalu pergi kekamar mandi untuk menuju kekantor Hokage.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" pintu terbuka menampilkan sosol pemuda berambut pirang. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?". " Aku ingin meminta izin untuk berlatih sampai ujian chunin dimulai"

"Tapi kamu baru saja pulang kemarin"

"Tak apa-apa Jiji. Aku hanya ingin mencoba jurus baru" Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas karena ia tak mungkin bisa membantah omongan cucunya. "Baiklah" Naruto tersenyum lalu pamit untuk pergi kehutan Kematian dengan Sunshin.

.

"Hm. Sepertinya tempat ini bagus" gumam Naruto menyiapkan handsealnya. "Jikkukan Uzu" tiba tiba muncul ruang distorsi disamping Naruto dan menghisapnya.

.

.

BUGH! "ittai" Naruto menggaruk punggungnya yang habis tejatuh akibat ruang distorsi miliknya. Naruto mulai terbangun dari jatuhnya dan mulai mentap sekelilingnya. Terdapat 7 buah bola Kristal berwarna jingga dengan bintang sebagai simbolnya.

Seketika bola tersebut bersinar terang, setelah cahaya meredup terlihat Naga berwarna Hijau dengan mata bercahaya dan panjang hingga 10 Km." Apa permintaanmu? Semuanya akan kulakukan. Naruto tersentak akan penuturan naga tersebut. "Permintaan?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya kau bukan dari sini"

"Yah.. aku dari dunia Ninja"

"Oh begitu.. aku punya penawaran"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menjadi Kuschiyosemu. Dengan syarat, kau harus mendapatkan 3 Jurus didunia ini. Kalau berhasil kembalilah kesini"

"baiklah akan kuusahakan"

Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari 3 jurus. BUMM! Suara ledakan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang langsung melesat kearah ledakan.

"Kau akan mati Vegeta" ucap seseorang berambut kuning panjang

"Cih.. kau banyak bicara Kakaroto" balas Vegeta

"Mode Saiyan" Seketika Energi dan Kekuatan Goku meningkat drastis. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha"

"Gallic Gun" Kedua laser bertabrakan menyebabkan ledakan sangat besar.

Vegeta terbangun dari jatuhnya akibat terkena ledakan, setelah sepenuhnya berdiri, Vegeta melihat sebuah Cahaya menyilaukan pandangannya.

DEG! Rasa takut mulai menyelimuti tubuh vegeta tetapi ia lebih mementingkan Ego menguasai dirinya.

"Ultimate Gallic Gun"

Laser berukurang besar mengarah ke Goku yang sedang mengangkat sebuah bola berukurang Mini-bulan.

"Bola Semangat" :p

Laser milik Vegeta lenyap ketika menabrak bola semangat milik Goku.

Arrgghh! Jeritan serta teriakan pilu Vegeta menggema didaerah yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

Tak jauh dari sana pemuda pirang dengan bola mata menyala sedang menyeringai. '4 jurus' batin pemuda tersebut lalu pergi ketempat naga tadi berasal.

.

Setelah kembali ketempat awal. Naruto mencari-cari keberadaan naga itu. " Tak kusangka, kau cepat sekali menemukan jurus-jurus didunia ini" Ucap suara dari atas langit

"Heh.. mereka sendiri yang memberikanku sebuat tanda"

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi kuchiyosemu,tapi aku membutuhkan sebuah nama " Ucap sang naga sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kuchiyose sangat besar.

Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut dan menulisnya dengan darah. Namamu adalah.. L-DRAGO" Naruto kembali merapal segel, tiba-tiba muncul ruang distorsi dan terhisap kedalamnya.

-X-

Unknown Place

"Hahaha.. hanya segini kemampuan adik dari maou lucifer dan sekiryuutei, kalau seperti ini perang besar akan terjadi,Hahaha" Ucap seorang dengan sayap hitam dipunggungnya menyiapkan sebuah [Lightspear] sebesar bus. 'Inilah akhir hidupku' batin wanita berambut merah.

WUSH !

"Doton : Doryuuheki"

BUMM! Muncul dinding tanah menahan laju [Lightspear] tersebut. "Cih.. siapa yang menggangguku" Ucap sosok bersayap hitam yang diketahui bernama Kokabiel.

"Melawan seseorang yang sudah tidak berdaya, itu adalah tindakan seorang pengecut" Ucap pemuda dengan mata merah menyala.

"Heh kau bisa apa memangnya, Manusia?" Kokabiel heran.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya seperti yang dilakukan kokabiel. Lalu meniru [Lightspear] sebesar bus. "A-apa di-dia meniru Lightspear milik Kokabiel" Komentar pria berambut kuning dan tamoan bernama Yuuto Kiba.

"Rasakan senjata makan tuan!" Wush! Blarr!

Gedung besar yang ada dibelakang Kokabiel hancur meninggalkan debu mengepul menutupi kekkai yang dibuat oleh anggota OSIS.

"Uhuk uhuk hebat juga kau bocah" Kokabiel masih bisa terbangun dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya dan sayap tinggal sepasang. "Kau akan ma-"

"Rasengan!" Bumm! Ledakan kembali terjadi membuat kawah besar sehingga kekkai hancur. 'apa yang terjadi didalam. Semoga kau tak apa-apa,Rias' batin Sona

Debu-debu mulai menghilang, Rias dan anggota peeragenya menatap sosok berambut pirang dengan mata merah menyala lalu menghilang dengan kilatan hitam. Dibelakang pohon terlihat seorang paruh baya sedang mengamati pertarungan tersebut 'bocah menarik'

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang tertidur disebuah atap gedung sekolah bernama Kuoh Akademy. Tetapi ada laki-laki berambut merah mendatanginya.

"Nak apa yang kau lakukan disini" Ucap sosok tersebut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Engh.. ada apa paman?" Ucap Naruto seraya mengucek matanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,nak?" ulang sosok tersebut

" Aku hanya tidur paman"

'tidur? Bagaimana caranya naik keatap?' batin sosok tersebut 'pasti dia bukan manusia biasa'. " Siapa namamu nak?"

"Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto"

"Hm.. aku Sirzech Lucifer"

Setelah itu mereka berdua berbincang-bincang sampai Naruto dibelikan beberapa baju dan Sebuah rumah yang menurut Naruto itu besar.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan. Sirzech-san?"

"Ah tidak.. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kau yang sudah membantu adikku"

"Jadi kau melihatnya ya"

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa besok keKuoh Akademy"

"Ya.. Sekali lagi terima kasih Sirzech-san"

Sirzech pergi kembali menggunakan sihir teleportasinya. Naruto yang merasa bosan pun berniat untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Kuoh.

Dia terus berjalan ditemani gelap malam dan bulan menyunarinya. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sosok wanita cantik dan seksi dengan sayap hitam dipunggungnya.

"Heh ternyata ada manusia rendahan"

"Maaf nona.. aku hanya ingin lewat"

"Heh kau akan mati manusia rendahan" Ucap wanita itu menyiapkan sebuah Tombak berwarna merah.

Wush! Tap, mata wanita itu membelalak ketika Naruto menangkap tombaknya.

"Maaf nona.. aku harus pergi, kalau kau ingin bermain lain kali saja" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya ( Ternyata Naruto itu mesum o.O). Wanita itu bergidig melihat kegenitan Naruto. Lalu Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

1 Bulan kemudian

.

.

Sudah sebulan Naruto sekolah dikuoh akademy, dia slalu menggunakan topeng seperti operasi plastik. Dia mengubah wajahnya menjadi biasa-biasa saja, karena menurutnya dia itu sangat tampan #Pede_sekali_kau-_-

Saat ini Naruto sedang ada diapartementnya untuk menghindari rapat 3 Fraksi yang menurutnya merepotkan. Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir merah, Naruto hanya menghela nafas. " Aku sudah bilang, aku tak akan datang Grayfia" Ucap Naruto kepada wanita berambut perak dengan pakaian Maid yang dipanggil Grayfia atau nama lengkapnya Grayfia Lucifuge. "Tapi ini perintah Sirzech-sama" (Grayfia disini bukan istri Sirzech) Naruto hanya menghela nafas "Baiklah-baiklah silahkan pimpin jalan".

.

.

Time Skip (Kuoh Akademy)

Disinilah tempat dimana Naruto diajarkan dan dididik menjadi pintar. Dia menjadi peringkat 1 diKuoh melebihi prestasi Sona Shitori. Tetapi disini juga dia slalu diremehkan oleh anggota peerage Rias yaitu Hyoudou Issei pemilik Longinus Boosted Gear. Naruto selalu dibully oleh Rias dan Issei, tetapi tidak bagi anggota yang lain. Mereka menyadari bahwa Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa bukan seperti mereka yang menjadi IBLIS.

Saat ini rapat sedang berlangsung, dari pihak Malaikat diwakili Michael dengan asisten Irina Shidou. Dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh diwakili Azazel dengan asisten Vali pemilik Longinus Divine Dividing atau biasa disebut Hakuryuukou. Dari pihak Iblis diwakili Sirzech Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan kakak dari Sona Shitori.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah menampilkan sosok wanita dan pria terkesan biasa-biasa saja.

"Heh apa yang kau lakukan disini,LEMAH?" Ejek issei dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Rias hanya terkikik geli. 'lemah?' batin Sirzech dan Azazel.'padahal dia yang menghabisi kokabiel sendirian' batin Azazel.

"Aku hanya diundang oleh Sirzech-sama"

"Kau itu tidak berguna disini, lebih baik kau pergi!"

Tetapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan ucapan issei, dia malah mendekati Rias, Issei menahan amarahnya. "Rias.. Aku menyukaimu maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Rias. Kemarahan issei semakin memuncak.

"Maaf.. aku tidak menyukai orang lemah" Rias mendekati issei "Dan aku sudah mendapatkan dambaan hati. Grayfia juga takkan mau dengan orang Jelek sepertimu" CUP! Rias mencium Issei didepan umum dan kakaknya.

DEG! Sakit.. yah sakit itulah namanya ketika Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ditambah wanita yang kita cintai mencium laki-laki lain didepan diri kita.

Tubuh Naruto menengang pandangannya mengeras, matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala disertai tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya orange menguar ditubuhnya. 'Kekuatannya sangat besar, melebihi perkiraanku' Batin sirzech

BUMM! Ledakan sangat besar terjadi menghancurkan gedung pertemuan.

"Sampai bertemu 10 Tahun kembali, Sirzech" Naruto merapal segel 'jikkukan uzu' Karena pikirannya sedang kalut ia salah membuat segel. Dan akhirnya terlempar amat jauh.

"Sirzech ajarkan adikmu agar berprilaku tidak senonoh, mencium pria didepan umum" Ujar Azazel. "Aturlah sopan santun kepadanya" tambah Michael. " Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi Raja Iblis kalau adikmu seperti itu" tambah Serafall.

Mereka ber-tiga pergi diikuti asistennya dengan lingkaran sihir. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sirzech menegang, aura kemarahan mulai memuncak. BUMM! Ledakan terjadi anggota peerage Rias dan Sona + Grayfia terlempar. "Aku sangat malu hari ini. Dan kau Sekiryuutei janganlah kau SOMBONG kepada Naruto kalau kau masih ingin melihat hari esok" Rias dan Issei hanya terdiam. Sirzech meninggalkan mereka dengan teleportasinya.

-X-

.

.

Bugh! Terlihat seorang anak terjatuh didalam hutan dengan rambut pirang. "Anak siapa ini" Ucap sosok yang baru saja datang

.

.

5 Bulan kemudian

Saat ini Naruto sedang berlatih ilmu Tai-Chi bersama Cao-cao, sosok yang telah membawa Naruto dari dalam hutan.

"Kau sudah sangat hebat Naruto-kun"

"Terima kasih paman, oh iya.. aku punya permintaan paman"

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?"

"Bisakah paman menunjukkan Longinus paman dan teman paman"

"Untuk apa?" Naruto hanya tersenyum. Cao-cao hanya menghela nafas karena tau apa arti dari senyuman itu seolah-olah berkata 'Nanti juga tau'

Saat ini Naruto,Cao-cao dan temannya sedang dihalaman rumah milik Cao-cao.

"Ada apa Cao-cao?"

"Aku ingin kalian memperlihatkan longinus kalian" Bukan Cao-cao yang menjawab tetapi Naruto.

"Buat apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Georg. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Mereka hanya menghela nafas, karena mereka tau apa arti dari senyum itu.

Cao-cao mengeluarkan [TrueLonginus]. Naruto mengaktifkan sharingannya dan menirunya. Mereka semua membelalakan mata melihat Naruto memegang [TrueLonginus]. "Ba-bagaimana bisa"ucap Cao-cao terbata. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang giliranmu paman Georg"

Georg menurutinya dan membawa mereka kedalam longinusnya [DimensionLost]. "Sudah cukup paman" Georg mengangguk. Naruto berkonsentrasi lalu membawa mereka kedalam [DimensionLost] milik Naruto. Mereka semua kembali tercengang. "Paman Leonardo" Leonardo mengangguk. Leonardo mengeluarkan Longinusnya [AnnihilationMaker] membuat sebuah naga dari bayangan tiang lampu didekatnya.

"Wah SUGOOII!" Ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar lalu meniru membuat sebuah naga tetapi naga ini 10x lebih besar dan panjang. Mereka bertiga menganga. Naruto melonjak kegirangan tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tombak menancap diperut Naruto. Mereka shock dan kaget berlari mengarah ke Naruto. "Uhuk paman uhuk terima kasih uhuk atas semuanya" Tubuh Naruto menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya.

Mata mereka bertiga menghitam melihat anak yang slalu membuat mereka tersenyum dalam suka maupun duka Terbunuh dihadapannya. Dan mereka mulai mendeklarasikan akan melindungi manusia dari ancaman iblis maupun malaikat jatuh yang slalu mengancam manusia tak berdosa.

.

.

.

.

.

At Konohagakure

Terlihat laki-laki berambut silver melawan gravitasi sedang bersama kedua muridnya yang kini berteduh dibawah pohon besar dan rindang.

"Sensei apakah ujian chunin boleh hanya 2 orang?" Tanya Wanita berambut pink

"Hn" lanjut sasuke mengangguk

"Entahlah.. Hokage sedang mengurusnya" balas Kakashi sambil membaca novel yang menurutnya Surga Dunia (?)

Sakura hanya mendengus sedangkan Sasuke hanya berkata Hn." Lebih baik kalian melatih jurus kalian. Sakura bagaimana jurus Dotonmu?" "Lumayan sensei" "Kalau kau Sasuke?"

"Hn" Kakashi hanya menghela nafas karena muridnya yang satu ini bertipe Uchiha.

-X-

Disebuah dimensi yang sangat ditakuti karena ditempat itu dihuni oleh sosok Naga Merah yang melegenda akan Keabadiannya, dialah GREAT RED nama yang dapat orang yang mendengar lari terbirit-birit.

Tiba-tiba muncul serpihan cahaya membentuk sosok anak berambut pirang. "Apa yamg lakukan disini bocah?"

"Maaf paman naga. Aku habis tertusuk tombak entah dari mana, tiba-tiba aku berada disini" Jelas Naruto

"Sepertinya dagingmu enak bocah"

"Heh kau pikir aku takut denganmu" ucap naruto santai

'menarik' batin Great Red

Naruto menggigit jarinya lalu menapakkannya. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu : L-DRAGO" Muncul asap mengepul diruang dimensi itu. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat naga hijau lebih besar dari Great Red.

"Ada apa Naruto"

"Aku ingin kau melawan Great-Red"

Great Red menyiapkan [DragonPower] seperti bijudama kearah L-DRAGO. L-DRAGO menepisnya dengan ekor lalu mengeluarkan laser dari mulutnya kearah Great Red. Great Red menghindar kesamping tetapi ditangkap oleh ekor kyuubi, ternyata Naruto sudah memasuki Bijuu Mode.

Great Red mengibaskan ekornya keNaruto, membuat Naruto terpental. "Katon : Goka Mekkyaku" Naruto menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya. Great Red mengeluarkan [Dragon power] menahan bola api tersebut.

"Hyouton : Sensatsu Suisho"

Seribu jarum es mengarah keGreat red tetapi dengan mudah dia menyemburkan api membuat jarum es itu meleleh.

"Suiton : Suishoha"

"Raiton : Gian"

Tsunami yang dilapisi petir menyerbu Great Red. Ia tak tinggal diam lalu menghindar keatas. Tetapi buntutnya terkena setruman.

"Suiton : Mizu no tatsumaki"

"Lightning Fist"

L-DRAGO menambahkan petir kedalam tornado air yang mengarah keGreat Red. Tapi dia menyemburkan apinya dalam intensitas besar.

BLAR! Kedua serangan bertabrakan. Kabut mulai berhamburan.

" Ada lagi serangan terkuatmu bocah?"

"Jangan sombong dulu great red. Kau akan mati menggunakan ini" Naruto menciptakan sebuah tombak. Great red membelalakan mata." I-itu True Longinus"

SWUNG! Jrash [TrueLonginus] membelah sayap Great Red membuatnya jatuh. Kini Great red hanya memiliki 1 sayap. Naruto mendekatinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah"

Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang ia tiru dari anggota peerage Rias, Asia. Sayap Great Red kembali menyatu dan ia kembali terbang.

"Pergilah L-DRAGO" Naga hijau itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "Aku ingin kau menjadi Kuchiyoseku"

"Kuchiyose?"

"Itu seperti tekhnik pemanggil hewan"

"Hm baiklah"

Naruto memberikan sebuah Gulungan besar dan mengambil darah Great Red lalu menulis nama Great Red dan namanya.

"Baiklah kau bisa pergi Great Red"

Great Red hanya tersenyum Naga (-_-) lalu mengangguk. Naruto kembali keKONOHA.

At Konohagakure

Inilah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu bagi para genin. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ujian chunnin berlangsung. Para genin semua berbincang dan bahagia, tetapi tidak untuk tim satu ini. Yah tim ini hanya memiliki 2 murid. "Sensei kemana ya, padahal kita hanya berdua" ucap Sakura yang hanya dibalas 'Hn' oleh sasuke.

"Apakah kalian ingin mendaftar ujian chunin?" Tanya penjaga.

"Ya.. kami berdua ingin mendaftar" Balas Sakura

"Maaf tetapi satu tim harus berisi 3 peserta" ucap penjaga

"Masukkan aku juga" Ucap sosok tak jauh disana. Mereka ber-3 menengok keasal suara menemukan laki-laki berambut pirang bercampur hitam diujungnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya penjaga

"Uchiha uzumaki namikaze senju Naruto" jawab Naruto datar

"Heh akulah keturunan Uchiha terakhir." Ujar sasuke sinis, Naruto hanya memandang sasuke sambil memperlihatkan sharingannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Silahkan masuk kedalam" Mereka ber-3 hanya menurut dan masuk dengan diam kedalam lorong.

TimeSkip

Datanglah seorang jonin beserta asistennya mulai memasuki ruangan. "Aku adalah Ibiki Morino, Ketua introgasi dan penyiksaan" Ucap laki-laki dengan sayatan diwajahnya. "Ujian chunin tahap pertama adalah ujian essay, Aku takkan membiarkan siapa saja yang ketahuan mencontek" tambah ibiki sambil membagikan kertas ujian.

"Baiklah, ujian chunnin tahap pertama... MULAI!"

Para peserta mulai mengerjakan soal yang sudah diberikan. 'sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan soal ini' batin sakura sambil mengengok kearah peserta lain yang pada frustasi, tetapi tidak untuk ninja satu ini, yah.. dialah Naruto yang mewarisi kepintaran seorang Namikaze.

Dia dengan mudah mengeerjakan soal tersebut. Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto, mengapa dia memakai ke-empat clan terkuat? Yah itu nama pemberian Arashi kepada Naruto karena Naruto memiliki mata seorang Uchiha, kapasitas chakra seorang Uzumaki, kepintaran dan kecepatan seorang Namikaze dan Sel hashirama yang berada didalam tubuhnya serta Regenerasi seorang senju.

Sudah 40 menit ujian berlangsung. Banyak wajah-wajah para frustasi. Tiba-tiba seorang anak maju menyerahkan lembar ujiannya. Semua siswa kagum terhadapnya.

"Hebat" " Pintar sekali dia" "Siapa ya dia" "Hebat"

Setelah menerima lembar jawaban ujian dari Naruto. Ibiki mulai mengoreksinya. 'Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto' batin Ibiki heran, kemudian dia kembali mengorerksinya, dan ekspresinya kaget dengan mulut menganga. 'jawabannya benar semua' Ibiki shock lalu kembali kesifat tenangnya.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan lembar ujian kalian, dan kalian semua.." Ibiki menjeda ucapannya. "LULUS!" sontak semua peserta terkaget dan shock. Mereka semua berbisik-bisik.

"Baiklah yang diambang pintu adalah pengawas kalian" pandangan mereka mengarah kepintu mendapati wanita berambut hitam.

"Aku Anko Mitarashi. Aku tunggu didepan gerbang hutan kematian jangan sampai telat.. atau kalian akan kuberikan sesuatu yang tak terduga" Jelas Anko dengan senyuman manisnya. Semua peserta memandang horror kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

At Gerbang Hutan Kematian

Seorang jounin pembimbing sedang memberikan aturan dan intruksi untuk melaksanakan ujian chunin tahap kedua ini.

"Kalian sudah diberi satu buah gulungan untuk masing-masing tim. Ada 2 buah gulungan, yaitu gulungan langit dan gulungan bumi. Misi kalian adalah melengkapi gulungan yang kalian miliki." Jelas Anko. "Kalian diperbolehkan membunuh jika diperlukan, jika kalian sudah mengumpulkan gulungan kalian, pergilah kepusat hutan. Akan ada panitia yang menyambut kalian" lanjut Anko.

"Baiklah... MULAI!"

Semua tim yang memasuki gerbang dan mencari gulungan lain. Saat ini tim 7 yang dimasuki Naruto berlari menyusuri hutan ini. Tiba-tiba datang ninja oto menghalanginya

"Akhirnya ketemu juga" Ucap ninja oto. Lalu melirik Naruto. " Siapa kau"

"Hn" balas Naruto cuek. Ninja oto tersebut menggeram kesal.

"Akan kubunuh kauu!" ninja oto menerjang. Naruto mengaktifkan sharingannya. 'sharingan? Apa dia uchiha' batin ninja oto itu kaget.

DEP

Pukulan ninja oto mengenai tubuh Naruto. Tiba-tiba muncul aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Naruto membentuk sebuah kerangka sampai berubah menjadi seorang monster samurai dengan 4 tangan. Kedua tangan memegang pedang legenda, yaitu pedang kusanagi no tsurugi dan pedang Death Scythe. Kedua tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah busur panah yang dilapisi api hitam dewi amaterasu.

Monster tersebut bernama Susano'o nama dewa jepang pada zaman dahulu. Susano'o milik Naruto setinggi 1 Km. Ninja oto shock. "Tidak mungkin". "Kau akan mati Orochimaru". "Menarik, kau mengenalku, bocah"

"Seorang sannin sepertimu pasti mengenalnya" Orochimaru menggigit jarinya lalu menapakkan ketanah

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"

Orochimaru memanggil sebuah ular raksasa berwarna ungu. "Serang dia Manda" seru Orochimaru. Tetapi Manda tidak kunjung menyerang membuat Orochimaru heran. "Apa yang-" ucapan Orochimaru terputus ketika melihat manda tertusuk api hitam yang melahapnya habis.

JLEB! Sebuah panah berlapis api hitam menembus tubuh orochimaru. Api hitam mulai merambat kearah kepala. Tiba-tiba muncul tubuh orochimaru dengan tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Kau memang hebat bocah" Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapannya tetapi malah membuat handseal.

"Hyouton : Sensatsu Suisho"

Muncul seribu jarum es kearah Orochi. Dengan cepat membuat handseal

"Doton : Doryuuheki"

Seribu jarum es itu menancap disebuah dinding tanah. 'sial gara-gara menggunakan body shading.. Chakraku berkurang setengahnya' batin orochi kesal

"Katon : Dai endan"

Peluru api meluncur mengarah ke orochi. "Aku akan menggunakan itu"

"Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei"

Muncul 2 peti mati menahan serangan naruto. "Khu khu khu kita akan bermain-main sekarang" kedua peti terbuka menampakkan sosok yang sangat ditakuti oleh berbagai orang dengan julukan The God Shinobi a.k.a Hashirama senju serta adiknya bernama Tobirama Senju.

"i-itu Ho-hokage pertama dan kedua" ucap sakura terbata

"Kalian berdua bersembunyilah" Perintah Naruto

"Cih" sasuke hanya mendecih kesal merasa diremehkan lalu pergi mencari persembunyian bersama sakura.

"Mokuton : Jyubakueisho"

Pohon-pohon disekitar melilit tubuh Naruto yang sudah menonaktifkan susano'onya terkurung disebuah penjara kayu.

"Suiton : Suishoha"

Tsunami tiba-tiba datang dari udara menabrak penjara kayu hingga hancur yang berisi Naruto didalamnya. "Khu khu khu mati juga kau bocah"

JLEB! JLEB!

Kedua tubuh hokage terhisap kedalam pedang milik Naruto Totsuka no tsurugi dan Death Scythe. "Sudah senang kau orochi?

"Cih akan kubalas kau nanti"

Orochimaru melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ucap Naruto kepada sasuke yang sudah ada dibelakangnya. "Hn" hanya itulah jawaban dari Sasuke.

Tak jauh dari pertempuran Naruto banyak yang kaget karena sosok monster setinggi 1 Km dengan aura stabil. 'i-itu Susano'o' batin kakashi shock

'Aura monster itu sangat stabil' batin asuma

'a-apa itu' batin para peserta panik

Saat ini Tim 7 sedang berjalan menuju pusat hutan karena sudah mendapatkan gulungan milik Orochimaru.

Tap tap tap

Muncul 3 ninja oto mengahadang tim mereka. "Serahkan gulungan kalian" Naruto mengambil gulungan dikantungnya lalu melemparkannya kearah tim oto tersebut. "Terima kasih" Ketiga ninja oto itu melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" teriak Sakura kesal

"Hn.. dobe" balas sasuke datar

"Kalian ingin lihat?" tanya Naruto membuat mereka mengernyit heran.

"KATSU!" BUMM!

Ledakan sangat besar terjadi, mengalihkan semua tim serta para jounin.

"Ledakan apa itu" Gumam anak berambut mangkok dengan baju ketat anehnya. "Coba lihat gunakan byakuganmu Neji" Ia mengangguk lalu mengaktifkan mata andalannya, muncul urat-urat didahinya.

"Ada 3 ninja dari otogakure terkapar, tetapi ada satu wanita selamat" jelas Neji.

Dipusat hutan tepatnya disebuah menara para jounin sangat khawatir akan keadaan pada muridnya. "Sebenarnya ledakan apa itu?" tanya kurenai panik.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu" jawab asuma sambil meniup asap rokoknya.

-X-

(Tim 7)

Terlihat saat ini tim 7 sedang melawan kelompok Neji, tim yang dilatih oleh jounin dengan julukan "Green Monster". Maito Guy.

"Jyuuken" Naruto berkelit menghindari pukulan chakra yang bisa menutup saluran chakra dari Neji. Naruto melemparkan kunainya. "Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu" Kunai tersebut menjadi ratusan membuat Neji kaget.

"Kaiten" TRANK TRANK TRANK

Semua kunai terjatuh menabrak putaran chakra neji.

"Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu"

Naga air mengarah keNeji dengan cepat. Neji membelalakan mata melihat naga air kearahnya.

BUGH! Neji terpelanting menabrak sebuah pohon. "Ukh.. aku takkan kalah darimu" ucap Neji bangun dari acara jatuhnya. "Kau sudah berada didalam areaku" lanjut Neji sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou"

"2"

"4"

"16"

"32"

"64"

Buagh! POFT

"A-apa? Bunshin?"Gumam Neji kaget

"Rasakan jurusmu sendiri" Teriak Naruto

"Hakke rokujuuyon shou" Neji kaget lalu menatap Naruto yaang sudah ada dibelakangnya. "A-apa?!"

"2"

"4"

"16"

"32"

"64"

Bruagh! Pukulan terakhir Naruto membuat Neji terpental beberapa meter lalu pingsan ditempat. Naruto mulai berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah mengalahkan Lee dan Tenten.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Ucap Naruto datar

"Jaraknya sangat jauh dari sini, dobe" balas sasuke datar juga

Naruto menggigit jarinya lalu menapakkan ketanah.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Byakko"

Asap membumbung tinggi menutupi daerah itu, setelah asap mulai menghilang menampakkan seekor harimau putih yang sangat besar. "Ada apa Naruto-sama? "Ucap harimau tersebut.

"Antarkan kamu kepusat hutan ini" pinta naruto

"Ha'i" mereka ber-tiga menaikki punggung harimau tersebut. WUSH! Dengan kecepatan luar biasa dalam 10 menit dia sudah sampai dipusat hutan. "Hewan apa itu" tanya salah satu Anbu. "Itu seperti harimau raksasa" jawab anbu yang lain.

Tap tap tap

Sebuah tim sudah memasuki ruang yang berada didalam pusat hutan tepatnya menara Hutan Shi no mori. Kedatangan mereka sudah disambut oleh jounin pembimbingnya. "Syukurlah kalian selamat.. dan " Lelaki rambut silver menatap kearah Pemuda berambut pirang dengan warna hitam diujungnya. "Siapa kau". Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang hanya menatap datar kearahnya. "Naruto" itulah jawaban singkat dan padat tetapi jelas. "Naruto? Bukankan dia sudah hilang selama 5 tahun yang lalu" bantah laki-laki rambut silver. "Hn" Naruto meninggalkan gedung pusat hutan kematian dengan kilatan hitam. 'i-itu Hi-hiraishin' batin semua orang shock, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak tahu apa itu Hirashin. "Hiraishin?" tanya Sakura bingung. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas ketika keingintahuan Sakura itu sangat besar. "Hiraishin no jutsu (Tekhnik Dewa Petir Terbang) adalah tekhnik yang diciptakan Hokage keempat, Minato Namikaze. Tekhnik ini memungkinkan pengguna berpindah tempat dalam sekejap melalui segel penghubung" Jelas kakashi malas. Sedangkan para jounin dan Anbu hanya diam karena kakashi adalah orang yang paling malas untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

At Kantor Hokage

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" muncul laki-laki berambut silver melawan gravitasi.

"Ada apa kakashi?" tanya seorang kakek tua yang menjabat sebagai Sandaime Hokage.

"Ada hal yang sangat mengesankan" jawab kakashi

"Jelaskan"

"Yang pertama muncul susano'o dengan tinggi 1 km. Yang kedua muncul Harimau raksasa dalam legenda, dan yang ketiga Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin."

"A-apa?!" Hiruzen shock mendengarnya lalu mencoba mengingat masa masa Naruto hilang. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kehilangan Naruto 5 Tahun lalu" lanjut Hiruzen sambil mengurut keningnya karena pusing memikirkan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Inilah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, Ujian chunnin tahap ke-3. Semua tim yang lolos sekarang sedang berkumpul ditengah arena. Didepan mereka berdiri sang hokage beserta para jounin dan panitia. "Selamat untuk kalian yang sudah melewati tahap kedua. Selanjutnya tahap ketiga akan saya mulai. Saya menunjuk Gekko Hayate untuk menjelaskan peraturan." Jelas Hiruzen

Hayate maju beberapa langkah dan mulai menjelaskan peraturan. "Ditahap ini bukan berkelompok, tetapi individu. Bisa saja teman menjadi lawan." Jelas Hayate sambil menunjuk layar besar. "Nama kalian akan tertera disana"

Babak 1. Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi, dimenangkan oleh shikamaru dengan strategi yang setara dengan HighChunnin.

Babak 2. Tenten vs Temari, dimenangkan oleh Temari karena semua senjata yang Tenten keluarkan dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh kipasnya.

Babak 3. Gaara vs Rock Lee, dimenangkan Gaara, kaki Lee diremukkan dan ingin dibunuh oleh Gaara tetapi sempat ditahan oleh Guy.

Babak 4. Sakura vs Ino, dimenangkan oleh Sakura menggunakan pukulan mautnya membuat Ino terpental sangat jauh lalu pingsan.

Babak 5. Neji vs Hinata, dimenangkan oleh Neji, karena hinata mengalami kerusakan pada bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Babak 6. Sasuke vs Reika(OC), dimenangkan oleh Sasuke dengan mudah karena Reika hanya berbasis taijutsu

Time Skip

.

.

Babak 9. Naruto vs Kiba

"Heh aku melawan anak baru itu" ucap kiba sinis

Mereka berdua turun kearena dan saling berhadapan. "Baiklah MULAI!" kiba melesat kearah Naruto dengan mudah Naruto menghindarinya. Kiba melakukan uppercut tetapi Naruto mundur kebelakang. "Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar Hah!" Teriak kiba emosi. Tetapi Naruto hanya diam mulai merapal handseal dengan satu tangan.

"Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu"

Muncul air yang sangat banyak dari udara membentuk air terjun raksasa. Para jounin membelalak kaget, pasalnya yang bisa membuat air dari udara hanyalah Hokage kedua, Tobirama Senju.

Kiba membelalakan mata. Byurr! "Bhuahahaha kau melihat itu saja sudah panik" Tawa naruto setelah menyemburkan air kemuka Kiba. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menahan air terjun diatasnya. Kiba mendengus kesal ketika musuhnya meremehkannya. Akamaru yang sedari tadi menonton tuannya diremehkan memutuskan untuk melawan lalu menerjang kearah Naruto. Ia pun terkaget tiba-tiba Akamaru menyerangnya.

SRAT!

Robeklah salama ini topeng yang slalu digunakan Naruto untuk menutupi wajah yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Para kunoichi serta Kurenai dan Anko yang sangat dingin ikut merona. "Kyaa.. ternyata Naru-kun sangat tampan" Teriak kunoichi berambut pirang ponytail,Yamanaka Ino dengan muka memerah. Sedangkan sahabatnya juga tak kalah memerah melihat teman satu timnya sangat tampan melebihi Sasuke.

"Cih.. apa hewan diperbolehkan" dengus naruto kesal

"Hewan dianggap sama seperti senjata, jadi diperbolehkan" ujar Hayate

Naruto menghilangkan air terjunnya lalu menggigit jarinya dan menapakkannya ketanah.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Genbu "

Kepulan asap memenuhi ruangan itu membuat para Jounin serta Hokage tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah asap mulai menipis terlihatlah kura-kura dengan mata merah dan badan berwarna hitam gelap membuat para penonton merinding.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama?" tanya kura-kura tersebut.

"Tunjukkan latihanmu selama ini kepada mereka, Genbu" jelas Naruto datar

"ha'i" Kura-kura yang disebut Genbu menyedot udara melalui mulutnya lalu menyemburkannya. "Genbu : Suishoha no Fuuton" Muncul tsunami dari dalam mulut Genbu disertai angin pemotong yang bisa membelah apapun yang dilewatinya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya pasrah menerima ajalnya sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Katon : GokaMekkyaku"

Naruto menambahkan api kedalam angin tersebut, Api dan Air menjadi satu membuat sebuah jurus sangat mematikan mengarah keKiba yang terlihat pasrah.

"Doton : Doryuuheki"

Muncul dinding tanah menahan serangan sangat kuat tersebut. Karena sangat kuat dinding itu hancur lebur meninggalkan debu dan asap berterbangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto! Kau ingin membunuh temanmu sendiri" teriak seorang kakek tua yang ternyata sang hokage sendiri.

"KENAPA JIJI! KENAPA! Kau membela orang lain ketika sedang ingin dibunuh. Sedangkan aku kau hiraukan ketika ingin dibunuh warga. DIMANA KAU JIJI! Dimana rasa terima kasih konoha kepada ayahku ketika menyelamatkan konoha dari serangan KYUUBI. Betapa rasa sakitnyaa ketika hidup tanpa orang tua dan kasih sayang serta seorang teman." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar sambil menunduk. "Betapa sakitnya ketika kalian dijauhi dan ingin dibunuh. Dengan luka dan darah sebagai makanan setiap hari" semua jounin serta peserta shock mendengar ungkapan Naruto. Hiruzen yang sebagai kakeknya hanya diam dan menunduk. "Ayah dan ibu melindungi konoha dan disebut pahlawan konoha, sedangkan aku.. hanya sebagai SAMPAH yang tak dianggap.. dimana terima kasih kalian!" lanjut naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'sampah'.

"Aku ingin menantangmu bertarung Jiji" Ucapan naruto membuat para jounin serta anbu shock. "Kau hanyalah Genin Naruto.. kau takkan bisa mengalahkan Hokage-sama" ujar kakashi.

"Kita akan mencobanya.. akan kurebut topi itu darimu Jiji" ucapan dengan penuh tekad dan semangat membuat Hiruzen kaget.

"Jurus Ninja : Shi-Shienjin"

Muncul barrier kekkai ninjutsu dengan Naruto dan Hokage didalamnya. "A-apa? Kau bisa membuat kekkai ini?" Ucap Hiruzen shock

"Hn" Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Hiruzen dengan merapal handseal. "Katon : GokaMekkyaku" bola api sangat besar mengarah ke Hiruzen. "Doton : Doryuuheki"

BLAR! Ledakan terjadi ketika kedua jurus bertabrakan. Naruto mengaktifkan sharingannya membuat Hiruzen kembali shock. "A-apa? Sharingan?". Naruto hanya menatap datar kearahnya. "AKULAH UCHIHA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE SENJU NARUTO" teriak Naruto disertai sebuah energi mengumpul dan meledak, menghempaskan tubuh Hiruzen. 'tak ada cara lain.. aku harus mengalahkannya' batin hiruzen

"Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu"

Naga air menerjang, Naruto membuat handseal. "Mokuton : Jyukaiheki" Duar! Ledakan kembali terjadi tetapi Hiruzen shock melihat Naruto menggunakan Mokuton, begitupun para penonton diluar. Naruto membuat sebuah tombak yaitu [TrueLonginus] yang dia tiru dari Cao-cao, Pamannya. 'tombak itu memiliki kekuatan besar' batin Hiruzen kaget. WUSH! "Doton : Doryuuheki" BLAR! Dinding tanah hancur lebur menabrak tombak naruto, Para jounin dan Anbu khawatir dengan keadaan sang Hokage.

Naruto pergi kearah Hiruzen dengan kilatan hitam. Tap! Naruto menangkap topi yang dipakai oleh sang Hokage. "Aku selalu bertemu dengan orang yang slalu ada untukku dan mengajariku cara menjadi kuat. Bahkan aku sudah membunuh seorang Dewa sekalipun" jelas Naruto datar

FLASHBACK ON

Unknown Place

Terlihat sebuah figur pemuda dengan rambut pirang dengan hitam diujungnya sedang melawan seorang makhluk menggunakan api putih. Pemuda itu tampak tenang melawan seorang yang biasa disebut Dewa. "Kau akan mati bocah" remeh dewa tersebut.

"Heh.. kau pikir aku takut? Tak mungkin" balas Pemuda pirang cuek

"Hmm.. baiklah kau akan menanti ajalmu " dewa tersebut membuat sebuah api berwarna putih ditangannya membentuk sebuah kepala naga.

"Kaijin : Ryuudragon Blast"

Kaijin suami dari dewi amaterasu yang memiliki api putih lebih hebat dari api amaterasu. Kaijin biasa disebut dewa api, Suijin dewa air, Raijin dewa petir, Fuujin dewa angin dan Doujin dewa tanah.

"Doujin : Doryuuheki"

Muncul dinding tanah sangat besar menghalau serangan api naga putih milik Kaijin.. "Doujin? K-kau sudah mengalahkan dewa tanah?" Ucap kaijin shock

"Hanya kau saja yang masih hidup Kaijin atau bisa kusebut suami dewi amaterasu?" balas naruto sambil senyum mengejek.

"K-kau tau dari mana?"

"Aku diberi tau oleh Zeus sang Raijin atau dewa petir"

"Hmm begitu ya" Kaijin membuat sebuah api putih lagi dikedua tangannya. "Akan kuakhiri ini"

"Higan" muncul pistol api dikedua tangannya berwarna putih keemasan. "Uwaahh SUGOOII!" Teriak naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar membuat Kaijin sweatdrop dengan lawannya yang sangat OOC atau lebay.

"Ayolah aku tau kau sangat hebat bocah"

Naruto kembali kesifat seriusnya dengan mata sharingan menyala. Dia mulai fokus untuk membuat jurus yang sama dengan musuhnya.

"Higan" muncul pistol sama dengan milik Kaijin tetapi pistol ini berwarna putih dan hitam dengan bentuk bercampur dengan api membara.

"Api Hitam? J-jadi kau sudah membunuh Istriku!" Teriak Kaijin marah atau bisa dibilang saat ini dia murka.

Dor dor dor

Kaijin menembakkan pistolnya dengan membabi buta membuat Naruto membelalakan mata lalu membalas menembak untuk menangkis peluru yang mengarahnya. Dengan secepat kilat dia melesat kearah Kaijin dengan kilatan hitam.

Buagh!

Kaijin terpental lumayan jauh akibat tendangan keras dari Naruto. Naruto kembali melesat dengan kilatan hitam kearah Kaijin yang berusaha bangun. Duag! Kaijin kembali terpental karena terkena pukulan telak dari Naruto.

"Suijin : Bakusui Shouha"

Seketika muncul gelombang air yang berputar sangat cepat dari udara mengarah keKaijin.

"Kyokaen"

Cermin api buatan Kaijin menahan gelombang air milik Naruto membuat kabut menutupi daerah itu.

"Raijin : RyuuKirin"

Gluduk! Gluduk!

Awan seketika mendung menjadi awan hitam dengan petir menyambar nyambar dengan cepat. Lalu membuat sebuah Naga Petir berwarna emas. Kaijin yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, dia membuat sebuah Naga Api yang tak kalah besarnya dengan milik Naruto

"Kaijin : Ryuujin"

BLARR! Kedua naga bertabrakan dengan brutal menyebabkan kawah sangat besar didaerah tersebut. Kaijin terkena ledakan tersebut terpental jauh tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto juga terlempar.

"Uhuk kau hebat juga bocah" ucap sosok tak jauh dari tempat Naruto yaitu Kaijin.

"Hosh kau juga paman hosh" balas Naruto dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Di umurmu yang segini kau bisa mengalahkan dewa dewa terkuat. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi sosok yang sangat tangguh." Ucap Kaijin yang sudah bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Hosh aku punya permintaan paman" ujar Naruto dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal

"Apa?"

"Restui aku untuk menciptakan perdamaian diseluruh DUNIA!" Ucap naruto lantang dan mantap membuat Kaijin shock lalu tersenyum. Dia teringat pesan yang diberikan Kami-sama kepada para dewa terkuat. Bahwa ada seorang anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa sebuah perdamaian didunia. "Hmm.. baiklah, sepertinya waktuku tak lama lagi, Naga petirmu berisi racun didalamnya"

"Paman keluarkan chakramu semuanya cepat!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah Kaijin. Bingung.. yah itulah yang ada dipikiran Kaijin saat ini. Tetapi dia menurutinya mengeluarkan chakra berwarna putih dari tubuhnya. Dengan sigap Naruto menyedot chakra tersebut kedalam tubuh. Tiba-tiba tubuh kaijin melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Selamat tinggal paman" Ucap Naruto menapakkan tangannya ketanah untuk pergi kedimensi [DimensionLost] miliknya.

At DimensionLost

Dimensi ini sebenarnya sudah lama dibuat oleh Naruto dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah dan sejuk. Sebuah gunung, taman, air terjun serta pantai ada didalamnya. Naruto menyebut dimensi ini Heavenly (Surga). Naruto datang menemui seseorang didalam dimensi itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya sosok wanita cantik dengan api hitam mengelilinginya. Sontak Naruto menengok keasal suara. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu Bibi" ucapan tersebut membuat wanita cantik itu bingung. "Hadiah apa?"

Naruto mengeluarkan api putih ditangannya.

"A-api i-itu" ucap wanita tersebut terbata sekaligus shock. Naruto mengeluarkan api putih itu dan membuat sebuah sosok yang tadi dia lawan.

"Hmm.. kenapa aku bisa hidup lagi" Tanya Kaijin bingung. Brukk! Wanita tersebut memeluk sosok Kaijin dengan rasa rindu menyelimutinya.

"Ts-tsuma?" Kaijin kaget yang memeluknya ternyata istrinya. "Hmm kau sudah dikalahkan oleh anak itu Anata?" Ucap wanita itu setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Begitulah.. anak itu seperti anak dalam ramalan yang dipesankan oleh Kami-sama"

"Yah aku baru mengetahui kalau dia anak dalam ramalan ketika dia mengucapkan 'aku untuk menciptakan perdamaian diseluruh DUNIA!' "ujar wanita tersebut

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang sejuk saja, aku merasa ada orang lain atau setan ditempat-" Tuk! Ucapan Kaijin berhenti ketika sosok berambut pirang melemparkan sebuah batu dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau bilang apa paman?" Ucapan Naruto sambil tersenyum manis membuat Kaijin meneguk ludah. Sedangkan wanita yang bersama kaijin hanya terkikik geli. Tiba-tiba datanglah 4 sosok kearahnya.

Kaijin yang merasakan ada orang lain mendekat, memasang posisi siaga. "Yo Kaijin "Sapa seseorang dengan Petir menyelimutinya, Raijin. "Ka-kalian ada disini juga? Apa ini disurga?" tanya Kaijin polos. Sontak mereka semua Tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kebodohan salah satu sahabatnya. "Hei kenapa kalian tertawa" Naruto yang habis tertawa mulai mencairkan suasana. "Ti-tidak apa-apa paman, ini adalah dimensi buatanku yang aku sebut dengan Heavenly (Surga)" Kaijin hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti akan ucapan Naruto. "Naruto kita lakukan Hobby kita yo" ujar Raijin dengan senyum mesum diwajahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu pergi dengan Raijin menggunakan kilatan masing-masing. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas karena ayah dan anak sama-sama mesum. Ayah?.. yah Raijin menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri karena dia sudah ditinggal orang tuanya sejak kecil.

FLASHBACK OFF

Asap yang mulai menutupi pertarungan Hiruzen dan Naruto mulai menipis memperlihatkan Naruto sedang memegang topi hokage, sedangkan Hiruzen tergeletak tak berdaya. Para penonton sontak kaget akan kekuatan Naruto membuat sang Hokage tergeletak tak berdaya. "Jiji bangun jiji" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hiruzen tetapi tak kunjung bangun, sekilas muncul ide dikepala Naruto.

"Jiji ada wanita cantik sedang telanjang!" Teriak Naruto, tiba-tiba tubuh Hiruzen terbangun dan celingak-celinguk seperti mencari seseorang. "Mana wanitanya Naru-" ucapan Hiruzen terhenti ketika para penonton sweatdrop akan kemesuman tingkat akutnya.

"Ehkem maaf aku tak bermaksud bicara yang aneh seperti tadi" Jelas Hiruzen dengan wajah malu menampak diwajah tuanya. "Eh mana topiku?" gumam Hiruzen heran lalu menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang memakai topi Hokage. "Mi-minato?" hiruzen shock apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya. "Ini aku Jiji!. NARUTO" balas Naruto dengan penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

Saat ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu tunggu bagi para genin yang akan berubah status menjadi Chunnin. Hari ini adalah ujian penentuan bagi para genin yang telah lolos dalam pertarungan sebelumnya. Diujian ini hanya menyisakan beberapa peserta saja.

Terlihat figur atau sebagai pemeran utama dalam cerita ini. Ya.. dialah Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto sedang berjalan bersama teman 1 timnya, mereka adalah Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kita akan tunjukkan kehebatan Tim 7!" Ucap Naruto lantang, Sakura hanya tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Seorang Jounin dengan sebuah lidi (?) dimulutnya berdiri ditengah arena yang berisi para penduduk yang ingin menonton pertarungan para Genin hebat. Genma Shiranui, itulah nama jounin yang menggigit sebuah lidi. "Baiklah ujian chunnin tahap terakhir akan kita mulai" ucap Genma, sontak semua penonton bergemuruh dan bersorak-ria.

"Pertarungan pertama adalah Sasuke Uchiha melawan Sabaku Gaara"

Mereka berdua turun kearena untuk bersiap bertarung untuk penentuan. "Ibu ingin darahmu uchiha" ucapan Gaara membuat sasuke kaget. "I-ibu?"

"Baiklah Pertandingan pertama. MULAI!" Sasuke mengambil jarak mundur kebelakang. Tetapi pasir Gaara menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk membaca pergerakan pasir tersebut.

Sasuke melemparkan shuriken nya, Gaara membuat sebuah dinding pasir yang membuat shuriken tersebut menancap pada pasir, lalu pasir tersebut berubah menjadi bayangan pasir.

Tap! Dash! Grrkk! Zraatt! Sasuke menggunakan Taijutsu untuk menghancurkan bayangan pasir tersebut. Zrassh! Bayangan pasir tersebut hancur. Sasuke menerjang kearah Gaara, tetapi pasir Gaara berusaha untuk menghalau pukulan tersebut. "Hmm" Sasukee menyeringai, memutar kakinya. Tap! Sasuke sudah berada dibelakang Gaara. Duak! Gaara terpental lumayan jauh. 'kecepatan orang ini sama dengan orang itu' batin Gaara.

'Cepat..! hampir sama dengan kecepatan normal milik Lee. Selain itu..' Batin Guy

'Kelihatan bertumpuk dengan imej taijutsu milikku' lanjut lee.

"Itu yang disebut pelindung pasir ya" Remeh Sasuke

Pluk! Pluk!

Pasir yang berada diwajah Gaara mulai berjatuhan. "Maju" tetapi ucapan Sasuke tak dihiraukan Gaara membuat sasuke kesal. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan maju" Sasuke melesat kearah Gaara menyiapkan pukulan, pasir Gaara kembali menghalau tetapi Sasuke memutar kakinya kearah punggung Gaara, pasirnya pun juga kebelakang. Sasuke menyeringai kembali melesat kedepan menyiapkan tendangan.

Duak! Gaara kembali terpental lumayan jauh.

Dia kembali terbangun mengeluarkan seluruh pasirnya membuat sebuah pertahanan sempurna miliknya. Sasuke yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam melesat kearahnya.

Jrash! Pukulan Sasuke tak menyebabkan apa-apa tetapi tangannya berdarah.

'butuh waktu' batin sasuke melompat mundur kedinding arena.

"Nikutai Kassei" Cip cip cip! Muncul suara kicauan burung beserta sebuah listrik dari tangan Sasuke, lalu melesat kearah pertahanan Gaara.

"Chidori!" GRAKK! Tembuslah pertahanan sempurna milik Gaara, sontak membuat Temari, Kankurou, dan Baki kaget + Shock. Pasalnya tidak ada yang bisa menembus pertahanan sempurna Gaara selama ini. 'mengagumkan' batin Kazekage menyeringai tetapi tertutup maskernya.

"UWAA DARAH-DARAHKUUU!" teriak Gaara membuat Temari, Kankurou dan Baki kaget.

"Ma-masa?!" ucap Temari shock

"Bo-doh!" ucap baki datar

"Ukh, Hiyaa" Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya keluar, terlihat sebuah tangan monster dari pasir mencengkeram tangan sasuke.

'i-itu tangannya' batin kankurou shock, begitu juga dengan Temari.

'pandangan apa yang kudapat tadi' batin Sasuke kaget.

'perasaan apa ini?' batin Genma

Setelah tangan tersebut masuk kembali, dinding pasir milik Gaara melebur kembali memperlihatkan Gaara yang memegang bahunya yang berdarah.

"Ternyata memang terluka... kepompongnya rusak sebelum dia sempurna!" Teriak Temari panik. 'bukan.. bukan mata itu! A-apa pandangan yang kudapat tadi..?' batin sasuke bingung. 'sebaiknya aku akhiri ini' lanjut sasuke.

"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu"

Gaara yang sedang tidak siap terkena bola api tersebut. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bakar, tak lama kemudia luka-luka tersebut menghilang bagaikan belum disentuh sama sekali, sasuke shock.

'dia adalah Jinchuriki.. jadi hati-hati. Jinchuriki memiliki regenerasi tinggi. Buat dia pingsan' ucap Naruto pada sasuke pada mode telepatinya menggunakan sharingan.

'baiklah. Arigatou' balas sasuke. 'aku hanya bisa menggunakan Chidori 2 kali. Ini yang terakhir' batin Sasuke melompat mundur karena sebuah pasir mengarah kearahnya. Sebelum pasir tersebut mengikat Sasuke. Naruto menggunakan jutsu Fuujin. Meniup angin dari mulutnya yang kasat mata, hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sharingan.

"Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu"

Naga api sasuke menjadi sangat besar dengan bantuan tiupan angin dari Naruto. Gaara membelalakan mata melihat naga yang sangat besar. Dia membuat pelindung pasir

DUAR! Ledakan terjadi disertai asap membumbung tinggi menutupi arena tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap salah satu penduduk

"Entahlah, aku tak tau" jawab penduduk yang lain

"Siapa yang menang?"

Banyak bisikan-bisikan dari penduduk karena tidak bisa melihat pertarungan tersebut akibat asap yang menutupi pandangan mereka.

"Fuujin : Cho Daitoppa"

Naruto mengeluarkan bola angin yang sangat besar kearah asap tersebut. Asap mulai menghilang menampakkan Sasuke sedang bersender didinding dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sedangkan Gaara, dia sudah pingsan diujung tembok yang hancur.

"Pemenangnya.. Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Genma lantang. Sorak riuh memenuhi arena yang dijadikan sebagai tempat arena judi.

.

.

.

"Pertarungan kedua.. Aburame Shino melawan Kankurou!"

"Wasit saya mengundurkan diri" Shino menatap Kankurou heran.

"Baiklah.. pertarungan ketiga-"

Belum sempat Genma selesai berbicara seorang wanita dengan kipas dipunggungnya turun kearena. "Kau terlalu bersemangat yah"

"Shikamaru silahkan turun"

"Ck mendoku-" Uwaa! Brukk! Shikamaru terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya akibat didorong oleh Naruto dari belakang. "Semangat shikamaru" ucap naruto sambil terkekeh. Sedangkan shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah pertarungan ini.. MULAI!"

Shikamaru mengeluarkan kagemanenya kearah Temari. Dia melompat mundur kebelakang. Shikamaru terus mendesak pergerakan Temari. Sampai dia terpojok dan membuat garis. "Bayanganmu takkan bisa melewati garis ini kan bocah pemalas" remeh Temari. "Ck.. mendokusai" ucap Shikamaru malas sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Shikamaru menatap matahari yang diatasnya.. 'masih siang' batin Shikamaru sambil berfikir membentuk sebuah segel khusus klan Nara.

"apa itu jurus?" tanya Kurenai heran

"Dia sering melakukan itu, saat nanti dia akan mendapat sebuah petunjuk untuk mengalahkan lawannya." Jelas Asuma sambil meniup rokoknya.

Temari menyabetkan kipasnya kearah Shikamaru dengan cepat ia berlari kearah hutan untuk menghindarinya. 'aku akan mengulur waktu sampai matahari mulai tenggelam' batin Shikamaru didalam hutan.

"APA KAU HANYA BISA BERSEMBUNYI, PENGECUT!" teriak Temari lalu mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya kearah hutan. Seketika hutan tersebut hancur berantakan dari sapuan kipas Temari. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan mengarah ke Temari dari atas, Temari tidak menyadarinya tetapi Kankuroulah yang menyadarinya.

"TEMARI! Diatasmu" Seru Kankurou lantang. Temari menatap keatas melihat sebuah rompi dililit kunai sedang terbang diikuti dengan bayangan mengarahnya, Temari melompat mundur kearah garis yang ia bikin tadi. Ia mengira bayangan tadi berhenti tetapi malah melewatinya membuat Temari membelalak kaget.

"Kagemane no jutsu, Sukses" Ucap Shikamaru menyeringai. "A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Temari heran. "Bayangan akan semakin memanjang apabila matahari semakin tenggelam" Jelas Shikamaru sambil menatap Matahari kearah barat. Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya malas. Temari hanya pasrah menerima apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru. "Aku menyerah" DONG! Ucapan Shikamaru membuat para penonton serta kage Melongo. Genma mulai mencairkan suasana. "Ekhem.. apa kau yakin?" Tanya genma yang masih terheran-heran. "Ya.. karena pertarungan ini sangat Merepotkan" balas Shikamaru tenang.

"Baiklah.. Pemenang TEMARI!" Syutt! Bayangan mulai melepas dari Temari merambat kearah Shikamaru. "Aaah capeknya" ujar Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

.

.

.

TIMESKIP

.

.

"Pertarungan terakhir.. Naruto vs Neji"

Inilah pertarungan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto begitu juga dengan Neji, Neji ingin membalas dendamnya saat dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Neji hanya menyeringai ketika melihat lawannya sekaligus rivalnya. "Takdir mengatakan aku yang menang Naruto" Remeh Neji sambil menatap Naruto yang sudah ada didepannya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah pertarungan akhir.. DIMULAI"

Neji dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto dengan Jyuukennya tepat diperutnya.

Duagh! Dengan refleks yang bagus Naruto menendang wajah neji keatas, ia melompat menendang neji kebawah hingga membuat sebuah kawah. "Kau lemah" ucap Naruto datar sekaligus memancing emosi Neji. Wajah Neji mengeras akibat diremehkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau akan mati nanti!" Teriak Neji marah, lalu ia kembali melesat kearah Naruto yang sedang menguap bosan. "Jyuuken" POFT! Tubuh Naruto menjadi sebuah kepulan asap.

"Rasengan!" buagh! Neji terpental akibat serangan milik Naruto dari belakang. Para penonton yang melihat itu terbelalak kaget, pasalnya yang bisa membuat Rasengan hanyalah Yondaime Hokage dan Silegenda Sannin, Jiraiya.

Tap! Naruto berhenti didepan Neji yang sedang bersender didinding. "Jika kau tidak menyukai takdirmu, Ubahlah takdirmu sendiri dengan usaha" Naruto memulai ceramahnya. "Kau bisa mengalahkan takdirmu sendiri seperti burung yang didalam sangkar. Apabila burung itu cerdas dia bisa saja keluar masuk kedalam sarangnya" Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Hachimon tonkou no jin : Seimon : Kai!"

Tiba-tiba aliran darah Naruto meningkat dan kulitnya memerah setelah membuka gerbang ketiga. Guy dan Kakashi shock melihatnya. Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan yang disebut 'gila' itu kearah Neji. Sedangkan ia bersiaga akan kedatangan Naruto.

Buagh! Naruto muncul dari bawah menendang keatas membuat Neji terpental keatas dan mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat Naruto muncul dibelakang Neji dan memegangnya.

"Ura Renge"

Bumm! Kawah besar terbentuk akibat jurus mematikan itu. Asap mulai berhamburan menutupi arena tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian kabut mulai menipis memperlihatkan Naruto sedang terbang diatas pasir dan Neji tergeletak tak berdaya. Genma yang memperhatikan pertarungan dari tadi hanya terdiam. Dia mulai memutuskan untuk memberitahukan siapa pemenangnya tetapi Naruto sudah menghilang dalam ruang distorsi.

Naruto POV

'akhirnya selesai juga' batin Naruto lega. Walaupun dia tau bahwa dia dengan sangat mudah mengalahkannya tetapi dia selalu menghargai jasa orang yang melawannya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ucapan seseorang melalui telepati berbicara. "Naruto, aku ingin minta bantuanmu" ucap sosok berambut merah tersebut. "Ada apa Sirzech?" balas Naruto penasaran karena dia tau, Sirzech tidak akan menghubunginya jika tidak ada masalah serius. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan Rias dari pertunangannya bulan depan. Aku yakin dia akan kalah dalam Rating Game nanti" seketika wajah Naruto menegang dengan tangan terkepal, Sirzech yang melihat itu dengan mode telepatinya hanya menghela nafas. "Ayolah Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan membenci adikku. Aku Cuma ingin kau membantuku saat ini" Naruto mulai tenang lalu merapal sebuah segel cukup panjang. "Jikkukan Uzu" tiba-tiba muncul ruang distorsi diarena tersebut lalu masuk kedalamnya.

Naruto End POV

.

.

.

Unknown Place

Terlihatlah seorang Laki-laki berambut merah sedang duduk disinggasananya. Lalu datanglah lelaki berambut pirang kearahnya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto" ucap sosok berambut merah senang akan kehadiran sosok yang dipanggil Naruto. "Hn.. ada apa,Sirzech?" balas Naruto malas. Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil Sirzech hanya menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya tidak pernah menganggap sesuatu dengan serius. "Aku ingin mencarikan Familiar untukmu" sedangkan Naruto hanya berbalik membelakanginya dan mulai berjalan. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. "Ano.. Nyarinya dimana ya?" tanya Naruto polos membuat Sirzech terjungkal dari singgasananya. Gubrak! Suara jatuhnya Sirzech terdengar membuat salah satu pelayan dengan cepat berlari ketempatnya. "Aku pikir kau sudah tau" ucap Sirzech masih dalam keadaan terjungkal.

BRAK! "Apa yang terjadi Sirzech-sama" ucap pelayan berambut perak dikepang. "Dan siapa kau!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Naruto sekaligus menaikkan intensitas auranya. Naruto berbalik menghadap pelayan tersebut, sedangkan pelayan tersebut hanya merona melihat wajah Naruto yang menurutnya 'sangat tampan'. "Ini semua gara-gara kau Sirzech, aku tak mau terkena dengan masalah keluarga Gremory" ucap Naruto kesal. "Hah baiklah, Grayfia antar Naruto mencari familiarnya" ucap Sirzech yang sudah bangun dari acara jatuhnya.

"Na-naru-kun?" panggil Grayfia bingung,senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Naruto hanya tersenyum membuat wajah Grayfia merona padam. "Apa Fia-chan?" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Brukk! Grayfia memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Grayfia dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Nee.. kau jadi ingin mengantarkan aku kan Fia-chan?" ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukan. Grayfia yang merasa pelukannya mengendur mendekapnya lagi. Naruto hanya menghela nafas mengingat kerinduan Grayfia pasti akan mendekapnya sampai esok. "Ekhem.. " deheman Sirzech membuyarkan suasanya yang romantis ini membuat Grayfia melepas pelukannya. "Mou.. Sirzech-sama tidak menyenangkan nih.. mengganggu orang pacaran saja" ucapan Grayfia sukses membuat mereka berdua melongo. "A-ano kapan kita pacaran Fia-chan?" ucapan Naruto membuat Grayfia malu sekaligus dengan wajah merah sekali. "Ba-barusan sa-saat a-aku me-melukmu" balas Grayfia terbata. "Baiklah sekarang kita pacaran, OK" Naruto tersenyum membuat pernyataan tersebut. Grayfia kembali memeluknya dengan erat

"Terima Kasih Naru-kun"

"Jadi.. kapan kita akan mencari familiar?" tanya Naruto

"Mou.. kau tak senang ya aku peluk Naru-kun"

"Bu-bukan begitu.. aku ada urusan lain" ucap Naruto terbata. "Urusan apa Hm? Apa mengintip wanita mandi dionsen,Hm?"Desak grayfia membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.. yah Grayfia tau kalau Naruto itu mesum bersama Sirzech. "Ti-tidak bu-bukan begitu Fia-chan" balas Naruto cepat, sedangkan Sirzech hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

PLETAK! Sebuah kayu mendarat tepat dikepala Sirzech. "Sirzech-sama tidak usah tertawa!" semprot Grayfia. "Buahahaha wajahmu lucu sekali Sirzech" Naruto sampai terguling-guling akibat tertawa berlebihan.

PLETAK! "Kau juga tidak usah tertawa Naru-kun" Naruto hanya mengelus kepalanya yang benjol sebelah.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi mencari familiarmu Naru-kun" Ucap Grayfia sambil membuat lingkaran sihir.. lalu pergi meninggalkan Sirzech sendirian.

.

.

.

Unknown Place

Terlihatlah 2 orang berbeda gender sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan disebuah hutan yang dipenuhi oleh hewan hewan aneh, seperti Naga, kucing, burung, bahkan monster. Naruto dan Grayfia, itulah nama 2 orang tadi. Mereka berdua berjalan bermesraan, Tiba-tiba datanglah wanita berambut merah bersama dengan beberapa orang yang bisa disebut Peeragenya.

"Grayfia? Sedang apa kau disini? Dan siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Wanita berambut merah bertubi-tubi

"Dia.." ucapan Grayfia terputus yang dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku" balas Naruto dingin. Grayfia membelalak kaget 'jadi dia masih menyimpan dendam itu ya' batinnya. Issei yang mendengar Buchounya dicuekkan hanya menggeram marah.

"Boosted Gear.. Boost! MATI KAAUU!" Issei menerjang kearah Naruto yang berada disamping Grayfia.

BUGH! Debu mengumpul akibat pukulan yang sangat keras itu mengenai lawannya. Sedangkan Grayfia sudah menghindar tetapi ia cemas karena Naruto tak menghindar. Debu mulai menipis, semua orang disitu membelalakan mata melihat Naruto dengan mudahnya menahan pukulan issei yang sudah berlipat ganda.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, mesum" Ucap Naruto datar + dingin. Lalu ia menatap Grayfia, ia mengangguk tau apa arti tatapan Naruto langsung melesat pergi. Sedangkan Tim Rias masih terdiam mengingat siapa pemuda itu. "Ara ara pemuda itu sangat tampan" ujar Akeno dengan senyum palsu diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang mencari sebuah Familiar bersama Grayfia. Diperjalanan Naruto melihat sebuah Naga besar berwarna Hitam melewatinya, Grayfia merasa ada sesuatu yang takkan mengenakkan, sedangkan Naruto dia hanya menatap dengan Mata berbinar-binar. "Aku mau yang itu!" Teriak Naruto membuat Naga itu menengok kearahnya bersiap untuk menerkam.

GROOARR! Teriakan naga tersebut menggema keseluruh hutan. Tim Rias yang lumayan jauh disana juga mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"Pasti ada Dark Thunder Dragon" Ujar Zatooji sang Master Familiar

"Dark Thunder Dragon?" Ulang Kiba bingung

"Yah.. Itu adalah Familiar paling besar,kuat sekaligus paling liar dihutan ini. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menjinakkannya walaupun High Class Devil juga" Para peerage Rias membelalakan mata. "A-apa? High Class Devil tak bisa?" Zatooji hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Naga tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah laser dari mulutnya. BUMM! Naruto menghindar dengan cepat kesamping, sedangkan Grayfia disuruh Naruto untuk pergi.

"Aku sudah lelah Naga-chan"

"Jangan Memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Naga itu meraung lagi membuat pohon-pohon disekitar situ ambruk. "Katon : Goka Mekkyaku" Naruto menyemburkan Bola api raksasa kearah Naga tersebut. Blar! "Serangan seperti itu takkan berpengaruh untukku" Ucap suara dibalik ledakan itu.

"Huh baiklah, akan kucoba dengan ini" Naruto merapal Handseal dengan cepat lalu mengangkat tangannya keatas. "Kirin" tiba-tiba langit mulai berubah menjadi hitam dengan petir menyambar-nyambar. Muncul seekor naga petir dari langit berwarna Hitam legam menggambarkan kegelapan yang pekat.

.

Tim Rias

Saat ini Tim atau peerage Rias sedang dilanda kebingungan termasuk Zatooji. Yang tiba-tiba langit mendung beserta petir yang amat dahsyat.

"Ini adalah kekuatan Infinite Class yang jarang ditemui oleh siapapun" Ujar Zatooji. "Hanya orang sakti saja yang bisa membuat cuaca tak menentu seperti ini sekaligus petir yang berwarna hitam" Lanjutnya.

"I-i-infinite Class? Devil kah?" tanya Rias terbata dan Shock karena penjelasan Zatooji.

"Aku tak merasakan aura Iblis dari jurus ini"

"Lalu siapakah pemilik jurus ini?"

"Entahlah kita akan mengetahuinya nanti"

Lalu mereka berterima kasih kepada Zatooji karena Asia sudah mendapatkan Familiarnya, Spirit Dragon. Sedangkan Issei hanya muram karena tak ada salah satupun Familiar yang mau dengannya akibat MESUM.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang kau i-inginkan" ucap Naga tersebut pada posisi terjatuh akibat Naga petir milik Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi Familiarku" jelas Naruto

"Kenapa tidak kau pilih yang lain saja"

"Aku ingin familiarku bisa membantuku saat aku maupun temanku kesusahan serta menciptakan KEDAMAIAN"teriak Naruto mantap pada kalimat akhir. Naga tersebut membelalak kaget. 'jadi ini anak yang dimaksud Kami-sama'.

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

Terlihatlah sebuah cahaya sedang berhadapan dengan seekor naga hitam sangat besar. "Ada apa Kami-sama" tanya Naga itu sambil menunduk patuh.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu. Bahwa ada seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun akan mengalahkanmu dan memintamu untuk membawa PERDAMAIAN" Naga itu membelalak kaget. "Apa? Ada yang bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Walaupun kau adalah Naga paling sekaligus sangat Kuat, pasti kau akan bisa dikalahkan"

Lalu sosok itu melebur menjadi partikel. "Ingat itu Ryudator" Ryu hanya tersenyum bahwa dia akan mendapatkan seorang partner. 'aku berjanji Kami-sama akan mewujudkan Perdamaian' batin Ryudator

FLASHBACK OFF

"Omonganmu hanya imajinasi belaka dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku"Ucap naga itu bangun sambil mengepakkan sayapnya sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah Ryudator. "Ryu sampai kapan kau akan menjadi Sombong, Hm?" Ryu shock dan kaget. "Dari mana kau tau Namaku?"

"Dari burung lewat" balas Naruto asal-asalan membuat Ryu terjungkal. "Hah baiklah-baiklah aku akan menjadi Familiarmu dengan sebut namaku, aku akan datang" lalu Ryu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

KEESOKAN HARINYA

.

Terlihatlah saat ini seorang siswa dengan wajah tampan sedang berjalan dengan wanita berambut perak menuju ke Kuoh Akademy. Sesampainya disana mereka ditatap dengan pandangan Kagum, iri, dan tatapan mengerikan. Tetapi itu membuat sang wanita risih mempererat pelukannya ketangan sipemuda. Sipemuda hanya tersenyum lembut kearah para wanita yang menatapnya. Mereka semua merona merah.

Mereka berdua berhenti ketika didepannya ada wanita berambut hitam dan merah.

"Apa maumu bersama Grayfia?" tanya wanita berambut Hitam mengantimidasi.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin berjalan bersama Grayfia-chan untuk sekolah. Apa tidak boleh orang lain masuk sekolah ini? Iblis" Ucapan terakhir Naruto pelan tetapi sempat didengar mereka. Sona dan Rias membelalakan mata karena sosok laki-laki itu mengetahui jati dirinya.

"Da-dari mana kau tau?" tanya Rias si wanita berambut merah kaget

"Cukup mudah dan So-chan apa kau mengenaliku?" Sona memerah mendengar panggilan masa kecilnya diucapkan oleh lelaki tampan.

"Maaf aku tak mengenalimu" Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga" lalu menarik tangan Grayfia menuju kantor administrasi.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" ucap suara didalam ruangan tersebut. Muncul 2 orang memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Grayfia-san? Dan siapa dia?" tanya Kepala sekolah

"Aku dan di-" ucapan Grayfia terpotong oleh Naruto

"Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Lucifer Senju Naruto" Potong Naruto datar

"Baiklah Grayfia-san, Naruto-san kalian masuk kekelas 3A" mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan wajah senang.

.

.

.

KELAS 3A

Terlihat mereka berdua sedang berdiri didepan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Grayfia lucifuge, salam kenal" yang langsung ditatap oleh para siswa dengan pandangan lapar membuat Grayfia merinding ketakutan. "Selanjutnya kau Kuning-hitam"

"Uchiha" Gubrak! Para siswa dan siswi serta guru terjungkal mendengar perkenalan singkat Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah Uchiha-san Grayfia-san silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong" bangku itu tepat dibelakang bangku Akeno.

.

.

.

TIMESKIP

3 Bulan kemudian

.

.

Disinilah Naruto didalam ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersama Grayfia untuk menjelaskan pertunangan Rias dan Raiser. Naruto yang sedang meminum teh dan memakan kue menghiraukan Raiser yang sedang ceramah tak jelas yang slalu menyombongkan dirinya. "Hei kau. Apa kau itu lemah yang terus berdiam diri?"

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?" Remeh Naruto membuat Raiser geram. "MEMANG KAU BISA APA MANUSIA!" Naruto membawa mereka kedalam Dimensi Buatannya yang ke-5 yaitu The Glasial.

"Ka-kau pe-pemilik [DimensionLost]?" tanya Raiser terbata

"Aku? Haha jangan bodoh" balas Naruto datar

"Kau ingin kita berdua saja kan"

"Heh memang kau bisa apa!" bentak Raiser lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir menampakkan 15 wanita. "Hahaha kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa"

"Hn" balas Naruto datar membuat Raiser menggeram marah.

"Mira!" gadis berambut biru muncul didepan Naruto membawa sebuah tongkat. Naruto hanya menyeringai mesum. Mira melesat kearah Naruto menusukkan tongkatnya.

"Fuujin DRESS BREAK!" Srat! Srat! Srat! Pakaian para wanita sobek menampakkan lekukan tubuhnya yang menggoda.

"Kyaa Mesum"

"Kya Hentai.."

"Kya Perjaka ting-ting" ?

"Tubuh kalian sangat bagus nona-nona" Naruto maju kearah salah satu wanita berusaha memegang assetnya.

**Buagh! Naruto terpental sampai berguling-guling diatas tanah dimensi buatannya akibat pukulan telak dari Raiser.**

**"****Mau kau apakan pelayanku?! Hah?!" Teriak Raiser marah. Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapannya yang menurutnya tak ada gunanya. Naruto menutup matanya sejenak lalu menampakkan mata merah menyala dengan 3 koma mengitarinya. Para pelayan Riser merinding saat merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan kekelaman hati yang bercampur menjadi satu.**

Mereka semua bergidik ngeri melihat musuh yang ada didepannya memancarkan aura yang sangat kuat. Raiser pun merinding melihatnya tetapi ego terus menghasutnya untuk melawan musuhnya. Raiser mengeluarkan api merahnya keseluruh tubuh yang membuat para iblis menciut. Tetapi tidak untuk Naruto, dia sudah pernah merasakan api milik Kaijin (Dewa api) yang sangat panas melebihi Api hitam Dewi Amaterasu. Raiser menerjang kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

"Mati KAAUUU!" Raiser meninjukan tangannya kewajah Naruto yang sedang merapal segel. "Suijin : Suiryuudan no Jutsu" naga air muncul dari udara menghantam tubuh Raiser dengan telak.

_ Tiba-tiba tubuh Raiser meregenerasi dengan cepat. Raiser menyeringai senang berharap musuhnya ketakutan tetapi sebaliknya, Naruto hanya menguap bosan menandakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan itu._

"Kaijin : Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dengan intensitas besar kearah Raiser. Dia mengeluarkan sayap apinya untuk menghalau laju bola api tersebut.

BLAR! Naruto menerjang kearah Raiser yang sedang terbaring dengan luka bakar ditubuhnya. Raiser menatap mata Naruto yang berwarna merah seperti darah itu.

"Tsukuyomi"

Saat ini Raiser sedang berada dalam genjutsu milik Naruto dimana dia disalib ditengah-tengah bayangan milik Naruto. "100 hari disini sama dengan 1 detik didunia nyata" salah satu bayangan Naruto melemparkan tombak keperut Raiser hingga bolong membuat Raiser menjerit keras. "Aaarrrggghh!" teriak Raiser ketika dadanya tertembus pedang. Naruto menghentikan siksaannya. "Hukumanmu masih 99 hari 23 jam 59 menit 59 detik lagi"


	2. Kematian Grayfia

Didunia Nyata.. Naruto POV

"Aarrgghh!" Teriakan pilu dari Raiser kudengar sangat keras yang lalu dihampiri para pelayannya dengan tubuh telanjang. "Raiser-sama!"

"Raiser-sama!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Raiser-sama! Hah?! Bentak wanita berambut ungu.

"Aku Cuma memberikannya pelajaran kok" balasku datar ingin beranjak pergi keluar dari dimensi miliknya.

.

.

Muncul pusaran angin diruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Para peerage Rias bersiaga barangkali musuh yang datang. Tetapi berbeda dengan Grayfia dengan tenang menyantap teh buatan Akeno yang sangat nikmat.

Dari pusaran tersebut muncul laki-laki berambut pirang dengan warna hitam diujungnya. "Halo semuanya" ucapku memberi salam kepada semuanya.

"Halo Na- maksudku Uchiha-kun" ucap Grayfia yang hampir keceplosan menyebutkan namaku. Aku pun duduk disebelah Grayfia lalu meminta Akeno membuatkan teh untukku, dengan sukarela dia pun membuatkannya untukku.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau Uchiha-san" tanya Rias dengan menyelidik

"Dia itu kekasihku Rias-sama, Uchiha Uzumaki" jawab Grayfia enteng membuat Rias mengernyitkan dahi. "Uchiha Uzumaki? Kupikir itu nama marga"

JDER! Bagai petir disiang bolong pertanyaan itu pas sekali sasaran. "I-itu hanya pikiranmu saja Rias" balasku datar. Rias mengerutkan dahi tanda tak percaya akan ucapanku.

"Yasudah kita pergi dulu" Ucap Grayfia sambil menarik tanganku yang langsung dibawa pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

Unknown Place

Disinilah aku.. setelah Grayfia menarikku untuk meninggalkan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib agar Rias tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Tetapi saat dia membawaku pergi, dia dipanggil Sirzech untuk menemui orang tuanya yang entah aku tak tau dimana.

2 Minggu Kemudian

Malam ini aku datang mencarimu, masih dengan rasa dan kerinduan yang sama dipenantian, yang sudah bergitu lama. Diatas atap sekolah sesekali ku menoleh berharap kau berdiri disitu, disebelahku, melepas ikatan rindu..

Tapi malam ini sama seperti sebelumnya, yang kutemui hanya kehampaan yang beku.. mungkun memang penantian ini takkan usai, karena kesejukan ini hanya bisa menyapa dan gemerlap ini hanya bisa menerpa.

Untuk kesekian kali aku hanya bisa kembali, berharap mimpi, menampakkan wajahmu malam ini, walau hanya sekali, walau hanya malam ini. Dan untuk kesekian kali aku hanya bersyair.

"_Malam ini aku datang mencarimu, sebelum aku harus benar-benar pergi dari hirupmu. Aku datang mencarimu walau kutahu kau tak akan bisa kutemui. Tapi itulah aku, dalam cintaku kepadamu...!"_

"Naruto"

Ucapan tersebut menggema ditelingaku seperti suara kesedihan hati yang tak ingin disampaikan.

"Ada apa Sirzech?" ucapku tanpa menoleh kearahnya yang berada dibelakangku

"A-aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Grayfia telah meninggal ditangan Malaikat Jatuh"

DEG! Rasa ini telah datang yang kedua kalinya saat aku telah ditolak dan dihina oleh orang yang kusayangi sendiri didepan orang banyak. Sakit sekali.. yah sakit, Hatiku.. ketika ia masih bersamaku bagaikan sebuah lembah penuh bunga.

Jiwaku.. ketika ia masih bersamaku bagaikan sinar mentari dipagi hari.

Tapi kini.. telah berganti cerita hidup yang terus mengalir, telah membawaku kesamudra yang berbeda telah hilang saat saat yang indah seperti ketika ia masih bersamaku telah pudar mimpi-mimpi indah seperti ketika ia masih bersamaku, Hati dan Jiwa meringis menahan pedih yang begitu nyata.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku saat ini" ucapku dingin dengan nada penuh emosi dan kesedihan membuat Sirzech terkaget melihat aura hitam sangat pekat menguar dari tubuhku.

"Na-naruto ma-maaf aku harus menemui para maou terlebih da-dahulu.

Naruto End POV

BLAR! Ledakan terjadi ketika Naruto mengeluarkan tenaga gila-gilaannya membuat Sirzech terpental sangat jauh serta bangunan sekolah yang hancur lebur.

'kekuatan ini sangat hebat dariku' batin Sirzech panik

"Apa pertemuanmu lebih penting dari pada memberitahuku" ucap naruto dingin.

"I-itu-" BLAR! Naruto kembali mengeluarkan tenaga gilanya, Sirzech kembali terpental.

"Ukh ma-maaf-" Duak! Sirzech terpental akibat tendangan dari Naruto yang penuh tenaga itu.

"Masih berani kau bicara saat kau bersalah"

"Akan kubunuh Azazel.." ucapan Naruto menjeda. "dan juga Kau, jika aku tak sempat membalaskan dendamku" Naruto pergi dengan pusaran angin.

"Maafkan aku Naruto" ucap Sirzech menunduk tanda menyesal akan perbuatannya.

.

Ditempat lain

Para iblis,malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh yang merasakan kekuatan gila Naruto hanya berkeringat dingin, apabila mereka bertemu dengan pemilik kekuatan itu mereka hanya bisa pasrah akan ajal yang menjemput.

.

.

.

Inilah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pemuda berambut pirang untuk melakukan sebuah pertarungan yang katanya sangat mengasyikkan. Dialah Raiser, orang yang terkenal akan kesombongannya serta keegoisannya.

"Hahaha kau akan segera menikah denganku Rias-hime" ucap Raiser dengan nada penuh keyakinan. "Hei! Jangan berharap kau akan menang denganku" balas pemuda berambut coklat dengan emosi.

"Hahaha kau itu adalah Sekiryuutei terbodoh yang kutahu.. Hahahaha"

"Sialan Kau!" Issei menerjang kearah Raiser. Duagh! Wanita berambut biru menggunakan kayunya untuk menahan laju Issei yang sekarang terkapar diatas lantai.

"Issei simpan tenagamu untuk persiapan Rating game nanti" ujar Rias

"Ukh baiklah buchou"

.

.

.

TimeSkip

Sudah 1 jam Rating Game berlangsung dari peerage Rias hanya tersisa Rias dan Asia. Issei sudah kalah saat terkena pukulan api Raiser telak diperutnya.

"Saatnya kita menikah Rias-hime"

"A-aku menye-" ucapan Rias terhenti melihat pusaran angin dihadapannya, Raiser yang melihat itu mulai bersiaga.

"Aku ingin melawanmu bocah sombong" ucap sosok yang baru datang itu.

"Hooh kau ternyata.. aku akan membalaskan kekalahanku waktu itu. NARUTO!" teriak Raiser penuh emosi. Sirzech yang sedari tadi menunduk kaget akan ucapan akhir Raiser, lalu melihat kearah pertarungan. Berdiri lelaki berambut pirang dengan warna hitam diujungnya. Begitupun Rias yang kaget akan panggilan Raiser.

"Na-naruto?" ucap Rias heran

"Lebih baik kau mundur Rias" ucap Naruto datar. Rias pun geram karena Naruto membalas ucapannya dengan tak sopan.

"Memang kau bisa apa Ha-" Buagh! Rias terpental akan tendangan Naruto yang setelah itu pingsan. Asia mulai mendatanginya. "Naruto-san" panggil Asia.

"Ada apa Asia-chan?" Asia merona karena dipanggil dengan suffix-chan.

"Ti-tidak.. tolong menangkan pertarungan ini"

"Baiklah untukmu Asia-chan. Kaulah orang terbaik yang kupunya selain Kiba,akeno, dan Koneko" lalu Asia pergi menghampiri Rias yang tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto menatap datar kearah Raiser. Raiser menyuruh para budaknya untuk menjauh agar tidak menghalangi jalan pertarungannya.

"Hahaha kau akan mati disini manusia. FIRE MAN" muncul api berkobar dihadapan Raiser yang mulai membentuk kerangka manusia. Para iblis disitu kaget karena Fire Man adalah Familiar ke-10 paling hebat sepanjang sejarah.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam HAH! Apa karena kekasihmu itu MATI" ucap Raiser dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata 'MATI'. Naruto yang mendengar kata itu marah besar lalu mengeluarkan sebuah api putih dan hitam ditangannya.

"I-itu api dalam LEGENDA"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Manusia itu bukan manusia biasa"

"Api putih yang tak pernah padam"

Para iblis kaget dan shock termasuk Sirzech dan Lord Phenex. "Kau jangan pernah mengungkit masalah itu didepanku!" Naruto melemparkan api itu kearah Raiser tetapi tak berniat untuk mengenainya.

"Api itu meleset" ucap salah satu iblis. "Api itu tidak pernah meleset kecuali penggunanya sengaja membelokkannya" Jelas Lord Phenex membuat para iblis kaget.

"Naruto tenangkan dirimu Naruto!" teriak Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Dia terus mengeluarkan Api putih dan hitam dari tubuhnya. "Naruto kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai keluarga" ucap Dewi Amaterasu dalam mode telepatinya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mulai tenang dengan menurunnya tekanan api yang keluar.

"Hahaha kau pikir aku takut denganmu. FIRE MAN serang dia" makhluk api tersebut mengeluarkan api dibawah kakinya yang mulai menjalar kearah Naruto yang sedang menguap bosan. Ketika api mulai merayap ketubuh Naruto, api tersebut tergantikan oleh api putih yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" ucap Raiser terbata.

"Familiar seperti itu sangat lemah, akan kutunjukkan apa itu Familiar" Naruto memanggil Ryudator dalam mode telapatinya. 'Ryudator kemarilah'. Tiba-tiba langit mendung dengan petir merambat-rambat. Muncul lubang hitam ditengah cuaca tersebut menampakkan Seekor naga hitam dengan petir menyelimutinya.

"Seekor naga yang akan membawa sebuah perdamaian bersama dengan seorang anak pembawa ramalan, Akulah DARK THUNDER DRAGON" mantra Ryudator menggema bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

Para iblis yang melihat itu hanya berkeringat dingin melihat Familiar No 1 dan paling hebat didunia. Lord Phenex cemas akan keadaan putranya yang sepertinya akan menjelang ajalnya.

.

.

Dilain tempat

"Aura ini.. Anata Ryudator" ucap Naga betina berwarna putih langsung terbang kearah Ryudator berada.

.

.

GROAARR! Ryudator mengaum sangat keras membuat Raiser berkeringat dingin. Ryudator menyiapkan laser dari mulutnya. Wush! Sebuah sayap menahan serangan tersebut membuat asap mengepul.

"Anata" ucap suara dibalik asap tersebut. Ryudator membelalak mata mendengar suara tersebut. "Ts-tsuma? Kau kah itu?" balas Ryu kaget.

Asap mulai menipis menampakkan Naga Putih dengan sayap seperti Ryu. Dialah kekasih Ryudator, Maydator. Familiar terhebat ke-2 setelah Ryu. Kedua naga tersebut saling mendekat dan berciuman didepan Naruto. Tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari tubuh kedua naga tersebut, cahaya tersebut terpaksa membuat Naruto menutup mata sejenak sampai cahaya menghilang menampakkan kedua insan dengan pakaian yang sangat Indah dan wajah yang memukau bagi yang melihatnya, bagaikan Bidadari dan Pangeran yang sedang menjalin kasih berdua.

"Ekhem.. apakah kalian berdua sudah selesai dramanya" ucap Naruto membuyarkan suasana. Ryu dan May melepas ciumannya dengan wajah malu.

"Jadi ini wujud kalian berdua" ucap Naruto datar. May yang merasa ada hawa kejahatan dan kekelaman Hati didalam tubuh Naruto memasang posisi siaga. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan" tanya May tetap dengan posisi siaga.

"Membawa PERDAMAIAN" ucap Naruto lantang membuat May kaget.

"Tetapi kau memiliki hawa kejahatan dan kekelaman hati dalam dirimu.. tak mungkin kau bisa membawa perdamaian" jelas May

"Ini karena kekasihku telah.." ucapan Naruto berhenti dan kesedihannya semakin dalam. May yang merasa tak enak dengan Naruto, mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Naruto kaget akan perlakuan May yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Kau boleh menganggapku sebagai Ibu ataupun keluarga" Naruto tersentak mendengarnya lalu melihat kearah Ryu yang mengangguk kepadanya, mulai menyeringai usil.

"Tetapi aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku May-chan" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum membuat May memerah. Berbeda terbalik dengan Ryu, dia sangat kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil May-chan dariku"

"Tetapi tadi kau mengangguk bukan berarti tandanya kau setuju" ucap Naruto polos

Gubrak! Semua yang melihat itu terjungkal kebelakang, sedangkan May masih memerah. "Oh ya Naru-kun kau tau dari mana namaku?" tanya May masih memerah.

"Dari burung lewat" jawab Naruto asal membuat mereka semua terjungkal. "Aku serius Naru-kun" Naruto yang mendengar itu menyeringai kecil

"Tetapi cium dulu May-chan" pinta Naruto dengan nada memelas

"NARUTOO! AWAS KAU!" Teriak Ryu marah

May mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. CUP! Bibir Naruto dicium oleh May tepat dibibir membuat mereka semua melongo. "Ngomong-ngomong umurmu berapa Naru-kun?" tanya May.

"17 Tahun"

"Berarti kau menjadi anakku saja. Karena aku 3 tahun lebih tua darimu"

"Mouu aku maunya menjadi kekasihmu saja"

"Tidak bisa Naru-kun.. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dariku"

Naruto hanya mendesah malas dan menerima ucapan May. Tiba-tiba ada hawa mematikan tak jauh dari sana yang ternyata adalah Ryudator yang berubah menjadi Naga. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa berubah. Aku juga bisa" ucap Naruto mulai berubah menjadi sosok Naga berwarna Emas dan berlian disetiap sayapnya.

"I-itu" ucap May terbata

"God Golden Dragon.. seekor Naga dewa yang tak bisa mati" Jelas Naruto menyiapkan sebuah laser dari mulutnya. DUAR! Ledakan terjadi akibat kedua laser beradu. Raiser pun juga terkena ledakan tersebut.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak May marah membuat Naruto dan Ryu diam dan kembali kewujud Manusianya. PLETAK! PLETAK! Kedua insan tersebut terkena sentuhan manis dari May.

"Ba-baiklah Kaa-chan" Ucap Naruto membuat May memerah

"Kyaa aku sangat ingin sekali punya anak.. Kita adopsi ya Anata" pinta May kepada Ryu dengan Puppie eyesnya. Sedangkan Ryu hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah-baiklah"

Naruto yang masih didekap May didadanya hanya tersenyum mesum merasakan keempukan dada May.

.

.

.

Karena Raiser pingsan, pertunangan tersebut dibatalkan. Rias senang tetapi juga sedih karena Naruto lah yang menyelamatkannya. Seorang manusia yang slalu dia ejek dan hina serta perlakuan yang tidak baik ternyata yang menyelamatkannya.

Pada saat itu dia terbangun dari pingsannya melihat sebuah surat dari Naruto. "_Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu dulu saat aku ada dikuoh. Tetapi aku sudah mendapatkan keluarga baru yang slalu ada untukku. Yang menerimaku apa adanya, walaupun aku lemah tetapi mereka tetap menerimaku apa adanya, dan aku dijadikan seorang anak olehnya. Aku punya pesan untuk Sirzech, tolong berikan kepadanya"_ dan disitu terlihat sebuah surat berwarna merah yang akan diberikan kepada kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Tok tok tok"

"Masuk" ucap suara yang ada didalam. Cklek! Pintu terbuka terlihat wanita berambut merah sedang membawa sebuah surat ditangannya.

"Ada apa Rias? Dan surat apa itu?" tanya Sirzech bertubi-tubi.

"Ada surat dari Naruto" ucap Rias sambil memberikan surat itu kepada Sirzech dan pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Sirzech heran akan kelakuan adiknya itu, tetapi dia masih penasaran akan surat yang diberikan Rias.

"_**Aku ingin sekolah diKuoh dan tinggal bersama keluarga baruku. Kalau kau tak menurutiku.. kau akan tau akibatnya Sirzech... DEAD!"**_ Sirzech berkeringat dingin melihat isi surat itu dan menutupnya kembali. 'anak itu memang anak istimewa' batin Sirzech dan berharap agar Naruto tidak menjadi musuhnya.

.

.

.

Terlihatlah seorang pria paruh baya sedang memancing dipinggir kota kuoh, entah mengapa dia slalu memancing walaupun tak dapat ikan. Jika ditanya dia hanya bilang 'ini adalah Hobi' miris memang jika menangkap ikan tak pernah dapat.

"Dai Rasenringu" BLAR! Danau tersebut hancur lebur tak menyisakan satupun benda didekatnya. Tetapi ada satu yang selamat, yaitu pria paruh baya tersebut yang sedang terbang dengan sayap hitamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bocah!" Teriak Azazel marah

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU.. MENGAPA KAU TAK BISA MENJAGA ANAK BUAHMU, BANGSAT!" Balas Naruto tak kalah garang membuat Azazel diam dan mencermati ucapan Naruto. "Maksudmu?"

"ANAK BUAHMU TELAH MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU!" Naruto melesat kearah Azazel memegang sebuah tombak yang sangat ditakuti oleh para iblis, malaikat, maupun malaikat jatuh.

"K-kau? Pemegang Lo-longinus?" ucap Azazel terbata.

JLEB! Tombak tersebut pas menancap diperutnya. "Uhuk apa maumu uhuk Naruto?" Naruto hanya diam dan menghilangkan tombak tersebut. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati Azazel yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya dengan lubang menganga diperutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas dendam anak buahmu yang membunuh Grayfia" Ujar Naruto menunduk. Azazel kaget akan pernyataan Naruto, diapun juga panik apabila Naruto marah. Dunia ini akan rata seketika, ketika dia melihat kekuatan Naruto yang dapat mengguncang dunia itu.

WUSH! TAP! "Apa maumu Hakuryuukou" ucap Naruto dingin.

'dia bisa menangkis seranganku dengan mudah' batin Vali heran, tetapi dia ingin membagi 2 kekuatan Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin membagi kekuatanku, silahkan saja kalau kau tak ingin terkapar seperti dia" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Azazel.

"Hahaha apa peduliku"

"DIVIDE" Blar! Vali meledak ketika membagi kekuatan Naruto yang kata para Maou itu kekuatan Gila. Sedangkan Azazel panik melihat muridnya yang tak jauh dari sana sedang terkapar dengan seekor naga putih diatasnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Albion" ujar Naruto datar

"Aku akan pergi untuk mencari pengguna baru"

"Ikutlah denganku.. kita akan mencapai PERDAMAIAN" Albion shock akan ucapan Naruto. "Hadapilah aku dulu baru aku akan bersamamu" Naruto menyeringai membuat Albion merasakan hawa tak enak mengelilinginya.

"Transformation : God Golden Dragon" Tubuh Naruto dikelilingi oleh cahaya emas yang sangat menyilaukan, terpaksa Albion menutup matanya. Setelah cahaya mulai meredup terpampanglah seekor naga besar berwarna emas dihadapan Albion.

"I-itu" Albion kaget luar biasa melihat naga itu yang merupakan Naga Dewa terlangka yang merupakan leluhur para naga-naga hebat. Yang kekuatannya setara dengan 4 naga sakti, Great Red, Ouroboros Dragon, Sekiryuutei, dan Hakuryuukou. Mereka ber-4 lah jika bergabung akan bisa mengalahkan Golden Dragon.

Swush! Bruakh! Albion terpental menabrak dinding karena pukulan Naruto yang berubah menjadi Naga. Naruto menyiapkan sebuah Laser dari mulutnya.

ZROORR! BLAR! Ledakan kembali terjadi menggetarkan daerah disana. Banyak para warga berteriak dan berlarian untuk menghindari pertarungan itu.

Wush! Naruto kembali melesat kearah Albion tanpa memberikan pergerakan.

Tap! Naruto mencengkeram leher Albion dengan kuat membuat Albion tak bisa bernafas. "Ba-baiklah a-aku me-menyerah" Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya dileher Albion yang saat ini sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Masuklah kedalam tubuhku. Kau akan mendapat kejutan yang tak terduga" Albion mengernyit heran tetapi dia tetap menurutinya.

Zrruutt! Tubuh Albion memasuki tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan-lahan.

.

.

Tubuh Naruto

Saat ini Albion masih terheran, mengapa didalam tubuh manusia terdapat pemandangan sangat indah ini. Dia terus terbang menyusuri tempat ini. Sesampainya disebuah Air Terjun dia melihat 7 orang dan 2 naga sedang terbang kearahnya.

Albion memasang posisi siaga. Mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kewaspadaannya. "Ternyata kau makhluk baru yang diambil Naruto ya" ucap Laki-laki dengan tubuh diselimuti petir, dialah Raijin sang dewa petir.

"Naruto?" Albion heran karena Naruto adalah toping ramen.

"Buahahaha anak yang mengalahkanmu itu Naruto namanya" sedangkan Albion hanya manggut-manggut tak jelas. "Kau bisa berubah kewujud manusiamu Albion" ucap seekor naga emas yang terbang disamping naga merah.

"K-kau"

"Ya ini aku. God Golden Dragon. Sekarang konsentrasilah maka kau akan berubah kewujud manusia" jelas Gold

Swing! Cahaya putih muncul menutupi tubuh Albion. Selang beberapa menit cahaya tersebut meredup memperlihatkan Laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan Jubah Zirah senada dengan rambutnya.

"I-ini?" Albion kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Dia mulai menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya, diapun menangis bahagia karena bisa berubah menjadi manusia.

"Terima Kasih.. terima kasih" Albion membungkuk kepada mereka semua.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Naruto. Karena kalau kau tak kesini.. mungkin kau takkan bisa berubah menjadi manusia" ujar Dewi Amaterasu

"Yah.. aku akan membantunya mewujudkan perdamaian" ucap Albion sambil mengusap air matanya.

.

.

.

Disinilah Naruto, dimana tempat ini hanya berisi kekosongan dan balok balok berjajar rapi. Dia hanya menunduk dan berusaha merelakan kekasihnya yang pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Dia bisa saja menghidupkannya dengan kekuatannya tetapi kekuatan itu berisiko, yaitu menukar nyawanya. Dia ingin melakukan itu, tetapi dia masih dilanda sebuah peringatan dan perintah untuk membawa sebuah perdamaian.

Menyesal, yah dia menyesal telah menerima perintah itu akibat sebuah kekuatan. Saat itu dia memang sangat butuh kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendam kepada penduduk konoha.

Saat ini dia sudah memfikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, yaitu TAKKAN MENUNJUKKAN KEKUATANNYA KECUALI ADA YANG MEMBUTUHKAN. Itulah janji seumur hidupnya.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang harus diawali dengan olahraga dan latihan rutin seperti biasa, itulah kegiatan Naruto sebelum pergi kesekolah. Dan dia memutuskan untuk mulai membuka senyuman kepada siapa saja yang menyapanya.

Setelah olahraga dan mandi sudah saatnya pergi ke Kuoh Akademy untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Sesampainya dikuoh dia dihadang oleh 4 wanita cantik didepan gerbang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman 5 jarinya kepada mereka, mereka ber-4 merona merah. Sedangkan dari jauh 2 orang laki-laki sedang marah besar melihat kejadian tersebut. Merekalah Issei dan Saji.

"Ada apa, sampai kalian menungguku didepan gerbang? Bukannya ini sudah bel masuk?" Ucap Naruto basa basi. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau niat mereka menghadang. Yang pasti untuk bertanya soal kejadian kemarin di Rating Game.

"A-ano kau pasti sudah tau kan tujuan kami Naruto-san?" Tanya Tsubaki. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum membuat mereka kembali memerah.

"Soal Rating Game kemarin kan?" balas Naruto, mereka ber-4 mengangguk.

"Apa yang mau kalian tanyakan?" lanjutnya.

"Mengapa Naruto-san bisa masuk kedalam Arena dan-" Ucapan Tsubaki terhenti ketika Akeno langsung memeluk Naruto. "Hiks kemana saja Hiks kau selama ini Hiks" ujar Akeno disela tangisnya. Naruto tersenyum sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Akeno. "Sudahlah akeno-chan aku hanya tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang. Lalu aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dal-" BRUAKH! "Kau masih saja bisa bernyanyi saat keadaan seperti ini NARUTO!" Teriak Sona marah. Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat kemarahan Sona yang menurutnya mengerikan itu. Kemudian Naruto terbangun dari jatuhnya lalu menatap Rias yang sedang menunduk. "Sudahlah Rias. Kau harusnya senang ketika tidak jadi menikah dengan Raiser" Ucap Naruto mulai mendekati Rias.

Grep! Naruto dipeluk erat oleh Rias. Issei yang dari tadi melihat itu mulai geram yang hanya disadari oleh Naruto yang menyeringai licik. "Hiraishin" Naruto pergi dengan kilatan hitam bersama Rias. "Kemanakah dia pergi" tanya Sona. "Disana" balas Akeno dengan jari menunjuk kearah Issei.

Sona mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Akeno melihat kearah Issei yang sedang menahan amarah melihat Rias memeluk Naruto yang tak menyadari keberadaan Issei disebelahnya. "Hah dia itu" Sona hanya mengehela nafas karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto dalam mengusili orang.

"Sialan kau Manusia Lemah" issei menerjang kearah Naruto mengeluarkan Boosted Gearnya.

Tap! Naruto menunjuk kepala Issei bersiap untuk menyentilnya. Tik! Naruto menyentil kepala Issei membuat Issei terpental jauh. Saji yang sedari tadi diam hanya membatu. Lalu melihat kearahnya dengan seringai lebar terpampang diwajahnya. Saji hanya berkeringat dingin menerima apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Hahaha tenanglah Saji, aku takkan berbuat jahat kepadamu" ucap Naruto disertai senyuman manisnya. "A-arigatou Naruto-san" ucap Saji berpamitan untuk pergi kekelasnya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat Issei terkapar didepan kelasnya. Dia berusaha tak memperdulikannya tetapi terdengar dengkuran ditelinganya.

Ternyata Rias sedang tertidur dipelukannya, dia berfikir bahwa Rias pasti kelelahan akibat memikirkan kejadian saat Rating Game itu. Naruto membopongnya untuk dibawa kedalam ruangan ilmu Gaib. Sona dan Tsubaki mendatanginya. Akeno? Dia sudah masuk kekelasnya duluan. "Sona bolehkan aku membuat ruanganku disebelah gedung sekolah?" pinta Naruto. "Baiklah kata Sirzech-sama kau boleh melakukan apapun" Naruto tersenyum lagi, mereka berdua memerah. Cup! Cup! Pipi mereka berdua dicium oleh Naruto lalu pergi dengan kilatan Hitam. Mereka berdua mematung dan memegangi pipinya yang habis dicium oleh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi Tsubaki" perintah Sona dibalas anggukan oleh Tsubaki. Wajah mereka berdua sama seperti tomat yang sangat merah.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat wajah 2 perempuan yang memerah itu. Kini Naruto sudah sampai ditempat ia akan membuat bangunan.

"Mokuton" tanah bergemuruh mengeluarkan kayu-kayu yang membuat sebuah rumah sedang setinggi 3 meter. Ia kembali membopong Rias kedalam rumah tersebut yang entah sudah berisi kasur dan beberapa lemari berisi pakaian. Naruto merogoh kantungnya mengeluarkan buku diary miliknya dan ditaruh diatas meja.

Naruto mengecup kening Rias dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk pergi kesekolah. Cklek! Suara pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapat. Hanya keremangan dan cahaya dari matahari saja yang menyeruak masuk.

.

.

At Kuoh Akademy

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Maaf sensei saya terlambat" ucap Pemuda pirang dengan senyuman manisnya membuat para siswi merona merah. Guru tersebut berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. "Baiklah kau bisa kembali ketempat dudukmu" perintah guru tersebut. "Ha'i sensei" Naruto kembali ketempat duduknya disertai kedipan mata membuat para wanita merona kembali. Hari-hari itu dipenuhi dengan godaan Naruto hingga sekolah usai.

.

.

KRING

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat pertama dimulai. Para siswa/siswi berhamburan keluar kelas guna mencari tempat istirahat maupun ke kantin. Siswa ini memilih untuk pergi keatap untuk menyendiri dan melihat awan. Itulah kebiasaan dia sehari-hari, dimanapun dan kapanpun slalu menatap awan.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah sedang mengucek matanya, dia baru saja bangun tidur. Dia juga lupa jam berapa sekarang. Dia menatap tangannya untuk melihat jam, tetapi betapa bodohnya dia. DIAKAN TAK PERNAH PAKAI JAM. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Wanita itu tak sengaja mendorong sebuah buku.

Dia membuka buku yang membuatnya penasaran akan isi didalamnya.

UCHIHA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE LUCIFER PHENEX SENJU NARUTO

Aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku lahir, tetapi aku tak bersedih. Mereka meninggal karena menolongku dari serangan Monster Bereekor 9 yang disebut Kyuubi.

Akibat dari serangan Kyuubi banyak warga tewas dan rumah mereka yang hancur, karena Hal itu aku dikucilkan dan slalu dikeroyok oleh warga. Pada saat itu aku sedang berlari menghindari kejaran warga, aku melihat sebuah gang yang kupikir aku akan selamat setelah memasukinya. Tetapi Kami-sama berkata lain. Ternyata itu hanyalah gang buntu.

Saat aku ingin kembali, warga sudah mengepungku dan memegang senjata tajam. Aku hanya pasrah saja saat dipukuli dan dipanggil oleh sebutan MONSTER. Aku slalu berfikir bahwa 'KAMI-SAMA TAK PERNAH ADIL' tetapi fikiranku salah. Dia mendatangkanku seorang paman yang membawaku pergi dari desa Konoha itu. Rias yang membaca itu hanya berkaca-kaca ingin rasanya ia menangis. Tapi apa gunanya menangisi akan dapat mengubah penderitaan itu. Lalu ia membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

Tampak foto berisi 2 orang, yaitu Grayfia dan Naruto sedang tersenyum sangat manis. Entah kenapa hati Rias sangat tak senang. Dia kembali menatap tulisan dibawahnya.

Ini adalah foto dimana aku dan Grayfia sedang bersenang-senang disuatu festival. Kami sangat bahagia sekali ingin rasanya kami seperti ini selamanya. Tetapi pada saat itu hatiku terasa hancur, yah hancur namanya. Ketika Grayfia-chan meninggal ditangan malaikat jatuh.

Ingin sekali aku menghancurkan dunia ini. Aku sudah merasakan sakit yang ketiga kalinya.

Aku sudah lelah dengan dunia ini. Selalu saja dipenuhi dengan penderitaan.

'ketiga? Mana yang kedua?' batin Rias bingung. Sret! Sebuah kertas terjatuh dari buku tersebut. Rias langsung saja mengambilnya dan membuka kertas tersebut. DEG! Hatinya sangat sakit dan penyesalan yang tak terduga. Kertas tersebut berisi tentang dia menolak Naruto dan mencium Issei didepan orang banyak.

Air mata mulai menetes membasahi pelupuk matanya. Cklek! Pintu terbuka, Rias dengan cepat menaruh kembali buku tersebut. Ternyata yang membuka pintu tersebut ialah Naruto, dengan senyum manis tercetak diwajahnya. Dia berjalan mendekat, "Kau habis nangis?" tanya Naruto heran. "A-ah ti-tidak kok, Cuma kelilipan saja" bantah Rias sambil mengucek matanya. "Oh yasudah. Bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Cepatlah jangan sampai terlambat." Perintah Naruto. Rias hanya mengangguk. 'ternyata kau menyembunyikan penderitaanmu didalam senyumanmu Naruto' batin Rias kagum.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun sehabis pulang sekolah datanglah ke Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib" pinta Rias. Naruto hanya tersenyum disertai anggukan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berbeda. Naruto di 2A bersama Sona Shitori sedangkan Rias di 2B.

Dari kejauhan terlihat pria berambut coklat sangat geram akan perlakuan Naruto yang menurutnya PHO (Perusak Hubungan Orang), dia bersumpah akan menghajar Naruto setelah sekolah usai.

.

.

.

KRING

Suara bel menginterupsi pelajaran pada hari ini. Banyak para murid terlonjak kegirangan yang sudah menanti-nanti bunyi bel tersebut. Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi keklub atas undangan Rias.

.

.

Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

Tampaklah wanita dengan rambut putih dan postur tubuh pendek, disampingnya ada pria berambut pirang sedang mengasah pedangnya, lalu seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang memberikan teh buatannya dan salah satu wanita lagi sedang berada didalam Kamar mandi.

Cklek! Pintu terbuka menampakkan lelaki dengan rambut hitam diujungnya membawa tas dikesampingkan seperti orang-orang kampus. "Ohayou Minna" sapa pemuda itu sontak membuat mereka semua menengok kearahnya. Kiba dan Koneko memasang posisi siaga. "Siapa kau!" tunjuk Koneko marah. "Neko-chan lupa padaku?" Koneko shock karena ada yang memanggil nama kecilnya, dia mencoba mengingat seperti ada yang pernah memanggil nama kecilnya.

Bruk! Koneko memeluk pemuda tersebut dengan erat. "Naru-kun kemana saja kau selama ini?" ucap Koneko sambil menangis didekapan Naruto. Sedangkan Akeno dan Kiba hanya bingung. Kenapa Koneko memanggilnya Naruto. Padahal Naruto sudah menghilang entah kapan dia tak mengingatnya.

"Koneko-chan mengapa kau memanggilnya Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno heran. "Yang memanggilku Neko-chan hanya Naru-kun tak ada lagi" Jelas Koneko masih dipelukan Naruto. "yah dia adalah Naruto-kun" ucap wanita berambut merah dibelakang Akeno yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, dialah Rias.

"A-apa benar d-dia Naruto-senpai B-buchou?" tanya kiba tersendat-sendat

"Yah dia memang Naruto-kun" balas Rias dengan tersenyum, tiba-tiba masuklah pria berambut coklat bersama dengan wanita berambut pirang.

"Hei kau MANUSIA LEMAH! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Buchou! Sehingga dia mengagumimu!" teriak Issei marah lalu menyiapkan tangan naganya.

Boost!

Duakh! Issei terpental akibat tendangan dari Naruto telak mengenai perutnya. Dia tersungkur menabrak tembok. "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang memiliki Naga. Aku juga punya" ucap Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Tiba-tiba sinar putih menutupi tangan Naruto membentuk sebuah sarung tangan.

DIVINE! Suara mekanik tersebut menggema diruangan klub tersebut.

DIVIDE! Ukh! Issei terbatuk dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. "K-kau Ba-bajingan"

[Partner jangan paksakan dirimu. Sepertinya dia telah membunuh White-One yang baru]

'apa maksudmu Ddraig?'

[Yah seperti yang kau lihat partner, aku baru merasakan aura White-one didalam tubuhnya]

"Kaijin : Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Issei terbelalak kaget melihat bola api mengarah kepadanya. "Dragon Shot!" bola api Naruto menghilang terkena cahaya laser dari Issei.

"Hahaha kau itu lemah Manusia" Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku tak ingin menghancurkan klub ini saja"

"Hahaha akan kuladeni kau" balas Issei remeh. Naruto mengaktifkan [DimensionLost] miliknya.

Wush! Tiba-tiba mereka sudah berada dipegunungan dan rumput hijau yang luas.

"I-ini se-seperti Lo-longinus milik orang waktu itu, sa-saat kita sedang berlatih" ungkap Kiba gemetaran. Mereka semua juga baru menyadarinya lalu menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang menatap Issei dengan dingin.

"Suijin : Suiryuudan no Jutsu" dengan itu keluarlah Naga air dari udara yang sangat besar mengarah ke Issei yang sedang berusaha menghindarinya. Blar! Naga air tersebut mengenai pohon besar dibelakangnya hingga hancur.

"Doujin : Hands God" keluar sebuah tangan memegang kaki Issei dengan erat. Issei memberontak sambil berteriak tak jelas.

"Kau tau kan ini jurus apa" ujar Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangannya disamping pinggulnya.

'i-itu Kamehameha, sial' batin Issei panik

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau ya, Hahaha. Kau akan mati saat ini" ucap Naruto disertai tawa psikopatnya.

Naruto melihat Rias beserta peeragenya sedang berlari kearahnya berusaha untuk menghalangi serangannya. "Jurus Ninja : Shi-sienjin" Wung! Muncul kubah menutupi peerage Rias dengan ketat. "Jangan kau sentuh dinding itu kalau tak mau terluka" perintah Naruto datar. Kiba melemparkan pedangnya, seketika pedang tersebut terbakar dan hangus. Semua peerage Rias kaget dan hanya bisa diam. Naruto menatap kearah Issei yang sedang terikat oleh tangan tanah Naruto.

"Ka~Me~Ha~Me" Issei hanya bisa berkeringat dingin menunggu serangan tersebut mengenai tubuhnya. "Ha!" Duar! Laser dengan kecepatan tinggi mengenai sasaran membuat ledakan sangat besar. Asap-asap mulai membumbung tinggi menutupi pandangan dari anggota peerage Rias.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi buchou?" tanya Kiba bingung, Rias hanya menggeleng tanda ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia mendengar isak tangis dari sebelahnya, ternyata Asia sedang menangis dengan menyebutkan nama 'issei-san'.

Asap mulai menipis memperlihatkan kawah yang besar tetapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil bagi Naruto, yaitu Issei dengan Aura Merah disekeliling tubuhnya, armornya berubah, bentuknya menjadi tajam, menumbuhkan sayap raksasa. Dari kedua tangan dan kakinya, benda seperti cakar bermunculan. Dihelmnya, banyak benda seperti tanduk bermunculan.

[Itu adalah tekhnik terlarang, Juggernaut Drive] jelas Albion

'Juggernaut Drive?' ulang Naruto bingung

[Tekhnik itu adalah tekhnik rahasia, biasanya dia telah diberikan seluruh kekuatannya dari sacred gear, tetapi sepertinya dia belum menguasainya] ujar Albion

'baiklah, Gold aku minta bantuanmu untuk menggunakan Juggernaut Drive juga' pinta Naruto

[Tapi kau belum pernah menggunakannya, kalau bisa juga hanya 1 menit] jelas Gold

'kalau belum dicoba mana tau, ya kan?' kedua naga itu hanya menghela nafas karena kekeras kepalaan Naruto.

.

GROOARR! Issei mengaum keras membuat pohon-pohon disekitar situ hancur. Naruto memasang posisi siaga kalau tiba-tiba musuhnya menyerang.

"Aku adalah seorang yang akan bangkit"

"Aku menangis pada penderitaan dan bersenang saat berjaya"

"Seorang yang dunia tolak dan benci"

"Aku akan menjadi Naga Emas terhebat"

"Karena aku akan membawa PERDAMAIAN"

.

"JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba bersinar membentuk sebuah sayap dan cakar yang runcing. Ekor dengan duri yang dilapisi oleh magma dan helm dengan 2 tanduk diujungnya. Naga itu memiliki warna Emas Murni.

GROAARR! Naruto membalas auman Issei yang dikuasai oleh Ddraig. "I-itu " Tubuh Issei bergetar hebat, yang mengendalikan tubuhnya bukanlah Issei, tetapi Ddraig. Naruto mengarahkan ekornya kearah Issei. Tiba-tiba ekor tersebut menyemburkan magma. Zruutt! Ddraig menghindar tetapi tetap ekornya terkena magma tersebut. GROOARR! Ddraig mengaum keras. Naruto menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya. "Ryuudama!" dari mulut Naruto keluarlah sebuah bola besar berwarna emas dengan cincin mengitarinya. Swush! Ryuudama meluncur sangat cepat. Ddraig yang tak mau mati menyiapkan serangan balasan.

"Dragon Shot!" Bumm! Ledakan kembali terjadi, Ddraig membelalak kaget karena Ryuudama tak berhenti. Ia menghindar walaupun ia akan terkena juga. BLARR! Ryuudama meledak ketika menabrak sebuah gunung dibelakang Ddraig.

TBC

Maaf semuanya akan ketidakjelasan Fanfic ini. Saya baru pemula XD dan juga baru belajar bikin FF. Tetapi terima kasih atas Reviewnya saya sangat menghargainya, Tetap Stay di FF ini ok ^^


	3. Bertemu Kawan Lama

Ddraig terkapar terkena ledakan Ryuudama milik Naruto yang memiliki jangkauan ledakan 1 km. Tubuh Issei lama kelamaan menyusut, armornya menghilang dan kembali ketubuh semulanya. Naruto juga menonaktifkan mode 'Juggernaut Drive' nya lalu berjalan menuju Issei yang tergeletak.

"ISSEI!" teriak wanita berambut merah berlari menuju kearahnya. Dia duduk disamping Issei sambil memeluknya. Rias, nama wanita itu. "Uhuk, buchou" ucap Issei lirih. Rias memeluknya dengan erat.

"Janganlah kau sombong akan kekuatan yang kau miliki. Kesombongan akan mengakibatkan kekalahan" ucap Naruto datar. "Dan untukmu Rias. Aku menolakmu" Rias tersentak mendengarnya.

.

Flashback On

Terlihatlah seorang lelaki memasuki sebuah rumah, itu adalah rumahnya. Sedangkan didalamnya berada seorang gadis berambut merah sedang duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Kau sudah bangun, Rias?" tanya Naruto disertai senyumannya. Rias mengangguk kecil lalu menatap kearah Naruto. "Nee Naru-kun" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seolah bertanya 'ada apa'.

"A-aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku" ujar Rias pelan namun sempat didengar Naruto. Naruto diam. Sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Akan kufikirkan" Naruto melenggak pergi menuju kekelasnya, karena sudah terdengar suara bel masuk.

Flashback Off

.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Naru-kun?" tanya Rias lirih dengan genangan air disekitar matanya. Naruto mendekatinya lalu berjongkok dihadapan Rias. Dia menghapus air mata tersebut dan berkata "Aku tak ingin mengganggu hubungan orang lain, aku akan mencari pasanganku sendiri" jelas Naruto disertai senyuman 5 jarinya. [DimensionLostReset] seketika mereka kembali berada diKlub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. "Terima kasih atas semuanya. Sampai jumpa esok" Naruto melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dengan kilatan hitam. Sedangkan Rias masih terdiam akan ucapan Naruto saat menolaknya tadi.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak pergi kekonoha. Bagaimana keadaan Jiji ya?" ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa ia berkata. Dia mulai merapal segel sangat cepat dan rumit. Tiba-tiba muncul kanji-kanji huruf disekitarnya. "Jikkukan Uzu!" seketika tubuh Naruto terhisap kedalam ruang distorsi.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh. 'bocah yang menarik tetapi sangat mengerikan saat marah' batin sosok tersebut lalu terbang dengan sayap hitamnya.

.

.

.

At Konohagakure

Muncul ruang distorsi didalam sebuah gedung, yaitu gedung hokage. Didalam gedung tersebut ada seorang wanita sedang mengurusi dokumen-dokumen negara. Dan ada salah satu wanita sedang memegang seekor babi ditangannya.

Mereka berdua memasang posisi siaga menunggu seseorang keluar dari ruang distorsi tersebut. Tap tap tap! Suara langkah kaki menggema dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua semakin memasang posisi siaga. "Halo semuaaa" sapa pemuda pirang dari dalam ruang distorsi tersebut.

Hiaatt! Wanita dengan dada besar itu menerjang keasal suara. Deph! Wanita yang memegang seekor babi membelalak kaget, melihat pukulan super dari tuannya dengan mudah ditangkis oleh 1 tangan.

"Wah wah aku baru datang sudah diberi pukulan selamat datang" ujar sosok tersebut dengan tenang.

"Siapa kau!" bentak wanita dengan dada besar itu. "Nona Tsunade tolong tenanglah" wanita memegang babi tersebut menenangkan tuannya. "Aku takkan bisa tenang Shizune sebelum dia memberi tahu, apa tujuannya" jelas wanita bernama Tsunade. "Kita bisa bertanya baik-baik dengan pemuda itu Tsunade-sama" Tsunade mulai tenang dan melepas kepalan tangannya, begitu pula dengan pemuda didepannya. Tsunade terheran dengan pemuda didepannya, dia habis diserang tetapi dia malah tersenyum riang.

"Apa maumu kesini" tanya Tsunade to the point

"Aku hanya ingin mencari sandaime-jiji" jelas Naruto membuat Tsunade membelalak kaget. Karena semua penduduk serta semua negara tau bahwa Sandaime sang hokage ke-3 telah tiada

"Apa kau tak mengetahui hal sebenarnya?" Naruto mengernyit heran memutuskan untuk mendengarkan ucapan wanita didepannya. "Dia telah meninggal ditangan Orochimaru 3 tahun lalu dan Sasuke yang telah membunuhnya bulan lalu" Jelas Tsunade. Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa mendengar Kakek yang selama ini merawatnya telah meninggal. Dia tak sengaja melepaskan Killing Intens sangat besar. Tsunade membelalak kaget dan bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda itu.

Kakashi yang bersama dengan Asuma dan Kurenai merasakan Killing Intens ini segera melesat ketempat tersebut.

Naruto masih tak bisa berfikir jernih. Yang ada didalam otaknya hanya ada BALAS DENDAM tetapi ketika ia mendengar Sasuke yang membunuhnya, dia tidak bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Ia mulai tenang, sedikit demi sedikit killing intens tersebut masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. "Maaf aku tak sengaja, hehehe" tawa Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Shizune hanya sweatdrop.

Tap tap tap!

"Apa yang terjadi disini Hokage-sama" ucap lelaki berambut silver melawan gravitasi.

"Hokage?" Naruto bingung

"K-kau? Naruto?"

"Ya ini aku Kakashi-sensei"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Naruto? Sandaime-sama sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hingga ia meninggal. Ia slalu menyebutkan namamu" Naruto menunduk menyesal. "Hokage-sama menitipkan ini kepadamu" Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah gulungan kepada Naruto. Naruto mengambil dan menuliskan suatu kertas. "Fuin" gulungan tersebut terhisap kedalam kertas itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu Naruto?"

"Sejak aku dibawa oleh seseorang karena aku dikeroyok oleh warga karena dalih KYUUBI"

Tsunade yang dari tadi mendengarkan membelalak kaget, dia baru tau bahwa pemuda dihadapannya adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Naruto menatap kearah Tsunade. "Dimanakah Sasuke membunuh Orochimaru" tanya Naruto datar. "Diperbatasan Otogakure" Naruto langsung pergi dengan kilatan hitam. Tsunade kembalili kaget 'itu hiraishin' batin Tsunade shock.

.

.

.

Malam Hari

.

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut emo seperti pantat ayam sedang duduk dipinggir sungai sambil melemparkan sebuah batu. Pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke merasakan sebuah chakra mendekat kearahnya.

"Yo teme" sapa pemuda yang baru datang

"Apa maumu dobe" balas Sasuke dingin

"Memberitahumu tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha" ujar Naruto tenang. Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apakah kau ingin tau, mengapa Itachi melakukan itu" Sasuke mencengkeram erat kerah Naruto. "Jelaskan padaku dobe!" Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

Naruto mulai menceritakan awal mula pembantaian Clan Uchiha yang diakibatkan oleh Danzo yang menghasut agar Itachi membantai seluruh clannya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Naruto melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Itachi menerima permintaan tersebut agar tidak ada perselisihan dari dalam desa, dengan syarat agar menyisakan Sasuke seorang diri. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, ternyata dugaannya selama ini salah, karena Kakaknya yang ia anggap musuh hina sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya membuat Sasuke menangis.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini, teme?"

"Hmm... Mungkin aku akan ikut denganmu dobe" Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Apakah kau mau ikut denganku kekonoha?" tanya Naruto

"Dobe."

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah dicap sebagai Missing Nin" JDER! Bagai petir disiang bolong, Naruto kaget karena teman satunya ini sudah dicap sebagai penjahat oleh desa kelahirannya. "Apa kau yakin teme?" ujar Naruto memastikan.

"Yah semenjak aku pergi mencarimu yang hilang tiba-tiba dari arena. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu keluar Konoha sekaligus mencari kekuatan untuk membunuh Itachi" Naruto yang merasa tak enak dengan kawannya ini. Bagaimanapun karena dialah, Sasuke dicap sebagai missing nin.

"Baiklah kita menetap disini dahulu, teme" Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Kau ingin aku tidur diatas batu dobe?!" Balas Sasuke kesal.

"Mokuton" Tiba-tiba suara tanah bergemuruh, Sasuke terpaksa melompat kesamping. Akar-akar pohon mencuat membentuk sebuah rumah sederhana yang lengkap dengan isi-isinya.

"Seperti biasa heh, kau slalu lebih unggul dariku" Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kau juga pasti akan bisa sangat hebat teme" Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur karena waktu sudah menjelang malam.

.

.

.

At Konohagakure

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan dada besar sedang mengurus dokumen-dokumen negara yang menurutnya itu sangat MENYEBALKAN. "Shizune berikan aku sebotol sake!" Teriak wanita itu.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, anda harus menyelesaikan dokumen itu" balas wanita bernama Shizune. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas. "Kalau berkas ini selesai, berikan aku 5 botol sake" Shizune hanya mengangguk. Tsunade menyeringai licik.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" POFT! Muncul 3 klon Tsunade dihadapannya. "Kau taukan apa yang akan kalian lakukan" ketiga klonnya mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. "Shizune berikan aku 5 botol sake" perintah Tsunade. Dengan berat hati Shizune memberikan botol sake tersebut. Tsunade tertawa psikopat setelah menerima botol sakenya.

.

.

.

At Naruto Place

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk dipinggir sungai sambil mencari ikan untuk sarapan paginya. Syut! Syut! Crash! Naruto dan Sasuke melemparkan kunainya kearah ikan tersebut dan sukses menancap dikepalanya.

"Kau yang bakar teme, biar aku yang mencari kayu bakarnya" Sasuke mengangguk lalu mencari daun untuk tempat makannya nanti. Naruto masuk kedalam hutan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan mencari kayu bakar, dia memunguti kayu bakar yang ada dikakinya. Saat ia ingin mengambil kayu itu, ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Benar ternyata sebuah benang chakra mengarah kesebuah kertas segel. Naruto membelalak kaget, itu adalah kertas peledak. 'sial' BUMM! Ledakan menggema hingga terdengar kekuping sasuke. 'Naruto, apa yang terjadi dengannya' batin Sasuke melesat kearah ledakan tersebut dengan cemas.

Ketika Sasuke sampai, ia tidak menemukan apapun disekitar situ, hanya ada beberapa pohon hancur akibat ledakan itu. 'Sharingan' Sasuke melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, ia menghadap kearah barat menemukan setitik chakra.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke melihat Naruto terkena ledakan serta luka bakar ditubuhnya.

"Uhuk tak apa-apa Sasuke. Aku memiliki regenerasi yang cepat kok" Naruto mulai menenangkan Sasuke yang sangat khawatir padanya. 'Kurama, albion mohon bantuannya' mereka mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto diselimuti aura putih dan orange, luka-luka Naruto tertutup seperti sedia kala hanya saja pakaiannya compang-camping. "Teme, aku sudah mendapatkan kayu bakar ini" ujar Naruto memperlihatkan kayu bakar dipelukannya. Sasuke kaget dan shock karena Naruto lebih mementingkan sebuah kayu bakar dibanding nyawanya.

"Lebih baik kita memasak kembali ikannya yang tadi" perintah Sasuke, lalu mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

"Huaahh kenyangnya, bukan begitu teme" Sasuke mengangguk. "Yah, ini adalah hasil tangkapanku yang paling besar" Naruto yang tak terima langsung membalas ucapan Sasuke. "Hei, ini juga tangkapanku!"

"Hn, jelas-jelas aku yang menangkapnya"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Hari-hari itu dipenuhi dengan bantahan dan tak terimaan dari kedua lelaki itu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

"Tim Asuma siap menjalankan misi" ucap laki-laki dengan rokok dimulutnya

"Baiklah. Misi kalian adalah Rank-C. Membantu tim Yamato bersama Kakashi di Nami no kuni" jelas Tsunade. "Baiklah kami terima misi ini" tim Asuma melesat pergi untuk mempersiapkan apa yang akan dibawa nanti. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya mendesah malas membalik bangkunya menghadap patung hokage. Dia menatap patung yang paling pertama, yaitu Hashirama Senju atau bisa dibilang kakeknya.

Dia masih mengingat bagaimana kakeknya mengajarkannya bermain judi. Terkadang dia suka senyum sendiri ketika dia kecil memegang seikat duit, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Tetapi saat ini dia sedang muram, hidupnya hanya sendiri saat ini, tidak ada lagi yang namanya tertawa dan kebahagiaan, yang ada hanyalah kefrustasian hati.

.

.

.

At Naruto Place

Kita bisa melihat dua sosok yang sedang tidur-tiduran diatas rumput yang luas. Salah satu sosok pemuda itu sedang membaca sebuah koran, sedangkan yang satu lagi sedang bernyanyi tak jelas.

"Apa berita hari ini, teme?" sahut pemuda pirang. Yang ditanya hanya memfokuskan pada bacaannya.

Hah.. dia sangat malas dengan sifat dan prilaku lawan bicaranya ini. Sudah berbicara irit nan datar dan juga sangat sulit untuk tersenyum. Tetapi dia juga sangat senang, temannya yang satu ini merelakan reputasinya sebagai shinobi konoha menjadi seorang Missing Nin demi mencari dirinya.

Kedua pemuda tersebut sudah memasuki usia 18 tahun, entah karena waktu berjalan cepat atau apa. "Hei teme, jawab aku!" protes pemuda pirang. Lawan bicaranya menurunkan bacaannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Kau.." pemuda emo menunjuk kearah pemuda pirang dengan malas. "Menjadi seorang Missing-Nin akibat meninggalkan Konoha beberapa tahun dan tanpa kabar"

Pemuda pirang hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan satu kalimat singkat. "Bukankan itu bagus".

Ingin rasanya pemuda emo ini menjotos wajah temannya yang bodoh ini. Seharusnya dia menyesal karena menjadi Missing-Nin itu slalu diburu oleh para Hunter-Nin. Walaupun ia tahu temannya ini sangat kuat, melebihinya tetapi tetap saja diburu itu tidak enak. Tak ada ketenangan dan istirahat, tetapi hanya ada satu 'MADESU'

"Apa tingkat buronanku, teme?" Ingin rasanya pemuda ini menjotos beberapa kali hingga bonyok. Dia malah bertanya tingkat buronannya bukanlah keselamatannya. Dia kembali menghela nafas agar tidak memukuli temannya yang satu ini.

"Naruto SSS-Rank akibat melukai Sarutobi Hiruzen beberapa tahun lalu serta meninggalkan konoha tanpa kabar" pemuda pirang ini bungkam.

..Ahh, sial. Sekarang dia menjadi menyesal telah melawan Jijinya sendiri. Dia masih pusing akibat tingkat buronan menyamai sosok legenda, Madara Uchiha. Tetapi kenapa harus dia? Menurutnya Madara Uchiha memang pantas menyandang buronan itu karena telah melawan Hokage Pertama.

PLAK! Dia menepuk dahi, betapa bodohnya dia. Dia melukai kakeknya sendiri seorang HOKAGE. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Teme" pemuda emo hanya menaikkan alis tanda meminta penjelasan.

"Kita tinggalkan kota, tidak tidak kita akan meninggalkan dimensi ini" jelas pemuda pirang tersebut. Pemuda emo semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu?" pemuda emo bertanya intens. "Kita akan pergi dari dimensi ini menggunakan jurus milikku" balas pemuda pirang malas.

"Baiklah besok kita akan berang-" BUMM! Ledakan terjadi mengalihkan serta memotong ucapan pemuda emo tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Ayo Sasuke"

"Hn ayo"

Sasuke menghilang dengan sunshin sedangkan Naruto dengan Hiraishinnya.

.

.

.

"Sai, Sakura bersiga. Sepertinya Zabuza sudah sehat dari lukanya" Laki-laki dengan mata sharingan itu berujar. Kedua muridnya itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka mulai memandang sekeliling dengan kuda-kuda siap bertempur. Menunggu musuhnya akan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hahaha kau memang slalu sigap, Kakashi no Sharingan" ucap sosok dibalik pohon memegang sebuah pedang besar ditangannya.

Mereka memandang kearah suara tadi berasal. Syut! Syut! Sebuah jarum tepat menusuk leher salah satu muridnya, yaitu Sai mengorbankan dirinya terkena jarum beracun tersebut yang seketika tergeletak pingsan. Sang wanita yang dilindungi hanya diam. Dia menyesal bahwa dia adalah murid dari seorang Hokage Ke-5.

"Hahaha salah satu muridmu telah tumbang" sosok tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama dengan seorang Hunter Nin disebelahnya. Kakashi hanya memasang posisi siaga.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" Kabut tebal menyelimuti daerah itu. Kakashi yang sudah menggunakan mata sharingannya tetap buram. 'sial, kabut ini lagi' TRANK! Suara logam berdenting kencang. Pedang milik Zabuza tertahan oleh kunai milik kakashi. Dan lagi Zabuza menghilang dalam kabut tersebut.

TRANK! Dentuman logam kembali berbunyi. 'sial' kunai Kakashi sedikit demi sedikit tertembus pedang Zabuza.

"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu" naga air mengarah kearah Kakashi dengan sangat cepat.

"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu" BLAR! Kedua naga air itu bertabrakan. "Seperti julukanmu heh, Kakashi si Ninja peniru"

Kakashi hanya diam memasang posisi siaga.

.

.

.

"Mokuton : Mokusatsu shibari" kayu-kayu mengejar hunter-nin tersebut berusaha untuk mengikatnya.

"Hyouton : Sensatsu Suisho" kayu-kayu tersebut hancur tertabrak oleh seribu jarum yang mengarah ke Yamato. 'gawat' "Mokuton : mokujoheki" GRAK! Muncul kayu dari dalam tanah menghalangi jarum-jarum tersebut.

Mereka berdua berlari kencang untuk mengadu Taijutsu. Yamato berusaha menendang, dengan mudah ditangkis oleh hunter-nin itu. Yamato kembali melesat menyiapkan pukulannya. "Mokuton" sebuah tangan dari kayu menahan gerakan Hunter-nin tersebut. BUAGH! Hunter-nin tersebut terpelanting beberapa meter.

Hunter-nin itu terbangun dari jatuhnya. "Hyouton : Hissatsu Hyoso" Hunter-nin itu menyiapkan sebuah tombak raksasa. WUSH! "Mokuton : Jyukaiheki" BLAR! Tombak es tersebut hancur menabrak benteng kayu milik Yamato. Merasa serangan itu sudah berhenti dia melepaskan jurusnya. JLEB! Tak disangka oleh Yamato. Ternyata tombak tersebut ada lagi dan menembus perutnya.

"YAMATO-SENSEI!" Sakura berteriak kencang menggema kedalam hutan. "Ukh" Sakura menatap keasal suara, ia melihat Kakashi sedang berada didalam penjara air milik Zabuza. "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura terduduk. Padahal ia memiliki kekuatan tetapi ia lemas melihat kawan serta gurunya tak berdaya.

Tap! Tap! "Hah aku sudah menduga ini pasti akan terjadi teme" desah pemuda pirang

"Diamlah dobe"

Sakura terbelalak melihat kawan lamanya sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. "Naruto, Sasuke" kedua pemuda itu menengok kebelakang mendapati wanita berambut pink sebahu menghadapnya.

"Eh Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" pemuda emo hanya menepuk jidatnya. "Kau memang Dobe Naruto" sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Sakura sedang bingung kenapa kita disini DOBE" sedangkan Naruto hanya manggut-manggut tak jelas.

"Teme kau mau lawan yang mana?" Sasuke hanya memandang kearah lawan. "Aku lawan orang masker itu saja dobe" sasuke langsung melesat kearah Zabuza membawa Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

TRANK! Sasuke mundur sebentar mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya. Ia melesat kembali kearah Zabuza. "Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu" Zabuza membuat air terjun raksasa yang langsung melumat apa saja yang dilewatinya. Sasuke menyeringai membuat Zabuza mengernyitkan dahi.

"Chidori Nagashi" Petir langsung merambat dari air buatan Zabuza. Arrgghh! Zabuza terkena sengatan listrik meraung keras.

Hunter-nin yang melawan Naruto panik mendengar tuannya menjerit keras. Naruto yang melihat itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. "Doujin : Hands God" Grep! Dari tanah keluar tangan mengikat kaki Hunter-nin tersebut yang mulai meronta-ronta. Naruto berjalan mendekatinya, wajah Hunter-nin itu memucat walaupun tertutup oleh topengnya. Tap! Naruto menyentuh topengnya dan langsung membukanya.

Terpampanglah wajah cantik Hunter-nin tersebut dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Naruto hanya memberikan senyumannya membuat Hunter-nin tersebut tambah memerah. "Nee siapa namamu?" sedangkan Hunter-nin itu terbelalak mengira bahwa musuhnya akan menghabisinya saat ini juga. "Y-yuki H-h-aku" balas Hunter-nin terbata.

"Hmm baiklah inilah saatnya" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai cabang tiga peninggalan ayahnya, Minato Namikaze. Haku yang melihat itu hanya pasrah saja, ia yakin hidupnya takkan lama lagi.

Cup! Ia merasakan benda lembut nan basah menyentuh dahinya. Ketika ia mendongakkan mata, ia melihat pria tadi sedang tersenyum memandangnya penuh dengan senyuman. Wajah Haku tambah memerah. "Oi teme kita pergi saja, aku malas melakukan hal ini" seru Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang menahan pedang milik Zabuza. Sasuke melompat kebelakang dan mendecih kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu dobe? Apa kau takut?" Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahi lalu merapal segel cukup panjang dan rumit.

"Teme pegang pudakku" Sasuke hanya menurutinya walaupun dalam hatinya sangat jengkel pada pemuda ini. "Jikkukan Uzu, teme lakukan serangan terakhir.

"Enton : kagutsuchi" Arrgghh! Teriakan Zabuza menggema keseluruh penjuru hutan. Tubuh Zabuza terbakar oleh api hitam milik Sasuke yang langsung melahapnya hingga tak bersisa.

Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat hanya berdiam diri, ketika ia memandang sekeliling Sasuke dan Naruto masuk kedalam sebuah ruang distorsi. Dia berusaha mengejar teman 1 tim masa lalunya.

GREP! Sebuah tangan menahan laju lari Sakura, ternyata Kakashi lah yang sudah terbebas dari kurungan air milik Zabuza. "Sudahlah Sakura, mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi mereka" nasihat Kakashi menurunkan kecemasan Sakura, mereka langsung pulang keKonoha tak lupa membawa Yamato, Sai dan Haku yang katanya akan menjadi Shinobi Konoha setelah ayahnya meninggal.

.

.

.

Terlihat pemandangan kota yang indah dipenuhi cahaya rembulan, bintang berkelip-kelip tetapi ada 2 sosok sedang berdiri mengamati pemandangan kota yang disebut Kuoh. Kedua sosok tersebut memiliki mata merah menyala yang memiliki Aura sangat besar.

"Teme ikuti aku" salah satu sosok berambut pirang pergi dalam kepulan api putih. Sang pria satu lagi hanya mengikutinya. Karena mau tak mau dia harus ikut, kalau tidak dia akan tersesat dalam kota ini.

.

.

Sejenak kita memandang sekeliling akan mendapatkan salah satu ruangan yang berada dibelakang bangunan sekolah yang diketahui bernama Kuoh Akademy. "Nee Naru-kun kemana saja kau 3 hari kemarin?" tanya wanita berambut hitam sembari memberikan 2 cangkir teh untuk 2 laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Hmm hanya kembali kekampung halaman serta menemui kawan lama" Naruto melirikkan matanya kesebelah mendapati pemuda Raven sedang menyeruput tehnya.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Himejima Akeno, yoroshiku" ucap wanita tersebut disertai senyum palsunya. Pemuda Raven itu menatap kearah Akeno dengan pandangan mengantimidasi. 'dia bukan manusia'. "Sasuke Uchiha, yoroshiku!" Sasuke tersenyum kecil membuat Akeno memerah. "Aku Rias Gremory ketua klub disini" sapa wanita berambut merah yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hn" sedangkan Rias hanya jengkel ketika ia dicuekkan dan hanya dibalas dengan kata irit.

'dasar Manusia stoic' batin rias jengkel.


	4. Story In A New Dimension

Semenjak satu minggu pertemuan Sasuke dan anggota peerage Rias, dia menjadi semakin dekat dengan mereka terutama Akeno dan Sona. Sasuke juga bersekolah diKuoh Akademy bersama dengan Naruto. Tetapi mereka hanya berbeda kelas. Sasuke juga sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah IBLIS, pertama-tama Sasuke kaget tetapi lama kelamaan ia menjadi lebih tenang.

Disinilah ia, bersama dengan Naruto sedang duduk didalam Ruang Klub sembari menyeduh teh buatan Akeno. "Dobe, apakah kau tau ada yang aneh dengan Sona dan Akeno" Naruto hanya mengerdikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. "Mungkin dia jatuh cinta padamu teme" jawab Naruto asal-asalan.

KRING! Bel tanda istirahat telah selesai berdering kencang.

"Teme aku duluan" Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Sasuke yang melihat sahabatnya pergi dengan cepat hanya menghela nafas berat. Tap! Sebelum Sasuke pergi dengan sunshin tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Ia menengok kebelakang dengan cepat. "Akeno? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung. "A-anu Sa-sasuke-kun A-aku Me-menyukaimu" ujar Akeno dengan semburat merah dipipinya. "Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" balas Sasuke datar

"Karena aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu"

"Mengapa aku harus menerimamu"

"Karena aku menyukaimu" Sasuke menatap mata akeno, tidak memancarkan kebohongan semata. Dia mendapati kejujuran dan kebenaran. Menghela nafas sebentar untuk mengambil jawaban.

"Baiklah aku menerimamu" Akeno langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke dengan erat hingga mereka berdua lupa akan bel sekolah.

"Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang" ucap seseorang dari atas yang ternyata Naruto sedang berdiri terbalik. Mereka berdua merona malu, sedangkan Akeno shock melihat seseorang bisa terbalik seperti kelelawar.

"Baiklah, kau menganggu saja dobe" Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung mereka yang sedang bergandengan tangan. 'andaikan ada kau disini, Grayfia' batin Naruto melas.

.

.

.

KRING! KRING! Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, para murid berhamburan ada yang langsung pulang maupun mampir ketempat makan ataupun tempat bermain. 'aku tak merasakan chakra dobe. Kemana dia' pemuda raven celingukan mencari pemuda pirang sahabatnya. "Sasu-kun kau sedang apa" yang dipanggil menengok keasal suara. "Sedang mencari Naruto" sang wanita mengikuti kelakuan prianya. "Lebih baik kita menunggu di Klub" saran Akeno, sasuke mengangguk.

Tak jauh dari sana tepatnya disebuah taman sekolah, seorang pemuda pirang hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kawannya sudah memiliki kekasih. "Maafkan aku teme" Naruto menyiapkan jurusnya seperti biasa. 'mungkin aku akan kekonoha'. "Jikkukan Uzu" muncul ruang distorsi menyerap tubuh Naruto hingga tak menyisakan seberkas benda sedikit pun.

.

.BRAK! Suara gebrakan pintu sangat keras, semuanya menatap kearah pintu mendapati lelaki Raven, dialah Sasuke. "Sial" Sasuke mendecih tak sengaja mengenai wajah Issei yang baru saja masuk.

"HUEEKK, apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh" Issei berteriak marah. Boost! Suara mekanik menggema didalam ruangan itu. "MATI KAU!" Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar sambil mengaktifkan mata sharingannya. 'mata itu, sama seperti Naruto-kun' batin akeno. "Genjutsu Sharingan" Saat ini Issei sedang berada didalam Genjutsu milik Sasuke dimana Issei sedang disalib dan disekitarnya banyak bayangan Sasuke berubah menjadi ular siap menerkam siapa saja. Crash! Salah satu ular menggigit perut Issei dengan ganas. Arrgghh! Teriakan issei sangat keras ketika salah satu ular menembus jantungnya. Graup! Ular yang lain sedang memakan kakinya sangat lahap. Issei terus meraung kesakitan. Dan penyiksaan Sasuke terus berlanjut hingga sang ketua datang. "ISSEI!" wanita berambut merah memeluk pemuda coklat dengan air mata menetes membasahi baju milik pemuda itu. "Bu-buchou" Issei berucap lemah dan seketika pingsan ditempat. Sang wanita menatap tajam kearah lelaki emo. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Rias menekankan setiap perkataannya. "Hn" hanya itulah balasan dari Sasuke. "JAWAB!" Rias wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah yang akan meledak. "Apa maumu" ucap Sasuke datar. "Membalaskan dendam Issei" Rias menyiapkan [PowerOfDestruction] miliknya, tetapi Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau boleh membunuhku sampai kutemukan Naruto" Sasuke menghilang dengan sunshinnya, tujuannya hanya 1 yaitu menemukan Naruto. Rias hanya mencermati kata-kata Sasuke dengan teliti. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,Akeno?" Rias mulai bertanya pada queennya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Naru-kun- " Akeno memberikan jeda sejenak, "Telah menghilang" Rias terbelalak kaget, mengapa ia tidak mendapatkan info ini sebelumnya. Apa mereka tidak ingin memberitahunya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ia ingin utarakan saat ini. Walaupun saat ini ia hanya bisa diam.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku, Akeno" Rias bertanya dengan nada dingin. Akeno tak takut akan ucapan ketuanya yang tiba-tiba dingin. "Gara-gara kau dan Issei. Yang tidak mendengarkan ucapan kami" Rias hanya menunduk menyesal. 'maafkan aku Naruto-kun' batin Rias.

.

.

At Naruto Place

.

Naruto PoV

Disinilah diriku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat para sahabatku dan kawan-kawanku pergi bersama kekasihnya. Aku hanya bisa mengingat dirimu dahulu saat bersamaku, Grayfia.

Kini Dirimu tinggalah bayang, dalam kenangan kelam...

Kau hanya bisa tuk kukenang

Saat rindu datang menghampiri hati

Hati yang telah terlupa, dari ingatan hatimu

Kini dirimu tinggalah bayang

Didalam mimpi yang tenggelam

Mungkin kusudah harus belajar

Melupakanmu...

Memendamkan segenap harapanku

Kepada cinta yang kini hanya bisa kusimpan

Sebagai kenangan..

Aku mulai memandang sekeliling, menepuk dahi sebentar lalu bertanya dalam hati. 'dimana aku berada' para monster yang mendiami tubuh Naruto sweatdrop. Tetapi tiba-tiba sang empu menyeringai ala psikoplat. 'saatnya petualangan didunia Baru'. Akupun menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

Naruto END PoV

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai akan penduduknya. Disetiap jalan ia melihat banyak sekali makanan, ketika ia merogoh kantungnya berharap agar ada uang disana, tetapi hanyalah sebuah debu berterbangan.

Walaupun dia seorang NINJA, dia juga butuh yang namanya makanan. Semua makhluk-Nya pasti membutuhkan yang namanya makan.

.

.

Didalam mimpi yang tenggelam

Mungkin kusudah harus belajar

Melupakanmu...

Memendamkan segenap harapanku

Kepada cinta yang kini hanya bisa kusimpan

Sebagai kenangan..

Aku mulai memandang sekeliling, menepuk dahi sebentar lalu bertanya dalam hati. 'dimana aku berada' para monster yang mendiami tubuh Naruto sweatdrop. Tetapi tiba-tiba sang empu menyeringai ala psikoplat. 'saatnya petualangan didunia Baru'. Akupun menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

Naruto END PoV

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai akan penduduknya. Disetiap jalan ia melihat banyak sekali makanan, ketika ia merogoh kantungnya berharap agar ada uang disana, tetapi hanyalah sebuah debu berterbangan.

Walaupun dia seorang NINJA, dia juga butuh yang namanya makanan. Semua makhluk-Nya pasti membutuhkan yang namanya makanan. Pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba mulai mengabur, matanya hampir menutup sempurna. Sempat ia melihat pemuda berambut biru dongker berlari kearahnya. Dan pada saat itu Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

_TimeSkip_

.

Naruto mulai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, yang ia dapati sekarang berada didalam kamar seseorang yang entah ia tak tahu siapa. Cklek! Seorang wanita berambut abu-abu gelombang dengan boneka dikantung bajunya membawa sebuah air dan beberapa makanan. "ohh kau sudah sadar rupanya" wanita itu berucap kepada Naruto yang hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Kemarin kau ditolong oleh Shidou, dia bilang aku disuruh menjagamu sementara, jadi turuti saja ya perintahku" wanita itu menjelaskan tujuannya kedalam kamar Naruto. "Hmm terima kasih-"

"Panggil saja Reine" potong wanita itu cepat. "Baiklah Reine-chan" Reine merona merah mendengar namanya ditambahkan Suffix-chan. "Sebenarnya-kruuyyuukk" Naruto memerah malu ketika suara perutnya berbunyi. 'sial ini perut tidak bisa diajak kompromi apa' batin Naruto jengkel. Reine hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah pria didepannya malu-malu. Dia memberikan nampan berisi makanan.

Naruto menyeringai licik dan memiliki rencana. "A-ano ta-tanganku be-belum bisa digerakkan" ujar Naruto bohong, wanita didepannya mengerti akan ucapan Naruto mulai menyuapinya. "Nee namamu siapa?"

"Naruto" balas Naruto cepat, karena ia tak ingin moment romantisnya terganggu oleh pertanyaan tak perlu. "baiklah Naruto-kun Aaa" Reine menyuapi Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga ia terganggu oleh deheman dari ambang pintu.

"Jadi kau malah bermesraan ya Reine" goda Wanita berambut merah dengan lolipop ditangannya. "Ti-tidak, bu-bukan se-seperti yang kau lihat, Kotori" bantah Reine dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat alis tanda heran.

Walaupun ia sering bersyair tentang CINTA tetapi bodohnya dia adalah tidak pernah tau apa artinya CINTA. Bisa dibilang ia bodoh soal hal Cinta. Setelah kehilangan Grayfia, otaknya menjadi nge-blank. Pikirannya slalu saja penyesalan dan balas dendam.

Naruto bangun dari tempatnya mengarah ke Kotori. Dia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya kekepala Kotori dan mulai menyerap Info tentang dunia ini. Dia menelusuri hingga mengetahui siapa Shidou itu.

Dia melihat ketika ada seorang wanita mengenakan gaun dengan warna hitam, cream dan skema warna merah muda dan satu set ungu dan krim berlapis baja yang menghiasi bahu dan pinggang. Gaun terbuka di bagian belakang, dan terdiri dari korset hitam yang mengekspos beberapa belahan dadanya dan dua-lapis, rok selutut yang memiliki gradien merah muda-to-putih. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang menggunakan aksesori rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu dan sepasang sarung tangan yang memiliki manset petal-seperti, keduanya berbagi skema warna yang sama seperti pakaian, dan memakai sepasang sepatu bot lapis baja.

Sepertinya jantung Naruto berdebar-debar melihat wanita itu. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat wanita itu lebih dekat, tetapi karena dia sedang ditempat orang lain, dia tak bisa seenaknya keluar masuk dari rumah ini.

Naruto mulai menjelajahi pikiran Kotori, ternyata wanita itu bernama Yatogami Tohka dan dia adalah seorang Spirit. Dan ia telah mengetahui dunia apa ini, yaitu dunia DATE A LIVE. Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya membuat Kotori bingung dan bertanya 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'

Reine hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah memerah. 'sepertinya aku menyukainya' itulah batin Reine saat ini. Dia tak bisa memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai pemuda itu, karena hatinya berkata lain.

"Hmm.. bolehkah aku bertanya" Naruto kembali duduk disamping Reine, membuat sang gadis berdegup kencang. "Apa?" bukan Reine yang menjawab, melainkan Kotori.

"Siapakah, Tohka?" mereka berdua membelalak kaget. 'mengapa ia bisa tahu soal spirit itu'. "Ekhem.. dari mana kau tau soal itu?" Naruto hanya mengerdikkan bahunya. "Entahlah mungkin dari burung lewat" Gubrak! Seseorang dari balik pintu terjatuh dengan tak elitnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Onii-san"

"Ehh, tidak bukan apa-apa" Kotori menyipitkan mata bahwa ia tak percaya akan ungkapan kakaknya itu. "Jawab yang jujur Onii-san" desak Kotori, Shidou hanya berkeringat dingin, ia menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk bersama Reine. Shidou mulai mencari cara agar tidak ketahuan menguping. Ia menatap kearah Naruto.

"Hei bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Kau boleh kok tinggal disini" tanya Shidou bertubi-tubi sesekali ia melirik kearah adiknya, Kotori. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya menyipitkan matanya. Bahwa kakaknya bukanlah orang yang suka bertanya banyak.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku Onii-san"

"E-eh ti-tidak k-kok"  
>Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Reine pergi meninggalkan perdebatan adik kakak yang tak ada habisnya. Reine hanya memerah karena ia berfikir Naruto mengajaknya 'kencan'.<p>

.

.

.

_1 Minggu Kemudian_

Sudah 1 minggu Naruto tinggal bersama keluarga Itsuka dan Reine. Mereka tampak senang sekali akan adanya Naruto dirumahnya yang menurut mereka bisa berbagi pengalaman. Hubungan mereka juga semakin dekat, banyak orang menganggapnya mereka adalah saudara.

Oh iya, Naruto juga telah sekolah di SMA Raizen akibat bujukan dari mereka. Mau tak mau Naruto harus menurutinya karena dia telah tinggal dikediaman Itsuka.

.

Saat ini Naruto berada didalam kelas bersama dengan Shidou dan Origami. Yah Origami itu menyukai Shidou dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut putih membuatnya semakin imut. Dari kejauhan Naruto menatap kearah wanita berambut ungu panjang sedang mengamati shidou dan Origami.

Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu tengah cemburu melihat Shidou. Naruto mulai mengingat sesuatu, sepertinya ia mengenal gadis itu, pluk! Naruto menepuk dahinya. 'jadi dia yang namanya Tohka' Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

"Narut-" ucapan Shidou berhenti ketika ia tidak menemukan Naruto disebelahnya. "Are? Tadi kupikir ia disini".

"Mungkin dia sedang kekantin" balas Origami menenangkan.

.

.

Tohka yang sedari tadi mengamati hanya bisa diam, tanpa sadar dia menitikkan air mata. Hatinya saat ini hancur, dia menyukai Shidou tetapi pria itu menyukai Origami. Dia sangat bodoh telah mencintainya kalau pria itu tidak membalas cintanya.

Air mata semakin menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Syut! Sebuah tangan kasar menghapus air matanya membuat Tohka terbelalak kaget, ia menatap kearah pemilik tangan itu sedang tersenyum. "Na-naruto" sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum. "Kau mengenalku ya" Tohka hanya mengangguk.

"Sudahlah tak usah menangis karena pria yang kau sukai. Manisnya cinta akan semakin pudar seiring berjalannya waktu" GREP! Tangisan Tohka sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Naruto yang menurutnya hangat. Selang beberapa waktu ia melonggarkan pelukan itu. Tohka yang merasa pelukannya semakin longgar mendekapnya erat.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas sembari tersenyum licik. Dia membalas pelukan Tohka dengan erat, Tohka semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah alat kecil ditelinga Naruto berbunyi. "Dasar MODUS" Naruto tak perduli akan ucapan itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah memeluk wanita yang ia cintai, walaupun ia belum tahu apakah wanita itu mencintainya.

.

.

KRING! KRING!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan, banyak yang lewat berlalu lalang untuk mencari tempat yang akan ia singgahi. Didalam kelas hanya ada Naruto yang sedang tidur, dan Tohka sedang berusaha membangunkannya.

"Naruto, Naruto bangun. Ini sudah pulang sekolah" Tohka terus menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto berkali-kali tetapi tak kungjung bangung. Kling! Sebuah ide muncul dikepala Tohka, dia melesat pergi kearah Toilet membawa sebuah ember besar untuk menyiram Naruto yang tak bangun-bangun.

BYURR! "Uwaahh Banjir!" Tohka sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil. "Naru katanya mau pergi jalan-jalan" yah Naruto mengajak Tohka jalan-jalan karena insiden cemburu tadi pagi.

"Hah tetapi kau tak perlu menyiramku kan" dengus Naruto kesal, tetapi Tohka hanya terkikik geli melihat Naruto terkena sial. "Baiklah apa yang kau mau?" Tohka berfikir untuk menjawabnya.

"Jalan-jalan" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke kediaman Itsuka. Mengapa Tohka ke kediaman Itsuka juga? Karena itu adalah perintah Kotori kepada Tohka.

.

.

_Malam hari_

Disinilah Naruto sedang bersama Tohka berjalan berdua sambil menggenggam tangan Tohka dengan erat, mereka berdua berjalan menuju Festival Kembang Api. Sesampainya disana ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam melihat keramaian disana. Setelah mengikuti arus keramaian selama lima belas menit, mereka bisa melihat bermacam-macam cahaya kios pada kedua sisi jalan.

Selain Yakisoba,Takoyaki,permen kapas dan bermacam makanan yang ada dikios-kios, ada kios memajang balon air, permainan menangkap ikan mas, galeri menembak, ukiran kecil dan hadiah dari lotere. Merskipun tidak ada banyak perbedaan diantara kios-kios tersebut, bisnis sedang Booming.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menggunakan Tuxedo hitam tanpa topi dan rambut berantakan menambah kesan tampan dan keren, membuat para wanita yang melihatnya memerah. Tohka menggunakan gaun putih panjang dengan berbagai permata disekitar tangannya.

Pada saat itu, Tohka tampaknya telah menemukan objek lain yang didapatinya dengan penasaran. Dia berhenti berjalan dan bertanya pada Shidou.

"U-umm Naru, itu apa?"

"Hm?"

Apa yang telah Tohka lihat, adalah kios yang menjual es serut. Banyak sekali butiran-butiran es yang berkilau keluar dari mesin yang besar itu.

"Indahnya.."

"Ya, itu adalah es serut. Sebuah balok es diserut menjadi potongan-potongan kecil sebelum dimakan dengan sirup yang ditambahkan kedalamnya"

"Apakah itu makanan?"

Tohka melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut. Ahh, jika orang yang melihatnya tanpa pengetahuan pun, akan menjadi terlalu indah untuk menyebut es serut sebagai makanan.

"Benar, itu enak lho. Maukah kamu mencobanya?"

"..!" setelah Naruto bertanya, Tohka menganggukkan kepalanya dengan setuju. "Lalu rasa apa yang kamu suka?" Naruto memegang tangan Tohka dan berjalan ke toko, bertanya padanya setelah melihat dipapan yang mana memiliki rasa stroberry, melon dan rasa lainnya yang tertera disitu. "Aku serahkan padamu"

"Eh? Kalau begitu, aku mau.."

Disaat yang sama saat Shidou melihat menu, dia melihat seseorang menjaga kiosnya. Entah mengapa dia tampak melihat pria ini dikapal Fraxinus, pada akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikan masalah tersebut. Sepengetahuannya, hampir setiap kios difestival dijaga oleh anggota Staff Ratatoskr.

Sebuah misi yang terlalu ketat dan didukung berlebihan seperti biasa. "Permisi, tolong satu Blueberry Hawaii"

"Segera datang!"

Pria itu menggunakan gerakan terlatih untuk membuat gunung es digelas, dan menyerahkannya setekah mewarnainya dengan lapisan syrup biru. Naruto tidak memesan Blueberry Hawaii karena direkomendasikan (kurang lebih seperti itu, bahkan Shidou tidak tahu betul sebenarnya rasa apa ini), Naruto hanya berpikir warna ungu berkilauan itu sangat cocok dengan Tohka.

Naruto mengambil cangkir itu setelah membayar, dan menyerahkannya pada Tohka. "Ini untukmu Tohka"

"Terima kasih banyak"

Tohka memegang cangkirnya dan menggunakan sebuah sendik plastik untuk mengeruk es ungu itu, setekah menelitinya untuk beberapa saat, ia menaruhnya ke mulutnya. "..!" matanya melebar sambil terkejut, setelah menengok ke kiri dan kanan dia mendongak ke wajah Naruto, menepuk badannya dengan ekspresi gembira.

Namun bahunya langsung tersentak, menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi penuh permintaan maaf. "Maafkan aku, aku sediki.."

"Haha, apakah kau menyukainya?" Saat Naruto bertanya, Tohka dengan bersemangat menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini dingin, dan manis juga.. tapi ubu berbeda dari es krim.. menajubkan ini adalah sebuah rasa yang luar biasa" setelah itu, Tohka melanjutkan memakan es serut itu dengan kedudukan besar.

"Ah, tunggu. Jika kamu memakannya terlalu cepat.."

"..nn" Terlambat. Tohka berekspresi kaku diwajahnya sambil mengusap dahinya. "Ada rasa pening dikepalaku.."

"Memakan makanan dingin terlalu cepat akan menyebabkan itu. Ini disebut pembeku otak"

"Sakit kepala ini-" Bruk! Tohka terjatuh dalam dekapan Naruto dengan reflek yang hebat dia menangkap tubuh Tohka dengan cepat.

.

.

Tohka mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Yang ia dapatkan adalah pandangan lelaki berambut pirang sedang menatapnya cemas. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman khasnya. "E-eh y-ya aku tak apa-apa"

"Syukurlah, acara kembang api akan segera dimulai" Tohka menatapnya berbinar-binar. "Be-benarkah" Tohka sangat bergetar hatinya menanti acara yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu nya ini.

Swing! Swing! Suara kembang api beruntutan menggema diseluruh penjuru Festival. Blar! Kembang api itu meledak diudara membentuk beragam bentuk.

Swing! Yang ini adalah yang terbesar saat meluncur. Blar! Ledakan itu membentuk sebuah nama yang membuat Tohka memerah. Sedangkan Naruto langsung menatap Tohka yang memerah. Kembang api itu bertuliskan 'Tohka cinta padamu Naru'. "Jadi kau suka padaku heh" goda Naruto membuat Tohka semakin merah padam. Wajah cantik itu menjadi seperti apel merah. "u-urusai ba-baka" sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan wanita didepannya. "Jadi kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu, Hm?" goda Naruto lagi, wajah Tohka sudah tak terlihat warna putihnya. "I-iya" Naruto menatap kearah Tohka begitupun dengan Tohka menatap kearah Naruto. Wajah mereka mendekat bibir mereka pun semakin dekat.

Cup! Bibir mereka berkecupan dengan lembut dengan Background kembang api. Mereka berdua saling menikmati kecupan pertama dari kekasihnya. Cukup lama mereka dalam kondisi seperti itu. Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka melepaskan kecupan itu dengan wajah mereka berdua merona padam.

"Hehe kau sangat nakal, Tohka-chan" Tohka cemberut mendengarnya. Naruto gemas akan ekspresi Tohka yang menurutnya lucu. Naruto mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, Tohka merintih kesakitan. Naruto hanya terkekeh lalu berlari yang langsung dikejar oleh Tohka. Naruto terus berlari menatap kearah Tohka yang dibelakangnya tanpa sadar didepannya ada sebuah batu. Bruk! Naruto terjatuh telentang dengan tak elitnya. Bruk! Tohka juga terjatuh menindih tubuh Naruto serta kedua bibir mereka bertautan.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya dileher Tohka untuk memperdalam kecupan mereka. Tohka memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi kecupannya ini. "Hehehe bibirmu nikmat sekali Tohka-chan" wajah Tohka memerah ketika dipuji Naruto. Mereka berdua kembali bangun lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam milik Naruto.

Tak jauh dari sana ada yang mengamati mereka berdua, wajahnya memelas karena cemburu, dia ingin sekali menjadi kekasih Naruto. Walaupun ia menjadi yang kedua, dia rela yang penting Naruto tidak mencampakkannya, dialah Reine. Wanita berambut abu-abu dengan boneka slalu dikantung bajunya dan mata sayunya membuat kesan cantik yang melihatnya.

Reine memutuskan untuk kembali kekelompok Kru Fraxinus. Dia berjalan dalam diam dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya, ia kelelahan akibat semalam menemani wanita yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba hidungnya berdarah karena mimisan, tidak tidak. Hidungnya berdarah karena melihat tubuh telanjang kekasihnya sedang menindih tubuhnya. Dia mengelap hidungnya agar tidak ketahuan kekasihnya. 'Tohka-chan" ucap naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Engghh! Ada apa Naru-kun"

"Ini sudah pagi, seharusnya kita bangun dan olahraga" sang gadis hanya memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. "Ini kan hari minggu Naru" Naruto hanya mengangkat tubuh telanjang kekasihnya kedalam kamar mandi. "Kau ingin mandi sendiri atau kumandikan" sang gadis langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong tubuh Naruto. Uwaa! Byurr! Tohka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan langsung meloncat kearah Naruto yang baru saja mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam air. Uwaa! Tohka menindih tubuh Naruto dengan kencang membuat Naruto tidak bisa bernafas. "T-t-To-hka a-aku t-tidak b-bisa ber-nafas" Tohka terbangun dari menindih tubuh Naruto dengan wajah penuh permintaan maaf. Naruto yang tak tega langsung menarik tubuh Tohka dan menindihnya. "Aku takkan marah padamu, Hime" wajah Tohka memerah mendengar Naruto menyebutnya 'hime'. Walaupun dia adalah seorang princess dia tetap saja memerah malu.

.

.

.

At Sasuke Place

Disinilah ia, duduk dengan kekasihnya, Akeno. Dia menyesal karena tidak memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Dia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Biasanya sahabatnya itu slalu bicara kalau memiliki masalah, dia juga bingung memang apa masalah yang ia punya pada sahabatnya itu. "Akeno"

"Hm?" Akeno membalas ucapan Sasuke

"Sebenarnya kejadian apa yang menjadikan Naruto pergi"

"Entahlah aku juga tak tau" Sasuke mulai berfikir untuk mencari masalah apa yang akan ia temukan.

"Apakah dia pernah marah sebelumnya?" Akeno mulai berfikir, mengingat-ngingat kejadian masa lalu.

"Hmm, ketika ditolak Rias dulu" Sasuke berfikir dengan teliti. "Tidak-tidak.. Hubungannya dengan Rias baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat, apa ada yang lain" Akeno berfikir lagi.

"HAH! Ketika Grayfia meninggal ditangan malaikat jatuh" Jelas Akeno yakin.

"Grayfia?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Lebih baik kita ketempat Naruto-kun" Sasuke mengangguk sembari menyilahkan Akeno menunjukkan jalan.

.

.

.

Cklek! Pintu terbuka menampakkan kedua orang, bukan salah satunya adalah iblis. Mereka berdua mencari benda yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan. Tuk! Suara benda terjatuh tepat dikaki Sasuke, 'buku?' Sasuke membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut.

**UCHIHA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE LUCIFER PHENEX SENJU NARUTO**

Aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku lahir, tetapi aku tak bersedih. Mereka meninggal karena menolongku dari serangan Monster Bereekor 9 yang disebut Kyuubi.

Akibat dari serangan Kyuubi banyak warga tewas dan rumah mereka yang hancur, karena Hal itu aku dikucilkan dan slalu dikeroyok oleh warga. Pada saat itu aku sedang berlari menghindari kejaran warga, aku melihat sebuah gang yang kupikir aku akan selamat setelah memasukinya. Tetapi Kami-sama berkata lain. Ternyata itu hanyalah gang buntu.

Saat aku ingin kembali, warga sudah mengepungku dan memegang senjata tajam. Aku hanya pasrah saja saat dipukuli dan dipanggil oleh sebutan MONSTER. Aku slalu berfikir bahwa 'KAMI-SAMA TAK PERNAH ADIL' tetapi fikiranku salah. Dia mendatangkanku seorang paman yang membawaku pergi dari desa Konoha itu. Sasuke yang membaca itu hanya berkaca-kaca ingin rasanya ia menangis. Tapi apa gunanya menangisi akan dapat mengubah penderitaan itu. Lalu ia membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

Tampak foto berisi 2 orang, yaitu Grayfia dan Naruto sedang tersenyum sangat manis.

Ini adalah foto dimana aku dan Grayfia sedang bersenang-senang disuatu festival. Kami sangat bahagia sekali ingin rasanya kami seperti ini selamanya. Tetapi pada saat itu hatiku terasa hancur, yah hancur namanya. Ketika Grayfia-chan meninggal ditangan malaikat jatuh.

Ingin sekali aku menghancurkan dunia ini. Aku sudah merasakan sakit yang ketiga kalinya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia telah mengetahui mengapa Naruto meninggalkan dunia ini. Karena kekasihnya dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh. Buku tangannya memutih akibat terlalu erat mengepal. Tiba-tiba matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala disertai aura ungu menguar dari tubuhnya membentuk sebuah kerangka manusia.

Akeno yang merasakan hawa tak enak langsung melesat kearah Sasuke berada. "Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Akeno tetapi itu tak membuat Sasuke menurunkan auranya. Tiba-tiba kerangka itu menjadi sosok samurai dengan empat pedang dan sayap dipunggungnya. Sosok astral itu mengepakkan sayapnya langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan akeno yang jatuh terduduk dilantai ruangan Naruto.

Ditempat para iblis berada mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia merasakan aura ini yang kedua kalinya walaupun tidak sekuat yang pertama tetapi tetap saja aura ini sangat mengerikan. Lelaki berambut merah yang sedang duduk bersama ayahnya menyiapkan lingkaran sihir ketempat aura ini berada. 'ada apa dengan Naruto'

Sasuke melesat kearah tempat para malaikat jatuh berada. 'kata Akeno, malaikat jatuh berada di gereja, jadi gereja ya' Sasuke pergi kearah gereja terdekat dengan sosok astralnya.

Ketika ia sampai digereja, dia dihadang oleh 1 batalion malaikat jatuh yang terbang diatasnya. "Apa maumu manusia rendahan!" ucap wanita dengan poni menutup sebelah matanya.

"Membunuh kalian" balas Sasuke dingin lalu menggerakkan sosok astral itu menyabetkan pedangnya. BUMM! Satu batalion tewas dengan gereja yang hancur tak bersisa. Buagh! Sosok astral itu terpental ketika mendapat tendangan telak diperutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak buahku BODOH!" teriak sosok paruh baya dengan sayap hitam berjumlah 5 pasang.

'sayapnya banyak, berarti dia ketuanya'. "Anak buahmu telah membunuh kekasih temanku" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Jadi kau temannya Naruto?" tebak sosok paruh baya

"Ya, dan aku akan menuntut balas" Sasuke menyiapkan pedangnya. 'makhluk itu, yang digunakan Naruto saat membelah gunung, aku harus berhati-hati'. Azazel menatap kearah mata Sasuke. 'mata itu seperti Naruto' Sasuke menyeringai. "Genjutsu Sharingan"

Azazel saat ini berada didalam alam genjutsu milik Sasuke dimana Azazel sedang disalib dan disekitarnya banyak bayangan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi ular langsung melesat kearah Azazel mematuk kakinya agar bisa nya merasuki tubuh Azazel. Azazel menyernyit heran, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, badannya kaku, wajahnya pucat. Arrrgghhh! Azazel berteriak kesakitan langsung tewas.

**Didunia asli, wajah Azazel sama seperti di dunia genjutsu Sasuke. Wajahnya pucat dan badannya kaku. Arrgghh! Azazel berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya ambruk seketika. 'saatnya kembali'. Sasuke menghilang dalam kepulan asap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf sebelumnya, saya tak bisa update terus menerus, karena lagi bikin tugas-tugas jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya dan terima kasih atas Reviewnya.**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	5. Penyesalan

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

**Ichiei Ishibumi (Highschool DxD)**

**K****ō****shi Tachibana (Date A Live)**

**Warning : Godly!Naru, Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Adventure!AnyDimension, Strong!Naru, GodLike!Naru**

**Pair : [Naruto N x Tohka Y x ...]**

.

_**Chapter Lima :**_

╬**Penyesalan**╬

.

Selamat membaca

.

Azazel saat ini berada didalam alam genjutsu milik Sasuke dimana Azazel sedang disalib dan disekitarnya banyak bayangan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi ular langsung melesat kearah Azazel mematuk kakinya agar bisa nya merasuki tubuh Azazel. Azazel menyernyit heran, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, badannya kaku, wajahnya pucat. Arrrgghhh! Azazel berteriak kesakitan langsung tewas.

Didunia asli, wajah Azazel sama seperti di dunia genjutsu Sasuke. Wajahnya pucat dan badannya kaku. Arrgghh! Azazel berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya ambruk seketika. 'saatnya kembali'. Sasuke menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

_**Chapter Lima:**_

╬**Kembali**╬

.

At Naruto place

Tampaklah pemuda pirang dan wanita berambut ungu sedang berjalan beriringan menuju sekolahnya, Raizen SMA. Dia sangat senang sekolah disana, yah tentu saja karena kekasihnya juga sekolah disana.

Hari-harinya mulai secerah mentari yang menghilangi rasa kekelaman hatinya semenjak Grayfia meninggal. Dia sangat terpuruk setelah hal itu, tetapi apa gunanya menyesali sesuatu yang telah terlewati, apakah dia akan kembali? Tentu saja tidak.

"Nee Naru-kun" sang gadis menatap kearah kekasihnya

"Hm?"

"Apa Naru-kun tidak punya teman?" sang gadis menatap kearah pemuda tanpa melihat kearah jalan yang dilaluinya. Hingga tak tersadar ada sebuah Truk melintasinya. TIIN! TIIN! Klakson tersebut membuyarkan sang wanita yang menatapnya. "AWAS!" Bruakh! Darah berceceran dimana-mana, tak lain adalah sang pemuda yang menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Sang wanita hanya terpaku menatap kearah kekasihnya yang terkapat tak berdaya dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya.

Suara sebuah mobil yang ternyata adalah ambulan menghampiri kearah mereka dengan sangat cepat. "Cepat bawa korban kedalam" komando salah satu orang yang turun dari ambulan. Asistennya dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh sang pemuda kedalam dan melesat pergi meninggalkan sang wanita yang masih mematung.

Tubuh sang wanita menegang, tiba-tiba aura ungu keluar dari tubuhnya, "Adonai melekh" pakaiannya berubah menjadi pakaian siap tempur menghancurkan apapun. "Sandalphon" seketika keluar sebuah singgasana dengan sebuah pedang menancap diatasnya. Wanita itu mengangkat gagang pedang itu.

PRANK! Singgasana itu hancur ketika wanita itu mengayunkan pedangnya membelah singgasana itu. "Halvanhelev" sebuah pedang yang tadinya sedang menjadi sangat besar berwarna emas dengan campuran hitam.

Wanita itu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah jalanan dengan sangat kuat menyebabkan gelombang sangat kuat. BLAR! Taman yang berada jauh disana hancur tak bersisa.

.

.

Kotori yang sedang mandi dengan bermain busa merasakan hawa tak enak, dengan cepat ia mengenakan handuk untuk mengecek keadaan apa yang terjadi. Ketika ia telah sampai diruang kru Fraxinus dia menatap kearah anak buahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" para kru tetap menatap kearah layar masing-masing. "Yatogami Tohka, telah lepas kendali. Dan segel yang ada pada Shidou telah menghilang" jelas Reine tetap mengotak ngatik layar didepannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" sedangkan Reine hanya menunduk sedih, kotori tetap bingung apa yang terjadi. "Naru-kun. Tertabrak oleh truk, keadaannya koma dan Tohka marah" jelas Reine masih menunduk sedih.

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun Naruto!" teriak Kotori pada sebuah alat yang menempel pada kuping Naruto.

"Gawat, detak jantung Naruto melemah" Kotori yang mulai pusing akan keadaan yang darurat ini hanya mondar mandir memikirkan rencana. "Kita lakukan cara itu" ucap Kotori membuat mereka semua kaget. "Tapi diakan bukan Shidou" Kotori hanya memberikan senyumannya kepada mereka.

"Kita coba dulu" mereka menyiapkan segala yang akan mereka butuhkan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Gelap, yah gelap yang saat ini yang bisa kulihat, karena memang saat ini aku sudah mati. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh berasal dari perutku, ini terasa hangat tetapi rasa hangat itu menjalar menjadi panas. Sangat panas!.

"Ahh panas. Panas!" jeritku sambil berusaha menghilangkan api diperutku. 'lho kok aku masih hidup? Bukankah tadi aku tertabrak dan mati?'

Masih belum selesai dengan kenyataannya bahwa aku masih hidup, Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar hijau menyelimutiku. Aku tau apa artinya ini. Aku akan berteleportasi. Kemudia tubuhku berteleportasi ketempat yang kukenal. Fraxinus.

"Naruto" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku. Aku menghadap keasal suara, dan benar saja Kotori sudah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Naruto, Tohka sedang mengamuk. Tingkat perasaannya menurun drastis dan juga segel pada Shidou menghilang, kau harus cepat-cepat menyegelnya. Gunakan cara yang pernah kuajarkan dulu padamu" Jelas Kotori. Belum sempat aku ingin berkomentar sinar hijau kembali menyelimuti tubuhku dan tubuhku berpindah tempat lagi. 'sial aku harus improvisasi' umpatku dalam hati.

**Naruto POV End**

**.**

.

Terlihatlah seorang wanita dengan amarah memuncak berusaha menghancurkan apapun yang didekatnya dengan pedang yang amat besar dan mematikan itu. Daerah daerah sekitar situ sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat tebasan Tohka. Dihadapannya ada sebuah anak kecil tak berdosa yang akan menjadi korban tebasan Tohka dengan kekuatan penuh diketahui dengan pedangnya sangat menyala.

"Aaaaa TOLONG! TOLONG! AKU TAKUT KETINGGIAN" mendongakkan kepalanya keatas Tohka tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang jatuh dari ketinggian dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. Dan dengan air mata pula Tohka terbang berusaha menangkapnya. Ia takkan membiarkannya jatuh dan mati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hiks hiks Naruto no baka! Hiks baka! Baka!" ucapnya dengan keras dihadapan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto kini hanya memeluknya dan mengelus surai ungu miliknya.

Tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba Halvanhelev bersinar terang menandakan bahwa halvanhelev sedang tak terkendali dan mengharapkan untuk bebas. Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Tohka, pedangmu kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik kepada Tohka.

"Ah! Halvanhelev sudah kelebihan energi"

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghentikannya?"

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun! aku sudah mencobanya" Naruto yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya berfikir satu kalimat. 'lakukan penyegelan' Ia menatap kearah Tohka dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Tohka" panggil Naruto pada gadis didepannya. Sontak sang gadis menengok kearahnya dengan panik.

"Apakah kamu percaya padaku?"

"Ya"

Dan dengan jawaban itu jarak antara wajah mereka mulai terhapuskan.

Cup! Kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ciuman yang tanpa didasari oleh Nafsu, hanya ada keinginan untuk percaya.

Perlahan Halvanhelev bersinar sangat terang yang akan meledakkan energi amat besar. Tiba-tiba pedang itu bersinar sangat terang dan seperti tersedot oleh sesuatu. Menggagalkan ledakan yang amat dahsyat itu.

Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya pedang itu. Astraldress milik Tohka tergantikan oleh baju sekolahnya. Moment mereka terhenti ketika ia menapakkan kakinya ditanah. Dengan wajah memerah Naruto menatap kearah gadis yang berada dihadapannya sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Naruto hanya membuang muka karena malu. "Ma-maaf Tohka, a-aku sudah menciummu, karena yang kutahu hanya itu caranya" dengan wajah merah Naruto berusaha untuk menatap kearah gadis dihadapannya. Cup! Tohka mengecup bibir Naruto dengan singkat. "Kamu terlalu banyak bicara Naru-kun" Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "Nee Naru-kun. Apakah kamu akan mengajakku berkencan lagi?" Naruto hanya mengangguk cepat, memegang tangan Tohka dengan erat dan berjalan kearah rumahnya dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

Dirumah sakit tempat Naruto barusan dirawat sedang dihebohkan karena tiba-tiba saja tubuh pasien menghilang tanpa bekas, polisi sedang berusaha mengevakuasi tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Terlihat seorang pria dengan kondisi yang acak-acakan tidur dengan wanita telanjang diatasnya. Mereka bukan melakukan hubungan intim, tetapi semalam mereka sedang berbagi kehangatan karena tubuh sang wanita yang tiba-tiba demam. Sang pria terlihat bangun terlebih dahulu dari sang gadis. Karena ia merasakan berat yang luar biasa didadanya. "Tohka-chan bangun" ucap sang pria menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Engghh ada apa Naru-kun"

"Kitakan kan pergi nanti siang"

_**Flashback On**_

"Tohka-chan aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" sang gadis yang merasa kekasihnya serius hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Apa? Naru-kun" Naruto hanya menunduk sedih. Tohka hanya memeluk kekasihnya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya didalam dada Naruto. "Aku akan pergi dari dimensi ini" Tohka terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan tempat ini sekaligus meninggalkannya. "Maaf" satu patah kata tanda penyesalan dari Naruto kepada sang kekasih dihadapannya. Cup! Sebuah benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya sekilas untuk menghilangkan rasa kesedihan, "Jika Naru-kun pergi, aku akan ikut pergi" Naruto terbelalak kaget sontak langsung menatap sang wanita yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"T-tapi ini berbahaya" Cup! Bibir Tohka kembali menyentuh bibir Naruto, ia menciumnya tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun. Sang kekasih hanya membuang muka karena malu. "Tohka-chan apa kamu tidak malu menciumku didepan orang banyak"

"Kita kan hanya berdu-" Ia memerah melihat orang lain menatapnya dengan pandangan iri dan ingin melakukannya juga. Grep! Naruto memeluk Tohka dengan erat. 'hiraishin' Naruto pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang mengganggu kemesraannya dengan kilatan hitam. Orang-orang disana shock sekaligus para kru fraxinus yang sedari tadi menonton adegan dengan langsung. "Kilatan Hitam?" tanya Kotori entah pada siapa.

"Seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan"

_**FLAHBACK OFF**_

"Kamu mau mandi duluan atau mandi bareng" ucap Naruto dengan senyum mesum terpatri diwajahnya yang tampan itu. Tohka menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam ditambah aura mematikan menguar dari tubuhnya. 'gleek' Naruto menelan ludah seraya mundur menjauhi Tohka secara perlahan. Grep! Bukannya memberikan pukulan Tohka malah memeluknya dengan erat. "Kita akan mandi bareng"

Naruto menghela nafas berat menggendong tubuh Tohka kedalam kamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi mereka hanya bermain air dengan ekspresi yang sangat bahagia. Termasuk Tohka, semenjak dia ditinggalkan oleh Shidou, dia menjadi murung, hidupnya semakin muram. Karena adanya Naruto saat itu, ia mencoba membuka hati untuknya agar bisa mengubah masa lalunya yang suram menjadi berarti.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia memakai pakaiannya lalu menuju ruang makan. "Nee Naru-kun kamu masak apa" yang ditanya hanya diam, memfokuskan kepada masakannya takut akan kegosongan. Sang wanita yang dicuekkan mencoba mendekat dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Naruto yang merasa ada benda kenyal dipunggungnya menjadi tidak fokus akan masakannya. "Tohka-chan, aku sedang memasak" sang gadis hanya cemberut.

Blum! Suara kompor meledak membuat Naruto terpaksa membawa Tohka pergi. "Fyuuh hampir saja" sang wanita yang berada didalam pelukannya hanya merona merah. Naruto menatap kearah sang gadis. "Nee Tohka-chan, kita kerestaurant saja ya" gadis itu mengangguk menuruti permintaan kekasih.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, kini saatnya ia meninggalkan dimensi ini, ia tak ingin membuat teman lamanya cemas akan dirinya. "Sudah siap Tohka?" gadis itu menangguk. KATSU! Bumm! Ledakan sangat keras memekikkan telinga para penduduk disana. Naruto sudah melepas alat intercom yang berada ditelinganya. Naruto merapal sebuah segel rumit dan panjang "Jikkukan Uzu" Tiba-tiba muncul ruang distorsi disamping mereka yang langsung tersedot kedalamnya.

Kru Fraxinus saat ini dalam kondisi khawatir berat, ia mencoba menghubungi Naruto, tetapi tidak ada sambungan. Ketika ia mendatangi rumahnya, ternyata rumah Narutolah yang meledak. Kotori dan Reine hanya terduduk sedih, menangis dengan sangat keras. "Sudahlah, mungkin itu sudah takdir Naruto" ucap suara dibelakang mereka. Melirik sekilas ia melihat rambut bersurai biru.

"Apa maumu!" ucap Kotori dingin membuat Shidou kaget. 'sejak kapan ia dingin kepadaku' itulah batinnya saat ini

"Ke-kenapa denganmu" Kotori bangun dari terduduknya menatap kearah Shidou dengan penuh amarah dan benci. "GARA-GARA KAU! NARUTO PERGI MENINGGALKAN KITA! SEMENJAK KAU BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN WANITA ITU! KAMI SULIT MENCARI PENGGANTIMU!" tunjuk Kotori pada Origami yang mulai ketakutan melihat amarah Kotori yang kelewat batas.

"DAN KAU! SEENAKNYA SAJA PERGI DARI TUGASMU! DASAR TIDAK TAU DIRI! WALAUPUN KAU KAKAKKU! AKU TAKKAN MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI KAKAK! SEBELUM NARUTO KEMBALI!" teriak Kotori dengan wajah merah mengeluarkan amarahnya yang selama ini ia pendam. Shidou hanya menunduk menyesal. 'maafkan aku Naruto'

.

.

.

_**At Naruto Place**_

Muncul ruang distorsi disebuah tempat yang porak poranda sama seperti perang dunia shinobi ketiga. Itulah pikiran Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan bersama Tohka disampingnya. 'dimana yang lain' Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri tempat itu hingga terdengar sebuah ledakan. Mereka berdua melesat kearah sana.

.

.

"Hahaha inikah kekuatan Maou Lucifer, LEMAH!" ucap seseorang memegang sebuah tombak yang sangat ditakuti

"Uhuk k-kau bajingan Uhuk" balas sang Maou

"Memang kau bisa apa saat ini" ejek sosok tersebut menyiapkan tombaknya. 'aku akan mati saat ini, sayonara Naruto' batin sang Maou pasrah.

Ia memandang sekeliling, dimana adiknya dan anggota peeragenya sedang terkapar tak berdaya. Sang pemilik Boosted Gear sudah tergeletak dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Sang shinobi juga sama seperti yang lainnya. Dia sedang terduduk diujung dinding dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sambil menidurkan kekasihnya disamping. 'dobe, dimana kau' umpatnya kesal.

Wush! Tombak sosok itu menerobos udara kosong yang akan mengarah kepada pemimpin para Iblis. 'inilah akhirku' batinnya pasrah memejamkan matanya. TRANK! Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memegang sebuah tombak yang sama dengannya dengan mudah. "Lama tak jumpa, Paman" sosok itu bergetar hebat melihat pria dihadapannya. Dia sangat rindu akan suara dan senyum itu, sosok yang slalu membuatnya tersenyum saat suka maupun duka. GREP! Sosok itu memeluk pemuda pirang dihadapannya. "Hiks kemana saja kau selama ini Naruto" sang pria membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Pemuda pirang melepas pelukannya. "Paman, kupikir itu anggotamu" tunjuk Naruto kepada sekelompok orang dibelakangnya. Dibalas anggukan oleh sosok tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan aura mematikan membuat Pamannya shock. Ia menatap kearah pandangan Naruto, ia mendapati Georg sedang menggoda seorang wanita bersurai ungu cantik itu. "Sialan kau paman Georg" Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kearah sosok bernama Georg.

BUAGH! Tubuh Georg terpental sangat jauh hingga darah keluar dari bibirnya. "Cih sial" ia menatap kearah pemuda pirang dihadapannya dengan keras.

"Jangan goda kekasihku PAMAN! SIFAT GENITMU TAK PERNAH HILANG!" Teriak Naruto kesal kepada pria didepannya. Georg yang mendengar suara itu menegang, pandangannya sendu, kini dirinya telah dirundung rindu. Grep! Sosok itu memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. "Kupikir kau sudah mati Naruto-kun" Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Kau ingin aku mati paman" Georg hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tidaklah Naruto-kun" mereka melepas kegiatan mereka dan menatap kearah para anggota yang bernama KhaosBrigade itu. "Paman Cao-cao. Bolehkah aku melawan anggotamu" Cao-cao hanya mangangguk.

"Vacuum!" para anggota Khaos Brigade tiba-tiba tersedot kehadapan Naruto dengan wajah bingung. "Mengapa kita kesini" tanya sosok seperti monyet,Bikou.

"Senpou : Shisekyoujin"muncul sebuah tiang berwarna merah yang langsung membuat sebuah barrier yang tak bisa ditembus. "Paman cao-cao dan Georg jangan ikut campur" mereka berdua mengangguk paham. Naruto menatap Tohka yang sedari tadi diam dibelakangnya takut karena digoda oleh Georg.

Naruto menatap kearah Tohka yang tau akan pandangan itu, wajah mereka saling berdekatan hingga jarak mulai terhapuskan. Bibir mereka bersatu, cukup lama mereka berciuman dan menghiraukan orang-orang yang dihadapannya itu. Naruto melepas ciumannya menatap kearah Tohka yang wajahnya memerah. "Kamu dibelakangku saja, jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang genit itu" sindir Naruto kepada pamannya, Georg. Yang disindir hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalian semua! Lawan Aku dengan sepenuh kekuatan kalian" orang-orang didepannya menatapnya bingung dan bodoh. "Hei anak muda, apa kau bodoh?" ucap sosok memegang pedang Caliburn, Arthur. Naruto menautkan alisnya dan menatap mereka datar.

Naruto mengeluarkan [TrueLonginus] membuat mereka shock dan berusaha kabur sebisanya. Bumm! Ledakan didalam barrier itu menggema hebat. Para Fraksi yang sudah tak berdaya menatap keasal suara. Mereka terbelalak kaget, menatap kearah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menghadap para anggota organisasi kejahatan bagi mereka. "NARUTO! PERGI DARI SANA!" teriak Sirzech dengan nafas tersengal-sengal mencoba bangun, tetapi ambruk lagi. "Sudahlah Sirzech, biarkan Naruto-kun mengatasinya sendiri" ucap Maou Leviathan, Serafall.

.

.

"Hei anak muda, kau yakin akan melawan kami?" tanya Le Fay dengan nada khawatir. Naruto menggigit darahnya lalu menapakkannya ketanah.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" Wush! Asap mengepul menutupi barrier itu. Para anggota khaos brigade terpaksa memasang posisi siaga, mengira ini adalah jurus musuh. Beberapa saat asap menipis. DEG! Rasa takut menjalar pada anggota KhaosBrigade. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin menatap kearah pemuda berambut pirang dengan santainya duduk diatas seekor naga merah yang terkenal akan kekuatannya yang melegenda. Dihadapannya banyak sekali monster raksasa sedang menghadap mereka.

"Kurama, Genbu, Seiryuu, Byakko, Suzaku, L Drago, Ryudator, Maydator, Great Red, albion. SERANGG!" Seru Naruto menunjuk kearah para anggota KhaosBrigade yang sedang gemeteran. "CUKUP NARUTO, aku tak ingin kau membunuh anggotaku" teriak seseorang dari bawah yang ternyata adalah Cao-cao. Naruto hanya terkekeh garing membuat mereka sweatdrop parah. "Kalian kembalilah" , monster-monster itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda" Naruto berjalan kearah Tohka yang sedang berdiri bersama dengan pamannya itu. Barrier mulai pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Ia menarik tangan Tohka agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan pamannya yang mesum, Georg. Yang sudah tahu alasan mengapa Naruto menarik kekasihnya hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tak semesum yang kau pikirkan Naruto"

Naruto menghiraukan ucapan pamannya lalu menarik tangan Tohka menuju tempat para maou yang telah duduk mengumpulkan energinya karena kelelahan akibat pertarungannya melawan salah satu pemilik longinus. Dan juga yang paling terkuat, yaitu [TrueLonginus].

Para maou sempat tak percaya bahwa pemilik [TrueLonginus] adalah paman Naruto. Naruto berdiri dihadapan para maou dengan pandangan sedih. "Ma-maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkan kalian" sang Maou leviathan hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Naruto membuat gadis yang disebelahnya menggeram marah. "Lepaskan pelukanmu pada Naru-kun ku!" teriak Tohka sambil menarik Naruto kearahnya. Sang maou tidak menyerah. Ia terus menarik tubuh Naruto hingga sang empu pusing karena tarik-menarik dari kedua wanita itu.

"SUDAHH! CUKUPP!" Naruto berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Kedua wanita itu hanya diam sambil memberikan glare masing-masing. Naruto menghela nafas lalu menatap kedua wanita dihadapannya. Cup! Cup! Naruto mencium pipi kedua wanita itu yang muncul semburat merah dikedua pipi kedua gadis itu. "Chidori" teriak seseorang dengan petir ditangannya. Naruto yang melihat itu membuat sebuah bola berwarna hitam dengan cincin mengelilinginya. Naruto berlari kearahnya.

"Chidori"

"Dai Rasenringu"

BLAR! Ledakan terjadi ketika dua jurus tingkat tinggi saling bertabrakan. Debu-debu mulai berterbangan menutupi daerah itu. Para Maou dan beberapa pasukan gabungan dari Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis menatap kearah asap yang mengepul. Tiba-tiba sosok bayangan hitam berdiri dihadapan mereka. Tak jelas mereka menatap bayangan itu karena masih tertutup debu.

Grep! Sebuah sosok memeluk sosok itu dengan pelukan seorang sahabat. Setelah debu mulai menipis, mereka terharu melihat kedua sahabat yang kembali bersatu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini dobe"

"Seperti biasa, mencari pengalaman hidup dan-" Naruto menatap kearah Tohka yang langsung ditatap oleh semua orang. Wajah Tohka menunduk malu karena secara tidak langsung Naruto telah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya. Walaupun mereka berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Naruto memandang daerah ini dengan seksama, banyak bangunan yang hancur dan terbakar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pamannya akan membuat daerah yang dulunya indah menjadi bagaikan Neraka. Ia menatap kearah pamannya yang hanya memberikan cengiran tanpa bersalah sama sekali.

"Mokuton : Jyukai Koutan"

Tiba-tiba seluruh permukaan bumi bergemuruh hebat. Diantara mereka banyak yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh akibat guncangan ini. Guncangan yang amat dahsyat, para maou pun sempat kebingungan mencari cara agar tidak terjatuh.

Akar-akar muncul dari dalam tanah lalu menunjang tinggi dan membuat sebuah rumah dan gedung seperti yang aslinya, hanya saja bahannya ini terbuat dari kayu. Walaupun hanya dari kayu, kayunya bukan kayu sembarangan. Naruto sudah meningkatkan kekuatan kayu melebihi Hashirama. Kayu ini lebih kuat dari beton sekalipun dan hanya bisa dihancurkan oleh kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Mereka semua melongo, menatap kagum kearah Naruto yang bisa membuat satu kota dalam waktu 5 menit. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang satu ini memiliki kekuatan melebihi akal manusia, bukan, bukan manusia. Tetapi makhluk mistis disini.

"Kau memang sungguh mengagumkan Naruto" puji Maou Beelzebub. Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. Naruto kembali mengangkat sebelah tangannya keudara. "Suijin" gumamnya. Tercipta sebuah gelombang tsunami diatas mereka, semua orang menatapnya horror. Seorang manusia yang dapat menggoyangkan bumi sekalipun dengan kekuatannya. Dia dapat menggunakan Suijin karena telah mengalahkan dewa air, Poseidon.

"Akan kusebar ketempat biasanya" Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kebeberapa penjuru, sedikit demi sedikit air tersebut terkuras habis untuk mengisi beberapa tempat seperti pantai, danau dan sungai disana yang telah hancur akibat pertarungan besar dari para maou melawan pemilik Longinus.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto melemas, mereka semua tak menyadarinya. "Hei Naruto, apakah kau menciptakan sebuah kota dan gelombang air tidak ada efek sampingnya?" tanya Sirzech. Mereka semua menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Benar kata Sirzech" balas Michael yang berada diatas Sirzech sedang terbang bersama dengan asistennya, Gabriel dan Irina. Naruto tersenyum kearah mereka membuat para wanita memerah, termasuk Gabriel yang pasalnya jarang sekali merona. Michael melihat Gabriel dengan seringaian tipis.

"Inilah efek sampingnya" balas Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Bruk! Dengan sigap para wanita disana menangkap tubuh Naruto, kecuali Akeno, Sona, dan anggota peerage Rias yang sedang pingsan. Tubuh Naruto dibopong oleh keempat wanita, yakni Gabriel, Serafall, Irina, dan Tohka. Para lelaki disana iri dengan Naruto yang dipeluk oleh keempat wanita sekaligus.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat dewi fortuna selalu berpihak kepada Naruto. Sasuke iri kepada Naruto karena sudah memiliki kekuatan setara dengan dewa terhebat dan juga memiliki beberapa wanita. Tetapi Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya kepada Naruto. Karena ia adalah sahabatnya yang tidak akan pernah putus. Dan takkan pernah diputuskan.

Keempat wanita itu membawa Naruto keruangannya diantar oleh Sasuke, karena hanya Sasuke dan Rias yang tahu tempat tinggal Naruto. Mereka menemukan tempat Naruto yang sangat sederhana. Rumah dengan ukura m. Yang hanya berisi dua tempat tidur, satu lemari, dapur dan satu kamar mandi.

Setelah melihat-lihat mereka terkagum dengan rumah ini yang sangat bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Bahkan noda, debu saja tidak ada didalam rumahnya. Mereka membawa Naruto kedalam ruangannya, dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur. Keempat wanita itu menatap seisi kamar Naruto.

Serafall dan Irina ingin memasak makanan karena ia merasa bahwa saat Naruto bangun akan kelaparan. Tohka dan Gabriel masih menjaga Naruto didalam kamar. Tohka mengetahui bahwa Gabriel adalah seorang malaikat, jika melakukan sekali kesalahan maka turunlah pangkatnya menjadi Malaikat jatuh seperti Azazel. Tohka meminta izin kepada Gabriel untuk mandi dan menyuruh Gabriel untuk menjaga Naruto sementara waktu.

Gabriel menatap kewajah damai Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas akibat kelelahan. Mengelus wajah sang pemuda dengan perasaan cinta yang mendalam. Ia mencintai pemuda ini, ia tak mempermasalahkan jika harus berbagi dengan yang lain ketika menjadi kekasihnya. Ia memajukan bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir pemuda ini, dengan wajah memerah ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Cup!

Cpret! Sebuah suara terdengar dari alat yang dipegang oleh wanita berambut coklat. Ia tersenyum menggoda kearah Gabriel yang ketahuan mencium laki-laki. Yah karena saat disurga ia tak pernah mendekati malaikat laki-laki disana, kecuali Michael. Gabriel malu karena statusnya sebagai seraphim berani mencium laki-laki yang pasalnya adalah seorang manusia.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bersinar terang hingga membuat kedua wanita itu harus memejamkan matanya. Setelah cahaya itu meredup mereka membuka matanya, mereka membelalak kaget melihat tubuh Naruto ditumbuhi dua buah tanduk dikepalanya dan 10 pasang sayap melebihi Michael sang kaki tangan tuhan.

Tohka dan Serafall yang melihat cahaya bersinar dari kamar Naruto dengan sekejap langsung berlari kekamarnya. Mereka membelalak kaget sama seperti Irina dan Gabriel. Melihat sayap, dan tanduk dikepalanya. "A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Serafall panik. Sesaat kemudian, sayap dan tanduk itu menghilang bagaikan ditelan cahaya.

.

.

_**Naruto POV**_

Gelap, yah gelap saat ini yang hanya bisa kulihat. Aku berfikir bahwa ini adalah akhir dari hidupku, tetapi aku senang ketika dunia ini sudah damai, hanya tinggal membuat perjanjian antar fraksi untuk berdamai untuk selamanya. Tanpa ada peperangan dan perebutan wilayah.

Setitik cahaya kulihat dihadapanku berbentuk seperti sebuah bola kasti yang melambung. Ku coba untuk meraihnya hingga bercahaya ditanganku. Cahaya itu bersinar terang membuatku menutup mata sesaat.

Tiba-tiba cahaya itu berbicara kepadaku.

"Naruto"

Aku bingung untuk sesaat, mungkin ini adalah tanda kalau aku sudah mati yah, mati. "Ada apa?" balasku dengan gumaman yang sulit untuk dicermati.

"Terima kasih telah mendamaikan dunia ini" aku tersentak mendengarnya, mengapa ia tahu bahwa dunia ini telah damai?. Aku ingin tahu kenapa ia mengetahui hal yang terjadi.

"Si-siapa k-kau?"

Ia menjeda sejenak ucapannya sebelum membalas pertanyaanku.

"... Kami-sama" dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku tersentak, aku bisa bertemu dengan kami-sama. Ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan unek-unek dalam diriku tentang dunia yang tidak adil karena telah mengambil kekasihku, Grayfia.

"Ka-kami-sama? Setahuku kami-sama didunia ini telah meninggal"

"Apakah kamu mempercayainya?"

"Tidak!" sanggahku cepat, aku tak percaya bahwa Tuhan mati oleh makhluk ciptaannya sendiri. Hanya otak bermakhluk dangkal saja lah yang berfikiran bahwa Tuhan mati. Ia bukan sebodoh makhluk didunia ini yang telah mempercayai Tuhan telah mati. Kami-sama tersenyum kearahku, entah aku merasa bahwa ia tersenyum kearahku walaupun hanya sekedar cahaya.

"Aku cukup kagum denganmu Naruto. Maafkan aku yang telah membuat takdir untuk kekasihmu" Aku tersenyum kearah cahaya tersebut, mungkin Kami-sama telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk diriku yang hanya sebatas manusia.

"Tak apa, mungkin ini semua sudah jalan takdirku" untuk yang kedua kalinya aku merasa bahwa Kami-sama tersenyum kearahku. Aku merasakan ada sebuah kekuatan mengalir dalam tubuhku yang sangat besar. Aku menatap kearah cahaya tersebut dengan pandangan seolah bertanya. Cahaya itu memasuki tubuhku hingga membuat diriku kaku akan kekuatan sangat besar memasuki tubuhku. Setelah tubuhku kembali rileks seperti biasa aku sempat mendengar ucapan Kami-sama.

"Gunakanlah kekuatanku untuk menciptakan perdamaian didunia lain, Naruto"

Suara itu menggema dalam ruangan hampa dan gelap gulita ini. Tubuhku bersinar terang. Dapat kusimpulkan bahwa aku akan segera bangun dan aku tidak mati. Itulah fikiranku saat ini.

_**Naruto END POV**_

.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang sedang mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Membangunkan badannya tapi sangat berat, ia menatap kearah badannya yang sedang ditindih oleh wanita cantik berambut kuning keputihan. Tangannya seperti ada yang memegang, menatap kekanan ia tersenyum melihat Tohka sedang tidur, dan Serafall disebelah kirinya.

Cklek!

"Kamu sudah bangun Naru-kun?" tanya sosok wanita berambut coklat dengan senyuman yang manis tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Naruto membalas senyumannya membuat wanita itu salah tingkah.

"Kamu sedang apa Irina-chan?"

"Emm aku ingin pamit" Naruto menautkan alisnya, tak biasanya Irina pamit kepadanya kalau ingin pergi, kecuali ia ingin pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Aku ingin pamit kembali ke surga untuk mengikuti Michael-sama" Naruto tersenyum lalu menyuruh Irina kearahnya. "Aku ingin membisikan sesuatu" Irina mengarahkan telinganya kekepala Naruto, karena tak mungkin Naruto membangunkan ketiga gadisnya. Cup! Mata Irina membelalak kaget, karena Naruto bukannya membisikan malah mengecup pipinya. "Sampai jumpa lagi" Irina mengangguk dengan semburat merah diwajahnya lalu pergi dengan lingkaran sihir. Naruto menghela nafas melihat ketiga gadisnya masih tertidur lelap. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

.

...

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyedihkan bagi para maou. Mereka akan kehilangan sang pahlawan underworld. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Yang ada hanya merelakan kepergiannya. Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Lucifer Phenex Naruto, itulah nama sang pahlawan yang akan slalu dikenang bagi ketiga fraksi. Dialah yang telah membuat ketiga fraksi damai dan memberhentikan tindakan dari sang pemilik [TrueLonginus] beserta anggotanya.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya" Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka semua, beberapa wanita disana menangis akan kepergian kekasihnya. Gabriel sang seraphim, dan Serafall menangis keras. Begitu juga dengan Akeno, dia menangis karena Sasuke akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan selamanya. Ketiga maou lainnya melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata 'sampai jumpa'

Naruto merapal sebuah segel rumit dan panjang. Naruto tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya untuk mereka. "Jagalah perdamaian dan saling membantu antar fraksi. Aku akan kembali suatu saat dan akan melihat apa yang terjadi disini. Sampai jumpa"

"**Jikkukan Uzu"** tercipta sebuah ruang distorsi disamping Naruto yang langsung menghisap Naruto, Sasuke dan Tohka.

Mereka semua akhirnya bersalaman antar fraksi untuk menjaga sebuah perdamaian yang diperintahkan oleh sang pahlawan. Tiba-tiba tubuh Gabriel ambruk seketika, dengan sigap Michael menangkapnya. Michael pamit kepada Sirzech dan pergi ke surga untuk melaksanakan tugasnya kembali.

.

.

_**At Naruto Place**_

Disinilah Naruto, bersama dengan Tohka sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang tepatnya diluar desa konoha. Karena dirinya sudah lama dicap sebagai Missing-nin bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ia ingin sekali kembali kekonoha dan bertemu dengan Iruka. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas otaknya, Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

Akibat tepukan itu Sasuke terbangun menatap kearah Naruto. "Ada apa" Naruto memberikan cengirannya, Sasuke yang tahu akan cengiran itu langsung bangun dan mengangkat tubuh Tohka dengan bridal style. "Lakukan rencanamu dobe" Naruto mengangguk dan membuat segel yang rumit.

"**Jikkukan Uzu"**

Tercipta sebuah ruang distorsi disamping mereka dan langsung menghisapnya hingga tak bersisa. Dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan sedih. "Maafkan aku Naruto" gumam sosok dengan sayatan dihidungnya, dia adalah sosok pertama yang dianggap ayah oleh Naruto, Umino Iruka.

.

.

_**GOD OF TIME TRAVEL**_

.

"Jadi ini rencanamu dobe? Kembali ke masa lalu?" Naruto mengangguk sambil mengangkat tubuh Tohka yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Tapi ada satu masalah dobe" Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah bertanya apa yang mau ditanyakan. "MENGAPA KITA MENJADI SEPERTI BOCAH BEGINI!" teriak Sasuke yang telah melihat tubuhnya berubah menjadi kecil lagi.

"Hah mana ku tahu teme"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika ada seorang anak melintasi dirinya dengan pandangan angkuh dan sok cool. Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke dibalas anggukan olehnya. "Sepertinya penampilan kita berubah teme, mengapa rambutmu menjadi warna biru dongker dan rambutku berwarna emas teme?. Dan tadi seperti dirimu teme"

"Sepertinya begitu, lebih baik kita mengubah penampilan kita dobe" Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah toko baju terdekat dan membeli beberapa pakaian. Naruto membeli sebuah syal untuk dikepalanya dan baju dengan tomoe dikerahnya, saat ini penampilannya seperti Ashura, Renkarnasinya. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak membeli apa-apa dia hanya mengganti model rambutnya menjadi panjang kebelakang, penampilannya seperti Indra, renkarnasinya.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu siapa itu Ashura dan Indra. Mereka belum tahu apa-apa yang namanya renkarnasi maupun penerus, ia lebih mengutamakan keselamatan sahabat dan orang yang disayanginya.

"Paman ini uangnya" Naruto memberikan 50.000 Ryo untuk baju dan syalnya. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar kearah penjual itu lalu pergi dengan seenaknya. Naruto menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Teme lebih baik kita kekantor hokage dahulu agar tidak dicurigai oleh penduduk desa" Sasuke mengangguk lalu mereka pergi dengan kepulan asap.

.

.

Tok!

Inilah kebiasaan Naruto, hanya sekali saja mengetuk pintu. Sasuke yang disebelahnya mendengus kesal, ia mewakili temannya yang bodoh ini,

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut hingga menampakkan sosok pria muda dengan rambut pirang. Naruto terbelalak kaget, ia sangat mengenali sosok tersebut, sosok yang telah meninggalkannya saat melindungi dirinya saat penyerangan **Kyuubi** yang membuatnya hidup sebagai yatim piatu.

"T-tou-san" gumam Naruto masih menatap tak percaya bahwa sosok dihadapannya adalah ayahnya. Pria itu yang dipanggil tou-san mengangkat wajahnya dari menatap dokumen itu. Ia tersenyum menatap kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengangkat tubuh Tohka.

"Ada apa anak muda?"

"Hamba ingin menjadi warga konoha, Hokage-sama" ucap Sasuke mewakili Naruto. Naruto berbicara kepada Sasuke dalam mode telepatinya.

**[Teme, sebaiknya kita mengganti nama kita]**

**[Baiklah dobe]** Sasuke menyudahi mode telepatinya bersama Naruto.

"Hmm, baiklah. Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Ashura"

"Indra"

"Dan dia adalah Tohka" ucap Naruto menatap kearah Tohka yang sedang tertidur bagaikan putri. Sang hokage menatap kearah asistennya dengan pandangan kagum. 'bagaimana bisa, bocah berumur 7 tahun bisa mengangkat anak sebayanya, pasti dia memiliki tenaga yang kuat' batin sang hokage.

"Hmm baiklah, untuk sementara waktu kalian akan tinggal dirumahku" mereka berdua mengangguk lalu berjalan membelakangi sang hokage, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong, rumah anda dimana hokage-sama?" tanya Ashura polos.

**(A/N: Naruto saya ganti menjadi Ashura agar tidak bertabrakan dengan Naruto dimasa lalu. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke akan menjadi Indra)**

Gubrak! Sang hokage dan asistennya terjatuh tak elitnya mendengar pernyataan Ashura. "Hahh. Iruka kau antarkan" asistennya mengangguk lalu memegang kedua anak itu dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk'ttebane" Ashura tersentak mendengar kata terakhir itu. Ia sangat rindu akan suara ini, suara yang sudah lama ingin ia dengar. Iruka membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Ashura dan Indra untuk segera masuk. Setelah memasuki rumah kediaman sang hokage. Mereka terkagum melihat seisi rumah ini layaknya seperti istana raja. Dengan dua tingkat dan beberapa kamar yang banyak. Serta dapur yang sangat bersih. Mata Ashura terpaku pada sosok wanita cantik berambut merah panjang menatapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ada apa'ttebane"

"A-ano Kushina-nee hamba disuruh hokage-sama untuk mengantarkan anak-anak ini tinggal disini" wanita itu melirik kearah Indra dengan pandangan mengantimidasi setelah melihat Ashura matanya berbinar-binar. "Kyaa kamu lucu sekali" wanita itu langsung saja memeluk Ashura yang sedang menggendong Tohka. Mencubit pipinya berkali-kali membuat sang empu mendengus kesal.

'Fuujin' batin Ashura yang tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menembus tubuh Kushina yang membelalak kaget. Begitu juga dengan Iruka, ia sangat shock melihat seseorang bisa membuat tubuhnya menembus. "Ma-maaf ini sudah sering kali terjadi, jadi mohon dimaklumi"

Kushina yang dari tadi shock langsung mengangguk dan mengantarkan Ashura dan Indra kekamarnya yang menjadi satu. Berbeda dengan Tohka, ia ditempatkan khusus untuk wanita, ia akan tidur bersama Kushina. Ia sangat senang mendapat anak angkat wanita yang akan membantunya mengerjakan tugas rumah.

"Silahkan beristirahat dulu'ttebane" Ashura dan Indra mengangguk langsung tiduran diatas tempat tidur yang empuk dan lembut. Ashura menatap kearah Indra yang sedang berusaha memejamkan matanya.

"Teme" Indra menatap kearah Ashura.

"Tidak jadi" Twitch! Muncul perempatan didahi Indra, ingin sekali rasanya Indra menjotos wajah Ashura yang bodoh dan menjengkelkan. Ashura terbangun dari tidurannya dan menatap keluar jendela. Hanya ada empat patung hokage disana yang berarti Sandaime harusnya masih ada. "Teme ikut tidak"

"Tidak"

"Yasudah" Ashura langsung saja menghilang dalam kilatan hitam keluar jendela dan pergi kekediaman Sandaime. Indra hanya menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia sangat lelah karena belum istirahat beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

Saat ini Ashura sedang berada didepan kediaman Sandaime, ia bingung mengapa tempat ini sangat sepi hampir tidak ada suara sama sekali. Ia mengetok pintu itu sekali yang langsung terbuka. Ashura menautkan alisnya dan masuk tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

Ctek!

Ashura memencet tombol lampu untuk menerangi jalannya. Mencari apapun yang menurutnya menarik, ia menemukan sebuah gulungan. Membuka gulungan itu dan memberikan darahnya. Ia mengetahui bahwa ini adalah gulungan kuchiyose, tetapi ia bukan mementingkan kekuatan itu tetapi hanya informasi saja yang ia inginkan.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Muncul kepulan asap dihadapan Ashura yang langsung menghilang menampakkan seekor kera sedang duduk. "Hiruz-" kera itu menatap Ashura dengan pandangan tajam. "Siapa kau" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam. Ashura yang melihat ancaman dari kata itu hanya duduk dikursi tua disana. "Aku adalah Ashura" kera itu duduk dilantai sambil menatap kearah Ashura.

"Apa maumu? Kekuatan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sandaime-jiji" tiba-tiba kera itu menunduk sedih, seolah tak ingin membicarakan hal yang menyangkut tentang Sandaime. Ashura menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sebenarnya, Sandaime meninggal saat penyerangan Kyuubi menggunakan Shikifujin untuk menyegelnya dianak Yondaime, Naruto Namikaze" Ashura yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk, ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya kepada Kami-sama mengapa dunia ini tidak adil, kenapa orang yang slalu berarti untuknya slalu berakhir dengan kematian.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Ashura menggelengkan kepalanya. Kera itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan Ashura yang berada didalam kediaman Sandaime. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata, hidupnya slalu berada dalam kesedihan yang mendalam karena slalu ditinggalkan oleh orang yang berarti baginya.

Tiba-tiba Ashura teringat dengan pesan-Nya saat itu. Dia pernah memberikan kekuatan kepadanya untuk berbuat kebaikan dan menciptakan perdamaian. Sepintas kata muncul dibenaknya saat ini. **'H****ō****lyJutsu. YamiJutsu'** . Ia tak begitu mengerti mengapa ada elemen seperti itu. Elemen Holy yang berarti Cahaya dan Elemen Yami yang berarti Kegelapan.

"**YamiJutsu : Suiryuudan n****ō**** Jutsu"** gumam Ashura asal-asalan. Tiba-tiba sebuah naga hitam kelam dengan mata berwarna merah muncul dihadapan Ashura yang shock. Ia tak sengaja mengucapkan itu tetapi malah terjadi. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa HolyJutsu dan YamiJutsu adalah Elemen yang meniru elemen lain dan semakin kuat dan mengerikan. Dan hanya dengan mengucapkan.

Ashura tersenyum puas lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kembali kekediaman sang Hokage. Meninggalkan tempat Sandaime yang telah sunyi.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_ _**(Kediaman Namikaze)**_

Seperti biasanya, Ashura dan Indra slalu bangun lebih dahulu untuk pemanasan dan melenturkan otot-ototnya. Ashura membuat sebuah kekkai agar tidak ada yang melihat mereka latihan. Tidak lupa ia menggunakan **'GravitySeal'** agar tubuhnya menjadi ringan.

"**Katon : G****ō****ukakyuu n****ō**** Jutsu"** Indra menyemburkan api dari mulutnya mengarah keAshura, ia hanya diam tak bergerak, memandang serangan itu datar seolah tidak ada apapun dihadapannya. **'YamiJutsu : Suijinheki'** tercipta sebuah air berwarna hitam dihadapan Ashura menahan bola api itu. Ia merapal sebuah segel untuk membalikkan serangan.

"**Kaijin : Higan"** tercipta pistol api berwarna hitam dan putih disertai kobaran api dikedua tangan Ashura. Dengan cepat ia menembakkan pistol tersebut dengan membabi buta, Indra membelalak kaget. **"Susan****ō****'****ō****"** muncul makhluk astral dihadapan Ashura yang berusaha menahan peluru dari Ashura. Krak! Makhluk astral itu tiba-tiba retak terkena peluru Ashura. Dengan sigap Indra menyiapkan pedangnya dan menebas peluru peluru itu.

"**Susan****ō****'****ō****" **gumam Ashura membentuk sebuah makhluk astral seperti Indra, namun ini lebih besar 5 meter dari milik Indra. Dengan empat tangan. Dua tangan memegang sebuah busur panah dan kedua tangannya yang lain memegang dua pedang.

Trank! Kedua pedang beradu mengakibatkan dentuman keras memekikkan telinga. Tak sampai disitu, Ashura menggunakan busur panahnya keperut susano'o milik Indra. Mengetahui gerakan kedua tangan susano'o milik Ashura, Indra melompat kebelakang menghindari laju panah itu. Dengan gaya matrix ia berhasil menghindari busur itu.

Tiba-tiba Ashura melompat bersama dengan susano'o nya berusaha menyabetkan pedangnya. Indra menyiapkan busurnya kearah Ashura yang sedang melompat diatasnya. Jleb! Tubuh Ashura tertembus panah milik Indra. Indra terbelalak kaget, menghilangkan susano'o nya dan berlari kearah Ashura.

"Pertarungan yang bagus Teme" mata Indra menatap kearah suara, ia melihat Ashura sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil menikmati teh yang entah dari mana. Berjalan mendekat kearah Ashura, Indra menatapnya dengan tajam. "Mengapa kau disini, bukankah kau tadi-"

"Hanya Kagebunshin" Indra menghela nafas berat lalu duduk dihadapan Ashura yang menyiapkan sebuah bangku dari kayu. Setelah duduk Indra mengambil gelas dan menuangkan teh yang berada disebuah teko. Lima belas menit kemudia setelah menyeruput tehnya, ia bangun dan menatap kearah arena yang hancur tak bersisa. Ashura berkonsentrasi dan fokus kepada arena itu.

"**HolyJutsu : Refresh!"** muncul setitik cahaya ditengah-tengah arena itu yang langsung menyebar keseluruh kekkai. Cahaya itu membuat Ashura dan Indra harus memejamkan mata. Membuka matanya sejenak, Indra terbelalak kaget melihat arena itu kembali menjadi seperti semula. Ia menatap kearah Ashura dengan pandangan bertanya. "Itu jurus baru yang diberikan kami-sama sebagai hadiah karena telah mendamaikan ketiga fraksi" Indra mengangguk paham. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kekkai diiringi oleh tawa mereka berdua.

Tap!

Muncul sosok dengan sayatan dihidungnya, ia menatap kedua anak ini dengan senyuman khasnya. "Kalian dipanggil hokage-sama" Ashura dan Indra mengangguk. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan karena itu merupakan olahraga paginya. "Dobe, bagaimana rasanya memiliki seekor biju?" tanya Indra dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Senang, kita memiliki seorang teman yang dapat mencurahkan apa isi hati kita" Indra sepertinya sangat penasaran, ia ingin sekali memiliki biju dan juga ada yang bilang seorang yang memiliki biju akan memiliki kapasitas chakra yang besar. Didalam perut Ashura, Kurama sedang tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita bergegas" mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Indra mewakili ketukan dari Ashura yang hanya sekali saja apabila mengetuk. Sebuah suara menyuruh mereka berdua masuk kedalam, setelah memasuki ruangan sang hokage, Ashura dan Indra menatap kearah sang Hokage dengan pandangan malas. "Kalian berdua akan belajar diakademy bersama dengan Tohka dan Naruto" Ashura dan Indra mengangguk lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. 'mereka berdua bisa sunshin? Menarik' batin Yondaime hokage dan Iruka.

.

...

.

Ashura dan Indra terus berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha yang sangat ramai saat pagi hari, mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai disebuah kedai ramen Ichiraku. Mereka berdua mendengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam sana. "Tambah lagi paman!"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki kedai itu tepat disamping anak berambut pirang dan tiga goresan dipipinya.  
>"Paman ramen miso dua"<p>

"Akan datang"

Ashura menatap kearah anak itu yang sedang melahap ramennya sangat cepat. Dalam waktu 2 menit, satu porsi ramen jumbo habis tak bersisa.

"Hah kenyangnya" ucap anak itu sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit. Ashura dan Indra sweatdrop menatapnya. Ashura menatapnya dengan seksama. "Nee apakah kamu Namikaze Naruto?" anak itu yang merasa dipanggil langsung menatap kearah Ashura. "Iya ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa besok akan keakademy" anak itu tiba-tiba saja matanya berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya Tou-sanmu yang berkata"

"Yosh! Belajar diakademy adalah langkah pertama menjadi HOKAGE!" seru Naruto dengan semangat membara. Ashura hanya tersenyum melihat masa kecilnya yang sangat bersemangat untuk menjadi hokage. Ia berniat ingin membuat Naruto menjadi seorang hokage yang paling hebat, walaupun lebih hebat dirinya. Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan kedai tersebut sambil berteriak 'aku akan masuk ke akademy'

Ashura dan Indra yang telah menghabiskan makanannya lalu menaruh uang diatas meja dan pergi mencari sesuatu yang menurut mereka sangat menarik. Mereka berdu berjalan menyusuri pinggiran desa konoha pada masa lalu ini. Sempat terpikir oleh Ashura untuk pergi ke Uzushiogakure karena ia ingin ke kampung halaman klan uzumaki. Tetapi ia tak tahu dimana letak desa Uzushiogakure. Dan juga, ia ingin bertemu Arashi, mungkin saja ia juga menggunakan **'Jikkukan Uzu'** untuk pergi kemasa lalu.

"Teme"

"Hm?

"Kau tau dimana letak Uzushiogakure?"

"Hn" Indra mengangguk, Ashura menjadi sangat bersemangat mendapat anggukan oleh temannya. "Tahu dari mana?"

"Saat mencari Itachi, aku sempat tersesat ke desa reruntuhan Uzushiogakure dulu" Ashura mencubit dagunya sambil berfikir

"Kita akan pergi kesana, sebelumnya kita harus meminta izin kepada Yondaime Hokage" Indra mengangguk paham, mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

"Tadaima" seru Ashura masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Yondaime. Membuka pintu tiba-tiba ada sebuah tendangan mengarah ke Ashura tepat dikepalanya. 'Fuujin : Kaze no Tate" semua mata yang melihat itu membelalak, kecuali Indra, ia sudah tahu tendangan seperti itu takkan berpengaruh pada sahabatnya. Sebuah perisai angin menghalangi tendangan dari sang Yondaime.

"Hahaha reflek yang bagus Ashura-kun langsung membuat sebuah jutsu, tapi-" tawa garing Yondaime membuat mereka sweatdrop. "Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan segel tangan?" mereka semua menatap kearah Ashura dengan pandangan menyelidik, yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas berat. Berdehem sebentar agar ia menjelaskan menjadi lancar dan lurus.

"Hanya kami-sama yang tahu" Gubrak! Naruto yang sejak tadi makan terjungkal kebelakang mendengar pernyataan Ashura yang aneh. Ahura menatap kearah Minato yang sedang tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Berkonsentrasi, Ashura akan membuat serangan balasan untuk tendangan tadi. **"Kaijin : G****ō****ukakyuu n****ō**** Jutsu"** Ashura menyemburkan api putih dari mulutnya membuat Minato harus menghilang dengan kilatan kuning kesebelah Kushina. Yah Kushina telah diberikan tanda Hiraishin oleh Minato. 'Api apa itu?' batin Minato. Tak sampai situ, Ashura mengalirkan chakranya kekaki kanannya dan melesat kearah Minato yang membelalak kaget langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Tap!

Minato menghilang tepat disebelah Indra yang sedang menguap bosan. Menghela nafas lega karena ia tak kena serangan mematikan dari Ashura, matanya membelalak melihat Ashura sudah berada dihadapannya dengan seringaian kemenangan. Ia pasrah dan memejamkan matanya menerima serangan dari Ashura.

Buagh!

Minato terpental sangat jauh hingga keluar dari kediaman Namikaze mansion. Naruto yang melihat itu bergidig ngeri sambil melirik Ashura yang tertawa psikopat. Mereka berdua berjalan kesebelah Kushina dan Naruto untuk makan malam, karena langit sudah mulai gelap dan udara semakin dingin.

"Ashura, Indra apakah besok kita akan keakademy bersama?" mereka mengangguk sambil mengambil makanan untuk makan malam bersama, tanpa memperdulikan Yondaime yang sedang tersungkur dihalaman mansion. Terkadang mereka tertawa bersama ketika mendengar lelucon Indra tentang Ashura karena kebodohannya. Ashura hanya cemberut ketika ia dijadikan bahan komedian.

"Oh iya, dimanakah Tohka-chan?" Kushina menelan makanannya dan meminum segelas air putih untuk mendorong makanannya yang telah sampai ditenggorokan. "Oh iya, dia semenjak kamu bawa, ia belum bangun" mereka semua membelalakan mata, apalagi Ashura, ia sangat shock. Ia berfikir bahwa kalau seseorang belum bangun berarti ia telah mati. Kushina yang melihat wajah cemas Ashura hanya menghela nafas.

"Dia tidak mati kok" Ashura menghela nafas dan kembali memakan makanannya untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan ini dan juga untuk mempersiapkan besok untuk pergi keakademy. Mau tak mau, ia harus mendengarkan ocehan Kushina sebelum tidur harus mencuci kaki dan tangan serta berdoa agar diberikan mimpi yang indah. Hah.. Menghela nafas lagi, Ashura harus lebih terbiasa dengan perhatian Kushina terhadapnya.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Terlihat seorang anak berambut emas, kuning dan biru dongker sedang menyantap sarapan mereka diruang makan, tak lupa anak berambut emas mengunjungi kekasihnya dan mengecup kening serta berucap 'cepatlah bangun'. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya, ia bergegas menuju pintu untuk pergi ke akademy hari pertama.

"Kaa-san kami berangkat dahulu" wanita berambut merah mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tak lupa melambaikan tangannya kepada ketiga anaknya itu, yah yang dua lagi ia anggap anak angkat. Anak berambut emas dan dongker memegang pundak anak pirang itu dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Wush! Tap!

Mereka telah sampai didepan pintu akademy, Indra maju mewakili mereka berdua menatap kearah Ashura dengan dengusan kesal. Yang ditatap hanya memberikan cengirannya. Naruto hanya menatap mereka heran, karena ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang kedua pria dihadapannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sreek!

Pintu akademy terbuka menampakkan pria dengan sayatan dihidungnya. Pria itu yang sudah tahu kedatangan ketiga anak ini menyuruh mereka menunggu sampai dipanggil. Mereka hanya mengangguk. Pria itu kembali memasuki kelasnya yang gaduh dan ramai. "DIAM!" seketika kelas itu sunyi dan hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar disana.

"Saat ini kita mendapat murid baru, kalian silahkan masuk" Mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan akademy dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda. Naruto memasuki ruangan dengan semangat yang membara dibalas dengan salah satu murid dengan pakaian hijau ketat, Naruto diberikan acungan jempol dan gigi yang mengkilat.

Ashura hanya diam, dengan jidat diperban membuat para murid disana berbisik-bisik bahwa ia adalah seorang preman yang baru saja diberi pelajaran sentilan didahinya.

Indra memasukinya dengan pandangan mengantimidasi, mereka semua hanya berkeringat dingin ketika menatap Indra yang memiliki pandangan datar dan tajam membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya kabur secepat mungkin.

"Baiklah perkenalkan nama kalian" ucap pria dengan sayatan dihidungnya mempersilahkan

"Namikaze Naruto'dattebayo"

"Ashura"

"Indra"

Mereka sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan dua sejoli ini yang sangat tidak bersemangat alias malas. Pria dengan sayatan itu telah kembali kesifat tenangnya menyuruh mereka duduk dibangku yang kosong. Sedangkan Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke yang sok cool.

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini materi tentang ninjutsu" Ashura dan Indra hanya tidur diatas meja menghiraukan ucapan sensei barunya yang sedang menjelaskan pelajarannya.

.

Setelah pulang dari akademy, seperti biasa mereka berdua mengantar Naruto untuk makan makanan para dewa, Ramen. Ashura senang saja apabila makan ramen, kadang ia berlomba memakan ramen paling cepat. Berbeda halnya dengan Indra, ia hanya meminta tomat kepada paman Teuchi.

"Nar, apakah kau sudah bisa menggunakan ninjutsu?" tanya Ashura basa-basi. Niatnya saat ini adalah mengajari Naruto agar bisa menggunakan ninjutsu dan memasterinya agar bisa menjadi seorang hokage nantinya. Naruto yang ditanya menatap kearah Ashura dengan ramen dimulutnya.

"bwelwum bwiswa (Belum bisa)"

"Apakah kau ingin aku ajari" dengan cepat Naruto menelan mie dan menghabisinya sangat ganas. Setelah habis ia menatap kearah Ashura dengan pandangan memohon. Ashura hanya menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan keluar dari kedai kearah TrainingGround terdekat.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah sampai disana. Indra memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Ashura mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih polos kepada Naruto. "Untuk apa" tanya Naruto.

"Alirkan chakramu kekertas ini untuk mengetahui apa elemen dalam dirimu" Naruto mengangguk lalu mengalirkan chakranya kekertas itu. Tiba-tiba kertas itu terbelah menjadi dua, ia menatap kearah Ashura. Dibalas senyuman olehnya.

"Berarti elemenmu angin" Naruto terkagum mendengarnya, ia sangat senang bisa mengetahui elemennya. Ia akan memberitahunya kepada ibunya tentang hal ini. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa" Naruto langsung lemas badannya, padahal ia sudah sangat senang ingin memberi tahu ibunya. Tetapi yasudahlah ia akan belajar ninjutsu saat ini.

Ashura melemparkan sebuah gulungan keNaruto. Dengan sigap ia menangkapnya dan membukanya. "Pelajarilah maka kau akan menjadi yang terhebat" suara Ashura menggema ditrainingGround ini.

Naruto terus mengikuti petunjuk pada gulungan ini, ia gagal dan terus gagal. Tetapi kata 'menyerah tidak ada pada kamusnya'. Mengalirkan chakranya sesuai dengan petunjuk ketangannya dan berkonsentrasi membuat sebuah pedang ditangannya sambil berseru. **"Fuuton : Kaze n****ō**** Ken"** tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah pedang dikedua tangannya, ia melompat girang dan karena tidak mempertahankan konsentrasinya pedang itu tiba-tiba menghilang. 'Berarti aku harus selalu berkonsentrasi' batin Naruto mengalirkan chakranya ketangan kembali membentuk sebuah pedang ditangannya. **"Fuut****ō****n : Kaze n****ō**** Ken"** muncul pedang dikedua tangannya, ia tetap berkonsentrasi dan melesat kearah pohon terdekat.

Srat! Brukk!

Sebuah pohon lumayan besar ambruk ketika mendapat sayatan dibagian tengah. Dia tersenyum lalu menghilangkan pedangnya dan kembali membaca jurus lainnya. 'Rasengan'

Ia kembali mengalirkan chakra ketangannya, membuat sebuah pusaran bola angin ditangannya tetapi selalu hilang, mencobanya lagi lalu hilang dan hilang. Ia menyerah, bahwa jurus yang satu ini sangat sulit. Butuh konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas dan pingsan seketika. Dari kejauhan Ashura tersenyum kearah Naruto yang sangat bersemangat untuk belajar ninjutsu. 'Sama sepertiku dulu, tak bisa menggunakan Rasengan dengan sendiri' batin Ashura lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kearah Naruto.

Ia berdiri dihadapan Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya, Ashura berusaha untuk memasuki alam bawah sadar milik Naruto dan juga bertemu dengan Kurama dimasa lalu.

_**Mindscape On**_

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Suara gemercik air yang menggema didalam lorong yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh obor, sungguh tempat yang mengerikan bagi yang melihatnya. Ashura terus berjalan menyusuri lorong yang panjang nan gelap hingga menemui sebuah penjara dengan segel ditengahnya.

"BANGUN KURAMA!" teriak Ashura tanpa rasa bersalah pun.

"Grr, siapa kau bocah" ucap sosok didalam kurungan itu yang tiba-tiba menampakkan mata merahnya.

"Aku Ashura"

"Mengapa kau bisa masuk kesini bocah"

"Aku hanya ingin kau membantu Naruto untuk mencapai cita-citanya" tiba-tiba sosok itu tertawa keras dengan nada mengejek, tetapi ketika ia menatap kemata Ashura hanya ada keseriusan. 'dia serius' batin sosok mata merah didalam kurungan. Ashura menggigit jarinya lalu menapakkannya ke lorong berair itu. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Kurama"**

Muncul sosok Rubah dengan sembilan ekor dihadapan jeruji besi itu. Sosok mata merah itu membelalak melihat monster dihadapannya sama persis dengan dirinya. "Kurama, kau masih ingat penjara itu" ucap Ashura sambil menunjuk kearah jeruji besi. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. "Aku ingin kau kyuubi, membantu Naruto mewujudkan cita-citanya, kalau tidak" ucapan Ashura mengancam kearah Kyuubi. "Kalau tidak memang kenapa bocah" ejek Kyuubi dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Ashura mengaktifkan sharingannya membuat Kyuubi terbelalak. 'ma-mata itu'

"Sharingan" tiba-tiba mata Kyuubi berubah menjadi pola dengan tiga tomoe. Yah dia saat ini sedang dikendalikan oleh Ashura tetapi bukan untuk kejahatan, melainkan kebaikan.

"Kita pergi Kurama" Monster itu mengangguk lalu mereka menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Sebelum menghilang Ashura mengucapkan beberapa kata. "Bantulah Naruto untuk mencapai cita-citanya" lalu mereka menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

_**Mindscape Off**_

Ashura membuka matanya menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang pingsan akibat kelelahan dan mengeluarkan banyak chakra ketika berlatih. Membopongnya dibahu lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Tak lupa ia membawa gulungan yang tadi ia berikan kepada Naruto untuk dipelajarinya. Dan juga hari telah menunjukkan keindahan malam hari dengan bintang yang bersinar.

Tap! Tok!

Ashura muncul didepan pintu sambil mengetoknya sekali. Dengan sekali ketukan itu membuat Indra terbangun dari tidurnya dan membukakan pintu. "Kau lama sekali dobe"

"Haha, menunggunya latihan juga cukup membosankan, lumayan sekaligus cuci mata" ujar Ashura dengan senyum mesum diwajahnya. Indra hanya menghela nafas karena sahabat satunya ini mesum karena dewa petir itu, Raijin.

"Yasudah, letakkan Naruto kekamarnya, kita akan mendiskusikan tentang ke uzushio" Ashura mengangguk lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kekamar Naruto dan meletakannya. Dan ia menghilang kembali pergi kekamarnya sendiri karena yang pastinya Indra sudah menunggunya saat ini, walaupun hanya ditinggal beberapa detik. Pasti Indra berkata sangat lama.

Tap!

"Kau lama sekali dobe" Ashura hanya sweatdrop, dugaannya slalu benar tentang sahabatnya ini. "Jadi bagaimana"

"Kita akan pergi setelah ujian diakademy 6 tahun lagi dan setelah ujian chunnin selesai 2 tahun lagi jadi kita akan menunggu selama 8 tahun"

Dong! Ashura melongo menatap kearah Indra. "Bukankah itu sangat lama sekali teme"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita pasti akan dicari oleh Yondaime walaupun sudah diberikan izin"

"Baiklah kita akan pergi 6 tahun lagi"

_**TimeSkip (6 Tahun Kemudian)**_

Inilah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para genin yang akan berubah menjadi chunnin. Mereka berlatih sangat giat, termasuk Naruto. Ia sudah memasteri gulungan yang diberikan oleh Ashura. Begitu juga dengan Tohka, ia telah bangun dari tidur lamanya tiga tahun yang lalu dan ia masuk keakademy dengan takut karena dipandang oleh banyak laki-laki.

"Baiklah hari ini adalah ujian kelulusan Genin, kalian harus melakukan Bunshin, Kawarimi, melempar shuriken dan jutsu kalian" ucap Iruka sambil membaca absensi peserta didiknya.

Shikamaru Nara – Bunshin, kawarimi sukses. Melempar shuriken : 7 tepat sasaran 3 meleset dan melakukan Kagemane no Jutsu. Ia lulus dengan sempurna

Namikaze Naruto – Kagebunshin membuat para panitia shock, kawarimi sukses. Melempar shuriken : 8 tepat sasaran dan 2 hampir dan menggunakan jurus **"Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu"** tercipta sebuah angin memotong pohon disana, para panitia kembali shock.

Sasuke Uchiha – Bunshin, kawarimi sukses. Melempar shuriken : 9 tepat sasaran 1 hampir dan menggunakan jurus **"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** ia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya membakar beberapa pohon disana. Para Fansgirlnya menjerit keras dan berteriak 'Kyaa Sasuke-kun hebat'

_**TimeSkip**_

.

Indra – Kagebunshin, kawarimi sukses. Melempar shuriken : 10 tepat sasaran, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal karena ia kalah dengan anak angkat Yondaime Hokage. Dan menggunakan jurus **"Rait****ō****n : Raikiri" **para panitia membelalak kaget melihat Indra menggunakan jutsu salah satu Jounin terkenal dengan sebutan TheCopyNinja of Kakashi.

Ashura – Kagebunshin, kawarimi sukses. Melempar shuriken : 10 tepat sasaran, dan menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah lalu menapakkannya ketanah. **"Kuchiy****ō****se n****ō**** Jutsu : Monyet"**

Kepulan asap muncul dihadapan Ashura yang langsung menipis menampakkan seekor kera legendaris membuat para panitia membelalak kaget. "i-itu mi-milik Sandaime-sama"

"Heh bocah, namaku bukan monyet, tetapi Enma" Sedangkan Ashura hanya memberikan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hahh Ashura, aku menyuruh mengeluarkan jurus bukan kuchiyose" ucap Iruka menghela nafas panjang

"Hehehe maaf maaf Sensei" Ashura memjamkan matanya sambil berkonsentrasi. **'Fuujin : Kamikaze'** tercipta sebuah tornado dihadapan mereka sangat besar hingga menarik salah satu peserta disana tetapi dengan sigap Iruka menangkapnya. Iruka menatap kearah Ashura yang sedang tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas lagi dan memberi tahukan bahwa esok akan ada pembagian tim.

Mereka semua pulang kerumahnya masing-masing kecuali keempat muridnya. Ashura, Indra, Naruto dan Tohka. Tohka tidak bisa menggunakan chakra tetapi ia sangat hebat dalam bidang kenjutsu dengan pedangnya yang sangat mematikan. Dengan sekali tebas akan menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang dapat menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya.

Seperti biasa mereka mengantarkan Naruto kekedai ramen langganannya, Teuchi. Ashura dan Naruto berlomba diikuti dengan Indra yang akan memakan Ramen apabila ada tomatnya. Tohka hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban ketiga pria itu. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kami-sama karena telah memberikannya keluarga baru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiga pria itu bersender dengan perut buncit sebagai tanda berakhirnya mereka makan. Dan juga sang pemilik kedai harus libur dua hari karena kehabisan stock makanan. Tohka terkikik geli menatap kearah kekasihnya yang mulai mengantuk.

"Nee Ashura-kun, jangan tertidur disini" ucap Tohka halus sambil mencubit pipi Ashura dengan gemas.

"Hoaamm baiklah Tohka-chan" Ashura memegang pundak Indra dan Naruto, sedangkan Tohka memeluk Ashura dari depan. 'Hiraishin' mereka menghilang dalam kilatan hitam pergi kedalam ruangan milik Ashura.

Tap!

Tidak sampai 10 detik, mereka telah sampai diruangan Ashura, dengan secepat hiraishin Ashura dan Indra sudah tertidur diatas kasur, Tohka mau tidak mau harus membawa Naruto keruangannya. Ketika melewati ruang tamu, Kushina memanggilnya dan membopong tubuh Naruto kekamarnya. Tohka hanya tersenyum lalu kembali kekamar Ashura dan tidur sambil memeluk Ashura.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim para genin yang telah menyelesaikan ujian kelulusan kemarin. Mereka menunggu didalam ruangan sambil mengobrol hingga sang sensei memasuki ruangan.

"Baiklah hari ini adalah pembagian tim"

_**TimeSkip sajalah**_

"Tim 13, Ashura, Indra dan Tohka dengan jounin pembimbing Jiraiya. Baiklah tunggu para jounin kalian datang kemari" Iruka keluar meninggalkan kelas yang tiba-tiba ramai kembali.

Sreek! Semua pasang mata menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka, seorang dengan rambut putih panjang serta sendal bakiak yang sangat berisik ketika berjalan.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Jiraiya no Gama Sannin. Salah satu sannin legenda didunia" ucap sosok itu dengan gaya khas sendal bakiaknya. Mereka semua sweatdrop dengan perkenalan Jiraiya. Dia menunjuk kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan sok tau "Pasti kau Tim 13" mereka semua sweatdrop dengan sok tahu an Jiraiya.

Ashura mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi membuat Jiraiya menoleh kearahnya. "Kamilah Tim 13" Jiraiya manggut-manggut tak jelas dan menyuruh tim 13 untuk pergi ke atas patung hokage. Mereka bertiga mengangguk langsung melesat lebih dahulu sebelum Jiraiya sampai disana.

.

Tap!

Jiraiya berjalan sebentar kearah patung Nidaime hokage, berusaha beristirahat sebentar tetapi muridnya sudah ada disana, dia harus menahan hasrat untuk istirahatnya demi murid-murid barunya itu. Jiraiya memandang mereka dengan tajam. Mereka bertiga hanya heran, tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba sensei barunya menatap mereka seperti itu. 'Kami salah apa memangnya' batin mereka bertiga.

"Hah.. kupikir kalian akan lama datangnya sehingga aku bisa istirahat, tetapi malah sebaliknya" gumamnya malas. "Baiklah perkenalkan nama kalian-" ucapannya terpotong oleh ketiga muridnya

"Ashura"

"Indra"

"Tohka" Jiraiya sweatdrop mendengar kekompakan mereka bertiga, yah memang sebuah tim harus kompak dari dasarnya dahulu, yaitu perkenalan. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Mengatur suaranya dengan deheman lalu berkata kepada murid barunya.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan ada ujian survival battle, persiapkan diri kalian dan jangan sarapan jika tak ingin memuntahkannya kembali" ucap Jiraiya dengan tatapan horror kepada muridnya. Tetapi dibalas nguapan dari Ashura seolah tidak tertantang nyalinya. Jiraiya menghela nafas dan pergi dengan kepulan asap.

"Jalan-jalan yo Dobe" ajak Indra kepada Ashura tanpa menoleh

"Kemana teme"

"Ke Akhirat wuahahaha" canda Indra disertai dengan tawa psikopatnya, kedua pasang kekasih ini hanya cengo menatap kearah Indra yang masih tertawa dengan bahagianya. Ashura memakluminya, karena saat masih diakademy dulu, Indra tidak pernah tertawa, tersenyum pun juga dipaksakan.

Ashura menarik tangan Tohka lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam, Indra yang masih tertawa sambil matanya tertutup tidak mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya telah pergi. Ia terus tertawa sampai dibilang 'orang gila' oleh para penduduk yang melewati tempat tersebut.

Setelah ia puas tertawa, ia membuka matanya lalu mengelapnya karena tertawa terlalu terbahak-bahak membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata. Setelah sepenuhnya ia melihat, sekeliling tak mendapati sahabatnya disana, mengeluarkan tomat dan memakannya sambil berjalan pulang.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut putih panjang sedang memberikan perintah kepada ketiga muridnya. Ketiga muridnya hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ujian ini adalah kalian harus mengambil dua bukuku ini, dan jika kalian mendapatkannya buku itu akan menjadi milik kalian, dan juga kalian akan lulus" ucap Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan dua buku pornonya -_-

"Ta-tapi, bukunya hanya dua sensei, sedangkan kami bertiga" tanya Tohka bingung melihat kedua buku itu yang berjumlah hanya dua buah. Jiraiya tersenyum kearah Tohka.

"Bagus pertanyaanmu Tohka, siapa yang tidak mendapatkan buku ini, dia tidak dapat makan siang. Dan dikembalikan keakademy" ucap Jiraiya dengan nada dibuat mengerikan, tetapi tetap saja, nyali mereka sudah terlatih dan menganggap itu adalah sebuah candaan bagi mereka.

"Hah baiklah kita mula-"

Trank! Ketiga muridnya menyerang Jiraiya dengan pedang masing-masing dengan sangat cepat sekaligus memotong ucapan Jiraiya. Tiba-tiba kunai milik Jiraiya terbelah membuatnya langsung melompat kebelakang. Menatap kearah ketiga muridnya yang melesat masuk kehutan.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" ucap Jiraiya setelah menapakkan tangannya yang berdarah akibat digigitnya. Muncul kepulan asap sangat besar dihadapan mereka semua yang berada didalam hutan. Menatap dengan datar mereka berkumpul dan menyusun sebuah strategi.

Setelah menyusun strategi, tiba-tiba sebuah pedang besar mengarah kemereka, dengan sigap mereka melompat keluar dari hutan yang sudah porak poranda akibat pedang dari seekor katak. Ashura menatap kearah Indra dan Tohka. Mereka membalas dengan anggukan.

"SEKARANG!"

"Halvanhelev" Tohka menghancurkan sebuah singgasana dengan pedang yang ia pegang. Serpihan dari hancurnya singgasana itu bergabung dengan pedang miliknya seolah-olah tertarik oleh medan magnet. Beberapa saat serpihan itu menyatu menjadi sebuah pedang besar berwarna kuning dengan campuran merah dan hitam menambah kesan mengerikannya pedang itu.

Tohka mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Jiraiya menimbulkan gelombang kejut berwarna ungu mengarah keJiraiya. Dengan cepat katak yang ia tumpangi melompat tinggi menghindari serangan itu.

Tetapi salah besar bagi Jiraiya dan kataknya yang memilih melompat, dari bawah Ashura dan Indra menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat umpannya telah dimakan.

"**Fuujin : Kamikaze"**

"**Kat****ō****n : Karyuu Endan"**

Tercipta sebuah tornado angin sangat besar yang mampu melahap satu kota jika tidak ada yang menghentikannya, tiba-tiba Indra menyemburkan naga api kearah tornado itu hingga menjadi sangat besar. Jiraiya yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, ia mengumpulkan energi alam semampunya agar bisa menghancurkan serangan sangat hebat itu.

"**Suit****ō****n : Daibakufu n****ō**** Jutsu"** tercipta sebuah air terjun sangat besar mengarah ke tornado api yang langsung menyerangnya dengan susah payah, tetapi lama kelamaan tornado api itu menghilang karena banyaknya air yang dikeluarkan Jiraiya karena menggunakan mode sennin.

"Oi! Apakah kalian ingin membunuhku" dengus Jiraiya kesal menatap kearah tiga muridnya yang hanya menatapnya bosan. Tohka menghilangkan pedangnya diikuti dengan Ashura dan Indra yang duduk dibawah rumput. Sang guru hanya menaikkan alisnya satu tak mengerti dengan pikiran muridnya.

Ashura mengangkat tangannya memperlihatkan dua buah buku ditangannya. Jiraiya terbelalak kaget lalu memeriksa kantungnya yang sudah tidak ada lagi tersimpan sebuah buku. Ia tersenyum puas kearah ketiga muridnya.

"Strategi kalian cukup bagus, dan bisa membuat seorang sannin sepertiku terdesak" ucap Jiraiya kagum lalu duduk disamping Ashura yang mulai memejamkan matanya, pastinya setelah memasukkan buku porno milik Jiraiya kedalam sakunya.

"Aku bisa saja membunuh seorang kage sekalipun, kalau aku mau" cetus Indra dengan mata sharingan menyala dengan tiga tomoe dan berubah menjadi pola bintang. Jiraiya shock ketika Indra memiliki sebuah Doujutsu khas clan uchiha. 'Mata itu, Mangekyo Sahringan kah?' batin Jiraiya.

"Teme, jangan seperti itu pada sensei kita" Indra menuruti ucapan Ashura langsung menonaktifkan mata sharingan miliknya. Indra mengeluarkan sebuah tomat dari sakunya lalu melahapnya. "Tetap saja, Sharinganmu lebih hebat dobe" untuk kesekian kalinya Jiraiya shock, kedua muridnya ini memiliki doujutsu. Saat ini yang hanya ada dalam pikirannya adalah 'Mengapa Minato tidak memberitahuku'.

"Baiklah, besok datanglah keruang hokage untuk mengambil misi" perintah Jiraiya setelah bangun dari duduk bersendernya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan murid-muridnya. "Jangan sampai lupa" Poft! Jiraiya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Hahh aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat ke Uzushiogakure teme" yang diajak bicara melepaskan pegangannya pada tomat yang telah habis ia lahap lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. "Kita bisa saja pergi tapi kita harus menunggu Ujian Chunnin selesai.." ucapan Indra menggantung. "Dua tahun lagi"

"Hahh baiklah-baiklah aku akan menunggu untuk hal itu" Ashura mengangkat tubuh Tohka yang sudah tertidur dipangkuannya. Ashura lebih memtuskan untuk berjalan dari pada menggunakan 'Hiraishin' yah karena ia merasa lebih enak berjalan kaki dari pada menggunakan itu.

Diperjalanan banyak yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung karena baru pertama kali melihat Ashura dan Indra, berbeda dengan Tohka, ia sering diajak oleh Kushina untuk pergi berbelanja. Lima menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di Mansion Namikaze yang seperti biasa, Ashura diberi sambutan tendangan oleh Minato yang dengan mudah dihindari. Ashura memberikan tubuh Tohka kepada Indra yang membawanya masuk kedalam.

Ashura hanya menatap bosan kearah Minato. 'Doujin : Hand's God' batin Rei menyiapkan jurusnya. Tiba-tiba kaki Minato dicengkeram oleh sebuah tangan hitam dari dalam tanah yang memegangnya sangat erat. Ia ingin menggunakan Hiraishin, tetapi tidak dapat digunakan. Menatap kearah Ashura dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kaa-san, masak apa hari ini?" tanya Ashura yang sudah duduk dimeja makan bersama dengan Naruto, sedangkan Indra sudah keluar dari dalam kamar setelah menaruh tubuh Tohka keatas tempat tidur.

"Sup Kari, Ashura-chan" balas Kushina yang berada didalam dapur, tepatnya teriak. Ashura memutuskan untuk menunggu makanannya sambil melemparkan Minato dengan tomat yang ia ambil dari atas meja. Minato yang diperlakukan itu hanya menatap tajam Ashura. "Nar" panggil Ashura, Naruto mengangguk lalu mengambil tomat dan melempari Minato dengan sangat cepat hingga tubuh Minato tidak terlihat lagi warna yang lain kecuali merah. Kushina yang baru saja keluar dari dapur serta membawakan makanan tertawa terbahak-bahak menatap suaminya yang dikerjai oleh ketiga anaknya.

"Kita makan dulu anak-anak" perintah Kushina menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Saat makan mereka diiringi dengan canda tawa dengan Minato yang dijadikan sebagai bahan tertawa. Yang dikerjai hanya mendengus kesal. 'Andaikan saja tidak aku angkat menjadi anak' batin Minato menyesal.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malamnya, mereka pun pergi kekamar masing-masing. Minato yang telah dibebaskan oleh Ashura terlonjak senang dan pergi mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sesampainya dikamar, kejantanannya berdiri tegak melihat Kushina yang sedang berganti baju. "Sayang, temani aku malam ini ya" sontak saja wajah Kushina memerah mengetahui apa perkataan suami. Minato merebahkan tubuh Kushina dan pada malam itu terdengar desahan dari sang Red Hot Habanero yang terkenal dengan keganasannya saat marah. Dengan rambut merah melambai-lambai sebagai tanda kemarahannya.

...

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Tim 13 yang beranggotakan Ashura, Indra dan Tohka sedang berjalan menuju kegedung hokage untuk mengambil misi. Ketika sampai didepan gedung, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Jiraiya yang bersantai sambil meminum teh. "Yo, kalian sudah sampai" Jiraiya mulai memasuki gedung hokage.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" ucap suara dari dalam.

Jiraiya membuka pintu diberikan senyuman oleh sang hokage. Senyumnya hilang ketika Ashura masuk kedalam, ia menjadi teringat kejadian semalam ketika dikerjai olehnya. Mukanya menjadi palmface saat Ashura menatapnya intens.

"Kami ambil Misi Rank-SS melawan pasukan Yagura di Kirigakure" ujar Ashura membuat mereka yang berada didalam ruang hokage tersentak mendengarnya. "Dari mana kamu tahu tentang itu" Ashura tersenyum mendengar komentar sang hokage yang menurutnya bagus. Datang seekor burung elang hinggap dipundak Ashura. "Dialah yang memberi tahuku" ujar Rei mengelus kepala elang yang langsung menunduk patuh.

"Hmm dimana kau dapatkan elang itu" tanya Jiraiya penasaran, karena ia sangat ingin mendapatkan peliharaan yang membantunya untuk memberikan inspirasi tentang buku novelnya.

"Di Jonggol" jawab Ashura asal-asalan, mereka yang berada didalam sweatdrop parah. "Jonggol? Dimana itu?"

"Aku datang bukan untuk membahas tentang ini.. Jadi berikan kami misi dan ..." Ashura menjeda katanya disertai dengan pandangan mengantimidasi. "Jangan misi Rank-D"

Hahh. Minato menghela nafas tenang, dia pikir Ashura akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa Ashura, Indra dan Tohka adalah anak seorang dewa yang terjatuh kebumi. Saat Jiraiya memberitahu kekuatan mereka bertiga membuat Minato shock. Termasuk saat Ashura dan Indra menunjukkan doujutsunya masing-masing.

Ia mengurut keningnya yang terasa pusing lalu membuka misi-misi yang sepantaran dengan mereka. Ia membuka setiap halaman melihat misi-misi tetapi pandangannya terhenti ketika seekor anjing pakkun datang dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa sepucuk surat dimulutnya.

"Ini surat dari Kakashi, Hokage-sama" Anjing pakkun itu menaruh suratnya diatas meja Minato dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Minato membuka surat itu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Inilah misi kalian, membantu Tim 7 yang berisi Narut-" ucapan Minato terhenti ketika melihat Ashura memegang Jiraiya dan Indra, sedangkan Tohka memeluk Ashura dari depan. Dan mereka menghilang dalam kilatan hitam membuat Minato melotot hampir ingin keluar. 'Hiraishin tanpa segel?' batin Minato.

...

Tap!

Mereka telah sampai disebuah jembatan besar dengan beberapa orang disana, seorang Hunter-nin yang sedang melawan Naruto dan Sasuke didalam cermin, dan Sakura yang gemeteran ketakutan tak jauh dari sana sedang melihat senseinya yang terkurung oleh penjara air milik pria bertubuh besar dengan masker.

"Ero-sennin, kau lawan pria itu biar aku yang melawan hunter-nin itu"

"Tapi, bagaimana kau menembus kekkai it-" Ashura dengan mudahnya masuk kedalam kekkai itu sekaligus memotong ucapan Jiraiya. "Baiklah kalian berdua tenangkan wanita itu" Jiraiya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Indra dan Tohka berjalan kearah wanita berambut pink dengan malas, sebenarnya Indra ingin sekali menghabisi para penjahat itu, tetapi apa daya baginya tidak akan membantah ucapan gurunya itu.

"Tenanglah, jangan gemeteran seperti itu" ucap Tohka menenangkan wanita itu tetap saja, wanita itu tidak bisa tenang. Indra mendekat kearah wanita itu dengan wajah datarnya. Duk! Indra memukul tengkuk wanita itu hingga pingsan. Tohka dengan sigap menangkapnya dan menatap Indra dengan tajam. "Kau! Jangan main-main dengan seorang wanita" ucap Tohka dengan rambut melambai-lambai layaknya Kushina. Indra hanya bergidig ngeri lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

...

...

"**Hyouton : Sensatsu Suisho**" tercipta seribu jarum es mengarah ke Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto juga tak mau kalah, ia merapal sebuah segel dengan cepat agar tidak terkena serangan itu.

"**Fuuton : Kaze no Tate"**

Tercipta sebuah perisai angin tak terlihat menahan jurus dari hunter-nin yang kembali merapal sebuah jurus. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan jurus, tiba-tiba sebuah bola dengan cincin mengelilinginya mengarah kesalah satu kaca disana. Hunter-nin itu terbelalak kaget.

Bumm!

Ledakan menggema didalam kekkai yang tiba-tiba hancur meninggalkan serpihan kaca dan debu bertebaran, debu yang mulai menipis menampakkan Ashura sedang jongkok dihadapan seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus yang diketahui sebagai Hunter-nin tadi. "Hmm" gumam Ashura membuyarkan lamunan Hunter-nin yang terpaku kepadanya.

"E-eh. A-apa k-kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tidak! Aku lebih suka membantu dari pada membunuh" Ashura bangun dan membelakangi hunter-nin yang terus menatap punggungnya. "Yuki Haku, anak angkat dari Zabuza Momochi, seorang anak keturunan clan Yuki yang terkenal dengan pengendalian es nya. Yang saat ini sedang membantu melawan Rezim Yagura yang bertujuan untuk membunuh para pengguna kekkai genkai yang disebut monster" jelas Ashura panjang lebar. Haku menatapnya shock, bagaimana ia bisa tahu identitas jati dirinya yang harusnya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain, kecuali Zabuza.

**[Gaki, pasti dia saat ini sedang kebingungan]**

**[Begitulah Kurama, karena pada masa depan Indra lah yang membunuh Zabuza dengan elemen Enton nya]**

**[Tapi, aku jadi kasihan dengan wanita itu. Mungkin saat ini Zabuza telah mati ditangan guru mesummu itu]**

**[Sial, aku kecolongan]**

Ashura menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Kurama langsung melesat ketempat Zabuza, tak lupa mengurung Haku agar tidak terbunuh oleh Kakashi nantinya. "Tolong.. Jangan bunuh ayahku" itulah sepatah kalimat yang diucapkan Haku sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya mengarahkan benda spiral yang ada ditangannya kearah perut Zabuza.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi mengarahkan petir ditangannya kepunggung Zabuza. Mau tidak mau Zabuza harus pasrah menerima dua serangan yang mengarah padanya. Bagaikan slowmotion Ashura menundukkan tubuh Zabuza agar tidak terkena serangan itu, tetapi itulah masalahnya. Saat ini Ashura terkena oleh dua jurus yang sangat mematikan. Kedua Sensei itu menghentikan jurusnya dan melihat keadaan Ashura yang sangat parah, dengan perut bolong dan jantung yang hilang satu.

"Uhuk! Yang penting aku sudah melaksanakan ucapan Haku untuk melindungimu, Zabuza. Dan untukmu Ero-sennin, aku mohon jagalah Tohka untukku sampai aku datang kembali" Tiba-tiba tubuh Ashura menghilang dalam serpihan cahaya dan terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus.

Jiraiya jatuh terduduk, ia telah gagal menjadi seorang guru dan juga seorang sannin. Ia telah membunuh muridnya sendiri, ia terbawa oleh amarah tadi dan tidak sempat berfikir jernih. Hingga ia kehilangan murid terhebat sepanjang sejarah.

"Maafkan aku..."

"_**Ashura!**_

_**To Be Continued**_

Hahaha.. Saya iseng-iseng untuk melanjutkan Fic kakak saya, yah mungkin aneh jadi mohon maaf ya. Tidak Review tidak apa-apa kok.. Yang penting kalian terus melihat Fic ini.

[Menulis tanpa Henti untuk mendapatkan sebuah Review] Miris. ^.^

.

TheDarkHollow (Raden) Out


	6. Dark Organitation

"Maafkan aku..."

"_**Ashura!"**_

.

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating : T semi M**_

_**Pair : [Ashura (Naruto) x Tohka Y x ...]**_

_**Selanjutnya akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Godly!Naru, Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Adventure!AnyDimension, Strong!Naru, GodLike!Naru**

.

_**Chapter Enam :**_

╬**Dark Organization**╬

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat Membaca**_

_**.**_

Ashura P.O.V

Putih.. Yah putih yang saat ini yang bisa kulihat. Aku baru saja telah mati yah, karena aku tak ingin membuat orang lain memiliki kesedihan yang mendalam. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada melihat orang lain menderita.

Tap! Tap!

Terdengar olehku, suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku, tetapi aura ini sangat menenangkan bagaikan bola mataku yang seperti samudra yang luas. Samar-samar langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat kearahku hingga bisa kulihat tiga orang laki-laki seperti ayah dan anak.

"Selamat datang, Ashura" sapa seorang kakek-kakek dengan mata berpola riak air dan dua tanduk dikepalanya. Ia tersenyum kearahku, tetapi penuh dengan kasihan. "Aku tak percaya bahwa, seorang yang akan membawa perdamaian dunia harus mati dengan cepat" Aku menunduk menyesal, aku memang sudah mati, tetapi jika aku diberikan kesempatan kedua, aku akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi.

"Maaf" sepatah kata yang menggambarkan diriku sedang menyesal. Kutatap mereka yang tengah tersenyum kearahku, bukan lagi senyum kasihan, tetapi senyum memberikan sebuah harapan.

"Apakah kamu tahu? Mengapa kamu bisa berada disini" Aku menggeleng lemah, memang sempat aku berfikir, aku pikir aku sudah berada diakhirat, tetapi malah bertemu dengan ayah dan kedua anaknya.

"Aku, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki atau biasa disebut sebagai Rikudou sennin sangat tersanjung ketika bertemu Renkarnasiku" ucap kakek tua itu. Aku tidak kaget jika bertemu dengan seorang pendiri dunia shinobi dan yang menciptakan Ninshuu, Toh aku kan sudah bertemu dengan dewa sekalipun.

"Dia juga renkarnasiku, Ayah" cetus anak yang hampir mirip denganku.

"Sama" tambah anak yang memiliki wajah datar dan dingin, aku seperti merasa dialah Indra.

"Renkarnasi? Apa aku akan hidup kembali?" tanyaku pada mereka

"Sepertinya kau salah memberikan penjelasan, Ayah"

"Kau benar, Ashura"

"Ashura?" Hagoromo menatapku dengan senyum, dan mensejajarkan diriku dengan Ashura. "**Kalian memang mirip, hati dan ketenangan jiwalah yang membuat kalian mirip dan lebih mementingkan cinta, karena kalian berfikir cinta adalah kunci dari perdamaian yang kalian impikan**" ia mensejajarkan kembali anaknya yang datar dan dingin itu disebelah kiriku. "**Kalian berdua juga mirip, Sifat datar yang tidak pernah menganggap apapun sulit. Dan juga kalian lebih memilih hidup mandiri**"

Hagoromo berjalan kebelakangku dan memegang kedua pundakku dengan lembut.

"**Kau juga adalah aku, Orang yang memiliki sifat bijaksana dan juga lebih mementingkan orang lain dari pada diri sendiri**" Ashura dan Indra memegang tanganku dengan senyum diikuti dengan Hagoromo yang memegang pundakku. Tiba-tiba dapat kurasakan kekuatan yang amat sangat dahsyat hebat mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku berkonsentrasi agar dapat menenangkan kekuatan ini. Rasanya tubuhku ingin remuk.

Aku menutup mata sesaat untuk meredam rasa sakit ini. Setelah kubuka mataku, yang kulihat adalah mereka bertiga tersenyum kearahku sebelum menghilang ditelan cahaya. "Bawalah perdamaian yang kau impikan" dengan kalimat yang menggambarkan memberikan harapan penuh kepadaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sebelum aku menghilang dalam serpihan cahaya, sempat kulihat tubuhku diselimuti oleh aura menenangkan ini dan juga dua buah tongkat berlambangkan bulan dan bintang.

**[Itu adalah jubah Rikudou yang berisi senjutsu]**

**[Dan kedua tongkat itu adalah milik Ashura dan Indra]**

**[Benarkah? Kurama?]**

**[Yah, dulu aku pernah melihatnya saat para bijuu dipecah menjadi sembilan]**

Tubuhku seketika terpecah menjadi serpihan cahaya. "Belum waktunya kamu mati" ucap suara yang menggema diruangan serba putih yang pertama kali kuanggap sebagai akhirat.

Ashura End P.O.V

Terlihat seorang remaja beranjak berumur lima belas tahun, ia terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening dan sekujur tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia melihat kembali keadaannya, ia masih memegang dua buah tongkat dan jubah Rikudou. Berkonsentrasi untuk menghilangkan penampilannya yang saat ini mengundang musuh datang.

"Aku dimana" ucap remaja itu bangun dan memandang sekeliling. Tak mendapati apapun kecuali batu besar dan hujan yang turun lumayan deras. 'Hujan ini melambangkan kesedihan yang mendalam' batinnya menangkup air hujan itu lalu meminumnya. Ia tak ingin merasakan dunia yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Ia melesat pergi entah kemana berusaha mencari sebuah desa terdekat.

.

.

"Nagato, ada yang datang kesini" ucap wanita berambut biru dibelakang pria dengan rambut merah yang mulai memudar menjadi putih. "Siapa?" wanita itu berusaha mencari tahu apakah musuh atau warga biasa.

"Seorang pemuda tampan berambut keemasan" ucap wanita itu dengan wajah memerah. Ia terpana dengan penampilan pemuda itu yang menurutnya sangat cool. Nagato yang melihat wanita itu memerah hanya menghela nafas. "Kau slalu saja begitu, Konan"

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan" Nagato bangun dari duduknya sambil menaruh botol sake yang dipegangnya diatas meja. Wush! Mereka berdua melesat pergi ketempat remaja itu berada.

Tak sampai lima menit, mereka sudah berada dihadapan remaja itu. Masih dengan wajah memerah Konan menatap remaja itu dengan teliti. "Apa maumu kesini" Ashura, nama pemuda itu manaikkan satu alisnya.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh kesini?"

"Tidak!" balas Nagato keras. Ashura tidak menanggapinya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum Ashura beranjak pergi, ia sudah mengetahui siapa pria dan wanita itu. dua orang yang membuat organisasi kegelapan yang mengumpulkan para Jinchuriki dan membawa perdamaian sesuai dengan kehendaknya. "Mungkin saat ini kau tidak mengerti dan percaya"

"Aku tidak percaya pada orang yang baru saja datang" balas Nagato tegas.

"Ero-sennin berkata bahwa hari itu akan datang, dimana orang akan saling mengerti satu sama lain, dan ia mempercayainya"

"ketika ia memberitahukannya, aku tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya…. Ia berkata ia ingin aku menemukan jawabannya… tapi aku hanya tertawa, atas keseriusannya. Sekarang ahirnya aku tahu, apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya. Ini tidaklah mudah…"

"kau tidak akan mema'afkanku, cinta dan pengampunan tidak bisa dibeli dengan kata-kata indah" Nagato tersentak dengan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. 'Kata-kata itu' batin Nagato shock. Ashura sudah berjalan lima langkah menjauhi mereka.

"Kehilangan orang tua adalah hal tersakit yang sangat mendalam ditambah dengan salah seorang sahabat yang kau punya membuatmu melenceng jauh dari murid Ero-sennin" dan kata terakhir itulah membuat Nagato terdiam seribu bahasa, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengetahui penderitaan yang dialaminya.

Ashura mengeluarkan sebuah Buku yang berjudul "The Legend OF The Gutsy Ninja" (Legenda Ninja Pemberani), Dan teringat Perkataan gurunya Jiraiya "Aku yakin suatu saat nanti orang akan saling mengerti satu sama lain" jarak Ashura sudah sepuluh langkah, ia melemparkan buku itu kepada Nagato.

"Lalu aku akan memutuskan kutukan tersebut. jika ada hal yang lebih baik dari kedamaian, aku akan mencarinya. Aku tak akan menyerah!" ucapan itu membuat Nagato tersentak kembali, ia pernah berkata tidak ada perdamaian yang sesungguhnya dalam dunia yang terkutuk ini. Tetapi pernyataaan yang selama ini ia pegang telah dibalas oleh pemuda asing dihadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu? Dimana makam Yahiko berada?"

Konan dan Nagato : !

"Dari mana kau tahu nama Yahiko, pemuda asing!" Ashura hanya memandang kebelakang, ia sudah menduga pasti akan ditolah mentah-mentah oleh mereka. Ashura berjalan menjauhi desa yang terus hujan, **AMEGAKURE.**

"Sampai jumpa lagi" Ashura menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam tak bergerak. Ia mencermati kata-kata pemuda itu. Mereka hanya bisa terpaku dengan kata-katanya, sebuah kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh gurunya dan sahabatnya yang telah mati.

"Kita akan mencari tahu, siapa sebenarnya dia, Konan" wanita berambut biru itu mengangguk, mereka berdua melesat mengikuti Ashura kemanapun ia berada untuk mencari tahu identitasnya.

.

.

"Fyuuhh! Aku tak menyangka Ero-sennin memberikan buku bagus ini. Untung saja salah satunya bukan buku porno" Ashura terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar ia telah berada didepan suatu desa yang sangat megah dengan lambang pusaran dan sebuah lambang hewan dalam legenda yang hanya mitos. "Permisi paman" sapa Ashura sambil membungkuk. "Kalau boleh tahu ini desa apa ya?"

Kedua penjaga disana tersenyum kearah Ashura. "Ini adalah desa Uzushio, anak muda" Ashura manggut-manggut tak jelas sebelum ia berfikir. 'Teme, sepertinya aku lebih dulu kesini'.

"Terima kasih, paman"

"Sama-sama" Ashura memasuki desa Uzushio yang sangat ramai, ia melintasi pasar yang megah tanpa ada penjahat sama sekali. Berbeda dengan konoha, sedikit-sedikit maling. Sedikit-sedikit pencuri. Setelah melewati pasar, ia penasaran dengan kerumunan warga disana.

"Permisi paman, ini ada apa ya?" tanya Ashura setelah menepuk pundak salah satu warga. "Ini anak muda, Uzumaki Arashi akan menjodohkan anaknya jika ada seseorang yang bisa mengalahkannya"

Deg! Hatinya berhenti berdetak mendengar nama orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dahulu saat insiden digang buntu. Dengan cepat ia menerobos kerumunan itu untuk sampai didepan pertarungan.

Tap! Ashura melompat kearena berhadapan dengan orang bernama Arashi. Arashi tersenyum melihat ada seorang pemuda yang berani melawannya. Terdengar sorakan meremehkan dari para warga.

"Huu paling dia akan kalah"

"Benar"

"Pasti akan kalah"

Ashura hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar ejekan para warga, pandangannya serius ketika menatap kearah Arashi. "Bisakah kita ketempat yang lebih luas? Paman"

Arashi tersenyum kearah Ashura, ia menurutinya dan membawa Ashura ke Training Ground terbesar di Uzushio. Uzumaki Naruko, anak dari Arashi yang penasaran juga ikut menonton pertarungan itu. banyak memang yang menyukai Naruko, dengan wajah cantik berambut merah serta tubuh yang sangat menggoda bagi yang melihatnya.

.

Setelah sampai disana, Ashura memasang posisi malas seperti biasa. Arashi hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ada apa denganmu anak muda? Mana kuda-kudamu"

"Seperti inilah kuda-kudaku, Paman" 'sepertinya aku akan memberikan pelajaran padanya' batin Ashura menyeringai.

"Baiklah aku mulai" Arashi merapal sebuah handseal dengan cepat. **"****Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu****"** Arashi menembakkan peluru air kepada Ashura yang hanya menutup mata, '**Reigan**' matanya seketika berubah menjadi pola riak air dengan shuriken ditengahnya dan juga sembilan tomoe mengelilinginya. Peluru air itu tersedot ketika menyentuh telapak tangan Ashura.

"Hmm Doujutsu ya" Arashi kembali merapal Handseal membentuk jurus gabungan agar musuhnya tidak dapat bertindak.

"**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu"**

"**Fuuton : Kazeryuu no Jutsu"**

Tercipta naga api sangat besar karena ditambah oleh naga angin raksasa hingga membuat para penonton bergidig ngeri melihatnya. Ashura memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi. **'YamiJutsu : BlackHole'**

Tercipta sebuah lubang hitam yang menyedot naga api raksasa milik Arashi dengan mudahnya, para penonton melongo menatap kearah Ashura yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku anak muda?"

"Apakah kau yakin paman?" Twitch! Muncul perempatan didahi Arashi ketika ia diremehkan oleh pemuda asing dihadapannya. Naruko hanya terkikik melihat pamannya yang jarang sekali emosi menunjukkannya saat ini.

"**[RikudouMode]"**

Muncul cahaya menyilaukan orang disana sehingga harus menutup kedua mata mereka agar tidak terkena penyakit buta. Beberapa saat setelah cahaya meredup, mereka shock melihat pemuda dihadapannya menggunakan jubah zirah berwarna emas dan memegang kedua tongkat berlambangkan Bulan dan Bintang dan juga sembilang gedoudama mengitari dipunggungnya.

"Si-siapa k-kau a-anak mu-muda" Ashura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia melesat kearah Arashi yang tidak dapat dilihat.

Trank! Karena reflek yang terlatih, ia menangkisnya dengan kunai miliknya. Tetapi justru kunai itu terbelah menjadi dua membuat Arashi melompat mundur.

"**F****ūū****jin :****Kami Oroshi"** Ashura menembakkan angin dengan membabi buta kearah Arashi yang dengan susah payah menghindarinya hingga ia melompat keatas. Tetapi salah besar, Ashura menyiapkan jurus barunya.

"**Kaijin : Renkeijutsu : Karura" **Ashura menyemburkan seekor garuda kearah Arashi yang terbelalak kaget langsung merapal sebuah handseal. **"Fuuton : Kaze no Tate"** tercipta sebuah perisai angin menahan serangan milik Ashura.

Ashura melesat kearah perisai itu, dengan sekali pukulan perisai itu hancur tak bersisa. Buagh! Ashura menendang Arashi hingga terjatuh ketanah hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Tuk!

Menyentuhkan tongkatnya kekepala Arashi membuatnya pasrah akan keadaannya yang akan mati saat ini. "Sudah lama sekali paman. Semenjak aku pergi" Arashi membuka matanya menatap kearah Ashura yang menghilangkan [RikudouMode]nya. Ashura mengulurkan tangannya kearah Arashi dan diberikan senyuman olehnya menangkap tangan itu hingga berdiri tegap.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengalahkanmu dengan ini paman" Ashura mengeluarkan sebuah pedang seperti rantai DNA, **Sword of Nunoboko.** "Jangan bercanda, aku akan langsung tewas bodoh!"

Ashura tertawa lega melihat masa-masa lalunya dengan Arashi saat ia hampir dibunuh digang buntu itu. "Sebenarnya siapa kau anak muda"

"Ashura" Arashi manggut-manggut. Dan mempersilahkan mengunjungi putrinya, Ashura bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Bagi siapa yang berhasil mengalahkanku, akan kujodohkan dengan anakku"

"Hmm begitu ya, ngomong-ngomong.. Jodoh itu apa ya" tanya Ashura kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Gubrak!

Para penonton pada terjungkal disertai sweatdrop parah. Arashi tertawa menggelegar menggema di Training Ground disana. "Kau seperti anak angkatku dulu, Naruto"

"Ini aku paman, Naruto. Aku merubah namaku agar tidak menjadi perhatian konoha yang memiliki nama Naruto adalah anak Yondaime"

"Sokka, jadi kau juga kemasa lalu ya" Ashura mengangguk.

"Yah, dunia ini memang berbeda saat kita bertemu lalu. Dimana Konoha dipimpin oleh Yondaime, bukan Sandaime. Dan juga Uzushio telah memenangkan pertarungan melawan Kiri, Kumo dan Iwa"

"Yah begitulah, aku ingin mengubah Naruto disini menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat" Arashi tersenyum mendengarnya, ia tak ingin terjadi lagi insiden Naruto dimasa lalu. "Paman aku pergi dulu" Arashi mengangguk sambil melemparkan Naruko kearah Ashura.

Grep! Dengan cepat Ashura menangkapnya (baca : mendekapnya). "Bawalah anakku, aku yakin ia akan bahagia bersamamu" Ashura tersenyum lalu menggigit jarinya dan menapakkannya ketanah.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Suzaku"**

BOFF! Muncul kepulan asap sangat tinggi menutupi training ground disana. Asap-asap itu sedikit demi sedikit terhembus oleh angin hingga menampakkan Ashura dan Naruko yang sedang berdiri diatas burung phoenix dengan api berkobar. Para penduduk shock dan kaget. "I-itu"

"Burung dalam legenda, Suzaku"

"Kita pergi, Suzaku" perintah Ashura beranjak pergi dari Uzushiogakure. Arashi melambaikan tangannya setelah sepeninggalnya Ashura dari sini. Para penduduk kembali kerumahnya masing-masing meninggalkan Arashi sendirian. Tiba-tiba pandangan Arashi menjadi bengis dan dingin. "Apa maumu, Nagato"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu tentang pemuda itu" Arashi mengajak mereka berdua untuk datang kerumahnya sambil meminum teh agar suasanya tidak mencekam.

"Aku tak menyangka, pengkhianat sepertimu bisa masuk kedalam sini" Nagato hanya menyeruput tehnya seolah tidak perduli dengan pernyataan Arashi. "Mudah saja"

"Lalu apa maumu dengan Ashura"

"Aku ingin merekrutnya menjadi anggotaku"

"Hmm.. Aku tak perduli tentang itu. Tanya saja pada dia sendiri"

"Terima kasih, nii-san"

"Sama-sama Otouto" Nagato beserta Konan kembali mengikuti Ashura dengan tujuan merekrutnya menjadi anggota AKATSUKI. Entah apakah Ashura mau apa tidak, yang jelas ia harus bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Saat ini Ashura sedang duduk dipinggir danau dengan suasana yang sangat sejuk dan indah, ditemani oleh seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan yukata merah dan sebuah cincin terpasang dijari manisnya seperti layaknya seorang istri muda. Ashura tidak terpukau tentang penampilan seorang wanita. Toh apa gunanya memikirkan seorang wanita jika tidak bisa melindunginya.

Ashura menunduk menyesal, ia telah meninggalkan Tohka bersama dengan Indra. Mungkin saat ini keluarganya sedang cemas akan dirinya yang telah mati. Menangkup air danau kedalam telapak tangannya dan meminumnya beberapa kali. Alam memang yang terindah didunia.

Oh iya, tentang alam. Alam menyediakan segalanya untuk kebutuhan kita. Didunia ini hukum sebab akibat memang berlaku. Maka dapat dikatakan ada hukum DOA dan LOA (Law Of Attaraction). Aoa yang kita berikan kepada alam, itulah yang alam berikan kepada kita. Jika dalam DOA kita memberikan energi positif bagi alam, maka alam juga akan bereaksi positif terhadap kita.

Setiap nafasku ada rasa rindu

Setiap detak jantung terasa getaran sayang setiap denyut nadi

Beriramakan cinta tepi dan sendiri bersama aliran sepi

Dan sendiri bersama aliran darah

Daun-daun bernyanyi bersamaku

Bebatuan

Gemercik air

Jagad raya bernyanyi untukmu yang kurindukan

Hanya kamu yang kutakutkan hanya satu

Terpisah dari genggamanmu

Ashura menatap kearah wanita dibelakangnya yang tertunduk malu. Membelai wajahnya lalu mengangkat dagunya hingga mata mereka saling menatap. Muncul rona tipis dipipi wanitanya saat ini. "Aku akan selalu menjagamu" wanita itu hanya terpaku pada kata-kata pemuda ini.

Pemuda yang baru saja mengambil hatinya beberapa menit lalu. Menyelamatkannya dari beberapa orang-orang yang ingin mendapatkannya hanya sekedar nafsu semata. Ia ingin sekali mengorbankan apapun yang dimilikinya agar pemuda ini mendapatkan yang namanya kesenangan.

Ayahnya (Arashi) sering bercerita tentang anak angkatnya dahulu, seorang lelaki yang akan mencipatak sebuah perdamaian. Memiliki hati yang bijaksana dan juga polos. Lalu ayahnya menceritakan masa lalu anak angkatnya yang kelam. Slalu dikejar oleh warga dan ingin dibunuh.

"Kamu lapar?" Naruko mengangguk. Ashura tersenyum kearahnya. Menarik tangan gadis itu dan mendudukkannya disebelahnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dengan lambang bulan dan mengarahkannya pada danau disana. Seketika ikan-ikan yang berada didalam danau itu keluar dari dalam air.

Ashura mengambil empat ekor ikan dan langsung membakarnya hingga matang. Naruko yang layaknya menjadi putri dari adik Kazekage tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menunggu. Ashura yang merasa ikannya sudah matang menaruhnya diatas sebuah daun pisang. Naruko yang sudah tidak sabar langsung mengambil ikan itu tanpa berfikir bahwa ikan itu masih panas.

"Auw!"

Jeritnya sambil melepas ikan yang dipegangnya. Ashura mendekat kearahnya dan memegang tangan gadis itu hingga membuat semburat merah dipipi gadis itu. Menggigit jari gadis itu membuat rasa nikmat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. "Mnnnhhh!" rintihan Naruko sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi ketika Ashura mengemutnya.

"Sudah sembuh" Ashura mengelap jari gadis itu dengan kain disakunya. Naruko tersentak, ia pikir pemuda ini akan dengan sengaja membuatnya merintih nikmat agar bisa menikmati tubuhnya selagi merasa nikmat. Tetapi justru sebaliknya, pemuda ini malah menyembuhkan tangannya yang terkena panas.

"Te-terima ka-kasih" bisik Naruko pelan. Wajahnya masih memerah karena ia sempat merintih keenakan. Dan ia berharap bisa merasakan kenikmatan itu lagi dengan laki-laki yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

Ashura mengambil beberapa daging dan menyuapi Naruko layaknya seorang ratu. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya malu, Ashura tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis ini. Setelah ikan mereka habis, dan juga hari telah menjelang malam mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur.

'Mokujin' batin Ashura membuat rumah dari kayu sangat kuat. Mereka berdua memasuki rumah tersebut yang ternyata hanya memiliki satu kamar, kamar mandi, ruang tamu dan dapur. "Kamu tidur saja dikamar, biar aku tidur di sofa" Naruko menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Ashura yang langsung menindihnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Kita tidur bersama" Ashura menghela nafas berat dan mulai memejamkan mata berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut akan kematian sesaatnya. Naruko tak lupa melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan tidur memeluk Ashura yang sudah terlelap dari tadi.

"Aku harap bisa selalu bersamamu, Ashura-kun" doa Naruko sebelum terlelap bersama mimpi malam.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Ashura terbangun terlebih dahulu, karena ia ingin berolahraga seperti biasa. Tetapi hari ini badannya sangat berat ketika diwajahnya ada sebuah benda kenyal yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan reflek ia memegang benda itu dan meremasnya. "Ahh!" terdengar suara desahan dari atasnya.

Ashura terbelalak kaget lalu membalik tubuh Naruko yang telanjang. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi lebih dahulu meninggalkan tubuh telanjang Naruko yang menggoda iman.

Setelah selesai mandi, Ashura membangunkan Naruko untuk lari pagi bersama, tentu saja disetujui oleh Naruko yang melesat kekamar mandi. Ashura yang merasakan ada chakra orang lain tak jauh dari sini meninggalkan Naruko yang sedang ada dikamar mandi. Ashura menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

Tap!

"Apa mau kalian!" kedua orang itu terkejut karena pemuda ini merasakan auranya yang sudah ditekan ketitik terendah. Seketika senyum mengembang diwajah mereka. "Aku mau kau menjadi anggota organisasiku"

"Aku? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja. Aku hanya seorang pemuda asing bagi kalian" balas Ashura datar tanpa rasa tertarik sama sekali.

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang penderitaanku dan tentang Yahiko" Ashura mengangguk lalu menjentikkan jarinya, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang disertai dengan datangnya seekor burung elang yang hinggap dipundaknya dengan mata Reigan milik Ashura. (Seperti style Shisui dan gagaknya).

"Hmm jadi hanya itu. Tapi.." Nagato menyeringai melancarkan serangan berbentuk sebuah misil dari tangannya mengarah ke Ashura yang dicengkeram erat oleh elang itu dan terbang tinggi keatas. Ashura mengangguk, Tiba-tiba saja elang itu menjadi sebesar sepuluh meter dan menerjang Nagato dengan membabi buta. Elang itu menukik kebawah dengan paruhnya terbakar oleh api bagaikan komet yang menyerbu bumi dengan keras.

Belum sempat elang itu mengenai Nagato, ia sudah terlempar dan menjadi kecil lagi. Ashura menangkapnya dengan hati-hati tak ingin melukai peliharaan langkanya ini.

"Kau akan mati!" Ashura matanya berubah menjadi Reigan, karena emosi yang meluap karena orang dihadapannya telah menyakiti peliharaan miliknya ini. Ia kelebihan memberikan chakra pada matanya hingga beberapa saraf matanya putus dan tidak bisa dinonaktifkan.

"Sword of Nunoboko" gumam Ashura mengeluarkan pedang berbentuk rantai DNA membuat Nagato tersenyum kecut. Ia mengetahui pedang itu, pedang yang digunakan Rikudou Sennin saat membentuk dunia dengan pedang ini. Konan yang sedari tadi mengamati pertarungan yang tak seimbang itu harus membantu Nagato. Ashura mengangkat pedang itu membuat Nagato berkeringat dingin.

"Cukup! Aku menyerah!" ucap Nagato mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda tak sanggup melawan pemuda dihadapannya. Konan hanya cengo menatap mereka, ia tak menyangka Nagato dengan mudahnya menyerah dengan pemuda asing itu.

"Memang, apa kehebatan pedang itu?" tanya Konan kepada Nagato. Yang ditanya tersenyum kearah asistennya, pertanyaan yang bagus. "Itu adalah pedang milik Rikudou Sennin saat membentuk dunia dan juga senjata yang digunakannya untuk melawan Juubi"

Deg! Rasa takut menjalar keseluruh tubuh Konan setelah mendengar penjelasan Nagato. Dengan takut-takut ia melirik pedang yang berbentuk rantai DNA itu. matanya terbelalak, ternyata Ashura menodongkannya tepat diwajah Konan.

"Memang apa tujuan organisasimu"

"Mendamaikan seluruh dunia"

"Dengan mengumpulkan para biju? Tidak akan!" bantah Ashura tegas dan menyimpan pedang itu kedalam telapak tangannya yang sudah terdapat simbol bulan disana. Simbol bulan itu bersatu dengan rantai DNA. Ashura berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua, Ashura tak ingin membuat Naruko cemas karena ia pergi tanpa pamit.

Cklek! Membuka pintu sedikit tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Naruko memeluknya dengan erat. Ia sangat cemas kalau saja ia ditinggal oleh Ashura sendirian. Ketakutan mengelilingi tubuhnya, ketakutan yang jarang sekali bahkan tidak pernah dirasakan oleh Naruko. Hingga saat ini datanglah ketakutan itu.

"Tenanglah, aku takkan meninggalkanmu" Naruko terus terisak, ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Ashura mengelus surai pirang itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayolah, jadilah anggotaku, kita akan membawa perdamaian"

"Baiklah, asalkan kau bisa ajari aku jurus pasir" Nagato mengangguk, menyuruh Ashura beserta Naruko untuk ketempat mereka. "Tapi aku hanya memiliki seorang anggota berelemen pasir besi"

"Tak apa" Nagato tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya mendapatkan seorang anggota sangat hebat, bahkan lebih hebat darinya sekalipun. Padahal ia masih berumur 16 dan sedikit lagi beranjak 17 tahun. Nagato sangat yakin, bahwa pemuda ini akan mengguncang dunia dengan kekuatannya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menempuh perjalanan. Mereka telah sampai disebuah gua yang gelap, hanya saja ada sebuah warna pelangi didalamnya. "Masuk saja"

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Tapak kaki Ashura menyebabkan bunyi yang mengalihkan pandangan orang-orang disana. Dengan wajah datar, Ashura memasuki gua itu.

"Kenapa kau membawa pemuda itu kesini, Ketua"

"Benar, un"

"Kalian semua dengarkanlah. Saat ini dia adalah anggota baru kita, perkenalkan dirimu"

"Ashura" balas pemuda itu datar, salah satu dari mereka melongo. "Sepertinya dia akan menjadi partner Itachi sang stoic"

"Hn" balas pria dengan kerutan dibawah matanya.

"Sudah-sudah, aku punya permintaan kepadamu Sasori. Ikut denganku keruang biasa" ujar Nagato kepada sebuah boneka besar seperti kalajengking.

...

"Ada apa" tanya Sasori tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku ingin kau mengajarinya elemen pasir besimu" jelas Nagato santai, tetapi Sasori menatap tajam kearah Ashura yang hanya menguap bosan. "Lawan aku dulu" Ashura menatap kearah Sasori dengan mata Reigan yang menyala, yah mata itu sudah tidak bisa dinonaktifkan karena saraf-saraf penghubungnya terputus akibat kelebihan chakra. Ashura mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang sangat lancip. Nagato dan Sasori terbelalak kaget melihat pedang itu.

"Menyerah atau kau akan kusegel didalamnya" Sasori tidak menggubrisnya, ia melayangkan serangan dari buntutnya yang lancip. Prank! Dengan sekali tebasan, ekor Sasori hancur. Ashura melayangkan kembali pedangnya berusaha menusuk Sasori. Karena badannya yang sangat besar, ia menjadi sulit untuk bergerak lebih.

JLEB!

Pedang itu menembus tubuh Sasori dengan telak. Kemudian tubuh Sasori terhisap kedalam pedang itu, tetapi sebelum tubuhnya terhisap sebuah bayangan hitam menjauh dari situ. "Kau memang hebat"

"Terima kasih" Ashura melemparkan pedangnya kearah Sasori yang telah berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. Ia yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, mengeluarkan pasir besi miliknya membentuk sebuah perisai. **"Satetsu no Tate"** pedang Totsuka no Tsurugi milik Ashura menancap tepat di perisai pasir milik Sasori. Tak sampai disitu, Ashura kembali berkonsentrasi dan mengucapkan jurusnya.

"**Fuujin : Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu"** tercipta sebuah angin puyuh raksasa memotong batu-batuan disana hingga lebur, angin puyuh itu mendekat kearah Sasori yang kembali menggerakkan pasir besi miliknya.

"**Satetsu Shigure"** Sasori membuat hujan pasir besi untuk menghilangkan angin puyuh dihadapannya. Benar sekali, angin puyuh itu tiba-tiba menghilang ketika menyentuh pasir besi.

"Hmm.. Aku baru ingat, kau adalah Akasuna no Sasori yang dijuluki sebagai pasir merah" mata Sasori melotot mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. ia tahu kepribadiannya yang harusnya tidak ada yang tahu, Kecuali ketua mereka dan Deidara.

"Kau mengetahuinya, berarti kau harus mati!" Sasori menggerakan pasirnya setinggi sepuluh meter. **"Satetsu Ryuusa Bakuryuu"** tercipta sebuah ombak pasir besi yang sangat cepat sudah tiba hadapan Ashura. Wush! Ashura menghilang dalam kilatan hitam muncul dibelakang Sasori sambil menodongkan Totsuka no Tsurugi dilehernya.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengaku kalah" Ashura tersenyum lalu menyimpan pedangnya kedalam tangan kirinya yang sudah ada simbol matahari. Sasori menunjuk dada Ashura mengalirkan chakranya yang berelemen pasir besi agar lebih mudah menggunakannya. Sasori tersenyum dan pada hari itu juga Sasori melatih Ashura yang sudah menjadi anggota organisasi Akatsuki,

_**.**_

_**Dua tahun kemudian**_

_**.**_

Disinilah Ashura, duduk disebelah partner barunya, Itachi Uchiha. Sasori digantikan oleh Itachi karena ada misi untuk menangkap Jinchuriki Shukaku. Duduk dengan tenang menatap pertarungan dihadapannya, yaitu kekasihnya yang ia tinggalkan dan juga sahabatnya. Mereka sedang kesusahan ketika melawan Rezim Yagura.

Ashura dan Itachi diperintahkan untuk menangkap jinchuriki Sanbi yang berada di Kirigakure, dengan satu masalah. Disana sedang ada perang saudara akibat pemberantasan Kekkai Genkai.

"Aku tak menyangka, Perang itu tidak berhenti-henti hingga saat ini"

"Begitulah"

Ashura melihat pertarungan yang bisa diprediksi bahwa kekalahan ada dipihak sahabatnya yang dibantu dengan Tim 7. Ashura bukannya tidak peduli, tetapi ia takkan menunjukkan jati dirinya yang telah menghilang selama dua tahun lamanya. Jika ia keluar akan mengakibatkan hal-hal aneh akan terjadi. Apalagi ia mengenakan jubah Akatsuki, salah satu organisasi hitam yang dipimpin oleh pengguna mata dewa, Rinnegan.

"Kau tidak ingin menolong adikmu? Itachi-san"

"Tidak!"

"Bukankah ninja yang melindungi desa dibalik bayangan adalah shinobi sejati" Itachi terbelalak kaget melirik Ashura yang sedang nyengir tak jelas. 'Itu kata-kataku' batin Itachi. Ashura bangun diikuti dengan Itachi. Mereka melesat kearah pertarungan yang sudah diketahui kekalahan.

...

"Sial, kita akan kalah"

"Diamlah! Kau hanya memperburuk keadaan dengan bualan bodohmu" Indra membalas ucapan Kakashi yang sudah kelelahan akibat terlalu lama menggunakan sharingannya. Sanbi mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam besar dihadapannya, mereka semua termasuk pasukan Rebellion serta Mei Terumi memasang posisi siaga.

"**Bijudama!"** bola hitam itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat, Indra yang sudah tidak tahu harus apa-apa hanya pasrah, ia tak mungkin bisa menghancurkan bola hitam itu, apapun caranya.

"**Magnetics : Zero Gravity"** ucap seseorang dihadapan mereka dengan jubah awan merah. Seketika bola hitam itu melayang-layang diatas. Pemuda dihadapannya melompat kearah bola itu dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Bola itu terpental sangat tinggi dan meledak diatas mereka membuat cahaya menyilaukan mata mereka yang harus memejamkan matanya.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak apa-apa"

Deg! Suara itu. suara yang sangat mereka kenali, seorang pemuda berhati mulia dan bijaksana yang telah meninggalkan mereka dua tahun lalu. Wanita bersurai ungu terisak sambil berlari untuk memeluk pemuda yang sangat ia cintai, Ashura. Pemuda itu berbalik dengan senyuman mengembang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Gadis bersurai ungu itu menubruk tubuh Ashura dan mendekapnya erat. Ashura mengelus surai ungu milik gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf!" sepatah kata yang menggambarkan penyesalan dari Ashura karena telah meninggalkan gadisnya sekian lama. Langkah kaki seseorang mengarah kepada mereka. Mereka semua memasang posisi siaga ketika pria dengan sharingan menyala menghampiri mereka. "Ketua menyuruh kita kembali ke markas" Ashura melepaskan pelukan itu menatap kearah Tohka yang sedang menangis dengan mata lembab.

"Cepatlah!" Itachi memberikan Ashura peringatan. Ashura mengangguk merapal sebuah jurus yang sangat rumit dan panjang. "Teme, mendekatlah" Indra mendekati Ashura dengan cepat ia sudah berada disampingnya. "Ini adalah janjiku lalu saat kau ingin memiliki Jinchuriki" mereka semua terbelalak kaget, mereka terpaku pada Ashura yang berseru menyebutkan jurusnya.

"**Rikudou Fuin!"** tiba-tiba tubuh Sanbi tersedot kedalam tubuh Ashura melalui telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada perut Indra. Indra meraung keras merasakan sakit yang tiada tara akibat chakra Sanbi yang begitu kuat hingga membuat tubuhnya kaku.

"Tahan sedikit" beberapa menit kemudian chakra Sanbi mulai tenang diketahui ketika Indra sudah bisa bergerak normal. Ashura membelakangi mereka dengan badan sedikit sempoyongan karena baru pertama kali ia menyegel Jinchuriki dengan Rikudou Fuin. "Ayo Itachi"

Deg! Sasuke yang mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Ashura terpaku. Matanya seketika berubah menjadi sharingan dengan tiga tomoe. **"Chidori"** Sasuke menyerempetkan petir yang dipegangnya kebawah tanah yang langsung terbelah. Saat jarak mereka sekitar lima meter, waktu bagaikan slow motion. Itachi dengan mudahnya memegang tangan adiknya dan menendangnya hingga terpental jauh.

"Ayo Itachi-san" Ashura dan Itachi beranjak pergi menggunakan sunshin milik masing-masing. Tohka yang ingin pergi bersama Ashura dicegah oleh Indra. "Sudahlah, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Tohka hanya terisak sedih, ia ditinggal lagi oleh kekasihnya yang telah dua tahun meninggal.

"Aku perintahkan kalian untuk membicarakan hal yang terjadi saat ini pada siapa-siapa" mereka semua mengangguk patuh pada ucapan Indra, karena mereka takut pada Indra yang saat ini adalah Jinchuriki Sanbi. Kakashi pun hanya menurut saja, bagaimanapun ia telah mendengarkan ucapan senseinya bahwa ketiga anak asing itu seorang anak keturunan dewa yang sangat hebat, bahkan menandinginya.

.

.

"Jadi, apakah misi kalian mengalahkan Yagura berhasil?"

"Hn" Ashura mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sanbi?"

"Hn" Ashura melenggak pergi meninggalkan gua yang gelap itu bersama dengan Itachi dan juga Deidara yang mengikuti mereka. Deidara lebih memilih mengikuti Ashura karena ia merasa bahwa petualangan dengan Ashura akan membuat seninya semakin popular, dan ia akan menyombongkan seninya pada Sasori.

"Jadi kita akan berburu apa, un?"

"Seperti biasa" Deidara hanya menatap malas kearah Ashura. Ia sudah malas jika berburu hal-hal yang sudah sering ia lakukan, itu tidak akan membuat seninya semakin popular.

"Dei!" panggil Ashura tanpa menoleh.

"Ada apa, un?"

"Apakah kau tidak rindu pada adikmu di konoha" Deidara menunduk sedih, sebetulnya ia sangat rindu pada adiknya yang sudah ia tinggalkan, Ino Yamanaka. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa mendatangi Konoha, bagaimanapun ia telah dicap sebagai missing-nin, dan juga ia akan dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku rindu padanya" Ashura menepuk pundaknya berusaha menenangkan salah satu kawan barunya ini. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa dirinya juga telah dijadikan Missing-nin oleh para daimyo di konoha. Ia diberitahu oleh Indra melalui telepatinya tadi.

.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Terlihat seorang pria berambut keemasan dengan perban menutupi dahinya dan baju dengan magatama dikerahnya, ia sedang bersender disalah satu batu besar sambil melemparkan batu-batuan kecil kedalam danau didekat sana. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menentramkan hati yang sempat sakit melihat kekasihnya menangis dihadapannya. Tetapi ia harus menunda istirahatnya ketika ada suara melalui telepatinya.

[Ada apa teme?]

[Aku punya kabar buruk]

[Apa?]

[Kau dicap sebagai Missing-nin oleh para Daimyo karena Kakashi melaporkan kau mengenakan jubah organisasi kegelapan yang berlambang awan merah]

[Hahh.. Aku menjadi pusing teme, tak dimasa depan maupun masa lalu slalu saja aku dicap sebagai missing-nin]

[Yasudah, sepertinya aku sudah mulai dicurigai oleh mereka]

[Ya!]

Ashura menghela nafas berat dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pening terlalu memikirkan hal-hal berat dan menyusahkan. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur sejenak dan dihiasi dengan pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran dihadapannya.

_**FlashBack Off**_

Terlihat sepuluh orang diatas sebuah patung berkerangka manusia. Mereka berdiri diberbagai tempat menghadap kearah ketua mereka dengan mata pola riak air. Ketua itu menatap kearah pemuda dengan dahi diperban dengan malas.

"Jadi? Kau ingin ikut Ujian Chunnin di Konoha?" pemuda itu mengangguk. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan untuk memberikan komentar untuk hal itu. "Ada apa Sasori?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Ashura untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan gilanya itu saat ujian berlangsung" Ketua itu mengangguk sambil mencubit dagunya memasang posisi berfikir. "Baiklah, ada yang mau memberikan saran?"

Pria dengan muka mirip dengan hiu mengangkat tangan. Sang ketua mengangguk memberikan kesempatan pada anggotanya yang satu ini. "Apakah kau tidak memiliki Henge? Agar tidak dicurigai" Ketua itu mengangguk menatap kearah pemuda yang hanya nyengir tidak jelas. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan turuti kemauan kalian, tapi.." pemuda itu memberikan jeda sejenak dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Bolehkah aku menggunakan Sword of Nunoboko saja?" mereka semua menepuk dahi masing-masing. Mereka hanya wajar saja, ketika pemuda ini hanya mengeluarkan pedang saja. Tetapi apakah ia tidak berfikir itu adalah pedang yang mengerikan.  
>"Tidak!" balas Ketua itu mentah-mentah.<p>

"Lalu? Aku akan mengikuti ujian chunnin bersama siapa?" Sang ketua tersenyum menunjuk kearah wanita berambut pirang dan biru bersamaan. Yang ditunjuk langsung memeluk pemuda itu dari dua posisi sekaligus. 'Dasar' batin mereka.

"Sebelum kau pergi besok, kita lantunkan syair kita" Mereka semua mengeluarkan aura masing-masing dengan ganas.

.

"Sebuah organisasi" seru Sasori

"Untuk mencapai" balas Kisame

"Sebuah perdamaian" tambah Kakuzu

"Dengan berbagai cara" lanjut Tobi

"Melakukan sebuah kebaikan" tambah Hidan

"Dengan cara yang sempurna" ucap Zetsu

"Tidak mementingkan sebuah kekuatan" tambah Nagato

"Tetapi dicap sebagai" mereka semua menyatukan aura masing-masing tepat diatas kepala kerangka manusia.

"_**Dark Organitation"**_

To be Continued

Maaf jika Fic ini jelek, saya baru belajar bikin. Saya terima saran dan kritik dari kalian, itu sangat berguna bagi saya.

Dan soal nama Ashura akan berubah menjadi Naruto mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter lagi setelah pindah dimensi. Oh iya, Fic ini telah menjadi milik saya karena kakak saya bilang ia tidak membuat Fic lagi dengan alasan BETE.

.

Thanks For Review

TheDarkHollow Out!


	7. The Shinigami

"Sebuah organisasi" seru Sasori

"Untuk mencapai" balas Kisame

"Sebuah perdamaian" tambah Kakuzu

"Dengan berbagai cara" lanjut Tobi

"Melakukan sebuah kebaikan" tambah Hidan

"Dengan cara yang sempurna" ucap Zetsu

"Tidak mementingkan sebuah kekuatan" tambah Nagato

"Tetapi dicap sebagai" mereka semua menyatukan aura masing-masing tepat diatas kepala kerangka manusia.

"_**Dark Organitation"**_

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating : T semi M**_

_**Pair : [Ashura (Naruto) x Tohka Y x Naruko U x Konan]**_

**Warning : Godly!Naru, Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Adventure!AnyDimension, Strong!Naru, GodLike!Naru**

**.**

_**Chapter Tujuh :**_

╬**TheShinigami**╬

**.**

**.**

**Catatan : Fic ini akan saya ambil beberapa dari Fic God!Mode saya. Jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang belum diceritakan akan saya tulis di A/N. Terima kasih ^^ karena saya males bikin dua Fic sekaligus, jadi saya utamain yang ini dulu.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

Ashura, seorang anak yang diberkati oleh kekuatan kekuatan dewa yang tidak terkalahkan, dan harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai **TheSavior (Pembawa Perdamaian)**. Memang itu adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia lakukan maupun sang pencipta dunia shinobi ini, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Sang pencipta dunia shinobi yang ditugaskan sebagai pembawa perdamaian telah meninggal saat menyegel makhluk dalam legenda yang terkuat untuk para jinchuriki lainnya, dialah Juubi.

Disebuah kota bernama Tanzaku. Seorang anak berambut emas bersama dengan dua wanita yang selalu setia bersamanya. Dengan rambut biru dengan bunga kertas hinggap dipelipisnya, dan satu lagi seorang wanita berambut pirang lurus kebelakang dengan mata lentik sayu membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Nee Ashura-kun kita akan kemana?"

"Ke konoha melaksanakan ujian chunnin"

"Ta-tapi a-aku hanya bisa menguasai jutsu rank-D saja" ujar wanita berambut kuning menunduk sedih. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna sama sekali untuk Ashura. Ia hanya bisa merepotkannya dan menganggunya, itulah batinnya sedih. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Mendongakkan kepala menatap pemilik tangan yang tengah tersenyum menawan kearahnya. "Tak apa-apa. Nanti kita akan latihan bersama" wajah wanita itu tersenyum penuh kesenangan. Ia menjadi tidak merasa menyusahkan Ashura.

Berhenti disebuah apartement yang sangat besar, tentunya harga sewanya akan sangat mahal. Ashura mewakili mereka berdua untuk memasuki apartement tersebut. Ketika memasukinya, mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh pemilik Apartement.

"Jadi ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami ingin membeli apartement ini" sang pemilik Apartement itu terbelalak kaget, ia fikir bahwa ketiga orang ini hanya menginap, tetapi malah membeli. "Ta-tapi i-ini tidak dijual tuan" Ashura memberikan uang 200 Juta Ryo kearah pemilik itu. dengan cepat pemilik itu mengambilnya dan memberikan surat hak milik. "Silahkan tanda tangan disini tuan" dan kata terakhir itu, sang pemilik keluar dari apartement dengan sangat senang, ia akan menjadi seorang jutawan saat ini.

"Kertas apa yang tadi kau berikan padaku, Konan-chan" wanita yang dipanggil Konan hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ashura yang merasa ada perasaan tidak enak mencoba memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Konan.

"Kertas peledak"

DONG! Ashura melongo menatap Konan. Menghela nafas berat berjalan memasuki apartement tanpa memperdulikan ada suara ledakan diluar sana dan jeritan para warga. Merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur berusaha menutup matanya sejenak, samar-samar ia mendengar suara kekesalan penghuni apartement.

"Kita pergi saja dari sini"

"Betul"

"Daerah ini sudah tidak aman"

Beranjak dari tempat tidur itu dan menuruni sebuah tangga yang lumayan tinggi dan bentuknya melingkar seperti rumah para bangsawan. Menatap sekeliling, merasakan ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini dan berjalan menyusurinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati dua orang wanita sedang mendekorasi apartement ini dengan jurus-jurusnya.

Memandangi apartement yang baru saja didekorasi, tentunya dengan ukuran sangat besar dan lebih luas. Hanya saja kamar mandi hanya satu. Dan paling besar adalah ruang tamu dan dapur. Beberapa peralatan telah diletakkan oleh Konan menggunakan bantuan jurus kertasnya.

Duduk disalah satu sofa yang berukuran King Size itu dan sangat empuk. Memandang kedua wanita yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tak jelas mengangkat beberapa peralatan ditempatnya. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan kedua wanita ini. Ashura bangun merenggangkan kaki dan tangan tinggi-tinggi, menggelengkan kepala, menunduk dan mendongak berkali-kali, dan akhirnya duduk kembali, ia berfikir bahwa tidak perlu membantu mereka, karena jika membantu mereka kau akan dibilang seperti nyamuk pengganggu.

Ashura P.O.V

Mengurut keningku dengan gerakan memutar sambil memejamkan matanya, menghilangkan beban yang sangat berat ketika nanti aku datang kekonoha, yang pastinya akan langsung diburu oleh para jounin dan Anbu. Aku ingin menggunakan Henge seperti yang diamanatkan oleh Kisame, pemuda dengan wajah mirip hiu. Tetapi itu akan sama saja kalau mereka merasakan aura Kyuubi didalam tubuhku.

[Kau tenang saja, akan kututup dengan auraku agar mereka tidak bisa merasakannya]

[Terima kasih, ayah]

[Sama-sama anakku]

Aku tersenyum puas ketika mendapatkan bantuan dari ayahku, tepatnya ayah angkatku, walaupun para dewa elemen itu hanyalah sedikit dari gumpalan chakra mereka, aku tetap menyayangi mereka semua termasuk ayahku. Dia adalah Zeus atau biasa disebut Raijin sang dewa petir. Aku sangat senang mendapatkan ayah angkat sepertinya, dengan mendapatkan gelar Lord of Olympus dan juga sifat bijaksananya.

Ashura P.O.V End

Membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit, hingga menampakkan iris berwarna merah dengan lambang riak air dan ditengahnya terdapat shuriken dengan sembilan tomoe. Matanya terbelalak ketika dua gadis itu menatapnya dengan sangat dekat hingga deru nafasnya terasa dikulit Ashura.

"Kau sedang apa, Ashura-kun" tanya gadis berambut biru dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Gadis berambut pirang pun mengangguk meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sedang berfikir jika aku ketahuan saat ujian chunnin nanti" mereka berdua manggut-manggut, tak sampai tiga anggukan mereka kembali menatap Ashura dengan intens. Gadis berambut biru menatap kearah gadis pirang, dibalas anggukan olehnya. Mereka berdua menyeringai jahat kepada Ashura yang bergidik melihat mereka seperti itu. kedua gadis itu menyerbu Ashura mencium beberapa tubuhnya dengan sangat ganas. "TIIIDDAAAKKK!" teriak Ashura menggema dicuaca yang mendung disertai dengan beberapa tetes air jatuh kebumi.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Ashura, terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat tidak nyaman itu, bagaimana tidak? Setelah kedua gadis itu menciuminya, mereka melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan pakaian Ashura dengan sangat ganas. Dan mereka berdua tidur sambil menyentuhkan assetnya yang diatas rata-rata itu ke kedua tangan Ashura dan menutup tubuh mereka bertiga dengan selimut dan terlelap dengan mimpi malam.

Beranjak kearah kamar mandi, meninggalkan kedua gadis yang masih tertidur bagaikan ratu itu. tak sampai dua puluh menit, ia keluar dari apartement sambil membawa beberapa helai roti tanpa selai. berjalan kearah daratan hijau dan luas berisi anak-anak sedang bermain sebuah benda bulat yang mereka sepak.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bermain?" tanya Ashura sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Keenam anak-anak itu tersenyum disertai anggukan tanda berkata 'iya'. Ashura menggiring benda bulat itu dan menghindari beberapa anak-anak yang menghadangnya. Wush! Menendang bola itu mengarah ke tiang yang disatukan dengan jaring. Sang penjaga itu melompat miring, Ashura yang merasa tidak akan masuk meniupkan elemen Fuujinnya hingga benda itu sangat kencang menerobos jaring hingga bolong.

Anak-anak melongo menatap tidak percaya kepada temannya, teman yang menurut mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan soal menjaga dapat dengan mudah oleh pemuda yang baru saja datang ini. "Hehehe nanti lagi ya anak-anak"

"Iya Onii-san!" seru mereka semangat dan memulai kembali permainan mereka.

Ashura berjalan menuju pasar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk perjalanannya ke konoha, memang sih tidak jauh jauh sekali. Tetapi ia sangat ingin makan saat perjalanan nanti. Membeli beberapa buah-buahan serta sayur-sayuran dan tak lupa yang akan ia beli... **RAMEN**.

Sebelum ia beranjak pulang, sempat ia mendengar suara pria meminta tolong. Membuat satu kagebunshin untuk membawakan belanjaannya kerumah. Berjalan atau bisa disebut berlari kearah suara, ia mendapati seorang kakek tua sedang ditodongkan oleh sebuah pedang yang dialiri oleh chakra angin.

Aku terdiam ditempat

Berusaha mencari tahu apa masalahnya.

Pemilik pedang itu benar-benar memotong kepala kakek, aku dengan cepat meniupkan angin untuk menggagalkan tebasan itu. kedua temannya memasang posisi siaga setelah aku menghalau rencananya. **'Satetsu gokusaimaisou'** tiba-tiba sebuah pasir besi melilit tubuh ketiga orang itu dan menenggelamkannya kedalam inti bumi hingga tak berbekas. Kakek itu shock, menatap kearahku yang menolongnya.

"Terima Kasih err"

"Ashura"

"Sepertinya kakek tidak apa-apa. Aku pamit pulang kek" aku memberikan senyuman kearah kakek sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. "Ashura" panggilnya. Aku berhenti melangkah menengokkan kepalaku kearah kakek yang mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar dan melemparkannya kepadaku.

Aku merasakan seperti De Javu. Hal ini sudah dua kali terjadi saat aku diberikan oleh seorang kazekage Uzushio sebelum ia kemasa lalu.

.

**FlashBack On**

Terlihat seorang kakek sedang dikeroyok oleh tiga orang chunnin yang berusaha merebut gulungan kuchiyose milik kakek itu. salah satu dari chunnin itu menyemburkan sebuah naga api kearah kakek tersebut yang sudah tak berdaya, menutup mata pasrah kakek itu berharap. 'Tolong aku kami-sama'

Blar!

Matanya terbuka ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang membelakanginya, dengan rantai berwarna hitam pekat dihadapannya menahan serangan tersebut. "Apakah kakek tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Y-ya a-aku tak apa-apa." Balas kakek itu dengan senyum menghias diwajahnya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Uhuk" kakek itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu panik mengeluarkan aura emas dari tangannya lalu menapakkannya kedada sang kakek. Tap! Tangannya dicegah oleh tangan kakek itu.

"Waktuku sudah tak lama lagi, anak muda" pemuda itu tak sanggup menahan air matanya, ia tersenyum dengan darah mengucur dari mulut kedagunya. "Apakah kamu seorang Uzumaki anak muda?" pemuda itu menghapus air matanya lalu mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum lagi menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memberikan harapan penuh kepadanya.

"Karena kamu seorang uzumaki, aku akan memberikan kemampuanku" ia menapakkan tangannya kekepala pemuda itu, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuh pemuda dengan surai emas itu. "Arrgghh!" pemuda itu meraung keras, seketika cahaya itu meredup dan menghilang. "Ini adalah dua gulungan kuchiyose. Yang pertama adalah Yamata no Orochi dan dan yang satunya adalah naga cahaya milik clan uzumaki yang tak bisa mati kecuali penggunanya mati" pemuda itu terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, ia merasa seperti **Master Kuchiyose** saa ini. Ia sudah memiliki kuchiyose sebelumnya, yaitu Kurama, L-Drago, Albion, Great Red, dan masih ada lagi yang lainnya.

"Tulislah namamu dengan darah digulungan itu, dan aku punya satu permintaan untukmu anak muda..." kakek itu tersenyum kearahnya, "Ciptakanlah perdamaian. Gunakan apa yang kuberikan kepadamu kepada jalan yang benar" tubuh kakek itu tiba-tiba melebur menjadi partikel cahaya dihadapan pemuda itu. "Sayonara Jii-san" pemuda itu menggigit jarinya lalu menuliskan namanya pada kedua gulungan itu. Setelah menuliskan namanya, pemuda itu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

**FlashBack Off**

Menangkap gulungan itu dan menuliskan namaku dengan darah, menatap nama Kuchiyose itu aku hanya bisa membelalak kaget, menatap kakek itu yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. "Apakah ini ulahmu, Kami-sama?" ucapku menatap kearah awan yang bergerak membentuk sebuah mulut sedang tersenyum.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan, Kami-sama? Aku telah diberkati olehmu dengan dewa-dewa elemen didalam tubuhku. Dan beberapa hewan legenda kau berikan kepadaku. Bukankah kalau seperti ini aku akan menyaingimu" tiba-tiba sepucuk surat turun dihadapannya. Membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_**Aku yakin kepadamu, kau seperti kuanggap seperti anak emas bagiku. Aku berharap kepadamu akan mendamaikan dunia dan dimensi lain. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa dengan segala yang kuberikan untukmu, Naruto**_

Ashura yang membaca surat itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dan ia mengucapkan dengan lantang. "AKU JANJI KEPADAMU KAMI-SAMA!" awan tersebut kembali membentuk mulut sedang tersenyum dan kembali menjadi awan yang berjalan tak tentu arah. Berjalan menujur rumah yang baru saja ia beli hingga terhenti ditengah jalan.

Ia menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa pasti kedua gadisnya akan mencarinya dan akan menghukumnya lagi. **'Time Lock'** seketika waktu terkunci, semua benda disekitar terhenti. Ashura tersenyum puas dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kerumahnya. Membuka pintu sejenak, ia melihat kedua gadisnya sedang menunggunya dengan wajah manyun.

Ashura tertawa sendiri melihat itu. mengecup bibir kedua gadis itu dan menjalankan kembali waktu. Konan dan Naruko yang merasakan ada benda lembut mengecup bibirnya hanya blushing. "Hehehe" tawa Ashura dibelakang mereka yang tepatnya sedang memasak makanan untuk mereka.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka membawa beberapa makanan untuk bekalnya kekonoha. Naruko dan Konan juga membawa bajunya. "Centaur!" panggil Ashura kepada manusia setengah kuda dihadapannya.

"Ada apa, Ashura-sama"

"Tolong jaga rumahku, ya"

"Dengan senang hati, Ashura-sama" dan percakapan itu Ashura bersama dengan kedua gadis itu pergi meninggalkan apartement yang baru mereka beli kemarin. Diperjalanan, mereka bersenda gurau, terkadang gadis itu menggoda Ashura yang hanya dibalas kepolosan olehnya.

Ctik!

Waktu kembali berhenti, Ashura menatap heran. Ia tidak menggunakan **'TimeLock'** miliknya tetapi waktu tiba-tiba terhenti. Ashura memegang kepalanya yang seketika terasa sakit sangat luar biasa. Ia merasa jiwanya akan melayang setelah ini. Tetapi tekadnya untuk mendamaikan dunia ini begitu besar. Mencoba menahan sakit ini dengan sekuat tenaga. Sedikit demi sedikit sakit itu menghilang, dan tergantikan oleh memori-memori aneh melintas dalam pikirannya, entah mengapa ia merasa lebih pintar saat ini. Ia menjadi bisa menghafal beberapa nama dewa-dewa dijagat raya ini. Dari senjata yang mereka pegang dan apa statusnya.

Dua buah cahaya muncul dihadapan Ashura yang menampakkan sosok berbeda gender dihadapannya. Dengan hormat, Ashura membungkuk dihadapan mereka. "Hormat hamba, Dikaiosyne-sama dan Eirene-sama"

Kedua sosok itu tersenyum. "Bangunlah" Ashura mendongakkan kepalanya dan bangun dihadapan mereka.

"Ada apa, hingga dewa kebenaran dan perdamaian repot-repot menemui makhluk lemah ini"

"Hahaha.. jangan merendah, Ashura. Kami diperintahkan oleh Kami-sama untuk membantumu mendamaikan dunia ini" sontak saja Ashura senang, ia mendapatkan seorang partner yang notabenenya adalah seorang Dewa. "Benarkah?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan menempelkan tangannya kekepala Ashura. Tiba-tiba cahaya emas memasuki tubuh Ashura yang langsung membentuk sebuah lambang dijidatnya. Matahari dan Bulan.

"**TimeLock : Reset"** seketika waktu kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala. Konan dan Naruko yang merasakan ada orang lain menatap kebelakang. Ia terkejut melihat dua sosok disebelah Ashura. "Si-siapa kau!" tunjuk Konan dan Naruko berbarengan. Kedua sosok itu tersenyum lembut. "Kami adalah paman dan bibi Ashura" mata Konan menyipit memandang Ashura yang berkeringat dingin.

"Benarkah itu, Ashura-kun?"

"I-i-iya" balas Ashura gugup, karena ia tidak terbiasa berbohong kepada orang lain. Konan menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan bersama Naruko didepan. Kedua dewa ini terkikik melihat Ashura yang menatap mereka tajam.

...

Setelah kurun waktu dua jam, mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang konoha. Mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh dua penjaga itu. "Silahkan masuk tuan, ujian chunnin akan dimulai satu minggu lagi" Ashura tersenyum dibalik hengenya yang menggunakan kacamata untuk menutupi penampilannya yang menjadi seorang Missing-nin.

Melewati Namikaze's Mansion, ia mendengar suara tangisan yang sangat ia ketahui pemilik suara tersebut, Kushina. Ia menangis sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Ashura menunduk menyesal, ia ingin sekali memeluk ibunya dan meredam tangis ibunya. Ibu angkatnya, Jelas.

Pluk!

"Dobe, jangan berdiam terus disitu, kau akan dicurigai" sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Ashura sudah tahu tangan siapa ini, yah tangan milik sahabatnya.

"Aku menjadi sedih sendiri, teme"

Sahabatnya menenangkan sahabat masa kecilnya, menelus pundaknya dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap, diikuti oleh dua paman dan bibi itu. mereka sampai disebuah taman hijau yang luas, Ashura memandang dengan senyum pemandangan ini, pemandangan yang sangat ia rindukan saat bertemu dengan Ibu kandungnya, Kushina dulu saat ia menjinakkan Kyuubi.

Tapi semua hal itu telah pupus ketika ibunya hanya gumpalan chakra yang terdapat dalam tubuhnya yang akan keluar saat sudah dewasa. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia fikirkan saat ini. 'Aku akan menyegel setengah kekuatanku'. Memegang dadanya dan mencengkeram erat hinnga buku jarinya memutih, cahaya emas keluar dari tubuhnya dan membentuk sebuah segel didadanya. Sebuah segel sangat mengerikan berlambang sebuah sabit dan pedang yang bersatu.

"Hosh hosh hosh, maafkan aku Kami-sama. Mungkin aku hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa saja" ucap Ashura sambil mengadahkan tangannya keatas. Indra, selaku sahabat dari Ashura hanya tersenyum, ia tak menduga bahwa Ashura menyegel kekuatannya.

"Aku akan membuka segel ini jika dalam keadaan terdesak saja" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Indra tersenyum tipis diikuti oleh dua paman dan bibi yang menjelma sebagai dewa itu.

Bruk!

Sesaat kemudian, Ashura jatuh pingsan dalam dekapan Indra yang menangkapnya, membaringkan didataran hijau dan luas. Wajah itu menampakkan senyuman yang sangat tulus, wajahnya menampakkan kedamaian yang sangat mendalam. Hanya ada satu yang difikirkan oleh Indra. Mengapa Ashura menyegel kekuatannya.

'Apakah kekuatannya sangat sangat besar dari sebelumnya?' batinnya bingung.

Indra bangun dan beranjak pergi dari situ. "Kau mau kemana" langkah Indra terhenti ketika ada seruan dari belakangnya. Menengok dengan ekor matanya sementara dan kembali menatap kedepan. "Kalau berlama-lama aku akan dicurigai" kedua sosok itu mengangguk paham membiarkan sahabat dari Ashura pergi.

Mereka hanya menatap punggung Indra yang berjalan menjauhinya, karena bagaimanapun mereka tak bisa memaksakan Indra untuk menemani Ashura.

...

Mindscape Ashura

**Ashura P.O.V**

.

Disinilah aku, tempat yang sudah pernah kutempati, tempat yang serba putih tanpa ada sebuah benda maupun debu-debu berterbangan. Aku tak begitu mengerti mengapa aku berada disini, mungkin saja aku telah mati. Hahaha lucu memang, mati karena menyegel kekuatanku.

Aku menyegelnya agar tidak membuat orang lain iri kepada kekuatanku, sebagaimana orang melihatku dengan pandangan benci ketika ada seseorang ada yang lebih hebat darinya. Itulah yang tidak aku senangi, merasakan orang memberikan tatapan tajam kepadaku sebagai tanda kekesalan.

"Naruto"

Ucap suara menggema didataran hampa ini. Aku berusaha mencari dimana asal suara itu. memutar-mutar tubuhku tetapi tidak mendapati apapun, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah udara kosong dan hampa.

"Naruto"

Panggil suara itu lagi kepadaku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menjawab suara itu. "Y-ya"

"Apakah kau tidak mengenaliku. Naruto?"

Aku menautkan alisnya, aku memang tidak kenal dengan suara ini, suara ini adalah suara yang baru saja kudengar sepanjang hidupku, walaupun itu adalah suara Shinigami atau apapun makhluk mistis. "Tidak"

"Aku sudah menduga, apakah kau ingat dengan awan yang tengah tersenyum kepadamu?"

Mataku terbelalak kaget, dengan cepat aku bersujud kearah yang tidak tahu kemana arah kubersujud. Yang kufikirkan hanyalah memohon maaf karena telah melupakan sang penciptaku sendiri.

"Bangunlah"

Aku bangun dari sujudku, memandang dataran putih yang rata tanpa apapun. "Ja-jadi ada apa kami-sama?" tanyaku takut-takut, bisa saja ia mencabut nyawaku saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memindahkanmu kedimensi lain"

Aku terkejut setengah mati, bagaimana bisa aku langsung saja dipindahkan kedimensi lain, sedangkan orang-orang yang kusayangi ada disini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa pikiran-Nya saat ini. Aku ingin menolaknya mentah-mentah, tetapi aku takut dicap sebagai makhluk durhaka.

Cukup sudah aku menjadi seorang missing-nin yang dibenci oleh Konoha, tetapi tidak untuk sang pencipta. Aku mengangguk lemah, dan mataku tersirat melambangkan ketidakterimaan.

Tiba-tiba muncul ruang distorsi dihadapanku dan langsung menarikku kedalamnya meninggalkan dataran putih dan luas serta hampa.

.

Mindscape Off

**Ashura End P.O.V**

...

Tubuh Ashura tiba-tiba saja bercahaya, cahaya itu menjulang kelangit sangat tinggi hingga menembus awan. Banyak para warga yang shock melihat cahaya itu. Yondaime beserta dengan satu batallion ANBU melesat ke asal cahaya tanpa memperdulikan Istrinya yang sedang marah dengan rambut melambai-lambai.

Indra, yang melihat cahaya itu hanya terpaku, termangu. Ia tahu cahaya itu berasal dari tempat Ashura, apakah ada hal yang terjadi dengan Ashura. Itulah batinnya panik. Melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ketempat yang baru saja ia tinggali tadi.

.

"Apa yang terjadi Eirene" tanya sosok paman Ashura yang berada disebelah sosok bibi Ashura. Menatap keujung cahaya itu dengan teliti. Sejenak ia memfikirkan tentang kejadian ini, ia pernah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya. Yah kejadian saat anaknya juga bercahaya sebelum anaknya meninggal ditangan Alastor, dewa permusuhan dan balas dendam.

Sampai saat ini Dikaiosyne masih menyimpan dendam itu karena telah berani membunuh anaknya, tetapi dendam itu ia tutupi dengan senyum yang biasa dia tampakkan oleh para dewa lainnya.

Dikaiosyne tersenyum, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ashura.

Ia akan berpindah dimensi!

Misinya membantu Ashura ditunda.

Menatap kearah Eirene dibalas anggukan, lalu mereka menghilang dalam serpihan cahaya kembali ketempat mereka berada.

Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Ashura hancur dari ujung kaki perlahan-lahan layaknya Edo-Tensei yang telah dilepas.

Tap!

Yondaime dan pasukannya telah sampai ditempat diikuti dengan Indra yang langsung berlari kearah Ashura dengan panik.

Greb!

Yondaime menangkap tangan Indra dengan erat, ia takkan membiarkan Indra mendekati sosok yang bisa saja itu hanya tipuan. Indra terus meronta-ronta tetapi tidak bisa, terpaksa ia harus menggunakan Susano'o yang membuat para anbu serta Yondaime kaget. "A-Ashura"

Deg! Hati Yondaime terasa sakit, jantungnya berhenti berdegup, pandangannya terhenti menatap sosok tersebut, sosok yang sudah ia cari selama dua tahun lamanya walaupun sudah dicap sebagai Missing-nin. Ia takkan membiarkan sosok itu pergi, untuk selamanya.

Bagaimanapun, Kushina dirumah selalu menangisi Ashura karena kepergiannya dan juga dicap sebagai missing-nin. Sebenarnya Kushina telah senang karena Ashura masih hidup walaupun sebagai Missing-nin.

Tubuh Ashura hancur berkeping-keping menyisakan serpihan cahaya dihadapan mereka. Indra yang kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya hanya sedih. Pandangannya menajam, matanya berputar sangat cepat. Susano'o nya berubah menjadi sempurna dengan empat tangan.

HUUAAAA!

Indra meraung keras, ia sangat marah saat ini. Menebaskan pedang yang dipegang oleh Susano'o nya tanpa arah, hingga salah satu Anbu disana terkena serangan itu. Yondaime hanya diam tak berkata-kata. Bagaikan terkena amukan Kushina, hatinya juga hancur saat ini.

Anak yang selalu ada untuk keluarga mereka, telah Mati!

Bruk!

Sebuah sosok berambut keemasan terkapar dihadapan seorang kakek tua berbadan besar dengan botak setengah itu yang sedang memegang tongkat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang sudah tua.

"Anak siapa ini"

Kakek tua itu mendekati sosok anak yang menurutnya adalah berumur 10 tahun, dengan pakaian yang menurutnya aneh, baju putih dengan magatama dikerahnya serta perban didahinya yang menutupi poninya.

Mengecek denyut nadi anak itu, ia terkejut nadinya sangat lemah. Ia ingin memanggil asistennya untuk menyembuhkan anak ini, tetapi itu akan terlambat. Tak ada cara lain, mengeluarkan pedang berapi miliknya dan menusukkannya pada dada anak itu.

Blar!

Ledakan kecil terjadi disekitar rumah milik kakek tua yang telah terjatuh terduduk disana. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang anak memiliki kekuatan aneh dalam dirinya yang sanggup membuat ledakan saat ia merubahnya menjadi seorang.

"**SHINIGAMI"**

Membawa anak itu kedalam sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruangan miliknya, dan pada saat itulah, Kakek tua yang dikenal sebagai **Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai** sebagai seorang kapten dari semua Shinigami telah memutuskan untuk mengajarkan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Shinigami.

...

_**Dua tahun Kemudian, Sesudah kejadian itu**_

Disebuah dataran luas dan hijau, dulu adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan sejuk, angin menerpa wajah melambangkan kebahagiaan yang mendalam.

Tapi!

Kini dataran itu telah hancur akibat dua orang ini, seorang anak berumur dua belas tahun memegang sebuah pedang yang sangat panjang melebihi pedang kakek tua yang sedang ia lawan. Mereka berdua beradu pedang atau biasa disebut Kenjutsu saat didunia shinobi.

Dentuman logam terus memekikkan telinga mereka berdua, tetapi itu tidak membuat mereka berhenti, saling menyerang tanpa membiarkan lawannya bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Kakek itu menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah anak yang sedang berusaha menahan serangan itu. memutar kakinya kekiri, kakek itu sudah berada dibelakang sang anak yang terbelalak kaget. 'Fuujin : Tate no Kaze'

Tercipta sebuah dinding angin tak kasat mata menahan tebasan sang kakek yang terbelalak. Anak itu menyeringai puas melihat kakek itu terkejut. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Memandang sekeliling, kalau tiba-tiba saja anak itu menyerang dengan tiba-tiba. Instingnya berusaha melacak dimana anak itu berada. Saat pertama kali ia mengajarkan anak itu latihan, kecepatannya sudah sangat cepat. Ia sangat heran akan hal ini, seorang Shinigami yang sangat cepat, bahkan melebihi dirinya jika beradu kecepatan.

"**Kokuto Yoru : Getsuga Tensho"**

Dari kejauhan terlihat anak itu mengayunkan pedangnya membuat sebuah gelombang berwarna hitam kearahnya. Kakek itu tersenyum senang melihat sosok yang ia anggap cucu sendiri sudah berkembang.

"**Flame sweep"**

Mengeluarkan sebuah api dari tubuhnya yang langsung bertabrakan dengan gelombang kejut milik anak itu. tak sampai disitu, anak itu menghilang mundur kebelakang.

"**High Slam!"**

Ucap suara dari atasnya, mendongak melihat anak itu sedang mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kakek itu yang hanya tersenyum.

"**Fire Slash!"**

Kakek itu menghilang diikuti dengan sebuah cahaya merah mengarah keanak itu.

Syat!

Kulit anak itu tergores sedikit membuat cairan liquid berwarna merah terjatuh, berusaha menghiraukan sayatan itu, ia kembali bersiaga, tetapi ia dikagetkan oleh suara dibelakangnya. "Kau lengah"

Buagh!

Kakek itu menendang punggungnya hingga terlempar beberapa meter. Kembali terbangun menatap kearah kakeknya yang memang luar biasa hebat jika mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri"

Dengan mata Reigan yang selalu aktif, ia tersenyum melihat kakeknya begitu perhatian kepadanya. Tak juga perhatian, ia juga mengasuhnya hingga berumur dua belas tahun. Dan juga ia menyuruh anak itu masuk kedalam perguruan Shinigami, tetapi itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh anak itu.

"Kau meremehkanku, kakek tua"

"Hahh.. Bisakah kau sopan sedikit dihadapanku"

Tetapi itu tidak digubris oleh Naruto, berkonsentrasi penuh pada chakra yang akan ia gunakan saat ini. Kakek itu berlari berusaha menebas Naruto yang sedang menutup matanya. Saat jarak hanya satu meter, aura kuning menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"**BijuuMode"**

Blar!

Sebuah kawah dengan diameter hingga lima meter itu tercipta ditengah-tengah padang rumput yang sudah tidak hijau lagi akibat pertempuran akibat kakek dan cucu ini. Debu-debu berterbangan menutupi daerah itu. kakek yang bernama Yamamoto itu memasang posisi siaga sambil menunggu debu menghilang.

Deg!

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya, sosok yang ia anggap cucu sedang berada didalam sosok rubah transparan berwarna kuning. Dengan jubah berkibar, disekitar pipinya tumbuh garis hitam tebal.

Naruto mengumpulkan bola hitam didepan mulut Kurama, bola hitam itu menjadi semakin besar, menembakkan bola itu sambil berkata.

"**BijuDama!"**

Kakek itu yang tidak bisa apa-apa harus menggunakan jurus aslinya. Berkonsentrasi dengan benda hitam dihadapannya dan menyiapkan pedangnya.

"**First Form : Nadegiri"**

Melesat kearah bola hitam itu dan menyabetkan pedangnya beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba saja bijudama itu terbelah dan meledak disamping kakek itu.

"Bijudama!"

Kakek itu dikagetkan oleh bola hitam yang kembali datang kearahnya dan ukuran yang kali ini semakin besar, kembali memfokuskan serangannya. **"First Form : Jokaku Enjo"**

ia mengeluarkan api dengan skala besar kearah bijudama yang langsung bertabrakan. Pohon-pohon disana bergoyang-goyang dan ada yang sudah ambruk karena tidak kuat menerima guncangan itu.

Tanah bergetar hebat, rumput yang sangat jauh pun bergoyang. Kedua jurus itu saling bertabrakan lalu menyebabkan ledakan yang luar biasa.

Naruto menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan cengiran tanpa berdosa sama sekali. Ia telah membuat kakeknya ngos-ngosan kehabisan tenaga karena telah menggunakan Form nya.

"Hehehe maaf maaf Jii-san"

Kakek itu hanya mendengus kesal, ini semua sungguh diluar dugaannya. Cucunya memiliki kekuatan bukan seorang shinigami, memang, dari saat ia mengajarkannya. Kecepatannya sudah luar biasa dan saat ini ia telah merubah wujudnya menjadi rubah transparan.

Memasukkan tangannya kesaku dan berjalan kearah sang kakek. "Jii-san" panggil Naruto kepada Yamamoto. Sontak Yamamato menengok kearahnya. "Ada apa?"

Naruto memasang posisi seriusnya, Yamamoto kaget, tidak biasanya anak itu memasang pose serius. Mungkin ada hal yang penting akan dibicarakan olehnya.

"Aku ingin pergi berkelana"

"Jadi hanya itu"

"Mengapa Jii-san tidak terkejut?"

"Untuk apa? Kau lebih pantas jika berpetualang, karena kau akan semakin hebat jika berpetualang diluar" ucap Yamamoto berjalan kearah Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Naruto tahu, bahwa Jii-sannya saat ini sedang sedih, tetapi ia pandai menutupinya. "Ada satu hal yang ingin aku perintahkan kepadamu Naruto"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap kearah tubuh jangkung kakekku ini. Tak biasanya ia memberikanku perintah seperti ini, yah biasanya ia hanya menyuruhku mengantarkan surat ke Soul Society. Yah orang-orang disana tidak mengenali Naruto dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang biasa.

"Aku ingin kau menemukan salah satu muridku, ia bernama Celia Cumani Aintree aku sih kurang tahu nama lengkapnya kalau tidak salah sih itu, dan juga ia memiliki rambut kuning pudar" Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, memeluk kakek yang menolongnya dan juga mengasuh dirinya hingga berumur dua belas tahun.

Mengakhiri pelukan antar kakek dan cucu, terlihat sedikit cairan bening mengalir kepelupuk matanya, tak biasanya seorang Yamamoto selaku ketua Divisi 1 menangis karena harus meninggalkan muridnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Jii-san"

Naruto juga terisak, ia harus tetap tegar dan mencari murid dari kakeknya yang bernama Celia. Ia menghilang dalam kilatan hitam, dan itu sukses membuat Yamamoto shock. 'Anak itu, memang diluar dugaan'

.

_**Tiga Tahun Kemudian**_

.

Disinilah Naruto, sudah tiga tahun memulai petualangan yang sebenarnya dengan berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas. Hanya ada satu tujuannya saat ini, Sekolah. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin sekali yang namanya sekolah. Dikonoha tidak ada yang namanya sekolah, paling-paling Akademy.

Berhenti dihadapan sebuah bangunan yang tinggi menjulang itu dan dipenuhi oleh para siswa dan siswi yang sedang bercengkrama maupun makan bekal bersama. Naruto iri akan hal itu, ia disini hanya memiliki kakeknya, Yamamoto-jiji. Berjalan memasuki bangunan itu.

Berjalan pelan-pelan, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika semua orang menatapnya, Naruto terhenti ditengah-tengah lapangan basket yang berukuran lumayan besar. Ia sedikit mendengar bisik-bisik dari siswa dan siswi disana.

"Hei lihat anak itu"

"Yah, matanya aneh"

"Benar, mengapa matanya aneh sekali"

Tak menggubris kata-kata yang terlontar kepadanya, Naruto kembali berjalan kearah ruang administrasi, merasa pemuda ini bersikap sombong dan acuh kepada mereka, salah satu dari pemain basket itu melemparkan bolanya dengan keras hingga kecepatannya tidak dapat dielakkan lagi.

Melenturkan badannya kebelakang bagaikan di Film-Film Matrix, Naruto berhasil menghindari bola itu yang tanpa sengaja mengenai seseorang disana. "Kyaa" jerit suara feminim yang ada disana, ia terduduk diatas tanah.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini!" teriaknya dengan aura kehitaman menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Naruto tak menghiraukan hal itu, ia hanya berjalan kearah ruang administrasi.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Celia-ojou-sama" Tap! Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar nama perempuan yang disebut oleh pemain basket yang melemparkan bolanya tadi. Melirik melalui ekor matanya, benar sekali dugaannya, wanita dengan paras cantik dan indah, buah dada yang besar dan juga rambut kuning pudar.

Memutar kembali kakinya melangkah kearah Celia yang sedang asyik memarahi pemain basket itu. berhenti tepat dihadapan Celia yang memandangnya tajam. "Apa maumu!"

"Jadi ini murid Yamamoto-Jiji. Sifatnya ANCUR! Tak pantas kau menjadi muridnya" Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Celia yang mematung disana, banyak yang berbisik-bisik bahwa pemuda asing itu berhasil membuat sang ojou-sama terdiam akan ucapannya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, ia tak menyangka bisa membuatnya terdiam.

Bahkan terdiam ditempat tanpa bergerak satu senti sekalipun.

Meninggalkan lapangan itu dan beranjak keruang administrasi. Tak butuh waktu satu jam, Naruto berhasil menemukan ruang itu, yah dengan sedikit pengorbanan akibat kesasar dan juga masuk ke tempat ganti baju wanita, dan ia hampir saja dihadiahi tamparan khas wanita-wanita itu.

Tok!

Para siswa maupun siswi disana sweatdrop melihat Naruto hanya mengetuk pintunya sekali. Didunia shinobi bagi Indra itu adalah hal wajar, bagaimanapun Indra telah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini.

Cklek!

Membuka pintu itu hingga disambut dengan senyuman oleh tiga orang yang berada didalamnya. Naruto duduk dihadapan ketiga orang itu sambil mengeluarkan beberapa uang yang sempat diberikan oleh Yamamoto sebelum ia pergi, dan jumlahnya juga lumayan banyak.

"Aku ingin menjadi murid disekolah ini"

"Ohh.. Jadi ini anak yang dititipkan oleh Yamamoto-taichou" mata Naruto membelalak, menatap tiga orang itu secara bergantian untuk meminta penjelasan yang lebih. "Hahaha.. Wajahmu tak usah begitu, Yamamoto-Taichou menyuruh kami untuk menyambutmu"

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengerti mengapa Jijinya menyuruh dirinya untuk mencari Celia, padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa Celia berada disekolah ini. Mengurut keningnya sebentar lalu menatap ketiga orang itu. "Jadi, apakah aku bisa sekolah disini?"

Mereka bertiga tersenyum, tetapi salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menyeringai.

Trank!

Sang kepala sekolah mengeluarkan pedangnya dan langsung menerjang kearah Naruto yang menangkisnya dengan Kokuto Yoru, Zanpakutou. (A/N : Pedangnya milik Mihawk, One Piece)

"Aku tak ingin membuat keributan disini" ketiga orang itu menyeringai dan membabi buta menyerang Naruto. Menatap datar mereka yang mengeluarkan pedang masing-masing.

Wush!

Dengan kecepatan dibawah Naruto, mereka telah berada dihadapannya sambil mengayunkan pedang miliknya. Memejamkan matanya berkonsentrasi. "BANKAI!"

Bumm!

Ledakan terjadi didalam ruangan administrasi, beberapa murid berlarian berusaha mencari tempat perlindungan yang aman, berbeda dengan satu kelompok ini.

"Quincy, apa yang terjadi" tanya laki-laki dengan rambut oranye. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, menandakan bahwa ia juga tidak tahu. "Entahlah"

Mereka berdua melesat kearah ruang administrasi diikuti oleh anggotanya yang lain. Berlari dengan wajah penasaran, bagaimana bisa ada ledakan di ruang Administrasi, padahal disana tidak ada bahan yang mudah meledak.

Beberapa saat, mereka telah sampai disana, menatap sekeliling yang hanya menampakkan debu-debu serta kertas-kertas berserakan. Merasakan sebuah Reiatsu yang gila, mereka berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi" ucap Celia yang sudah muncul dibelakang mereka. Quincy tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk kearah debu yang mengepul.

Menunggu waktu tiga menit untuk menunggu debu itu menghilang, pandangan mereka shock. Yah shock melihat pemuda berambut keemasan dengan Delapan pasang sayap, yang sebelah kanan berjumlah delapan berwarna putih dan sebelah kiri berjumlah delapan berwarna hitam pekat.

Memandang ngeri sosok itu, mereka hanya mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku sudah tidak ingin bermain-main dengan kalian" Naruto menghilangkan mode Bankai miliknya dan berbalik badan.

Ia tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan keringat terjatuh ketanah. "Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah karena sudah menakuti orang-orang ini.

"Si-siapa kau!" ucap Celia tegas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Naruto hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang wanita ini.

"Aku? Aku hanyalah makhluk lemah yang memiliki mata aneh"

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk, tanpa sadar menatap kearah mata Naruto yang berputar sangat cepat. 'Maaf, aku harus menghilangkan ingatan kalian'

"Genjutsu Sharingan"

Tubuh mereka seketika melemas dan pandangannya mengabur, tak memperdulikan tubuh orang-orang itu yang pingsan, Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya yang ia ketahui adalah kelas 10 A.

.

Lima menit setelah mereka pingsan, yang pertama kali terbangun adalah pria dengan rambut oranye. Memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing sekali ini. Berjalan kearah wanita berambut hitam dengan poni ditengah wajahnya.

"Rukia, bangun" ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh wanita itu. hal itu sukses membuat wanita ini terbangun, dibuktikan dengan matanya yang mengerjapkan beberapa kali.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi"

"Entahlah"

Membangunkan teman-temannya agar tidak terlambat masuk kekelas, ia baru sadar bahwa saat ini adalah pelajaran dari guru killer mereka. Berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, jika ia terlambat sedikit saja maka habislah riwayat mereka harus membersihkan toilet wanita selama satu minggu.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar oleh pria oranye. Semua pandangan mengarah kepadanya, sang guru yang hendak memarahinya tetapi diurungkan niatnya ketika Celia memasuki kelas itu. dengan langkah amat santai ia menatap kesekeliling kelas yang semua murid langsung berpura-pura membaca buku maupun menggigit pensilnya.

Celia kembali kebangkunya yang hanya diisi olehnya, karena para lelaki maupun wanita tidak ada yang berani kepadanya, yah Celia dengan paras cantik dan tubuh yang membuat orang-orang kelenger melihatnya tetapi memiliki sifat yang sangar dan angkuh.

Ia suka sekali memarahi orang lain, walaupun orang itu telah meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah sang guru kepada Naruto yang telah berdiri didepan kelas dengan gaya amat malas. Ia sungguh tidak terbiasa dengan perkenalan dengan orang lain apalagi ini disekolah, maka penghuninya tambah banyak.

"Namikaze Naruto"

Mereka semua sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan singkat dari Naruto, sang guru yang ikut-ikutan sweatdrop berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Naruto-san duduk di-" sang guru melihat-lihat bangku mana yang belum ada orangnya.

'Icigo sudah bersama dengan Rukia'

'Tetsuo sudah bersama dengan Reiichi'

'Quincy sudah bersama dengan Ichiro'

Ia sempat melirik kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya. Sang guru tidak tega ingin menempatkannya disebelah Celia, ia yakin bahwa Celia akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

"Ba-baiklah.. Naruto-san duduk disebelah Celia"

Para murid menatapnya horror, ia mencoba memperingati Naruto dengan bahasa isyarat tetapi hanya dibalas senyuman oleh mereka.

"Hati-hati dengannya, Naruto-san" bisik Quincy kepada Naruto yang tepat disebelahnya. Tuk! Sebuah penghapus tepat mengenai kepalanya. "Aku mendengarmu, Quincy" Quincy hanya menatapnya ngeri, jika ia sudah bermasalah dengan Celia, maka hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Para Shinigami yang berada disana sudah mengetahui apa kemampuan Celia.

Celia ditempatkan di Divisi-6 menggantikan Rukia yang sedang mengumpulkan energi Shinigaminya karena terserap habis oleh Ichigo saat menjadikannya seorang Shinigami.

Naruto menatap kearah samping kaki Celia yang terdapat sebuah kecoa berusaha untuk terbang kearah Celia. Wanita itu yang merasa pemuda ini melihat kearah dadanya hanya menggeram kesal, menyiapkan energi dan memusatkannya pada tangan kanannya.

"Hyaatt!"

Melepaskan tinjunya tepat diwajah Naruto yang terus menatap kecoa itu. para murid hanya berdoa agar Naruto tidak kenapa-kenapa. Merasa tidak kuat untuk melihatnya, Quincy melirik perlahan-lahan. Matanya shock ketika Naruto menahan tinju maut dari Celia.

Para murid hanya terkagum, ia tak menduga bahwa ada seorang murid baru dapat menahan pukulan Celia yang maha dahsyat itu.

"Lebih baik kau urus kakimu" ucap Naruto kembali menatap kearah papan tulis untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Senseinya. Celia hanya terdiam, melirik kearah kakinya yang putih mulus itu. ia menjerit melihat hewan yang sangat menurutnya itu jijik hinggap dikakinya.

Kyaa!

Teriaknya histeris sambil menyingkirkan hewan yang berada dikakinya, seluruh penjuru kelas 10 A menutup kupingnya, apalagi Naruto, ia berada disebelahnya hingga kupingnya berdengung.

"Hei! Bisakah kau-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Celia tanpa sengaja menubruk tubuhnya dari depan, Quincy yang melihat hal itu hanya ingin muntah.

Ia melihat Celia sedang menindih tubuh Naruto dan kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Wajah Celia sudah sangat merah sekali, ia tak menyangka bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan diambil oleh murid baru sekelasnya.

"Hei Ojou-sama, apakah kau menikmati itu" ejek Renji diikuti dengan tawa sekelas. Wajah Celia sudah sangat merah sekali, entah mengapa ia tak ingin melepas ciuman ini. Ia baru menyadari bahwa yang namanya ciuman itu senikmat ini.

"bwisa kwau lwepwaskwan bwibwirmwu? (Bisa kau lepaskan bibirmu?)"

Menarik wajahnya jauh-jauh dengan wajah merah padam. Gelak tawa sekelas itu membahana hingga ke lima kelas lainnya.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau sangat menyukai bibir Naruto, Ojou-sama. Hahahah" Renji kembali mengompor-ngompori kelas ini dengan candaannya. Wajah Celia sudah merah menahan malu, ia tidak bisa memukul Renji saat ini, bagaimanapun ini didalam kelas.

"Sudahlah kalian semua. Mungkin itu adalah bibir termanis baginya hingga tak mau melepaskannya" Quincy malah ikut-ikutan meledek Celia, yah sebenarnya Quincy senang sekali mengejek Celia karena Celia sudah sering sekali memukulnya.

Aura kehitaman muncul dari tubuh Celia, ia sedang marah bercampur malu saat ini. Celia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi karena diejek oleh mereka.

"STOP!"

Naruto menghalangi Celia dan Renji serta Quincy. Mereka semua menatap kearah Naruto dan melihat apa yang akan ia perbuat nanti.

"Baiklah lanjutkan"

Semua murid melongo melihat lelucon yang tidak masuk akal dari murid baru ini. "Hahh. Itu tidak lucu, Naruto"

Sedangkan yang dikomentari hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf maaf, aku tidak bisa membuat humor" Naruto kembali berjalan ketempat duduknya dengan aura muram mengelilinginya. Celia yang melihat itu hanya facepalm.

.

.

Naruto, seorang anak emas-Nya yang ditugaskan oleh-Nya untuk mendamaikan dunia. Tetapi ada hal yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya, Sebenarnya ada berapakah dimensi didunia ini. Berfikir untuk mencari jawabannya dengan berkeliling kedunia-dunia asing.

[Sebenarnya dunia ini memiliki Tiga lapisan]

[Benarkah? Lalu apa saja, paman Kaijin]

[Masa lalu, sekarang dan masa depan]

[Terima kasih]

**Naruto P.O.V**

Aku mulai mencermati ucapan dari pamanku, Kaijin. Dia hanyalah bagian kecil dari gumpalan chakra yang berada didalam diriku. Jika dunia ini memiliki tiga lapis, aku berarti bisa mendamaikan dunia tetapi akan sangat mustahil jika aku menjelajahi semuanya.

Sosok yang sangat kukenali muncul dihadapanku, yah mereka adalah para dewa elemen. Mereka membentuk tubuhnya dengan sedikit chakra itu, memang sungguh mengagumkan. Yang kuherankan adalah, mengapa mereka keluar dari tubuhku.

"Jadi, ini sudah saatnya ya, Kaijin"

"Begitulah, Raijin"

Kedua orang itu membuatku bingun dengan perkataannya. Mereka seolah-olah ingin berkata bahwa ia akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang asal-usul dunia ini.

"Sebenarnya, kau bisa saja keluar masuk pindah dimensi. Hanya saja menggunakan Jikkukan Uzu akan menguras chakramu" jelas Raijin kepadaku dengan nada biasanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan menjadi seorang Time Traveller" mataku membulat sempurna, aku tak menyangka bahwa ayah akan mengatakan hal itu. jika aku menjadi seorang Time Traveller, aku bisa saja mengubah takdir dunia yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Aku sudah memantapkan niatku untuk menjadi seorang Time Traveller.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku serius menatap kearah dua lelaki itu. kaijin hanya menguap malas, "Kau tahu Naruto? Dialah yang pertama kali menjadi Time Traveller dan juga yang membuat asal usul namanya"

Woah!

Aku terkagum, ternyata ayahku adalah seorang Time Traveller, tetapi yang mengherankan adalah, kenapa ia tidak menggunakan jurus seorang Time Traveller saat melawanku.

"Kenapa ayah tidak memberitahuku" ucapku menatap Raijin dengan tajam. Ayah hanya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya ia sangat senang dengan keseriusanku.  
>"Kau tidak bertanya" bodohnya aku, memang sih aku lupa bertanya soal itu. tapikan aku juga baru tahu nama Time Traveller dari paman Kaijin.<p>

"Hahh.. baiklah-baiklah, jadi kapan kita akan belajar hal itu, ayah"

"Besok"

"Ha? Apa tidak salah? Ayah" Raijin menggelengkan kepalanya kepadaku dengan cepat. Aku tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan ayah. Tak salah aku memilihnya menjadi seorang ayah. Aku melirik kearah Kaijin dan Dewi Amaterasu. Disebelah mereka tepatnya ditengah-tengah terdapat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam panjang menyerupai Madara Uchiha.

"Kamu siapa, adik kecil?" tanyaku berjongkok dihadapannya sambil mengerus surai hitam miliknya dengan lembut, anak itu sepertinya sangat senang kepadaku ketika ia ingin memelukku.

"Itu anakku, Naruto" Aku terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa kumpulan dari sedikit chakra mereka berdua bisa membuat seorang anak. Aku tersenyum usil kepada mereka.

"Kalian masih sempat melakukah hal 'itu' ketika berada didalam tubuhku?" mereka berdua merona merah, apalagi dewi Amaterasu, kulit putih pucatnya sudah tidak terlihat kembali.

"Kaa-chan, nii-san itu siapa?" Amaterasu tersenyum, ternyata anaknya ingin berkenalan denganku, tidak salah memang. "Dia adalah Naruto-nii-san. Dia bisa kok menjadi kakakmu" Amaterasu menatapku tajam, aku sedikit gerogi jika menjadi nii-san nya. Bagaimanapun aku belum pernah yang namanya memiliki adik. "I-iya"

Sontak saja wajahnya berbinar-binar, ia langsung memelukku dengan erat, mungkin ia sangat senang, karena didalam tubuhku tidak ada seorang anak kecil yang menjadi temannya.

"Namamu siapa?" anak itu merenggangkan pelukannya, ia menatapku dengan tersenyum dan mengucapkan namanya dengan singkat. "Suichi"

"Hmm.. Baiklah Suichi-kun bisakah kamu keluarkan chakramu?" aku menatap kearah Kaijin yang tahu apa arti ucapanku hanya mengangguk. Yah aku bertanya bahwa ia telah diajarkan oleh Kaijin mengendalikan chakra diumurnya yang tujuh tahun.

"Tapi ia belum bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus yang Rank-B ataupun Rank-A. Dia baru bisa rank-D dan Rank-C hanya beberapa saja" Aku mengangguk mengerti, memegang chakranya dan mempertahankan agar chakra tersebut tidak terlepas.

Aku kembali ke alam nyata, ia sedang tiduran diatas atap sekolah, melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Tidur dan menatap awan yang berjalan tak berujung.

Aku membuka mata sekaligus mengeluarkan chakra milik Suichi agar keluar dari tubuhku, bagaimanapun aku tak tega jika masa kecilnya tidak memiliki seorang teman. Sedikit demi sedikit, chakra itu membentuk sosok Suichi mulai dari rambutnya hingga kekaki.

Ia tersenyum senang dan memelukku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Melihat dunia luar saja ia sudah sangat senang sekali, apalagi memiliki seorang teman bermainnya.

"Kamu bisa bermain dengan teman sebayamu, tetapi hati-hatilah kamu adalah kumpulan dari chakra Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu" Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti, aku membalas senyumnya sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Mengangkat tubuh kecilnya kepundakku. Ia memegang rambutku agar tidak terjatuh, kami berdua berjalan melewati lorong sekolah dan ditatap heran para murid yang telah kulewati. Tetapi kami tidak memperdulikannya, yah kami terus bersenda gurau hingga sampai didepan kelasku.

"Oi Naruto" panggil Quincy kearahnya, tetapi tiba-tiba pandangannya kepadaku heran. Aku tahu dia pasti menatap Suichi heran.

"Yo, Quincy" Ia berjongkok dihadapan Suichi, dan sepertinya Suichi tidak takut kepadanya, aku senang jika Suichi mudah bergaul dengan teman-temanku, yah walaupun selanjutnya akan sangat sulit.

"Ini siapamu, Nar?"

"Adikku" Dia memasang posisi berfikir, menaruh jarinya dibawah dagu sambil manggut-manggut. "Aku tadi tidak melihatmu membawa adikmu ini"

Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk, aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, hal ini sudah terjadi dan takkan bisa diulangi lagi.

"Hahaha" aku mengeluarkan tawa garing yang tidak masuk akal, untung saja Quincy tidak bertanya lagi. Aku sedikit lega jika ia bertanya siapa orang tuanya, masa iya aku harus menjawab ayahnya adalah Kaijin yang notabenenya seorang dewa api, maka akan mendapatkan tanda tanya besar dari para penghuni sekolah.

KRING!

Terdengar bel masuk memasuki gendang telingaku, aku segera menaruh Suichi kepunggungku, karena aku melihat ia sudah mengantuk. Dan pada hari itu aku selalu ditanya tentang Suichi, dari nama ayahnya hingga kenapa datang bersamaku kesekolah. Tentu saja aku hanya pura-pura tertidur tak menanggapi ucapan mereka

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Maaf jika Fic nya jelek, namanya juga pemula**, saya juga berusaha agar tidak terlalu banyak kata-kata yang terlalu God!Like dan juga terlalu polos, hanya saja saya mengikuti alur dari chapter satu milik kakak saya.

**Yah jadi mau bagaimana lagi, atau mungkin saya ubah menjadi seperti layaknya orang biasa.**

**TheDarkHollow Out!**


	8. Penyesalan II

KRING!

Terdengar bel masuk memasuki gendang telingaku, aku segera menaruh Suichi kepunggungku, karena aku melihat ia sudah mengantuk. Dan pada hari itu aku selalu ditanya tentang Suichi, dari nama ayahnya hingga kenapa datang bersamaku kesekolah. Tentu saja aku hanya pura-pura tertidur tak menanggapi ucapan mereka

_Desclaimer : Tite Kubo ( Bleach)_

_Masashi Kishimoto ( Naruto )_

_Pairing : [Naruto U x ...]_

_Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita_

_**Warning : Godly!Naru, Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Adventure!AnotherDimension, Strong!Naru, GodLike!Naru**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Delapan :**_

╬Penyesalan II╬

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat Membaca ( Mohon maaf jika banyak keanehan ataupun terlalu kuat)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lima Bulan Kemudian**_

Disinilah aku, diatas atap sedang menikmati angin berhembus menerpa wajahku, aku terlalu bingung untuk menjalani dunia ini. Dimana aku harus menjaga para roh manusia yang telah tewas agar tidak dimakan oleh para _Hollow__**. **_Walau begitu, aku tetap sangat senang menjalani kehidupanku sebagai seorang Shinigami.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Deru langkah kaki seseorang yang sangat kukenal, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita itu. wanita yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS disekolah dan harus menghukum para siswa yang membolos pelajaran maupun berbuat kesalahan. Aku sempat tertawa sendiri mengingat Sona yang sedang mengurusi Kuoh Akademy dulu.

"Sudah kuduga, ia berada disini"

Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini, berusaha tidak mendengarkan ucapan dari wanita itu. tetapi tak disangka, wanita itu malah menarik kupingnya hingga ia harus bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bolos pelajaran sih!" cetusnya kesal, yah wajar memang karena aku selalu bolos pelajaran. Ia mengetahui aku bolos pelajaran karena aku adalah teman sebangkunya, miris memang duduk disebelah seorang Ketua OSIS. Kau jadi tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku hanya bosan" balasku sambil menepis tangannya dari telingaku yang berwarna merah akibat ditarik olehnya. Aku menghiraukan ucapannya lalu berjalan menjauhinya hingga sampai dipintu tangga, sempat kulihat dengan ekor mataku ia sedang menangis, entah kenapa akupun juga tidak tahu dan mulai beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah.

Wanita itu menitikkan air mata, mungkin ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang sekali ditunjukkan oleh seorang Ketua OSIS, menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan, tetapi karena mereka tak tahu apa alasan itu, dan takkan pernah tahu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjauhiku, Naruto-kun" ucapnya pelan hingga terasa seperti gumaman kecil. Air mata terus mengalir kepelupuk matanya.

"Tahukah kamu? Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu" wanita itu mengungkapkan perasaannya yang hanya dibalas oleh terpaan angin melewati wajahnya. Menghapus air mata itu, dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya yang sudah ada guru pengajar disana.

Aku merasa tidak enak hati kepada wanita atau gadis disebelahku ini. Sempat kulihat kelopak matanya agak menghitam, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa ia telah menangis.

Mencoba untuk tak mengidahkan urusan wanita disebelahku, aku kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan oleh sang guru didepan. Tetapi hatiku terasa tidak tenang, aku mencoba untuk melirik wanita disebelahku.

Shit!

Dia sedang menangis, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Karena tempat dudukku dipojok ruangan dan dekat dijendela, mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Hei! Kamu itu kenapa?" dia menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan memberikan senyuman yang menurutku adalah dipaksakan. Aku menghapus air matanya yang masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya, sepertinya ia terkejut melihatku yang melakukan hal itu.

Aku tersenyum!

Dia memerah malu!

Aku tetap tersenyum menatap matanya yang sudah mulai bercahaya, mungkin saja aku telah membuat hatinya begitu tenang saat ini, yah tidak apa-apa walau hanya sesaat saja.

"Hei kalian! Jika ingin berpacaran jangan dikelas" celetuk sang guru sambil menunjuk kami. Sontak semua murid menatap kearah kami yang hanya terdiam, kesalahan besar terdapat pada diriku yang sedang memegang wajah Celia.

Wajah Celia semakin memerah, ia sangat malu saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu diantara mereka, yaitu Renji. Laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan diikat kebelakang meledeknya terus menerus. Aku yang merasa tidak tega akan wajah Celia mencoba untuk membelanya.

"Apakah kau itu cemburu? Renji" ejekku kepadanya dengan nada khasku.

"Apa kau itu hanya bisa meledek? Karena tidak punya kekasih" tambahku

"Apa karena kau seorang banci sehingga wanita pada malas denganmu" lanjutku

Celia hanya bengong menatapku yang sedang menceramahi Renji, diam seribu kata menyelimuti tubuh Renji. Ia hanya bisa mematung, walaupun benar apa yang dikata olehku. Ia merasa kalah perdebatan saat ini, menarik tangan Celia hingga berada didalam dekapanku.

Aku mencoba untuk memanas-manasi Renji yang hanya mematung ditempat, sepertinya wajahnya sudah memerah menahan marah. Tetapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, yang akan kulakukan hanya satu, memanas-manasi.

"Apakah kau bisa seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil memegang kedua pinggangnya, Celia yang tahu akan hal itu melingkarkan tangannya kepundakku.

Wajah Renji yang sudah sangat merah itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat lalu melepaskan pukulannya kearahku, tapi dengan mudah aku hindari dengan memiringkan kepalaku. Sepertinya dia shock melihatku dapat menghindari pukulannya yang sangat cepat itu.

Buagh!

Aku membalas serangannya dengan tendangan telak diperut. Ia tersungkur lumayan jauh hingga menabrak papan tulis didepan. Para murid bergidig melihat tendanganku yang sangat jauh, mereka sepertinya takkan berani kepadaku lagi. Melepas pelukanku pada Celia, aku berjalan dengan tatapan bengis kepada Renji.

Ketika aku sudah berada dihadapannya yang sedang jatuh terduduk. Menyiapkan pukulan yang kutambahkan chakra hingga sangat kuat ketika kulepaskan.

Menyiapkan ancang-ancang membuatnya bergidig dan memejamkan mata pasrah. Kuyakin dia bisa saja menghindar dari pukulanku ini dengan mudah karena dia adalah seorang Shinigami.

Tep!

Tanganku dipegang oleh seseorang dari belakang, terpaksa aku harus menoleh kebelakang. Aku tersenyum melihat Celia yang menahan tanganku, setidaknya bukan Quincy. Nanti bisa-bisa aku disebut maho.

"Jangan" ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, aku menurutinya lalu menurunkan tanganku yang sudah dipenuhi chakra mematikan.

"Ba-baiklah Na-naruto-san dan Celia-san silahkan duduk ditempatnya kembali" ucap sang guru dengan keringat jatuh dari dahinya, aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia sedang takut kepadaku akibat tendangan yang kuberikan kepada Renji.

Aku dan Celia sudah duduk ditempat kami tanpa memperdulikan Renji yang berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan dan terceplak noda sepatu milikku disana.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya" sang guru menyuruh kami membuka halaman pada buku tebal dan besar digenggamanku.

~God!Of!Time!Travel~

Setelah jam pelajaran usai, seperti biasa diriku berjalan keatas atap sekolah diiringi dengan sapaan para murid disana, walaupun bermayoritas wanita dengan wajah memerah yang menyapaku.

Mencoba menghiraukan semua hal itu, aku tetap berjalan keatas atap. Langkahku berhenti ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Melirik dengan ekor mata, aku tersenyum tipis. Aku mengetahui siapakah orang itu.

Memasukkan tangan ke saku celana dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

**[Jadi? Kita akan memulai tekhnik dasarnya dahulu]**

**[Baiklah, Tou-san]**

**[Bersemedilah, mungkin membutuhkan beberapa waktu]**

Aku hanya mengangguk paham, melipatkan kedua kakiku dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangan. Memejamkan mataku dan berkonsentrasi mengikuti ucapan Tou-san ku, Raijin.

.

.

Bel pelajaran terakhir pun berdering. Semua murid berhamburan memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Kecuali wanita ini, dia tampak kebingungan mencari seseorang. Terkadang ia bertanya pada beberapa siswa yang melewatinya, tetapi hasilnya Nihil. Ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari.

Ia mulai putus asa

Air mata terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

'Kemana kamu Naru-kun'

_**Satu Tahun Enam Bulan kemudian**_

Disebuah tempat, tepatnya disebuah atap sekolah terlihat figur yang sangat kita kenali. Yah dialah Naruto Namikaze. Seorang siswa yang dikabarkan menghilang tanpa kabar. Disinilah dia, duduk diatas sebuah batu besar sedang bersemedi disertai dengan rumput-rumput yang menjalar kebeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Jika kalian berfikir dia hanya bersemedi, itu adalah kesalahan besar. Dia saat ini sedang belajar bersama dengan ayahnya dan menjadi seorang Time Traveller.

Mata Naruto terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, pandangannya agak mengabur karena sudah lama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Mengeluarkan api putih untuk membakar beberapa akar pohon yang menjalar ketubuhnya.

"Hmm sepertinya aku sudah lama sekali meninggalkan sekolah"

Naruto berjalan diatas udara berjalan kearah sebuah benda bulat berwarna biru kehitaman yang lama-kelamaan membesar menutupi perkotaan tak jauh disana.

Melesat dalam kilatan hitam ketempat tersebut. Karena ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang bola hitam itu.

...

...

"SERAANGG!" seketika semua shinigami itu menyerang kearah Kusaka menyiapkan pedangnya. Mata Toshiro membelalak melihat para pasukan itu ingin menyerangnya. "Getsuga Tensho" ucap suara dari atas mereka diiringi dengan sebuah gelombang dahsyat memotong jalan mereka.

Debu disertai angin kencang membuat mereka harus menutup mata. "Apa yang terjadi" tanya lelaki dengan wajah hewan.

Muncul sosok laki-laki dengan mata berputar kencang dan rambut berwarna keemasan yang mencolok.

"Sudah lama, bukan begitu. Kakek tua" wanita dengan rambut oranye dan berdada besar menggeram marah melihat kapten divisi 1 atau sebagai Jendral di sebut seenaknya. "Hei! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Hahh.. Sudah kuduga kau akan datang" ucap Yamamoto sambil menghela nafas. Remaja itu berjalan kearah Yamamoto dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Wanita berambut oranye melesat kearah remaja itu karena takut sang jendral akan dilukai.

Trank!

Suara dentingan logam memekikkan telinga. Yah remaja itu dengan sigap menahan serangan wanita yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Sudahlah Rangiku. Naruto sudah biasa memanggilku seperti itu" ucap Yamamoto dengan senyuman diwajah tuanya. Ia sangat senang saat ini ketika bertemu dengan cucunya. Rangiku tetap menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta walaupun dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Naruto.

"**Getsuga Tensho"**

Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan gelombang berwarna hitam mengarah ke Rangiku dengan cepat. Mau tak mau ia harus menghindar.

Splash!

Terdengar suara tak jauh dari sana, sebuah emas terpotong oleh sebuah pedang milik Kusaka yang langsung mengeluarkan cahaya kuning menjulang kelangit disertai dengan angin yang berputar sangat cepat.

Toshiro yang berada disana harus bertahan agar tidak terdorong oleh angin tersebut. "KUSAKAA!" teriak Toshiro dengan keras.

Wush!

Naruto berada dihadapan Toshiro sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Tiba-tiba cahaya kuning itu tergantikan oleh angin tornado yang berputar sangat cepat hingga menampakkan sosok naga, dia adalah Kusaka yang telah berubah menjadi wujud Hyonrinmaru.

Suara tawa psikopat dari seorang kakek tua sambil memegang senjatanya berlari diiringi dengan cahaya kuning yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Bodoh" ucap Naruto datar.

BLAR!

Kakek itu menusukkan pedangnya pada perut Kusaka yang telah menjadi Hyonrinmaru. Terlihat jelas tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua.

Tap!

Kusaka memegang pedang itu dan seketika muncul batuan es. Kusaka memegang tubuh kakek itu dan membawanya terbang dibawah bukit. Kakek itu tidak merasa ketakutan sama sekali ketika Kusaka menyeringai dalam wujud naganya.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Kakek itu menyerang Kusaka dengan membabi buta, tetapi dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Kusaka menggunakan lengannya. Merasa sudah cukup puas bermain-main. Kusaka menyabetkan lengannya hingga membuat kakek itu berdarah diperutnya. Kakek itu terjatuh dengan darah mengucur dari perutnya.

Tak sampai disitu, Kusaka menembakkan peluru es dalam jumlah yang banyak kearah kakek itu hingga membuat batuan kristal bermunculan dibawah sana.

Kusaka terbang kembali keatas sebuah menara yang tinggi, saat ia memijakkan kakinya diatas menara tersebut. Seketika atap menara itu berubah menjadi es. Kusaka membuat sebuah daratan es sebesar tiga meter dan mengeluarkan sayapnya yang sangat panjang dan besar. Suara tawa Kusaka menggema disana, beberapa anak kecil ketakutan saat mendengar suara itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang wanita dengan rambut biru dan merah. Mereka berdua menunduk kepada Kusaka dengan hormat. Kusaka mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berbentuk cincin ditangannya dan mengarahkannya kepada wanita berambut merah.

Seketika tubuh wanita berambut merah terkurung oleh es. Wanita berambut biru shock melihat temannya terkurung oleh es. Kusaka melakukan hal yang sama dengan wanita berambut merah dan berakhir dengan terkurung oleh es.

GROAARR!

Kusaka meraung keras diikuti dengan es yang diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Kusaka meraung semakin keras hingga daratan tersebut menjadi semakin luas dan luas membentuk sebuah batang pohon yang memiliki ranting sangat banyak dan menjalar keberbagai tempat.

Para penduduk berteriak ketakutan karena ujung dari ranting pohon es itu menancap disalah satu rumah disana.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana kakek tua?"

"Seperti biasa" Naruto mengangguk, ia menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah. Para shinigami memandang Naruto heran, mengapa ia melukai jarinya sendiri.

Naruto menapakkan tangannya ketanah sambil berseru

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"**

Kepulan asap menghalangi pandangan para Shinigami yang terpaksa harus memasang posisi siaga. Setelah beberapa saat asap mulai menghilang, dihadapan mereka muncul sosok-sosok monster yang sangat mengerikan. Para Shinigami hanya bergidig menatap kearah Naruto yang berdiri diatas seekor ular dengan delapan kepala, Yamata no Orochi.

"Semuanya! Naik kesalah satu dari mereka" para shinigami menatap kearah Yamamoto untuk meminta persetujuan. Yamamoto mengangguk. Mereka semua tersenyum lalu menaiki beberapa monster disana.

Melompat kebawah, Naruto menghadap kearah Toshiro, mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Toshiro berubah menjadi mode bankainya diikuti dengan Naruto yang menggunakan Bankai miliknya.

Para Shinigami kembali menatap Naruto shock. Pasalnya, ini adalah mode bankai yang aneh menurut mereka dan tidak ada yang punya.

Dengan enam belas sayap berwarna hitam dan putih dengan tanduk didahinya serta memegang sebuah pedang bernama **Kokuto Yoru.**

"Semuanya berangkat!" dengan perintah itu, para monster berlari dan juga terbang mengarah ke Kusaka yang hanya diam diatas sana.

Yamamoto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka bahwa anak yang dulu ia temukan dengan keadaan mengenaskan ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dan juga kekuatan itu tidak dimiliki orang-orang disini termasuk dia yang merupakan Shinigami terhebat.

Tiba-tiba dari bawah menara Kusaka muncul cahaya kuning disertai dengan suara-suara _Hollow_. Mereka semua terkejut melihat Hollow-hollow muncul dari dalam menara itu dan sangat banyak.

Wanita berambut hitam dan ungu berlari kearah hollow tersebut sambil memegang tangan mereka masing-masing sambil menyebutkan jurusnya. Tubuh mereka diselimuti oleh cahaya putih, wanita berambut ungu melesat kearah salah satu hollow dan menebasnya hingga terbelah.

Wanita berambut hitam tak mau kalah, ia memutarkan tubuhnya hingga menyerupai tornado yang langsung menggiling hollow hollow tersebut hingga tak bersisa.

.

..

...

Renji yang saat ini bersama dengan Ichigo dan Rukia sedang menaiki Byakko yang terus berlari dengan cepat memutari menara untuk mencapai ke ujungnya. Tetapi saat ditengah perjalanan, mereka diserang oleh bola api dari sebuah monster putih jelmaan dari wanita berambut merah.

"**Long Sword"** Renji berlari kearah bola api itu menyiapkan pedangnya yang seketika memanjang membelah bola api itu. bola api itu terbelah menjadi dua, tetapi tak disangka bola api memutar arah hingga kembali mengarah ke Renji.

Bumm!

Asap mengepul ditempat Renji, Ichigo dan Rukia kaget, tetapi kekagetan itu hanya berlaku sementara karena tempat itu tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin lalu menampakkan Renji yang telah menggunakan Bankai-nya.

Memanjangkan pedangnya yang telah berubah menjadi seekor kepala naga dengan bulu berwarna merah seperti singa. Pedangnya memanjang memutari menara hingga keatas menara.

"Lalui jalan dengan pedangku! Nanti aku akan menyusul"

Ichigo dan Rukia mengangguk dan berlari melalui pedang Renji dan terus berlari untuk mencapai keatas menara.

...

Toshiro saat ini sedang berlari bersama dengan Naruto yang telah memasuki mode Bankai-nya. Mereka berdua melompati batu-batuan yang lumayan mudah untuk dipijak. Tetapi dua bola listrik melesat kearah mereka berdua. Toshiro yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, ia melompat dan menyiapkan pedangnya.

"**Hyonrinmaru!"**

Muncul seekor naga es keluar dari pedang Toshiro yang langsung menabrak bola listrik tersebut. Tetapi naga es tersebut malah hancur tidak membuat bola listrik itu menghilang.

.

Wanita berambut ungu saat ini sedang menaiki Suzaku, dirinya tidak terbakar oleh api milik Suzaku karena ia melapisi tubuhnya dengan aura putih.

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Wanita itu memotong tubuh Hollow dengan sangat cepat, hingga ia telah sampai diatas monster jelmaan wanita berambut merah. Suzaku melesat kearah monster tetapi mereka dihadiahi oleh serangan api bertubi-tubi oleh monster tersebut. Suzaku dengan lihainya menghindari semua serangan.

Wanita berambut hitam yang merupakan temannya melompat tepat keperut monster itu dan menusukkan jarinya, seketika muncul lambang kupu-kupu. Menusukkannya dua kali hingga membesar ketubuh monster itu.

Tiba-tiba bola api yang berada dibawah perut monster tersebut menghilang dan tertutup, diikuti dengan hancurnya bagian tubuhnya mulai dari kepala.

Mata wanita berambut ungu membelalak karena monster itu kembali beregenerasi menjadi sedia kala. Monster itu menyiapkan bola api lumayan besar kearah wanita berambut hitam. Dengan sigap Suzaku juga menyemburkan bola api tak kalah besar dari itu hingga kedua bola api itu bertabrakan.

.

.

Terlihat pria botak sedang menebas dua bola listrik yang langsung meledak. Tak sampai disitu, monster dengan bola listrik diperutnya terus mengeluarkan bola-bola listrik kearah pria itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kuning merambat dari bawah menara dan meledakkannya. Terdengar suara tawa psikopat dari sana, pria botak hanya menatap datar pada kakek tua dengan codet. Kakek itu menebaskan pedangnya keatas, langsung saja menara itu goyang, yah menara itu akan ambruk sebentar lagi.

Tak sampai disitu, kakek ini kembali menebaskan pedangnya berusaha untuk membelah menara ini dengan sekali tebasan. Monster-monster jelmaan tersebut terbang menjauhi menara karena mereka tak ingin hancur.

...

Naruto yang telah sampai diatas bersama dengan Toshiro hanya terkejut melihat kota yang sebelumnya indah menjadi hancur, sebuah cahaya merah datang kearah mereka berdua, Naruto hanya menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal dan langsung membelah cahaya merah itu.

"Cahaya merah, tak salah lagi"

Hollow dengan hidung mancung menembakkan lasernya kearah mereka berdua. Menghindar kesamping tetapi diserang kembali dengan cahaya merah dari mulutnya. Naruto menghindar kesamping, Toshiro justru melesat kearah laser itu. "Bankai!" Toshiro berubah menjadi Bankai-nya dan langsung ditumbuhi oleh sayap dan ekor es.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Pria botak, Rangiku, Rukia dan Renji telah sampai diatas menara, mereka semua terbelalak melihat hollow-hollow yang sangat banyak itu.

"Kalian semua kembalilah"

Kuchiyose Naruto mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Naruto membelakangi mereka dan masih memasang posisi siaga. "Biar kulakukan dengan cepat"

"**Dai Enkai : Entei"**

Ditelapak tangan Naruto muncul sebuah bola api yang lama kelamaan menjadi sangat besar hingga melebihi tinggi menara tersebut. Merasakan hawa panas yang tiada tara, mereka mencoba untuk melidungi tubuh mereka menggunakan Zanpakutou masing-masing.

Hyaa!

Naruto melemparkan bola api itu kearah hollow-hollow tersebut, merasa musuhnya lumayan hebat, Menos-menos itu menembakkan laser untuk menahan laju dari bola api super raksasa. Tetapi percuma saja, serangan mereka tak mempan pada bola api milik Naruto yang langsung membakar hangus mereka.

Wush!

Toshiro melesat kearah Kusaka diikuti dengan Naruto. Terbang melewati tebing-tebing yang langsung dihadiahi naga-naga es menyerang mereka. Tiga ekor naga es tiba-tiba melesat kearah mereka, Toshiro menyiapkan pedangnya.

"**Hyonrinmaru!"**

Naga es milik Toshiro membabat habis naga milik Kusaka, Naruto kembali melesat kearah Kusaka tepat dikepalanya.

Zwoorr!

Kusaka menyemburkan cahaya kuning yang dengan sigap Naruto tangkis dengan pedangnya. Krak! Daratan es yang dipijak oleh Kusaka sedikit hancur menampakkan Naga es yang melilit tangannya serta menggigit leher Kusaka yang meraung keras.

Bulatan cahaya kuning muncul diatas kepala Kusaka, tetapi ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang menyiapkan pedangnya.

Jleb!

Pedang tersebut sukses menancap didahi Kusaka dalam wujud naganya, tak sampai disitu. Naruto memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. **"Getsuga Tensho!"**

Muncul gelombang berwarna hitam menusuk kepala Kusaka yang langsung diam tak bergerak. Diikuti dengan para Menos yang diam tak menyerang para Divisi.

"Naruto"

Gumam wanita berambut kuning pudar pelan. Ia sangat rindu pada sosok tersebut, sosok yang telah meninggalkannya hampir dua bulan. Matanya hanya berkaca-kaca sambil menatap sebuah cahaya biru menjulang tinggi menghilangkan bola hitam yang menyelimuti mereka.

Krak!

Batuan es berjatuhan membuat kepulan debu menutupi pandangan. Naruto dan Toshiro menghilangkan mode Bankai milik mereka dan menatap kearah debu itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, debu itu menghilang menampakkan Kusaka yang sedang ngeos-ngosan. "HITSUGAYA!" teriaknya sambil menyiapkan pedang, begitu juga dengan Toshiro.

"Lakukanlah"

Toshiro mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Mereka berdua melesat menyiapkan tebasan dan tusukan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menang.

Jleb!

Mata Kusaka membelalak melihat dirinya lebih dahulu tertusuk oleh pedang Toshiro. Tetapi itu tidak membuat Toshiro senang, bagaimanapun Kusaka adalah sahabat baiknya. "Sampai jumpa, Toshiro" tubuh Kusaka berubah menjadi cahaya biru yang terbang tinggi kelangit.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kuning berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk kembali bongkahan emas yang sempat dipotong oleh Kusaka untuk berubah menjadi wujud naganya.

Ting!

Emas itu terjatuh tepat dikaki Naruto, ia mengambilnya lalu berjalan kearah Toshiro yang sedang membelakanginya. "Naruto, Terima kasih atas selama ini yang telah kau lakukan" Toshiro menatap kearah Naruto.

Tap!

Naruto melemparkan emas itu yang langsung ditangkap oleh Toshiro dengan mata terkejut. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali. Pasti mereka semua menunggu kita" Toshiro yang mendengar itu mengangguk tetapi muncul ide usil untuk mengerjai Naruto.

"Menunggu? Apakah kau ingin menunggu gadis pirangmu itu?" Ejek Toshiro. Naruto hanya menatap Toshiro polos. Toshiro yang melihat tatapan polos Naruto hanya melongo, ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang satu ini tidak memerah maupun merona malu ketika diejek tentang gadisnya. Mengurut dahinya mencoba menghilangkan kebodohannya ketika mengejek laki-laki polos.

"Hah lebih baik kita bergegas"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia heran ada apa dengan Toshiro, tadi ia berbicara tetapi malah memutuskan untuk kembali.

.

Ketika mereka berdua telah sampai, mereka disambut oleh para warga yang bersorak ria. Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika mendapati gadis berambut pirang pudar yang sebuah poni membelah wajahnya.

Bruk!

Gadis itu memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat disertai isakan rindu. Naruto membalas pelukan itu sambil mengelus surai pirang pudarnya.

[Naruto]

[Ada apa Tou-san?]

[Apakah kau mau tahu apa itu kekasih?]

Naruto mengangguk kepada Tou-sannya melalui mode telepatinya. Bagaimanapun Raijin tak tega melihat anak angkatnya tidak tahu menahu tentang wanita. Saat ini ia akan memberikan penjelasan yang lebih jelas karena umur anaknya telah memasuki 17 tahun.

[Jadi, wanita adalah seseorang yang memiliki sebuah hati yang sangat sulit tuk dimengerti. Wanita memiliki perasaan yang sangat rapuh ketika dia disakiti dan memilih untuk memendamnya didalam hati dan dilepaskan dengan tangisan]

[Banyak yang berkata senjata andalan wanita ialah menangis. Tetapi itu adalah cara bagaimana ia memendam rasa sakit]

[Kamu bisa memiliki sebuah kekasih dengan cara mencintainya dan membuatnya bahagia]

[Wanita akan mencintaimu ketika ia sangat dekat maupun mencurahkan isi hatinya kepadamu dan menangis karenamu]

[Setiap orang bisa memiliki seorang wanita dan itu biasa disebut oleh CINTA]

[Setiap manusia memiliki Cinta pertama. Sebagai manusia biasa, kamu juga tak luput dari fenomena dan misteri yang bernama CINTA. Begitu naif jika kamu atau ada manusia yang mengingkarinya. Karena cinta bukanlah sebuah keinginan. Cinta adalah jiwa manusia itu sendiri. Yang tidak bisa lepas, kemanapun manusia pergi. Kecuali ke Neraka. Karena tak akan ada cinta di Neraka]

Seperti sebuah kalimat bijak yang menggambarkan tentang CINTA.

"_**Jika engkau menjalani Cinta, maka engkau berhak untuk bahagia. Namun jika ternyata engkau tidak menemukan bahagia, itu artinya engkau salah , menjalani cinta"**_

Raijin mengungkapkan apa yang ia ketahui tentang wanita, sebenarnya ia hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang wanita dan cara mencintainya. Sebenarnya ia sudah lupa apa itu cinta. karena ia terlalu sibuk menjadi Lord of Olympus dan melupakan segala hal yang menyangkut kesenangan.

[Jadi? Apakah saat ini Celia mencintaiku? Sebagaimana yang kau jelaskan, Tou-san] tanya Naruto. Raijin tersenyum puas mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

[Seperti yang kau lihat, dia memelukmu begitu erat sehingga tak mau dilepaskan] Naruto tersenyum, ia saat ini tahu apa itu arti cinta sesungguhnya dan ia akan melindungi wanita dan tak membiarkan air mata itu terjatuh keatas tanah.

Naruto memutuskan telepatinya dengan Raijin selaku ayah angkatnya.

"Maaf!" sepatah kata yang menggambarkan penyesalan Naruto saat ini yang telah meninggalkan gadis ini selama satu tahun lebih karena menjalani latihan menjadi seorang _TimeTraveller._

Gadis itu mendongak menatap kearah Naruto yang jarang sekali meminta maaf kepadanya. Menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda ia heran saat ini melihat Naruto yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Blush!

Muncul semburat merah dikedua pipinya, mengetahui para Shinigami termasuk Yamamoto-sensei yang menjadi gurunya dahulu. para Shinigami tersenyum kearah mereka, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Nee kamu mau sampai kapan memelukku? Celia-chan"

Rona merah dipipi Celia semakin terlihat ketika Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffix-chan. Tak bisa dibendung lagi, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Menutupi wajahnya didada bidang milik Naruto.

"Kakek tua. Aku pergi dulu"

"Hmm baiklah. Lain kali mainlah kerumah, Naruto" Naruto menganguk, menatap kearah para Divisi shinigami beserta wakilnya yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Terima kasih, Semuanya"

Salah satu dari mereka menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto mengira pria itu tidak perlu diterima kasihkan. Tetapi dugaannya salah ketika pria itu bicara kepadanya.

"Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih, Naruto-san. Karena anda lah yang membantu kami melawan mereka" perkataan pria itu dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. Naruto tersenyum dan mohon pamit karena Celia sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Kami pergi dahulu"

Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam, para Shinigami shock melihat itu. mereka berfikir bahwa itu adalah salah satu dari kekuatan bankai-nya. Tetapi Naruto sedang tidak menggunakan bankai-nya. Mereka semua memandang kearah Yamamoto meminta penjelasan, karena mereka semua melihat keakraban dari Yamamoto dengan Naruto bagaikan ayah dan anak.

"Dia sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri, saat itu dia terkapar dengan kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya, aku ingin mengambilkan beberapa perlengkapan obat-obatan tetapi denyut nadinya tiba-tiba melemah. Mau tak mau aku harus menjadikannya seorang Shinigami"

Mereka semua hanya melongo melihat Jendralnya berkata panjang lebar kalau soal Naruto. Tetapi jika disuruh mengurus hal-hal lain dia hanya irit kata.

"Dan pada saat itu juga, Naruto aku anggap sebagai anak maupun cucuku sendiri dan mengajarkan kepadanya bagaimana menjadi seorang Shinigami"

Disinilah Naruto, disebuah rumah miliknya yang terbuat dari kayu terlapisi oleh pasir besi. Ia saat ini sedang menunggu Celia bangun. Karena ia tak mungkin meninggalkannya didalam rumah yang pasalnya ia tak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Dan nanti akan banyak pertanyaan memberondongnya.

"Engh!" Celia terbangun sambil mengucek matanya. Ketika membuka mata, wajahnya kembali memerah melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Nyenyak?" Celia mengangguk sebagai balasan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Nee, Celia-chan. Apakah aku masih bisa sekolah disana?" Celia menatap Naruto heran. "Kamu tinggal sekolah saja"

"Tap-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah benda lembut mengecup bibirnya. "Kamu terlalu banyak bicara, Naru-kun" Naruto hanya terkejut ketika Celia menciumnya tanpa malu.

Tersadar dari terkejutnya, Naruto tersenyum kearahnya. "Kenapa kamu menciumku?" Celia hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh mulutnya dengan jari. "Sebagai hukumanmu telah meninggalkanku"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku meninggalkanmu? Akukan bukan siapa-siapa untu-" ucapannya kembali terpotong kembali oleh ciuman Celia. "Kamu terlalu banyak bicara, Naru-kun"

Naruto sebenarnya sangat mencintai wanita ini, karena tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada wanita ini dengan pesonanya yang begitu memabukkan. Dengan wajah cantik, tubuh menggoda dan bibir yang manis.

"Nee Celia-chan"

"Hm?"

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang ketika ingin mengucapkan kata-kata ini. Jujur ia saat ini ingin menyampaikan perasaannya tetapi ia sangat malu dengan hal ini. Karena ia belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada siapapun. Tau pacaran saja baru tadi jadi wajar saja.

Memegang kedua tangan Celia sambil membungkuk. Wajah Celia memerah, ia juga malu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sama seperti Naruto.

"Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku" ucap Naruto sambil mengecup tangan Celia. Wajah Celia memerah sekali, ia tak tahu bahwa Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini dan tanpa ada persiapan dari Celia.

"I-i-iya"

Sontak Naruto senang sekali, ia berhambur memeluk Celia hingga berguling-guling diatas kasur. Celia juga sangat senang memeluk Naruto sangat erat.

"Ekhem"

Deheman seseorang membuyarkan kebahagiaan mereka yang ternyata Renji. Celia mengeluarkan aura kehitaman yang mengerikan membuat Renji meneguk ludah. "A-a-a-ampun Ojou-sama"

"Apa maumu kesini!"

"Ayolah ojou-sama. Aku inikan wakil Divisimu masa tidak boleh bertemu denganmu" Renji menatap kearah lelaki yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Meneguk ludah ketika Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Maa maa maaf Naruto. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa kalian berdua dipanggil oleh Yamamoto-taichou" dan dengan itu Renji pergi meninggalkan kedua kekasih ini. Naruto menatap Celia dibalas anggukan, Celia memegang tangan Naruto dan mereka menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

.

..

...

Tap!

Sebuah kilatan hitam muncul dihadapan seorang kakek tua berbadan besar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamamoto. Dia tersenyum ketika dua muridnya datang.

"Jadi ada apa kakek tua?"

Pletak!

"Adaww!" Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika kepalanya dijitak oleh Celia.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku Celia-chan"

"Karena kau tidak sopan!"

"Tetapi Kakek tu-"

Bletak!

Celia kembali menjitak Naruto tanpa ampun, yang dijitak pun hanya meringis kesakitan. Celia terus menjitak kepala Naruto hingga Naruto terguling-guling. Tanpa mereka sadari, Yamamoto tersenyum senang, melihat kedua muridnya saling akur.

"Sudah"

Celia yang sudah menyiapkan tangannya harus terhenti akibat teguran dari Yamamoto. Mereka berdua kembali ketempat biasanya. Kecuali Naruto yang tubuhnya sudah banyak memar.

"Kau jahat, Hime"

Celia hanya memalingkan muka, ia tidak perduli dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Muncul dibenak Naruto untuk mengusilinya. Matanya tiba-tiba terpejam dan Naruto terjatuh. Celia panik, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Naru-kun bangun"

"Naru-kun"

"Jiji bantu aku" mohon Celia kepada Yamamoto yang hanya tersenyum. Yamamoto yang tahu ide Naruto pun ikut-ikutan menjahili Celia. Ia memegang lehernya. "Gawat! Denyut nadinya melemah" Celia semakin panik, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa.

"Sepertinya harus diberi nafas buatan" wajah Celia sontak saja memerah, ia tak mungkin memberikan nafas buatan kepada Naruto walaupun ia sudah terbiasa mencium Naruto. "Ta-tapi si-siapa yang ha-harus me-memberikan nafas buatan?"

"Kau lah"

Wajah Celia sudah sangat merah, mau tak mau ia harus memajukan bibirnya untuk memberikan nafas buatan. Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan tangan Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, dan itu membuat Celia kaget. "Kau nakal sekali Celia-chan"

"Na-naru-kun bi-bisa k-kau le-lepaskan?"

"Tidak"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Celia mengeluarkan aura kehitaman membuat Naruto terbelalak. Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mumpat dibelakang Yamamoto. "Kau mau kuberikan sentuhan manis? Naru-kun"

Naruto semakin bergidig mendengar ucapan Celia yang penuh penekanan. "Tidak! Tidak!" Naruto yang tak mau mati segera pergi dengan kilatan hitam meninggalkan Celia yang masih diselimuti aura hitam.

"Sudahlah Cel-" ucapan Yamamoto terhenti ketika sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipinya dan membekas sebuah ceplakan tangan berwarna merah. "Kau dan Naru-kun merencanakan ini kan!" Yamamoto pun juga ngeri karena jika gadis ini marah akan fatal akibatnya.

"Sonido!" ucap Yamamoto menghilang dari sana menyisakan bayangan hitam. Celia mendengus sebal melihat dua orang itu, sifatnya sama saja. "Sonido!" Celia pun menghilang dari rumah Yamamoto menyisakan bayangan hitam.

.

.

Disebuah tempat, tepatnya bangunan tua terlihat Naruto sedang duduk menyendiri. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berubah menjadi seorang Shinigami, ia lebih memilih sebagai manusia biasa. Ia beranjak bangun dan ingin pergi menemui sahabatnya.

[Kokuto, apakah aku harus pergi] tanya Naruto pada Zanpakutounya.

[Terserah, aku hanya ikut padamu saja]

Naruto tersenyum lalu membuat segel yang cukup panjang dan rumit, ketika ia ingin menyelesaikannya terdengar suara ledakan yang amat besar. Mau tak mau ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke konoha masa lalu atau disebut konoha 1. Menatap kearah ledakan, Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

.

Buagh!

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut oranye yang kita kenal sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki sedang terpental hingga kejalanan yang langsung membentuk kawah lumayan besar. pria berambut biru pudar melesat kearah Ichigo dengan kecepatan luar biasa dari atas langit seperti rudal.

Ichigo terpaksa harus bangun sempoyongan berusaha menahan serangan pria itu. belum sempat ia mengenai Ichigo, Naruto lebih dulu menendangnya hingga terpental beberapa meter.

Tap!

Naruto membelakangi Ichigo berusaha untuk melindunginya. "Kau istirahat saja, Ichigo. Ini biar urusanku" Ichigo mengangguk lalu melesat kesalah satu gedung untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Apa maumu, Grimmjow"

"Hahahaha untuk membunuh para Shinigami sialan" Grimmjow melesat kearah Naruto menyiapkan pukulannya tetapi lebih dulu Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam muncul dibelakangnya dan menendangnya keatas.

Buagh!

Grimmjow memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya ketika tendangan Naruto telak mengenai dagunya. Melompat salto kebelakang dan berhadapan dengan Naruto diatas langit.

Tak sampai disitu, Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kebelakang Grimmjow. Karena sudah berpengalaman dalam bertarung instingnya memberitahunya. 'dibelakang'

Trank!

Grimmjow menangkis pedang Naruto dengan susah payah karena besarnya energi dari zanpakutou milik Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto berkonsentrasi tanpa menutup matanya seperti biasa. **'Suijin : Suiryuudan no Jutsu'**

Tercipta seekor naga air sangat besar dari udara mengarah ke Grimmjow yang menyipitkan matanya. 'Naga air dari udara? Mustahil'

Bruagh!

Grimmjow terkena serangan naga air milik Naruto hingga terpental menabrak gedung yang tinggi. Memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, Grimmjow menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang mengangkat tangannya.

"Getsuga Tenshou"

Wush! Muncul gelombang berwarna hitam meluncur kearah Grimmjow yang langsung ditangkis dengan pedangnya. 'sial' batin Grimmjow kesal ketika Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnya kembali menyabetkan pedangnya diikuti dengan gelombang berwarna hitam.

Argghh!

Grimmjow terpental dan meluncur ketanah sangat cepat, Naruto mengejarnya diikuti dengan asap yang berterbangan akibat kecepatannya itu. Grimmjow yang melihat Naruto mendekat menciptakan sebuah bola berwarna merah dan menembakkan laser dari bola itu kearah Naruto.

Bumm!

Naruto menangkis laser itu dengan zanpakutou nya dengan susah payah karena dahsyatnya laser itu. mengeluarkan tenaganya menyabetkan pedangnya secara horizontal hingga laser itu terbelah.

Naruto menatap sekeliling tetapi tidak mendapati Grimmjow disana. Wush! Dibelakangnya muncul Grimmjow yang sudah menyiapkan pedangnya.

Trank!

Kedua logam berdentingan diatas langit membuat beberapa percikan api diatas sana. **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu"** muncul Klon Naruto yang langsung melesat kearah Grimmjow membawa zanpakutou.

Trank!

Kedua loga kembali bersatu yang memekikkan telinga apabila yang mendengarnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia muncul dibelakang Grimmjow menyabetkan pedangnya.

Jrash!

Lengan kanan Grimmjow terbelah mengakibatkan sang pemilik lengan meraung keras. Klon yang merasa adu pedang Grimmjow mulai melemah menusukkan pedangnya keperut Grimmjow.

Jleb!

Perut Grimmjow menganga tetapi tidak mengeluarkan darah sedikit pun. Grimmjow yang melihat itu menyeringai dan menebas klon dengan membabi buta.

Poft!

"A-apa?"

"Hmm. Kau belum pernah melawan seorang Shinobi?" Grimmjow menautkan alisnya, karena memang ia tidak tahu apa itu Shinobi.

Tak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto, Grimmjow menyerang Naruto secara vertikal tetapi dengan mudah ditangkis. Menyerang secara Horizontal tetap ditangkis, Grimmjow menggeram kesal.

Mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi lalu menebaskannya kearah Naruto. Trank! Adu pedang kembali terjadi, Naruto mendorong pedangnya tetapi dibalas dorongan juga oleh Grimmjow.

'**Fuujin : Wind Piercing'**

Naruto memutar tubuhnya menjadi sebuah bor dan menghujamkannya kearah Grimmjow yang terbelalak kaget.

Jrash!

Tangan kirinya terbelah membuat Grimmjow saat ini tidak memiliki lengan. **"High Slam"** Naruto menghilang kebelakang dan tiba-tiba muncul diatas Grimmjow.

Bumm!

Kawah terbentuk lumayan besar dibawah sana, terlihat Grimmjow sedang terkapar tak berdaya. Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya tepat dileher Grimmjow. Ketika membuka matanya, Grimmjow terbelalak melihat mata pedang Naruto sudah menyentuh lehernya.

"Kau tau, Grimmjow?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mengganggu petualanganku" mata Grimmjow tiba-tiba berbinar-binar, sebenarnya Grimmjow ingin menjadi seorang petualang sebagaimana julukannya sebagai macan putih. Naruto yang melihat Grimmjow seperti itu hanya sweatdrop.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Naruto tampak berfikir. "Hmm baiklah"

Grimmjow melompat girang. "Yohooo" tiba-tiba tangannya tumbuh kembali dan lubang diperutnya kembali menyatu membuat dirinya seperti sedia kala.

"Ikuti aku"

Grimmjow hanya menurut, mengikuti Naruto dari belakang sambil berbicara tak jelas karena dia sangat senang bisa berpetualang.

"Wohoo aku berpetualang"

"Yeahahaha petualang"

"Petuala-"

Pletak!

Naruto menjitak kepala Grimmjow dengan malas. "Berisik!" Grimmjow hanya nyengir tidak jelas sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya 'piece' Naruto kembali berjalan dengan malas kearah apartement miliknya.

At Konoha 1 (Masa lalu)

Setelah kejadian meninggalnya Ashura, anggota Akatsuki kembali memiliki niat jahat. Nagato berfikir bahwa kematian Ashura akibat para shinobi Konoha. Dia memutuskan untuk menggempur konoha dengan cara apapun untuk menghancurkan konoha.

Tetapi lain halnya dengan dikonoha. saat ini sedang ada perayaan pernikahan besar dari keluarga Namikaze. Pengantinnya tak lain, yaitu Indra dan Tohka.

Banyak yang bilang mereka itu cocok satu sama lain, dari segi penampilan maupun fisik. Tetapi bagi mereka berdua ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi. Indra sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, bagaimanapun ia masih setia dengan sahabatnya yang telah memiliki Tohka.

.

Perayaan itu berlangsung cukup meriah banyak sekali yang mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua, Kushina dan Minato sangat senang ketika semua Head Clan datang kerumahnya. Tetapi Naruto lah yang tidak suka dengan hal ini, ia tak senang ketika Ashura yang membuat dirinya menjadi hebat, tetapi kekasihnya dimiliki orang lain.

Brak!

Naruto menggebrak pintu kamarnya, semua hadirin kaget dan menatap heran kearah Naruto. Kushina hanya bingung dan meminta maaf kepada para hadirin karena hal tersebut.

.

Disinilah Tohka dan Indra, didalam sebuah kamar yang akan menjadi malam pertamanya. Seharusnya mereka sangat senang akan hal ini. Tohka terisak dalam diam, ia terus mengingat Ashura yang dari dulu telah menemaninya hingga berpindah dimensi ia selalu ada untuknya.

Wajah Ashura tergambar dipikirannya

Saat tersenyum manis kearahnya

Tetapi ingatan buruknya kembali memasuki otaknya. Dimana Naruto tubuhnya bercahaya dan berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya akibat menyegel kekuatannya yang luar biasa.

Indra mengelus surai ungu milik Tohka, mencoba menenangkan gadis yang telah menjadi istrinya saat ini. "Sudahlah, Tohka-chan jalani saja apa yang telah terjadi" Tohka masih menangis, ia juga tak enak dengan Indra yang telah menjadi suaminya. Karena istri harus membahagiakan suaminya. Mengelap air matanya, menatap kearah Indra yang menatapnya sedih.

Sedikit demi sedikit Tohka menanggalkan gaun putihnya hingga menampakkan sepasang bra dan celana dalam. Indra tidak bergeming sedikit pun melihat lekuk tubuh Tohka yang sangat menggoda.

Berjalan mendekati Tohka dengan langkah berat dan memegang dagu Tohka.

.

.

.

SIMPAN WAJAH MESUM KALIAN ( Ini Rating T semi M bukan Rating M) OK?! ^^

.

.

Dan pada malam itu sepasang suami istri memadu kasih pada malam pertama mereka. Walaupun tidak terdengar sampai keluar, orang-orang sudah mengira apa yang terjadi didalam.

.

At Naruto/Ashura place

Disinilah dia, duduk dibawah rembulan yang bersinar terang ditemani dengan kawan barunya yang sedang tertidur pulas dibawah sinar bulan purnama. Entah mengapa hatinya saat ini sakit sekali, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini tetapi dibenaknya hanya muncul satu nama. 'Tohka'

Ia harus pergi dari sini karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan segala pertempuran yang berada disini melebihi Konoha. Lebih baik melawan Uchiha Madara dari pada setiap dua atau tiga hari selalu ada yang membuat kerusuhan.

"Maafkan aku semua!" dan kata terakhir itu, Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. BUMM! Ledakan terjadi disekitar perumahan Naruto berada, para Shinigami yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, mereka mengira bahwa musuh datang ketika sedang tidur.

Grimmjow yang sedari tidur harus membuka matanya ketika mendengar ledakan yang sangat besar. "Jadi? Kita berangkat sekarang?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow. Melakukan Handseal sangat cepat dan panjang, Grimmjow yang melihat itu hanya pusing.

"_**Jikkukan Uzu"**_

Muncul ruang distorsi dihadapan mereka berdua, Naruto mewakili langkah Grimmjow untuk memasuki lubah hitam itu. tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ada suara feminim yang memanggil namanya. Menengok menggunakan ekor matanya, mata Naruto terbelalak melihat Celia yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

Bruk!

Celia menubruk Naruto dan mendekapnya sangat erat, Naruto mengelus surai kuning milik Celia dengan lembut. Terkadang ia melihat kearah Grimmjow yang mendengus kesal ketika melihat dirinya sedang berpelukan dengan Celia yang notabenenya adalah gadis yang sempurna.

"Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat" cetus Grimmjow kesal karena dicuekkan. Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu menatap kearah Celia yang matanya berair.

"Aku harus pergi saat ini, Celia-chan"

"Ta-tapi mengapa kamu harus pergi"

"Aku harus menemui teman lamaku" Celia memeluk Naruto kembali, ia ingin sekali ikut bersama Naruto. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam benaknya saat ini. 'Apakah aku harus meninggalkan Divisi ku?'

"Tenang saja, agar aku urus hal itu" ucap seseorang tak jauh dari sana. Mereka bertiga menengok keasal suara mendapati laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir kebelakang berwarna merah.

"Renji?"

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini, Ojou-sama" Celia tersenyum mendengarnya, dan menunduk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Renji beranjak pergi dari sana sempat mengucapkan satu kalimat sebelum menghilang dari pandangan. "Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh"

"Aku pikir apa, ternyata minta oleh-oleh" ujar Grimmjow masih melongo menatap kepergian Renji dengan pedang dibelakangnya. Tak lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu, Grimmjow memecahkan keheningan.

"Jadi? Kapan kita akan pergi?"

Naruto kembali merapal handseal sangat cepat dan rumit, Grimmjow kembali pusing melihat tangan Naruto yang sangat cepat itu hingga ia tak sempat melihat pergerakannya.

"_**Jikkukan Uzu"**_

Muncul ruang distorsi dihadapan mereka berbentuk seperti _BlackHole_ yang langsung menyedot mereka bertiga kedalamnya. Tak jauh dari sana, Yamamoto hanya sedih melihat dua orang yang ia anggap anak pergi meninggalkannya. Beranjak pergi dari sana dan hanya meninggalkan bekas bayangan hitam.

.

.

Bruk!

Naruto,Celia dan Grimmjow terjatuh. Tetapi hanya Grimmjow yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya sedangkan Naruto terjatuh sambil menindih tubuh Celia. Sontak wajah Celia memerah. Naruto beranjak bangun lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Celia dan langsung diterima olehnya.

Naruto juga mengulurkan tangannya pada Grimmjow yang masih pusing akibat perpindahan dimensi.

"Kenapa mataku berkunang-kunang"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Grimmjow yang memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pening. Menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali hingga rasa pening itu menghilang.

Setelah memandang sekeliling, Grimmjow terkagum dengan pemandangannya, ia muncul dipinggir sebuah desa yang sangat megah dengan bangunannya banyak yang menjulang tinggi walau hanya beberapa saja.

Memasuki gerbang konoha, mereka berjalan hingga ditatap oleh dua penjaga gerbang tersebut. "K-kau?! A-ashura!" ucap kedua penjaga itu berbarengan. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan mereka.

"Dari mana saja kau!" ucap salah satu penjaga tersebut.

"Hmm entahlah, tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Izumo-san"

"Apa itu Ashura-sama"

"Apa yang telah terjadi ketika aku pergi" Izumo menunduk karena ia tak ingin memberitahukan hal ini, bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin memberitahukan hal yang membuat Ashura sedih. Merasakan hawa tak enak Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih jelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" Izumo menatap kearah Naruto yang menatapnya lekat-lekat meminta penjelasan. Kotetsu menepuk pundaknya memberi kode untuk menjelaskannya.

"I-itu To-tohka-sama menikah de-dengan I-indra s-sama"

Deg! Jantung Naruto terasa terhenti, pandangannya kosong tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan aura hitam membuat mereka shock.

'Sial, energi macam apa ini' batin Grimmjow memegang dadanya yang sesak nafas. Celia langsung saja memeluk Naruto dari belakang untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Naru-kun. Mungkin ini takdir yang harus kujalani"

Perlahan aura hitam itu kembali memasuki tubuh Naruto, mereka semua lega. Naruto merasakan sekumpulan chakra mendekat kearahnya. Memegang kedua pundak orang disebelahnya dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam keatas gapura gerbang konoha. Izumo yang juga merasakan chakra ini kembali kepos.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Muncul Yondaime Hokage bersama dengan satu batalion ANBU didepan gerbang konoha yang memandang sekeliling mencari seseorang.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Hokage-sama"

"Aku merasakan chakra Ashura tadi" ujar Yondaime terus memandang sekeliling, ketika ia menatap ketanah terdapat bayangan. Ia menatap kearah Gapura konoha, matanya terbelalak. Para ANBU pun mengikuti arah pandang Yondaime mendapati Naruto disana.

"A-a-ashura!"

Naruto tak mengidahkan panggilan Yondaime, ia membalik tubuhnya hingga menanpakkan Kanji yang tertera dibelakang jubah seperti Rikudou. **"TheUltimateShinigami"** baca salah satu ANBU yang langsung shock.

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu karena kejadian 'itu' Tou-san" Minato menunduk sedih, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Ashura tentang 'itu' yang pastinya adalah tentang pernikahan Tohka dan Indra.

"Ta-tapi sa-saat itu a-aku ingin me-menikahkanmu tetapi kau telah pergi"

"Kau salah besar menganggapku mati, Tou-san" Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Para ANBU yang merasakan hawa tak enak memasang posisi siaga.

"Darkness"

Seketika cuaca menjadi gelap, yang tadinya siang kini menjadi malam hingga mata Naruto bersinar terang didalam gelapnya malam, Shock, yah Yondaime shock karena ia tidak menyangka anak angkatnya yang telah dianggap tiada bisa mengubah cuaca.

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu, Tou-san"

Naruto memegang kedua pundak dua orang disebelahnya lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam disertai dengan cuaca yang kembali menjadi normal. para ANBU melotot melihat Naruto bisa menggunakan Hiraishin.

"I-i-itu Hi-hiraishin"

Yondaime masih kalut dengan kondisinya saat ini, ia sangat menyesal telah menjodohkan Indra dan Tohka. Ia lupa bahwa Tohka selalu bersama dengan Ashura.

'Maafkan aku, Ashura'

TBC

Maaf ya kalo Fanfic nya jelek, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Saya juga hanya author baru dan baru kali ini berpengalaman menjadi pengarang. Maaf juga soal Naruto terlalu God!like dan alurnya kecepetan.

Maaf juga soal jarang update karena kalau internetan pake Bolt, Fanfiction tidak bisa dibuka T_T jadi harus pake modem.

~Thanks For Reading~

RNR Please

RNR Please

~TheDarkHollow Out!~


	9. TheRedEyes And GoldenDragon!

Yondaime masih kalut dengan kondisinya saat ini, ia sangat menyesal telah menjodohkan Indra dan Tohka. Ia lupa bahwa Tohka selalu bersama dengan Ashura.

'Maafkan aku, Ashura'

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto. N. U x OC (Celia) x Naruko U ...]**_

_**Selanjutnya akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

_**Warning : Godly!Naru, Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Adventure!AnotherDimension, Strong!Naru, GodLike!Naru,OOC, Angst**_

_**Chapter Sembilan :**_

_**.**_

╬**TheRedEyes And GoldenDragon!╬**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

Naruto P.O.V

Disinilah diriku yang telah ditinggal oleh gadis, tidak-tidak dia sudah bukan gadis kembali melainkan seorang istri orang lain. Miris memang menjadi diriku, aku baru saja mengetahui apa itu arti CINTA dan wanita. Ingin rasanya aku memberikan kata-kata terakhir kepadanya.

"_**Kita memang tidak bisa bersama, Namun kamu selalu ada dalam hatiku untuk saat ini dan selamanya"**_

Tetapi untuk apa memikirkan seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, tetapi benar-benar. Aku tak bisa melupakannya karena dirinya sudah pernah singgah dalam diriku yang miris ini.

Aku sangat menginginkan sebuah ketenangan sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Namun bagiku, ketenangan bisa kita temukan apabila kita bersama Tuhan.

Hidupku bagaikan sebuah permainan yang sengaja dipermainkan oleh-Nya yang entah tidak kutahu apa maksud dari-Nya mempermainkan diriku dalam jurang kesedihan. Tetapi aku percaya bahwa ia memiliki maksud tersendiri yang tidak akan pernah makhluk-makhkluknya ketahui.

"_**The most difficult thing in life is a self-defeating."**_

Hal yang paling sulit dalam sebuah kehidupan adalah mengalahkan diri sendiri.

Naruto End P.O.V

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut keemasan sedang berjalan menyusuri kota bersama dengan kedua orang ini. Terus berjalan tanpa berbicara sedikit pun, laki-laki berambut biru merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini. Ia sudah mengerti tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh remaja dihadapannya, tak lain adalah masalah CINTA.

Cklek!

Membuka pintu yang langsung disambut oleh manusia setengah kuda yang menyambut mereka. Sang gadis disebelah remaja itu ketakutan langsung memeluk remaja keemasan dengan erat. Sang Remaja hanya tersenyum memberi kode kepada makhluk itu untuk pergi meninggalkan apartement miliknya.

Boft!

Makhluk itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, gadis itu menghela nafas tenang melihat kepergian makhluk itu, menatap kearah remaja keemasan dengan tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Itu adalah salah satu Kuchiyoseku"

Laki-laki berambut biru hanya diam tak menanggapi ocehan sang gadis yang sangat bawel itu.

"Aku ingin istirahat" ucap laki-laki berambut biru beranjak kesalah satu kamar terdekat disana. Saat membuka pintu, matanya terpaku pada salah satu sosok disana. Sosok itu sedang berganti baju membelakanginya, laki-laki itu ngiler melihat hal tersebut. Sosok itu yang merasakan sedang diperhatikan menatap kearah pintu mendapati laki-laki sedang menatapnya.

Kyaa!

Buagh!

Brukh!

Laki-laki berambut biru terpental menabrak dinding.

"Hei Ka-" ucapan sosok itu terhenti ketika mendapati laki-laki dengan rambut keemasan berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Ashura-kun!" sosok itu menerjang Naruto dan langsung memeluknya sangat erat.

"Naruko-chan, le-lepaskan. A-aku t-tak bisa b-bernafas"

"Hiks kenapa hiks Shura-kun hiks menginggalkanku hiks" ucap Naruko sambil terisak, sedangkan Naruto mengelus surai pirang miliknya ini, ia juga merasa tidak enak hati meninggalkan gadis ini lama sekali.

"Maaf!" balas Naruto masih mengelus surai pirang Naruko. Celia yang sedari tadi mengamati hanya diam, ia merasa mengalah dahulu saat ini lalu meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto setelah ini. Selama beberapa menit, Naruto tidak merasakan tangisan lagi, mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menatap kearah Naruko yang ternyata tertidur. Mengangkat tubuh Naruko dengan bridal style kekamarnya diikuti oleh Celia yang memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Naruto yang telah meletakkan Naruko didalam kamarnya hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi, tetapi tangan Naruko menahannya. "Shura-kun jangan tinggalkan aku" igau Naruko. Menghela nafas berat, Naruto kembali tiduran disamping Naruko yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya sangat erat. Naruto mau tak mau harus ikut terpejam mendatangi mimpi indah.

.

.

Dipagi yang sangat cerah, dua sosok berbeda gender sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Mereka tidak merasakan aura sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Karena terlalu asik tertidur, mereka sedang ditatap oleh wanita berambut pirang pudar yang tak lain adalah Celia.

Byurr!

Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menyiramkan seember air kepada mereka yang seketika langsung bangun, menatap sekeliling menemukan Celia sedang menaruh tangannya dipinggul.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan seperti itu"

Mereka hanya memerah mendengar hal itu, Celia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dikamar. Naruto lebih dahulu terbangun dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, Naruto mengunjungi Grimmjow yang telah menunggunya dimeja makan. "Ohayou Celia-chan" Grimmjow menyapa Celia dengan ramah. Dan langsung dibalas senyuman olehnya.

Celia yang masih bergelayut manja ditangan kanan Naruto hanya tersenyum sedangkan Naruko ditangan kirinya. Naruto telah memiliki dua gadis dambaannya, mungkin ia akan memiliki gadis lagi entah itu akan terjadi atau tidak mungkin takdirnya akan berkata lain.

"Naruto, aku tadi mendengar para rakyat berbicara tentang Tura.. Turnmen-" ucapan Grimmjow terpotong oleh Celia dengan kesal.

"Turnament! Bodoh" teriak Celia kesal karena kebodohan Grimmjow yang notabenenya adalah musuh saat ia memiliki tugas seorang Shinigami. Grimmjow hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, memang seperti apa turnamen nya"

"Biasanya sih pertarungan antar Negara Elemental untuk memperebutkan seorang putri" bukan Grimmjow yang menjawab, tetapi Naruko. Semua pandangan menatap kearah Naruko dengan tatapan menyuruhnya memberikan penjelasan. Naruto menyuruh mereka semua duduk agar suasana menjadi tenang.

Setelah mereka semua duduk, Naruko mulai menjelaskan tentang Turnament tersebut.

"Jadi, seperti yang telah kukatakan. Turnamen ini untuk mendapatkan atau menikahkan seorang putri dari beberapa Ketua Clan ataupun Ketua Negara. Biasanya putri mereka yang dijadikan hadiah untuk mencari orang-orang hebat agar keluarga mereka disanjung"

"Biasanya Turnament ini disenggelarakan setiap dua tahun sekali" Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya. "Ada apa"

"Dari mana kamu tahu semua itu" Naruko menghela nafas menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malas. "Kamu waktu itu juga yang memenangkan turnament di Uzushio Naru-kun" Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan memberikan wajah watadosnya.

"Jadi? Apakah kamu akan ikut, Naru-kun?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Memberikan senyum menawannya kearah kedua gadis itu.

"Aku sudah memiliki kalian berdua, jadi aku tak mungkin memiliki wanita lain" ucapan Naruto membuat mereka tersentuh, yah hatinya tersentuh dengan perkataan bijak dan tulus terlontar dari mulut sang Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto yang dikenal sebagai Ashura. Dengan cepat mereka berdua menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih! Naru-kun"

Naruto mengelus kedua rambut wanita itu dengan pelan, namun ia sangat senang saat ini. Kedua wanita yang akan menemani perjalanannya hinnga kemasa depan. Disertai dengan Grimmjow seorang musuh yang sangat bersemangat untuk berpetualang bersamanya.

"Naru-kun kalau ingin ikut Turnament itu juga tak apa-apa. Asal Naru-kun adil"

Naruto menatap kearah Naruko dan Celia berulang kali apakah mereka benar setuju tentang hal itu. mereka berdua mengangguk membalas tatapan Naruto.

Naruto memeluk mereka berdua dengan senang, namun kesenangannya terhenti ketika sekilas pertanyaan muncul diotaknya, pertanyaan yang akan dibilang bodoh oleh mereka.

"Lalu, dimanakah tempatnya" mereka bertiga Facepalm karena kebodohan Naruto, ia sudah senang ketika mengikuti Turnament! Tersebut tetapi malah tidak tahu tempatnya. Menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras, Naruko tak memperdulikan suara minta tolong Naruto yang terus dijitak oleh Celia tanpa ampun.

"Turnament tersebut diadakan di Konoha, dan merebutkan anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga" jelas Grimmjow sambil memakan satu buah apel yang berada diatas meja.

"Hinata? Anak yang waktu itu sangat lugu saat di akademy?"

Grimmjow mengangkat bahu.

"Tetapi, para penduduk juga berkata seperti itu" mencubit dagunya dan memasang posisi berfikir. Suasana hening seketika ketika semua pasang mata menatap kearah Naruto yang terus berfikir tetapi tidak menemukan ide apapun. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Naruto mengangkat tangan.

"Lalu, bagaimanakah turnament tersebut?"

"Seperti saat kamu mengalahkan Tou-san, Naru-kun" ucap Naruko sambil mengelap beberapa gelas yang masih basah karena baru saja dicuci.

Naruto manggut-manggut tak jelas lalu beranjak pergi dari sini dan melangkah keluar dari apartementnya. Tak lupa Grimmjow memberi tahu Naruto kapan Turnament tersebut akan dilakukan. "Sekitar 15 menit lagi akan dimulai" tak lupa Naruto mengambil sebuah topi ala petani dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

.

_At Konoha_

Disinilah, tepatnya negara terkuat se Elemental. Negara atau desa yang dipenuhi oleh ninja-ninja terkuat sekaligus perkumpulan dua dari tiga doujutsu terkuat, yaitu Sharingan dan Byakugan. Saat ini sedang diadakan Turnament yang disenggelarakan oleh Hiashi Hyuuga, Turnament untuk memperebutkan siapa yang akan menjadi suami dari anaknya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Putri Hyuuga kini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu karena ia akan dinikahkan oleh pria yang entah seperti apa nantinya, tapi saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah kemenangan Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Yondaime Hokage yang sangat ia cintai.

Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto (Ashura) sedang mengamatinya. Ia tersenyum karena muridnya sedang dicintai oleh seorang putri dari klan Hyuuga. Dan saat ini ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk menyatukan dua orang yang bodoh untuk mengungkapkan cintanya.

.

Turnament sudah dimulai sejak tadi, pertarungan begitu sengit antara ninja dari Kumogakure melawan Namikaze Naruto yang telah berjuang. Ia telah mengalahkan 5 pasukan dari Kiri, Uzu dan saat ini Kumo. Ia saat ini telah melawan seorang Jinchuriki Hachibi.

Sang Yondaime hanya berkeringat dingin, pasalnya Bee sudah berteman baik dengan Jinchurikinya bahkan memasterinya. Naruto juga sudah kelelahan dan menciptakan jurus terakhirnya dan ia akan kehabisan chakra.

Wush!

Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan muncul dibelakang Bee yang sedang lengah.

"**Rasengan!"**

Bumm!

Para pasang mata terbelalak melihat Naruto menggunakan jurus andalan Yondaime Hokage. Tetapi itu adalah hal wajar, karena Naruto adalah anaknya dan mudah bagi Yondaime untuk mengajarkannya. Tubuh Bee terhempas ketanah disertai dengan debu yang membumbung tinggi menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Setelah debu mulai tersapu oleh angin, mata mereka terbelalak ketika sebuah monster raksasa berkepala banteng dan bertubuh gurita dengan gagahnya berdiri dihadapan mereka. Monster itu adalah Hachibi, sang ekor delapan. Menciptakan bola hitam yang besar dan menembakkannya pada Naruto yang terkapar dan memejamkan matanya karena hidupnya akan berakhir saat ini.

'Bangunlah, Naruto'

DEG!

Sebuah suara membuat Naruto membuka matanya, suara yang sangat ia kenali. Yah suara itu adalah milik gurunya, Ashura. Ia mencari sekeliling tetapi tak mendapati Ashura disana.

'Jangan pernah menyerah selagi kita bernafas'

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terbangun walau dengan susah payah ia segera bangun. Sebuah bola hitam sedang dibuat oleh Hachibi sebelum ditembakkan olehnya. Yondaime yang melihat itu panik, ia ingin menyelamatkan anaknya tetapi mengingat peraturan yang telah dibuat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini selain berdoa agar keselamatan anaknya.

"**Bijudama!"**

Tap!

Muncul sosok bertudung dihadapan Naruto sambil menciptakan sebuah bola hitam sama persis tetapi ukurannya lebih kecil dan kepadatannya melebihi yang besar.

"**Mini Bijudama!"**

Sosok itu menghantamkannya kearah Bijudama milik Hachibi yang langsung bertabrakan mengakibatkan ledakan yang sangat besar, para ketua clan mau tidak mau harus membuat Barrier yang kuat untuk meredam ledakan yang dahsyat ini.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu musuhmu sudah tak kuat, yo bakayaro" ucap sosok itu mengikuti rap dari Bee. Sedangkan Bee yang telah menjadi Hachibi tertawa.

"Hahaha yo, maaf yo, aku tak tahu yo, konoyaro" balas Bee dengan gaya rapnya. Tiba-tiba pandangan sosok tersebut menjadi serius ketika asap mulai menampakkan Hachibi tanpa luka sedikit pun karena regenerasinya.

"Kau curang, berubah menjadi Bijuu"

Tetapi ucapan sosok itu tidak diperdulikan oleh Hachibi yang masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan tentakel miliknya hingga menyerupai seperti cangkang siput.

Wush!

Sosok tersebut mulai diselimuti oleh chakra orange dan membentuk wujud rubah dengan ekor sembilan yang membuat Hachibi kaget. Sosok itu menerjang dengan kesembilang ekor langsung menangkap tentakel Hachibi hingga tak bisa bergerak.

Merasa musuhnya sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi, ia menyiapkan bola hitam tetapi dengan ukuran raksasa yang diukur mencapai 2 kali lipat milik Hachibi yang tadi.

Karena jarak yang sangat dekat dan juga tak bisa bergerak, Hachibi juga membuat bola hitam yang besar pula, dua bola hitam bertubrukan menjadi satu hingga ledakan sangat besar kembali terjadi membuat kekkai para ketua clan retak. Para penduduk yang sedari tadi melihat pertempuran ini hanya berkeringat dingin.

A yang melihat adiknya memiliki musuh yang sepadan hanya tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya juga sangat ingin melawan sosok bertudung mengingat ini adalah turnamen jadi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Prank!

Kekkai itu tak mampu menahan dari Bijuudama kedua pihak, angin berhembus sangat kencang hingga membuat benda-benda sekitar tersapu oleh angin. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat pertempuran hanya terdiam, ia tak menyangka bahwa ada Kurama yang lain.

"**Kaze no Tate"**

Naruto menciptakan perisai angin untuk menahan ledakan ini walaupun yang akhirnya hancur juga. Sepintas pikiran melewati otaknya, ia mengetahui siapakah pemilik Kurama yang lain. Dia adalah gurunya, Ashura. Kurama pernah berkata bahwa seorang pemuda dengan rambut keemasan juga memiliki Kyuubi dalam dirinya.

Setelah asap yang membumbung tinggi telah hilang, kini menampakkan Bee yang terkapar tak berdaya diatas tanah disertai dengan sosok yang sedang duduk disebelahnya sambil mengeluarkan cahaya hijau untuk penyembuhan.

Para penduduk serta para Hokage dari keempat negara kagum karena pemuda yang menjadi lawannya malah menyembuhkannya, karena hal itu sosok tersebut mendapatkan Respect lebih dari penduduk. Karena jarang sekali ada seorang ninja menyembuhkan lawannya sendiri.

"Pemenangnya err"

"**Kira"** ucap sosok itu yang langsung menghilang dalam kilatan hitam menambah keterkejutan dari semua orang. Pasalnya sosok itu tidak menggunakan segel sama sekali ketika melakukan jurus **Hiraishin (Flying Raijin Technique)**.

"Karena Kira-san pergi, jadi pemenangnya adalah Namikaze Naruto!"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Tepuk tangan meriah dari penduduk serta hokage menggema ditempat turnament. Naruto tersenyum puas dan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menangis haru. Ia langsung saja memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah kepergian sosok yang ia anggap sebagai sensei.

'Terima kasih, Sensei'

Dan pada saat itu adalah perayaan pernikahan antara Namikaze Naruto dan Hinata Hyuuga. Dan juga Ashura yang melihat itu tersenyum puas ia beranjak pergi tetapi ia sudah dihalangi oleh satu batalion ANBU.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

Naruto menatap mereka dengan pandangan datarnya malah terkesan dingin. Menatap para ANBU yang memasang posisi siaga tetapi mereka tak menyadari siapa yang sedang mereka lawan. " I Am Kira"

Dan ucapan terakhir itu membuat mereka shock sekaligus terkejut ketika pemuda dihadapannya menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Salah satu ANBU disana menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada pemuda itu. ia adalah tipe Sensorik jadi wajar saja ketika ia sering menganalisa tentang sesuatu dengan baik.

Rambut keemasan

Mata merah

Wajah seperti Yondaime-sama!

Tidak salah lagi

"Dia adalah Ashura, yang telah dikabarkan menghilang atau tewas pada saat itu"

Para ANBU menatapnya lekat-lekat tetapi mereka percaya pada teman satu batalion nya yang merupakan tipe sensorik. Menatap kepergian Ashura yang terkesan dingin membuat mereka tak enak hati. Mereka telah menyinggung perasaan Ashura yang termasuk satu dari tiga anak angkat Yondaime.

Menurut mereka, Ashura datang kekonoha ingin membalas dendamnya karena pernikahan antara Tohka dan Indra. Tetapi ketika mereka menatap mata Ashura, disana tidak ada kesedihan maupun kekesalan. Tetapi salah bagi mereka, karena bukannya ia tidak sedih, tapi ia hebat menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Ashura pernah mengatakan. "Hidup dengan dendam itu bagaikan langit tak berujung" maksud dari ucapan itu adalah Jika kau sudah berada dalam dendam maka kau akan terlibat dalam lingkaran kebencian dimana kebencian itu akan selalu berputar dan takkan berhenti jika dendam mereka terselesaikan.

Setelah merasakan bahwa tidak ada lagi hal yang mengganggu mereka maupun pernikahan ini mereka pergi dari sana dan memperketat penjagaan. Tanpa mereka ketahui Ashura kembali ketempatnya sambil melihat Naruto dengan bahagianya menerima uluran tangan sebagai ucapan selamat dari para penduduk maupun Shinobi.

"**Henge"**

Ashura yang telah berubah wujud menjadi laki-laki berambut merah dengan poni yang sama panjangnya mengenakan jaket merah dan celana hitam (Penampilan Ragna BlazBlue). Mulai memasuki acara itu dan langsung ditatap oleh para penduduk dan kunoichi yang merona melihat ketampanannya.

Berjalan mengambil beberapa makanan untuk ia makan secukupnya dan menaruhnya didalam scroll penyimpanan dan itupun tidak ketahuan. setelah itu, Ashura berjalan ketempat Naruto dan Hinata dengan senyuman menawannya yang ia berikan kepada pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Naruto-sama" ucap Ashura sambil menunduk hormat dan pergi keluar pintu tapi ia sempat berhenti diambang pintu diiringi dengan hening dari para penduduk serta shinobi. Sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari pintu ia sempat mengatakan hal yang membuat Naruto shock.

"Aku sangat senang menjadi senseimu" kata terakhir itu memisahkan jarak antara mereka karena Ashura telah menghilang dalam percikan petir. Para Shinobi pun kaget melihat Sunshin no Jutsu dari pemuda itu yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh para Elite Jounin maupun ANBU..

Naruto yang melihat itu berlari menerobos kerumunan warga dan shinobi untuk mengejar sensei-nya yang pertama kali mengajarkannya menjadi seorang ninja mulai dari kontrol chakra sampai belajar ninjutsunya yaitu Fuuton.

Naruto yang juga bisa menggunakan Sunshin pun pergi untuk mengejarnya dengan susah payah hingga ia sampai diatas patung hokage. Tak terasa langit sudah mulai gelap dibuktikan oleh bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip, dan bulan purnama diatas yang membulat diatasnya.

"Mengapa kau kesini!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. Ujung bibirnya naik keatas ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia cari selama beberapa tahun ini. Berjalan mendekat kearah sosok yang telah mengajarinya betapa berartinya dunia ini jika dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang. Dan juga...

Menjadi seorang Shinobi yang tidak perduli dengan ikatan keluarga dan sebuah nama Clan.. Tapi! Dengan landasan menolong dan kasih sayang serta melindungi orang yang sangat berharga. Itulah yang namanya shinobi sejati.

"Sensei, kemana saja kau selama ini" gumam Naruto lemah pada sosok bermata merah menyala dalam kegelapan malam. Mata birunya saat ini melambangkan kesenangan dan kerinduan. Tak butuh waktu lama ia telah memeluk sosok itu dengan sangat erat hingga tangisnya mulai pecah.

"Maaf!" ucapan sosok itu menyiratkan penyesalan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memisahkan jarak antara mereka berdua. Naruto tersenyum dan mereka berdua duduk tepat diatas patung Shodaime Hokage.

"Naruto" sosok itu memanggil Naruto dengan lemah seolah tak ingin membicarakan hal yang selanjutnya. Tetapi Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk menatapnya dalam-dalam agar memberikan penjelasan.

"Kau tahu? Namaku bukanlah Ashura. Tetapi Naruto" mata Naruto membulat karena terkejut tetapi ketika ia melihat mata sang guru yang tidak menyiratkan kebohongan ia lebih memilih diam.

"Dan aku adalah seorang **TimeTraveller**, dimana aku adalah orang yang memegang ketiga jalur dimensi untuk mencapai sebuah perdamaian yang didambakan oleh semua orang"

"Apakah kau tahu? Alasan para perampok untuk mencuri?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Karena ia tidak memiliki cara lain untuk membiayai keluarga mereka, karena ekonomi yang pas-pasan mereka tak memiliki harapan untuk menjadi orang yang sukses"

Naruto tetap mendengarkan walaupun ia tahu apa arti dari ucapan itu

"Cobalah menjadi pemimpin yang bijaksana, karena kau akan menjadi pemimpin negara besar ini"

Mata Naruto membelalak ketika ia akan menjadi pemimpin Konoha. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan saat ini dan harus dijawabnya tanpa rekayasa sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya"

Naruto mengangguk, sosok itu memberi kode agar Naruto bertanya sepuasnya.

"Mengapa aku menjadi seorang hokage? Apakah Tou-san akan mati? Dan yang terakhir, apa itu TimeTraveller"

Sosok itu tersenyum kearah Naruto dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan dari yang pertama, sebelum itu ia harus berdehem agar menjawabnya lebih lancar.

"Yang pertama, mengapa kau menjadi seorang hokage?. Jawabannya mudah dan juga ini akan menjawab pertanyaan keduamu"

"Karena kau adalah putra tunggal dari klan Namikaze yang saat ini Tou-sanmu menjadi seorang hokage. Karena Faktor usia yang pastinya Tou-sanmu akan menyerahkan jabatannya kepadamu karena ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menjabat. Para tetua desa pasti akan menerimanya karena mereka telah melihat kemampuanmu saat turnament yang pantang menyerah"

"Satu hal ketika kau menjadi hokage" sosok itu tiba-tiba menjadi serius ditandai dengan matanya yang berputar sangat cepat membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "Jangan pernah menjadi seorang yang suka mengambil kekasih orang lain"

Naruto yang sudah tahu kenapa senseinya berkata seperti itu pastinya ditujukan kepada Indra, yang telah ia anggap menjadi kakak karena usianya pasti sudah lebih tua darinya. Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan sang guru dengan elusan dipundaknya tetapi itu tidak membuatnya tenang..

"Jawaban yang ketiga. TimeTraveller adalah julukan seseorang yang suka berpindah-pindah dimensi karena maksud tertentu, menjadi seorang TimeTraveller tidaklah mudah. Kau akan memiliki penderitaan yang akan selalu muncul"

"Naruto, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu karena aku sudah melihat semangatmu saat diturnament" sosok yang ia sebut guru melemparkan sebuah gulungan yang besar kearahnya dan langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Itu adalah kuchiyose Ladon, naga berkepala seribu. Aku mendapatkannya ketika dewa wisnu datang kepadaku dan memintaku untuk mendamaikan dunia yang sebagaimana tugasnya sebagai seorang dewa akan lumayan sulit untuk seorang diri"

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar dan langsung membuka gulungan itu. sesuai perintah dari sang guru untuk menulis namanya menggunakan darah, ia telah selesai dan menyimpan gulungan kuchiyose tersebut. Ashura, sosok yang ia sebut guru menyentuh perutnya dan mulai memasuki Mindscape Naruto.

.

Terlihatlah sosok rubah berekor sembilan dengan mata sharingan sedang meraung untuk menghentikan penderitaan ini. Ashura memang sengaja agar rubah itu memiliki penyesalan akibat membunuh para penduduk yang tidak bersalah, walaupun saat itu ia dikendalikan oleh sosok bertopeng.

"Hentikan! Penderitaan ini!"

Naruto yang melihat itu berkeringat dingin, dimana Kyuubi meraung keras sambil menggebrak jeruji besi yang dipasang segel oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Apakah kau akan membantunya untuk mencapai cita-citanya?"

"Ba-baiklah"

Ashura melepaskan genjutsunya dan berjalan kedalam jeruji besi tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang memanggilnya terus menerus. Kurama yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia melancarkan serangan dari cakarnya dan langsung mengarahkannya keperut Ashura.

Tap!

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menahan cakar kyuubi dengan tangannya yang telah dilapisi oleh chakra Human Strength walaupun ada sekucur darah yang mengalir kelengannya.

Buagh!

Kurama terpental hingga menabrak tembok dibelakangnya, tak sampai disitu, Ashura kembali menghilang dalam kilatan hitam dan muncul diatas kyuubi membawa sebuah rasengan sangat besar. Kurama yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam dia menyiapkan ekornya untuk menahan.

"**Cho Odama Rasengan!"**

Bumm!

Serangan Asura dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah, mengibaskan ekornya Kurama membuat Ashura terpental dan menghilangkan Rasengannya. Ashura yang terpental memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali menyerangnya tetapi ekor Kurama menghalangi serangannya. Ketika ia melompat kesamping, cakar Kurama sudah diatasnya.

Sial!

"**Shinra Tensei"**

Buagh!

Kurama terpental kembali ketika sebuah gelombang gravitasi mendorongnya dengan kuat. Ashura membersihkan debu yang berada dibajunya.

"Cukup mengesankan, Kurama. Berada didalam kurungan tetapi masih bisa melawan"

Ashura berjalan menjauhi jeruji besi tersebut yang langsung diberikan tepuk tangan oleh Naruto dari luar. Ashura tersenyum kearahnya. "Satu hal untukmu, Kurama. Bantu dia mewujudkan cita-citanya"

Kurama yang berada didalam jeruji besi hanya diam tak mampu berkata-kata ketika ia dikalahkan oleh pemuda ini, tetapi ia juga tak senang melihat host-nya kalah dengan si ekor delapan.

Ketika Ashura dan Naruto pergi, kurama tersenyum tipis dan pada saat ini ia akan membantu host-nya untuk menjadi kuat dan akan mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang Hokage yang kuat.

.

"Kembalilah, bukankah kau sudah memiliki seorang istri?"

Naruto mengangguk tetapi sebelum itu ia pamit kepada gurunya dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Setelah melihat kepergian Naruto, tiba-tiba pandangannya mengeras.

"Apa maumu, Teme"

Muncul sosok berambut hitam raven bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis. Tetapi sosok berambut raven itu masih memasang posisi datar berjalan mendekati Ashura dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau masih menyalahkanku, dobe?"

Ashura masih diam, ia tak ingin menjawab apapun saat ini. Karena ia lebih baik mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya yang telah menikahi kekasihnya ini. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya, kasus ini sama seperti Obito dan Kakashi. Karena kesalahpahaman.

Kakashi membunuh Rin karena ulah Rin sendiri yang menusukkan chidori milik kakashi kedadanya hingga nembus kepunggungnya itu juga akibat Madara Uchiha yang menanamkan Sanbi pada tubuhnya.

Tetapi kasusnya yang saat ini juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Indra, ia dijodohkan oleh Yondaime selaku anak angkatnya, karena hubungan mereka begitu dekat sama seperti Ashura. Sebenarnya Yondaime ingin menjodohkan Tohka dan Ashura, tetapi karena Ashura pada saat itu telah tiada jadi ia menjodohkannya dengan Indra.

Indra bersikeras untuk menolaknya tetapi terus dipaksa oleh Yondaime, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya. Sempat terpikir bahwa ia ingin kabur dari sini tetapi Yondaime sudah sempat menanamkan segel Hiraishin pada pundaknya, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melarikan diri.

"Tak apa, seorang TimeTraveller selalu mendapatkan takdir yang suram"

Entah mengapa perasaan mereka berdua sedikit senang dan juga sedih karena Ashura lah yang membuat mereka semua mendapatkan bahagia dan karena Ashura juga lah ia selamat dari berbagai macam mara bahaya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, dobe?"

Ashura tersenyum walau hanya bisa dilihat ujungnya saja itu sudah membuat mereka puas.

"Tak apa, melihat orang yang kusayangi bahagia itu sudah membuatku cukup senang"

Para dewa serta naga yang berada didalam tubuh Ashura hatinya tersentuh, jarang sekali ada pemuda seperti Ashura, tak mementingkan nyawa sendiri tetapi kepentingan teman-temannya. Tak perduli kalau hatinya sedang rapuh maupun sakit, yang penting baginya adalah teman-temannya bahagia.

"Sudahlah teme, aku tak apa"

Ashura bangun dari duduknya menyuruh mereka berdua memegang pundaknya, dan itupun disetujui oleh mereka yang langsung memegang bahunya. Mereka bertiga menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

.

Tok!

Ashura mengetuk pintu sekali dan langsung dibuka oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang. "Kenapa baru pulang" Ashura hanya memberikan senyumannya yang menawan dan mempersilahkan dua pasangan suami istri tersebut masuk kedalam apartementnya yang terletak di Tanzaku Gai.

"Kalian bisa memasuki kamar yang itu"

Ashura menunjuk kearah salah satu kamar dengan pintu yang berwarna ungu kehitaman. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan memasuki kamar tersebut dengan wajah masih sedih.

"Maaf! Ashura-kun" sebelum memasuki kamar tersebut, Tohka sempat meminta maaf sebelum memasuki kamar tersebut. Sedangkan Celia hanya bingung menatap kearah Ashura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Didunia ini aku dipanggil Ashura"

Celia hanya ber'oh' ria. Ashura dengan malas berjalan kekamarnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mengingat ada yang kurang dari keluarga ini. "Dimanakah Konan?"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Naruko tertunduk sedih, Naruto yang tahu arti dari tundukan itu pun juga sedih. Ia telah salah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia meninggal ketika melindungiku saat penyerangan Shukaku"

Tanpa ia sadari, Ashura melepaskan Killing Intens yang sangat besar membuat Indra keluar dari kamarnya melihat Ashura yang menunduk hingga poninya menutupi matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Indra panik karena takkan ada yang bisa menghentikan Ashura ketika ia sedang marah maupun kesal bahkan ia sendiri. Tak punya cara lain, Indra memukul tengkuk Ashura hingga pingsan. Mereka semua yang melihat itu menghela nafas lega.

"Mengerikan sekali ya. Aku sampai sesak nafas" ujar Grimmjow mengambil buah-buahan diatas meja dan ia pun tidak merasakan sakit maupun ngos-ngosan sama sekali padahal nafasnya sesak.

_Keesokan Harinya_

.

Terlihatlah, Ashura sedang duduk diatas patung hokage bersama dengan Indra, Tohka, Grimmjow, Naruko dan Celia. Mereka saat ini akan meninggalkan Konoha 1 dan akan pergi kekonohanya yang sekarang atau konoha 2. Tetapi sebelum itu, mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari belakangnya.

Ashura yang telah merapal handseal dengan cepat harus meleset sedikit karena menengok kearah sosok yang memanggilnya sambil berlari dengan ngos-ngosan. Ruang distorsi muncul dihadapan mereka dan langsung menghisapnya, sebelum mereka terhisap ternyata sosok tersebut adalah Naruto yang melemparkan sebuah kalung dengan lambang N dan A kearahnya. Dengan sigap Ashura menangkapnya.

Akibat tidak fokus mereka bukannya kekonoha 2 malah terlempar kedimensi lain. Naruto yang melihat mereka berteriak semakin panik, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Setelah ruang distorsi tersebut menghilang, Naruto bingung mau berbuat apa. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, melapor kepada Tou-sannya.

.

..

...

Muncul ruang distorsi disebuah pertarungan yang cukup besar atau biasa disebut GreatWar. Entah mengapa mereka sedikit curiga dengan dimensi ini, dimensi ini seperti dimensi yang pernah ia singgahi sebelumnya, yah tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah dimensi Tiga Fraksi.

**[Naruto, kita berada di masa lalu]**

**[Benar, albion]**

"Baiklah, Naruko dan Celia kalian tahan pasukan yang memiliki sayap seperti merpati" perintah Naruto kepada dua wanitanya.

"Teme dan Tohka tahan pasukan Iblis yang seperti kelelawar" mereka berdua mengangguk langsung melesat ketempat.

"Grimmjow, kau tahan yang memiliki sayap seperti gagak" Grimmjow langsung berubah kewujud macannya dengan kuku yang sangat panjang dan besar. Ia mengayunkan tangannya diikuti dengan cakarnya yang langsung membabat pasukan gagak yang memberontak mati seketika.

Naruto menatap kearah dua naga surgawi dihadapannya. Ia bisa saja melawan dua naga itu dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi mengingat jurus-jurusnya akan mengakibatkan banyak korban jiwa ia lebih memilih meminta bantuan.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gold"**

Muncul naga emas dihadapan dua naga merah dan putih itu. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat keatas Gold dan berdiri tepat dikepalanya.

"Siapa kau bocah"

Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan naga merah tersebut. Memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

Ketika membuka matanya, Reigan nya sudah berputar sangat cepat dengan sembilan tomoe terus mengitari orbitnya tanpa berhenti, merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakkan. Dua naga surgawi itu memutar tubuhnya hingga menjadi sebuah bor yang sangat mematikan.

Naruto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, memberi kode kepada Gold untuk memutar tubuhnya agar sama seperti musuhnya, walaupun sangat mustahil dua bor melawan satu tetapi tetap Gold melakukannya.

"**Susano'o"**

Muncul kerangka samurai dengan empat tangan, merentangkan dua tangannya yang memegang dua buah pedang dan menghunuskannya kedepan tepat pada bor kedua naga surgawi tersebut.

"Semangat Gold!"

Duar!

Ledakan terjadi dilangit mengalihkan para pasukan Tiga Fraksi serta para anggota Naruto. Asap membumbung tinggi membuat mereka semakin penasaran apa yang terjadi diatas sana.

Setelah asap menghilang, mata mereka terbelalak melihat Naruto dengan sosok astral gagahnya mencengkeram dua leher naga surgawi tersebut. Kedua naga itu meraung keras berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto.

Dengan kedua tangan yang lain, Naruto mengambil sebagian dari ekor dua naga tersebut. "Dengan ini, penggunanya tidak akan bisa menggunakan BalanceBreaker dengan sempurna"

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dan pada saat itu juga Gold menembakkan laser yang sangat besar hingga membuat mereka terpental sangat jauh.

"Aku, Naruto memerintahkan kalian untuk menghentikan perang ini!" Naruto mendeklarasikan tujuannya tetapi dari pihak iblis ada yang memberontak dibuktikan dengan menembakkan sebuah bola hitam kearahnya. Naruto menatap datar pada bola hitam itu. membuat sebuah api putih ditangannya dan langsung dilemparkannya hingga berbenturan dengan bola hitam tersebut. Tapi mata iblis yang melemparkan bola hitam itu membelalak ketika api milik Naruto menelannya dan membakar tubuh sang pemilik bola hitam.

"Arrgghh!" iblis itu meraung sangat keras hingga membuat yang melihatnya berkeringat dingin tak ingin mencoba menyerang karena ia sudah tahu apa rasa sakitnya api putih tersebut.

"Maou-sama" teriak para anak buahnya yang sangat khawatir akan keadaan ketuanya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan tubuhnya melebur menjadi debu. Para pasukan iblis yang melihat pemimpinnya tewas tidak terima, mereka berusaha menyerang tetapi laki-laki berambut merah menahannya.

"Jangan bodoh! Kalian mau mati sia-sia?!" para pasukan iblis tiba-tiba terdiam. Mereka juga berfikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Akhirnya mereka lebih menuruti perkataan Naruto untuk berdamai walaupun hanya semu.

.

Dan pada hari, tanggal dan jam itu ke Tiga Fraksi mundur untuk berdamai. Dan pada saat itulah, nama Naruto terkenal dikalangan tiga fraksi dengan kekuatannya yang disebut sebagai Clan Phenex karena sempat menggunakan api ketika membunuh sang maou. Banyak juga yang menyalahkan Clan Phenex karena telah membunuh sang Maou.

Tetapi itu ditentang keras oleh sang Lord Phenex. Karena semua clan Phenex tidak ada yang menggunakan api putih. Karena alasan yang kuat, Clan Phenex tidak dijadikan bersalah dan tetap sebagai Clan dari 72 pilar.

Dan pada saat itu juga, nama Naruto sangat terkenal dengan kekuatan dan penampilannya.

Naruto yang saat ini berkumpul bersama dengan anggotanya hanya menghela nafas berat karena ia pasti akan menjadi incaran dari Tiga Fraksi. Ketika ia membaca sebuah koran ada dirinya disana tetapi hanya mata dan naganya saja yang sangat terlihat, badannya tertutup oleh jubah hitamnya hingga tidak terlihat. Dan judul dari berita itu adalah

"**TheRedEyes and GoldenDragon!****"**

~To Be Continued~

Hahaha maaf ya jika Fic nya Gaje dan Aneh serta alurnya cepat. Saya akan lebih belajar lagi nulisnya kok.

Dan terima kasih atas Review kalian serta Flame maupun saran. Itu sangat mendukung bagi saya.

Soal Pair sih pengennya Harem 5 dan dijadiin Rate-M :3

Vote :

Grayfia (Masa lalu dan bukan Istri Sirzech)

Irina

Ophis

Sona

Usul boleh kok

Maaf saya tidak mencantumkan Rias sama Akeno karena terlalu Mainstream dari Fic lain. Untuk menjadi iblis atau tidaknya nanti kita lihat alurnya lagi OK.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika kebanyakan yang Gaje dan Typo serta alur kecepetan. Karena Ide tiba-tiba mengalir jadi pengen cepet-cepet dapetin ide tersebut.

~=TheDarkHollow=Out!~


	10. Chapter 10

Dan pada hari, tanggal dan jam itu ke Tiga Fraksi mundur untuk berdamai. Dan pada saat itulah, nama Naruto terkenal dikalangan tiga fraksi dengan kekuatannya yang disebut sebagai Clan Phenex karena sempat menggunakan api ketika membunuh sang maou. Banyak juga yang menyalahkan Clan Phenex karena telah membunuh sang Maou.

Tetapi itu ditentang keras oleh sang Lord Phenex. Karena semua clan Phenex tidak ada yang menggunakan api putih. Karena alasan yang kuat, Clan Phenex tidak dijadikan bersalah dan tetap sebagai Clan dari 72 pilar.

Dan pada saat itu juga, nama Naruto sangat terkenal dengan kekuatan dan penampilannya.

Naruto yang saat ini berkumpul bersama dengan anggotanya hanya menghela nafas berat karena ia pasti akan menjadi incaran dari Tiga Fraksi. Ketika ia membaca sebuah koran ada dirinya disana tetapi hanya mata dan naganya saja yang sangat terlihat, badannya tertutup oleh jubah hitamnya hingga tidak terlihat. Dan judul dari berita itu adalah

"**TheRedEyes and GoldenDragon!****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Desclaimer : **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Godly!Naru, Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Adventure!AnotherDimension, Strong!Naru, GodLike!Naru,OOC, etc**_

_**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Angst, etc**_

_**Chapter Sepuluh :**_

_**.**_

╬**Kebahagiaan? ╬**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**Peringatan keras!**

**-**Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca!

**Saya mohon maaf karena tidak update-update lagi, abis ngotak-ngatik password FF akhirnya bisa lagi. Kita mulai dari normal kembali ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini tampaklah sebuah keluarga yang entah terlihat harmonis atau tidak akibat bagaimana rasanya disakiti oleh sahabat sendiri, rasanya pemuda berambut keemasan ini menghajarnya sampai babak belur, mengingat dunia ini bukan miliknya. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Jika ia menghajar pemuda berambut emo itu dengan kekuatan penuh akan menimbulkan bencana bagi dimensi ini.

Ia hidup tak tentu arah dan berpindah-pindah dimensi dengan tujuan mencari perdamaian, tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sakit dan sakit. Dimanakah kebahagiaan yang ia cari selama ini, Tuhan tidak adil, memiliki kekuatan yang besar namun tidak tahu apa gunanya.

Perdamaian bukanlah tergantung akan kekuatan tapi saling percaya dan memahami satu sama lain hingga timbul rasa saling menolong tanpa adanya permusuhan dan dendam.

Naruto kini sedang merebahkan dirinya diatas rumput yang hijau dan luas, mengusapnya dengan kulit secara langsung menimbulkan rasa alamiah akan kekasaran ataupun kelembutan rumput tersebut. Rasa nyaman menyelimuti dirinya yang sedang dirundung rasa kesedihan.

Tak menyadari, kalau didekatnya telah ada seorang gadis berambut pirang pudar duduk disebelahnya. Alunan musik alam yang menyamankan kondisinya sampai memejamkan mata beberapa saat.

"Naru-kun"

Ia membuka matanya sekaligus mengalihkan pandangan keasal suara. Senyuman lembut terlukis jelas dari bibir keturunan Namikaze, ia masih ingat saat-saat bertemu dengan gadis ini. Mereka berdua selalu berselisih dan bertengkar hingga takdir menyatukan mereka dalam benang pirang :3.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "...Apa?" sahut Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. Gadis disebelahnya merebahkan diri disebelah sang pria dan mencari posisi yang sangat nyaman. "Sebenarnya, tujuan kita berpindah-pindah dimensi itu untuk apa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Entahlah Celia-chan. kita jalani saja dahulu" gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya ke dada sang pria lalu membenamkan kepalanya.

Melihat tingkah sang gadis, itu membuat pria ini tersenyum simpul dan membalas pelukan itu hingga matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya yang menusuk. Mungkin sampai pada suatu hari, mereka akan menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi dan takkan ada yang namanya **PENGKHIANATAN.**

Hal ini akan terus berlangsung hingga sang pria menemukan tujuannya yang selama ini ia harapkan dan impikan. Terkadang orang lain berkata impian itu hanyalah semu dan terlalu Naiv. Mereka merasa dunia yang dipenuhi oleh kejahatan ini akan mencapai dalam perdamaian? Mungkin saja dunia ini akan dipimpin oleh penguasa yang jahat (Tirani).

Meskipun begitu, ia akan selalu berusaha mengejar impiannya. Ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan beberapa kejahatan. Ia memiliki akal untuk berbicara dengan damai. Tetapi hanya satu yang menjadi kelemahannya, yaitu dikhianati oleh orang yang telah ia sayangi.

Naruto tetap bertahan, tetap kuat dari segala guncangan yang hampir menjatuhkannya. Namun, setiap kebaikan yang ia berikan akan dibalas oleh kejahatan. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Dunia yang begitu sempurna dimana ada kejahatan pasti ada kebaikan. Jika kedua hal itu tidak ada didunia maka, itu bukanlah dunia tetapi akhirat.

XxXxX

Naruto, ia tidak ingin orang yang disayanginya harus berkorban untuk dirinya, sudah cukup dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. ia memiliki satu hal yang akan dilakukan untuk kebaikan mereka semua. Yaitu mengembalikan mereka kedimensi tempat asal muasal mereka.

"Ini adalah hal yang terbaik bagi kalian. Aku tak ingin kalian harus rela berkorban untuk ikut bersamaku, mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Sayonara"

Naruto merapal handseal dengan sangat cepat dan rumit disertai isakan tak rela dan perpisahan. Ini juga demi mereka semua, Sasuke yang biasanya bersifat datar harus menahan isakan tangisnya, ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar kepada sahabatnya dari kecil bahkan yang menemaninya saat ia terpuruk.

"**Dimension"**

Tercipta robekan dimensi didepan mereka dan langsung menghisapnya menyisakan Naruto seorang diri, ketika robekan tersebut kembali menghilang, Naruto harus menahan tangisannya yang sejak tadi ia tahan-tahan. Kini semuanya telah berubah, ia akan melanjutkan impian seorang diri.

'Mungkin akan sangat lama mendamaikan dunia ini, Raijin-jii-san' batin Naruto tergeletak diatas lantai rumahnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Ini merupakan jalan satu-satunya dan yang terbaik. Saat ini ia sedang diburu oleh ketiga Fraksi, hingga pada akhirnya ia menemui takdirnya sebagai seorang manusia. Karena tak mungkin bisa ia pergi seenaknya dari dimensi ini sebagaimana janjinya dengan Raijin. Ia telah menjadi seorang _TimeTraveller_.

.

.

_Dua puluh tahun telah berlalu_

Naruto hanya bisa duduk diatas kursi tua buatannya sendiri, ia sangat tidak senang akan kehidupannya. Ia diberkahi tubuh menua diusia 17 tahun, ini semua karena darah Uzumaki yang mengalir dari tubuhnya serta ia merupakan seorang Shinigami. Ia terus menerus mencemaskan keadaan kedua gadisnya yang telah kembali.

Yang ia cemaskan bukanlah umur mereka berdua tetapi masalah yang akan dihadapi tanpa ada dirinya. Raut wajahnya semakin cemas merasakan ada hal yang berbahaya mendekat kerumahnya. Ia merasakan seorang kakek tua sedang terbang kesini menggunakan sayap hitam miliknya.

"Ada apa, kakek tua?"

Sosok tersebut memasang wajah santainya serta beranjak duduk dihadapan Naruto. Ia menautkan alisnya tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sosok dihadapannya. Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama kepada sosok tersebut.

"Ada apa, kakek tua?"

Sosok tersebut tersenyum kearahnya dan belum mengeluarkan suaranya sepatah katapun seolah-olah dirinya tidak bisa berbicara layaknya orang bisu. "Kau sangat menarik, anak muda"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sosok tersebut. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan, mungkin saja ada berkahnya.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini dari mana. Anak muda"

"Masa depan" jawabnya singkat lalu beranjak pergi kedapur, namun langkahnya terhenti tepat sepuluh kaki dari ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan sosok tersebut. "Mau minum apa?"

"Teh hijau"

"Baiklah" Naruto pergi kedapur yang terbilang sangat singkat, yah Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin untuk mengantarkan minumannya. Sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih untuk minum air putih karena itu lebih sehat.

"Terima kasih" sosok tersebut berucap setelah menyeruput teh hijaunya. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan sosok kakek tua ini, ucapannya tidak jelas sama sekali. Baru datang sudah berkata menarik dan kali ini berkata terima kasih padahal Naruto belum melakukan apapun untuk dirinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Perdamaian ini"

Alisnya terangkat satu, dirinya mengerti apa arti ucapan yang tadi sempat diucapkan. Jadi sosok ini berterima kasih karena telah mendamaikan ketiga Fraksi ini. Ia manggut-manggut sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas punggung tangannya.

"Hmm begitu ya"

"Ya"

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto"

Sosok tersebut tersenyum sekaligus menerima uluran tangan Naruto. "Aku Azazel" Naruto terkejut mendengar nama kakek tua itu, ternyata Azazel yang saat ini berbeda saat ia bertemu dahulu. rambutnya yang kini berwarna pirang tidak ada warna coklat. Azazel yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau pernah bertemu denganku" Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Saat dimasaku, kau selalu berkata ingin perdamaian tetapi dirimu hanya suka memancing"

Hahaha!

Azazel tertawa terbahak-bahak, pemuda dihadapannya memang menarik bahkan sangat menarik. Baru pertama kali bertemu sudah mengetahui hobinya bahkan perkataan sehari-harinya. Tetapi, pandangannya menjadi serius begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu? Apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan?"

Naruto terdiam tidak peduli. Ia bukan tidak peduli dan bukan pula tidak memiliki hati. Ia hanya bingung untuk menjelaskannya secara detail. Mungkin Tuhan akan marah kepadanya karena seenaknya telah merubah takdir. Lucu memang, seorang manusia merubah takdir seenaknya.

"Hah! Begitulah, kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri. kalau diceritakan bukannya menjadi tidak seru?"

Azazel melongo mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang terakhir, memang ia pikir ini menonton film. Tetapi benar juga kata pemuda ini, lebih baik menjalani takdir yang rumit dari pada sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi kedepannya.

Azazel beranjak bangun tak lupa menyeruput teh hijaunya hingga habis. Ia sempat melirik melalui ekor matanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto. "Jika ingin menemuiku. Datanglah ke kota Kuoh dekat dipinggir danau"

"Ya ya aku tahu menjalani hobimu bukan!"

Azazel tertawa terbahak-bahak kembali. Benar-benar pemuda yang menarik, dapat mempermainkan takdir bagaikan sebuah game. Tetapi ini juga yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Azazel. Ia menaruh harapan penuh kepada Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian yang sesungguhnya.

Sepeninggalnya Azazel, Naruto tersenyum lepas.

"**Transformation : Golden Dragon"**

Sebuah sinar keemasan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, setelah meredup kini tampaklah Naruto telah berubah menjadi naga emas yang lumayan besar dan panjang. Dengan kedipan mata, ia telah menghilang tak meninggalkan berkas apapun disana sehingga yang menemui tempat tersebut sudah tidak dihuni.

"TheDarkHollow"

Sepersekian menit, ia telah sampai di kota Kuoh. Tentunya berubah kembali kewujud manusia nya. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Azazel, ia duduk ditepi danau seraya melemparkan pancingan didekatnya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang kearahnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Ketika dia merasakan aura Azazel mendekat, ia kembali tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut dari Azazel. Hanya saja, wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu dan membuat orang lain tertawa jika melihatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Azazel berjalan dari tempat ia terbang tadi kesebelah Naruto.

Ketika dia mengemukakan bahwa dirinya seorang _TimeTraveller_ itu membuatnya sakit kepala, entah karena apa itu bisa terjadi. Mungkin ini akibat terlalu banyak pikiran tentang kedua gadisnya yang saat ini berada dikonoha.

Singkatnya, Naruto terlalu pusing memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Andai saja Naruto tidak menjadi seorang _TimeTraveller_. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang berpetualang dengan Sasuke walaupun menjadi seorang Missing-nin. Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika Azazel terus memanggilnya entah berapa kali hingga tidak terhitung.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "..Apa?"

Azazel tersenyum kembali. "Aku baru saja menghubungi sahabatku, kau akan masuk SMU Kuoh"

Naruto harus menahan diri agar tidak menggeram kesal kearah Azazel. Hal ini sama seperti Azazel dimasanya yang seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya sekolah dengan dalih untuk mencari wanita agar dikenalkan dengan Azazel. Cih! Tak dimasanya dengan masa lalu sama saja.

"Pasti kau menyuruhku untuk mencari wanita disana dan mengenalinya denganmu" cetus Naruto malas, tentu saja jawaban Naruto mendapat gelak tawa dari Azazel. Benar-benar seorang _TimeTraveller _sejati. Keberuntungan berada dipihak Azazel kini, mungkin kedua sahabatnya akan sama terkejutnya.

"Hahaha kau memang benar! Lagi pula hanya memintamu untuk mengawasi tiga putri disana, Gremory, Sitri dan putri Baraqiel" ujar Azazel santai.

"Aku sudah tahu, dan beritahu muridmu agar tidak melawanku. Jika tidak ingin kuambil **[SacredGear]** nya" ucap Naruto datar, karena ia tahu, murid Azazel bernama Vali Lucifer yang tewas akibat membagi dua kekuatan gila miliknya. Itu juga salah dirinya karena kebodohannya sendiri, ia sudah memberi tahu tetapi tidak didengarkan.

'sepertinya ia tahu segalanya' batin Azazel terus menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang terbang tanpa apapun. Tunggu dulu, Terbang?. Azazel shock berat, mungkin Naruto adalah hantu gentayangan.

"Aku bukan hantu, baka-Azazel" dengus Naruto yang sudah berada dibelakang Azazel. "Hah! Aku pergi dulu" dengan kata terakhir itu, Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam meninggalkan Azazel masih terpaku ditempat.

XxX

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan tak tentu arah dengan kedua tangan dikantung celananya, ia bingung mau kemana karena Azazel mendaftarkannya kesekolah lusa. Langkahnya terhenti seketika, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang dikerubungi oleh sekelompok Da-tenshi.

Matanya menyipit ketika Da-tenshi tersebut mengeluarkan tombak masing-masing dan bersiap melepaskannya ke arah gadis kecil tersebut. Namun datanglah seorang anak kecil melemparkan sebuah bola merah kehitaman yang langsung menghanguskan setengah dari mereka.

"Mau apa kau bocah!"

Ketika tombak mereka diluncurkan, anak itu menghindar kesamping sekaligus melemparkan bola hitam itu kembali sehingga yang melemparkan tombak tersebut hangus. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah tombak menancap diperutnya dengan jelas, anak itu membelalak, pandangannya beralih ke belakang.

"Hahaha kau telah mati, bocah!"

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Anak itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, merasa masih bisa mengeluarkan serangan terakhir, ia menciptakan bola hitam dan menghantamkannya kebelakang. Da-Tenshi tersebut terkejut dan meraung keras sebelum dirinya menghilang menjadi abu. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu langsung melesat kearah dua anak itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang berpijar menyelimuti kedua anak itu sekaligus. Ketika ia melihat penyembuhan dari gadis kecil ini sangat cepat, ia menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini dari clan Phenex yang terkenal akan keabadiannya akibat regenerasi tingkat tingginya.

"Huh, aku tak tahu dimana ia tinggal" gumam Naruto memegang kedua pundak anak itu lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Tak peduli jika ada yang melihat kejadian ini, toh ia cuek saja paling juga mereka hanya menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi.

Meletakkan kedua anak itu di apartement miliknya di Kyoto, entah mengapa ia lebih suka membawa anak ini ke apartement miliknya yang pasalnya sangat jauh dari Kuoh. Ia tersenyum getir ketika melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna putih tepat dibelakangnya sekaligus menampakkan seorang maid berambut silver.

"Bisakah kau berikan anak itu?"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa berbicara dengan nada santai?" Naruto menyindir sedikit karena dimasanya sosok itu telah tewas akibat dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh. Masih memasang wajah datarnya, sosok tersebut beranjak mendekati anak-anak itu, namun ketika mendekatinya ia malah terpental hingga menabrak tembok.

"Mereka sedang dalam masa penyembuhan" ucap Naruto singkat sambil beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan Teh Hijau untuk gadis itu, Naruto yakin bahwa gadis itu belum menikah sama sekali dapat dilihat dari tatapannya sekaligus perawakannya yang masih sangat muda.

"Ini" Naruto menyodorkan teh hijau buatannya sembari duduk disalah satu kursi tua disana, menghela nafas panjang dan mulai pembicaraan ini dengan nada sedih terkandung didalamnya.

"Kau tahu? Dimasaku, kau adalah kekasihku.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan tetesan air mata jatuh di celana hitam miliknya. "..Namun, kau telah tiada saat pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, Grayfia"

Sosok itu melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar curhat singkat dari pemuda ini, apalagi pemuda ini mengetahui namanya padahal belum pernah bertemu sama sekali, ia benar-benar yakin bahwa pemuda ini tidak sekedar membual.

"A-anu, kalau boleh tahu? Aku tewas karena apa?" Naruto tersenyum getir mengingat hal tersebut, sebenarnya ia enggan menceritakan kembali hal yang membuat hidupnya hancur pada saat itu. "Kau dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh saat mengunjungi keluargamu"

Naruto tak kuasa menahan isakan tangisnya, bahkan air mata yang jarang ia keluarkan kini telah amblas sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Tapi matanya melebar ketika sebuah pelukan hangat menghampiri dirinya, ketika ia mengetahui siapakah yang memeluk. Ia tersenyum.

"Grayfia kenapa kau memelukku?"

Wajah Grayfia sudah memerah sekali, ditambah kondisinya yang tengah memeluk pemuda baru dikenalinya. Dengan cepat ia melepas pelukannya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"A-anu emm-" Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil menarik kembali Grayfia kedalam pelukannya, Naruto merasa hari ini adalah hari terbaik ketika kembali bertemu dengan kekasih lamanya.

"Nee, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Grayfia"

Dengan gerak malu-malu ia mengangguk sekaligus menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang tengah memberikan bunga layaknya seorang permaisuri dipersunting oleh pangeran.

"Ini video bagus, nanti kuberikan pada Tou-sama" sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan mereka tepat kepada anak berambut merah sembari membawa sebuah alat perekam ditangannya, Grayfia yang melihat hal itu berusaha mengambil alat tersebut namun itu tidak bisa karena anak itu melemparkannya kepada gadis disebelahnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat hal ini, hari-harinya lebih berwarna kembali, namun pandangannya terhenti ketika mereka menatapnya dengan intens. Muncul rasa ngeri dibenaknya dan harus mencari cara untuk kabur dari sini, karena instingnya berkata ada hal yang akan terjadi padanya.

Dengan sekali tarikan dari Grayfia, Naruto harus merosot dan langsung saja digelitiki oleh dua anak itu, Naruto harus menahan diri agar tidak gumoh karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Benar-benar hari yang sangat menyenangkan dan dirundung oleh kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiaan!

Kini ia tahu apa arti bahagia dalam arti sebuah keluarga, yaitu berkumpul serta bersenda gurau tanpa adanya masalah dalam arti apapun yang ada hanyalah sebuah ikatan bahagia.

Meski ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan, melihat orang lain bahagia saja sudah membuatnya senang, mencapai perdamaian dengan cara membuat orang lain bahagia memang sulit tetapi itu akan ia lakukan. Kebahagiaan orang lain lebih penting dibandingkan kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri.

"Nee Grayfia-chan, jadi? Kau akan membawa mereka berdua?"

Grayfia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum ia kembali menatap kedepan. "Hu'um" ia mengangguk sekali dan memegang kedua pundak anak tersebut.

Sebelum mereka pergi dengan lingkaran sihir, Grayfia berjalan mendekati Naruto, memang sih Naruto lebih tinggi darinya sehingga ia harus mendongak untuk menatap Naruto. Ketika jarak sudah tak terpisahkan, sang gadis memejamkan matanya sembari memajukan bibirnya.

Cup!

Ciuman singkat dari Grayfia membuat otak Naruto shutdown, dengan wajah memerah ia hanya mangap-mangap tak jelas. Begitu juga dengan Grayfia, semburat merah semakin padam di kedua pipinya. Namun ia bisa mengatasi itu dengan cara memegang pundak kedua anak tersebut.

"Jaa Naru-kun"

Naruto yang masih shutdown hanya terpaku ditempat dan memasang wajah bego'nya. "Auh?"

"DarkHollow"

Otak Naruto terus memacu kecepatannya ketika menghadapi pelajaran yang belum ia kuasai. Dari awal ia ingin membolos keatap sekolah namun nasib sialnya harus bertemu dengan Ketua OSIS, mau tak mau ia menurutinya jika tidak ingin mendapat ocehan panjang lebar.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir otaknya sempat nge-blank melihat angka yang menurutnya sembrawut. Entah sang guru masih saja bersemangat ketika memindah-mindahkan angka dari kanan ke kiri dan huruf dari kiri ke kanan. Mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan menggerutu frustasi.

Saat pertama kali ia masuk kesekolah ini, ia sudah di cap sebagai anak nakal akibat mengecat rambutnya hingga berwarna keemasan. Ini semua akibat Azazel yang seenak jidatnya mendaftarkannya dan pindahan dari Inggris. Ingin rasanya ia menjotos wajah Azazel hingga terkapar diatas tanah.

Walau nampaknya ia sudah di cap sebagai anak nakal, itu tidak mengubah Naruto selalu bersikap baik kepada semua orang tetapi mereka lah yang bersikap cuek kepada Naruto. Tapi seorang remaja berambut coklat itu selalu memberikan sapaan saat bertemu maupun masuk ke kelas.

Itu tidak mengidahkan bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang sahabat walaupun memiliki tingkat mesum yang sangat tinggi sama seperti Azazel. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu terganggu oleh sifat mesum Issei, toh ia juga mesum tapi tidak sampai tingkat akut.

"Namikaze! Coba kau kerjakan soal ini"

Lamunannya buyar ketika sang guru menyebutkan namanya untuk mengerjakan soal didepan. Seketika dagunya jatuh dan mulutnya mangap-mangap, ia tidak mengerti soal tersebut karena sedari tadi hanya melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"E-eh? baiklah"

Dengan tampang ogah-ogahan ia maju sambil meraih sebuah spidol ditangan sang guru. Tanpa sadar, ia mengikuti apa yang sempat ia dengar yaitu memindah-mindahkan huruf dan angka saja. Menurutnya ini sangat mudah, corat-coretan di papan tulis menambah kesan pandai pada diri keturunan Namikaze ini.

"Selesai, hasilnya nol"

Sang guru berdehem sebentar dan mengambil spidol dari tangan Naruto. "Hem! Bagus Namikaze, sepertinya kau sudah mengerti, berikan tepuk tangan kepada Namikaze!"

Prok! Prok!

Kelas yang tadinya hening kini terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari dua orang saja, yakni Kiba Yuuto dan Issei Hyoudou. Naruto tersenyum simpul kearah mereka tetapi tidak untuk murid yang lain, dengan mata **Reigan** terus menyala. Ia memberikan deathglare seisi kelas yang langsung meneguk ludahnya.

"Kerja bagus! Naruto-san!"

"Hem! Makasih"

Sebenarnya, apakah tujuan hidupnya? Tentu saja mencari perdamaian, tapi apakah ia bisa mencapai perdamaian dengan hal seperti ini?

Satu dimensi saja sangat sulit untuk mendamaikannya, apalagi tiga dimensi dialam semesta ini? Entah mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu ajal mendekat dan mati dengan tenang layaknya manusia biasa. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, ia akan selalu mengingat tugas yang diembannya sampai saat ini.

'Dia' telah memberikan kekuatan kepadanya, tapi? Kekuatan tidak akan mengubah yang namanya sejarah perdamaian. Dunia takkan damai jika hanya diisi oleh kekuatan. Dan pastinya masing-masing akan menonjolkan kekuatannya dan bertarung untuk mencari siapakah yang paling kuat diantara mereka.

.

Dunia tidaklah mudah untuk berdamai...

.

Hidup dengan kebaikan hati...

.

Tanpa ada rasa pengkhianatan...

.

Tanpa ada rasa kebencian...

.

Yang ada hanyalah kasih sayang..

.

Itulah yang namanya..

.

**PERDAMAIAN**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**TheDarkHollow**


End file.
